Ichisama's little kitsune
by Little Sulky Void
Summary: Naruto est un ambu depuis plusieurs années et se retrouve dans l'équipe 7 à passer l'examen Chunin pour ne pas faire voler en éclat sa couverture. Il apprendra une nouvelle réjouissante même si Konoha va bientôt se faire attaquer. YAOI Itanaru !
1. Un retour inattendu

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et donc que je publie... ^^' Quelle logique. Je vous prie donc d'être indulgent et de me signaler ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui va (soyons optimiste) !

Bonne lecture, j'espère.

Rappel : les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur et non les miens.

Attention : risque de yaoi !

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Premier : Un retour inattendu !

Naruto était énervé ! Cet examen était d'un ennui mortel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être un genin serait si ennuyant… Les autres ambu lui avaient déjà parlé du cursus des ninjas : genin, chunin, jounin et parfois ambu. Mais qu'est ce que cet examen était ennuyant. A part Orochimaru dans la forêt, rien de bien palpitant… D'ailleurs à cause de lui sa boule de poil dormait parce qu'elle avait du l'aider et le soigner. Ce n'était pas un des trois sanin légendaires pour rien. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps pour sauver le derrière de son coéquipier. Naruto avait du combattre comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était ambu et heureusement pour lui qu'Orochimaru avait décidé de reporter son plan de morsure à plus tard… Sinon sa couverture aurait été fichue. Sur ce coup là, il pouvait également dire merci à cette folle d'Anko.

Il vivait avec les ambu depuis des années, il avait été élevé par le commandant en chef des armées de l'hokage depuis ses cinq ans. Il avait été choyé par eux, tous les ambu sans exception. Étant le fils du quatrième, le réceptacle du démon renard et ayant été maltraité par les villageois, les ambu l'avaient en quelque sorte adopté. Ils en avaient eu marre de devoir lui courir après pour le protéger, enfin c'est ce qu'ils lui avaient dit lorsqu'il leur avait posé la question. L'avantage était qu'ils l'avaient entrainés évidemment sans aucune pitié à être un ninja.

Les ambu étaient des ninjas uniquement au service de l'hokage et qui lui étaient d'une fidélité sans faille. Naruto en était un depuis ses neuf ans.

Il avait été, était toujours, au service de Weasel, le capitaine en chef de l'unité spécial des ambu auquel Naruto était très attaché. Weasel était son Ichi-sama, son maître, son capitaine, sa plus précieuse personne laquelle Naruto avait juré de vouer sa vie. Ichi-sama lui avait offert une raison de vivre, une de mourir et une place où il pouvait rentrer : sa maison, l'enceinte des ambu. Oui, Uzumaki Naruto était le lieutenant de Weasel depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. Il était aussi un membre de l'unité zéro, l'unité du commandant en chef. La plus réputée et la plus crainte, l'imbattable unité de Konoha. Même les pays alentour et les autres villages cachés la craignaient. Mais cette unité ne servait que pour les cas extrêmes. Envoyé dehors les quatre chefs de l'ambu en même temps était risqué. Alors en général, ils se séparaient en deux groupes : l'unité du commandant et celle du capitaine des unités spéciales.

Le commandant Panther était réputé pour être puissant malgré son jeune âge : plus de la trentaine. Pour un ambu c'était jeune sachant son rang. Son second : Wolf était un géni, apprenti du quatrième et ambu depuis l'adolescence, il méritait son statut de capitaine d'une unité (si nécessaire) et lieutenant de Panther. Le troisième membre était le fameux Weasel, un génie parmi les génies, ambu puis capitaine à treize ans. Et le quatrième membre était donc Naruto : Kistune.

(Cela manque d'imagination mais c'est je sais que parfois lorsque les codes sont top compliqué on ne s'en souvient pas bien et cela peut être agaçant).

Naruto avait du après le départ d'Ichi-sama aller à l'académie et ne pas se faire découvrir, enfin que les autres découvre que le réceptacle de Kyubi était un ambu. Il faisait donc le cancre ce qui en plus lui avait permis d'avoir une équipe correcte, même s'il était coincé avec Uchiwa Sasuke et Haruno Sakura et pour son plus grand plaisir comme professeur : Hatake Kakashi, son wolfy-onii-san. Il avait du faire comme s'il ne se connaissait pas et Naruto avait « permis » à Kakashi de n'entraîner que les deux autres et en particulier Sasuke. Enfin Naruto avait même réussi à convaincre Sasuke de ne pas se venger en premier mais plutôt de devenir fort pour protéger les autres personnes qui lui étaient chères pour ne pas les perdre. Sasuke avait approuvé après que Naruto ait réussi à le convaincre. Il aimait beaucoup Sasuke. C'était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'Itachi utiliserait son sharingan sur toi pour te faire vivre la mort de ta famille pour rien. Et tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait encore eu suffisamment de chakra après les avoir tué ! lui avait-il dit._

_- …_

_- Bâtard ! Répond-moi ! Tu ne réfléchis pas et tu crois me connaître !! Et tu ne crois même pas ton propre frère alors qu'il s'occupait toujours de toi ! _

_- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé !! Tu crois que tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille sous ses yeux ! avait-il hurlé hors de lui._

_- Oui, je sais ce que ça fait ! Naruto lui avait répondu froidement. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu peux le croire ! _

_- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? _

_- Sasuke, tu es mon meilleur ami même si tu me les brises parfois et je ne veux pas que tu ne penses qu'à te venger. J'ai perdu mes parents aussi mais je suis « ami » avec celui qui les tués. Je lui ai pardonné. Et parfois il m'aide._

_- Comment peux tu lui avoir pardonné !! avait alors crié Sasuke. _

_- Sasuke, réfléchi à pourquoi il a fait ça et tu sauras pourquoi j'ai pardonné à celui qui me les a pris…_

_-Hm_

_Naruto comprenait sa peine contrairement à tous les autres. Il pourrait bien le croire et il pouvait l'écouter et faire comme il disait. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tuer Itachi._

_- Et tu connais tes parents ? avait-il aussi demander plus calmement._

_- Oui, mais c'est un secret et si tu jure de ne jamais trahir Konoha et que tu resteras mon meilleur ami, je te le dirais, avait dit Naruto avec malice mais sans méchanceté._

_- Dobe._

_- Teme ! _

_- Hm._

_- On devrait y aller, on a réussit à grimper à la cime des arbres ! avait joyeusement lancé Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers la maison de Tazuna. _

_- Merci, toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami, avait chuchoté Sasuke pensant que Naruto ne l'entendrait pas, mais il n'était pas ambu pour rien._

_- Allez, qu'est ce tu fous ? avait-il clamé sans prendre en compte ce que Sasuke venait de dire._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve et pour tout avouer Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait simplement sourit et si on regardait de plus près Sasuke souriait lui aussi. Tout aller bien, enfin pour l'instant. Il ne combattrait contre Zabusa que dans quelque jours…_

Le voilà maintenant en train d'attendre son tour durant les éliminatoire de la seconde épreuve de l'examen Chunin. Sasuke lui avait lancé un regard hautain comme à son habitude mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment méchant. Sasuke appréciait beaucoup Naruto depuis qu'il lui avait dit la vérité sur ses origines à savoir qu'il était le fils du quatrième : Namikaze Minato et d'une ninja de Kiri : Uzumaki Kushina. Il lui avait aussi avoué pour le Kyubi et Sasuke lui avait dit que les villageois étaient des idiots. Naruto était heureux, mais il lui manquait son Ichi-sama pour que tout soit parfait.

Sakura aussi avait évolué parce que Naruto en avait eu marre qu'elle ne fasse aucun progrès et qu'elle court en permanence après Sasuke. Depuis il formait une petite équipe soudée au plus grand plaisir de Kakashi-sensei qui en remerciait Naruto de tout cœur. Ce garçon était vraiment une bénédiction en ce qui concernait les relations sociales : les gens avaient envie de lui faire confiance et de se lier à lui.

Naruto lança un regard à Kakashi lorsqu'un oiseau, et pas n'importe lequel, vint se poser sur son épaule. Un corbeau avec un message que Kakashi lu puis redonna au volatile qui vola jusqu'à l'Hokage qui sourit après avoir pris connaissance de ce que le papier contenait. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait et commençait à s'impatienter surtout lorsque Kakashi lui sourit derrière son masque. Que ce passait-il donc ? Même la plupart des ninjas présents ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait.

Uzumaki Naruto et Inuzuka Kiba ! Avancez ! ordonna alors l'examinateur sans perdre le file.

- Enfin, je commençais à perdre patience !

- Trop facile ! dit Kiba.

- Naruto, informa Kakashi, « Il » rentre.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto pour confirmer.

- Oui, sourit leur sensei.

- Yatta ! Ichi-sama rentre à la « Maison » ! hurla Naruto de joie, oubliant totalement que personne ne savait qui était le fameux Ichi-sama.

- Naruto ! rappela Kakashi.

- Oui, héhéhé. J'ai un combat à gagner.

- Qui est ce Ichi-sama ? demanda Sasuke en même temps que Sakura à leur sensei.

- La personne la plus chère aux yeux de Naruto, répondit-il évasivement sans mentir. Il revient d'une très longue et dangereuse mission, ajouta-t-il devant les regards insistants de ses deux élèves.

- Il n'en a jamais parlé, ajouta Sasuke un peu dépité.

- Je crois que si, répondit mystérieusement Kakashi.

- Hein ?

- Regardez le match qui va commencer vous deux, conseilla Kakashi qui fit comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

- Cela promet d'être intéressant, ajouta Shikamaru.

Le fait que Shikamaru dise cela suffit à tous les genin et leur professeur pour qu'ils se concentrent sur le match qui allait débuter. Le fait que le ninja le plus paresseux daigne ouvrir la bouche signifiait que cela en valait la peine.

Naruto descendit sur l'arène et regarda l'hokage comme pour avoir une confirmation sur quelque chose. L'hokage approuva par un hochement de tête. Naruto sourit. Il serait à nouveau ambu sous les ordres de Weasel : Ichi-sama. Qu'il perdre ou qu'il gagne cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Commencez !

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus...

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	2. Bienvenue à la Maison

Rebonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je remercie ceux et celles qui on laissé un petit commentaire ! Ca m'a fait plaisir surtout que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi. A vrai dire pas du tout !

Pour répondre à une question : en faite j'ai dit risque de yaoi parce que si ça ne plaisait pas j'aurais légèrement changé la relation entre Itachi et Naruto. J'écris pour ceux qui lisent. Mon but est de vous faire apprécier ce que j'écris.

Mais vous avez l'air de tous et toutes être d'accord pour l'instant sur ce point alors :

Attention : Y-A-O-I Itanaru !

D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un mary sue... J'ai du aller voir sur internet... ^^'

Bon trêve de blabla et :

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Second : Bienvenue à la Maison ( Bon retour chez toi ! )

Naruto n'avait pas spécifiquement besoin de gagner ce combat mais pour affronter Neji qui avait insulté Hinata et lui changer l'idée d'un chemin tout tracé, il se devait d'écraser Kiba. Le problème était de ne pas faire éclater en morceaux sa couverture. Il avait été ambu et s'était retiré lorsqu'Ichi-sama était parti pour sa mission avec l'intention de ne jamais revenir. Mais Konoha étant en danger, une invasion avait été découverte par Panther et Naruto qui malgré sa démission avait toujours des contacts un peu partout pour contrôler et surveiller ce qui se passait dans le monde. Ichi-sama lui avait dit de veiller sur Konoha pour lui et Naruto tiendrait sa parole.

Konoha ayant des soucis plutôt graves, Itachi préférait revenir chez lui et puis son petit kitsune lui manquait, même s'il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Avoir des attaches était mauvais et cela se confirmait. Mais tant pis… Il avait désormais un indic' dans l'Akatsuki et cela lui suffirait pour l'instant. Et puis Itachi avait un problème à régler avec Orochimaru, le plus simple était de revenir à Konoha. Le seul ennui était son petit frère… Il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui parler, s'il acceptait de lui parler… Un géni certes mais pas dans les relations. Ce domaine était celui de Naruto. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment cet imprévisible garnement allait. Pas qu'il était inquiet. Naruto savait s'occuper de lui, mais Itachi était curieux et aussi anxieux. Est-ce que Naruto le considérait encore comme son capitaine et une personne précieuse (Naruto le lui ayant fait comprendre plusieurs fois). Il ne savait pas vraiment. Naruto lui avait juré de le servir mais dans ce cas précis il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être inquiet. Naruto continuerais à le servir mais est-ce que leur relation serait comme avant ? Est-ce que Naruto le considérait encore… Itachi se mis une claque mentale pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vu. Avoir des attaches était à la fois une bénédiction : un endroit qui était chez soi mais aussi un problème. Il continua sa route et savait qu'il serait bientôt à bon port. Semer Kisame n'avait pas été simple, mais pas très compliqué non plus. Heureusement qu'il était un maître dans le genjutsu.

Un problème qui allait aussi avoir lieu était que l'Akatsuki n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Et ils tenteraient de l'éliminer. En plus, il y avait encore Naruto qui était également en danger parce qu'un réceptacle. Un Nara dirait : Galère ce qui était largement le cas. Itachi soupira et accéléra le rythme. Plus vite il serait arrivé et mieux ce serait.

* * *

Naruto ne bougea d'un poil même après l'autorisation donnée par l'examinateur. Kiba perdit patience et accompagné d'Akamaru chargea Naruto sans ménagement envoyant ce dernier au sol.

- Examinateur c'est fini, annonça Kiba.

L'examinateur connaissait le fait que Naruto était un ambu en en étant un lui même et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Cependant Iruka s'inquiéta parce que c'était de Naruto dont il s'agissait. Mais les inquiétudes furent vite dissiper lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire mi sadique mi amusé provenant de Naruto.

- Tu crois qu'avec un coup aussi minable tu vas me battre ? déclara Naruto avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Regarde toi, tu pisses le sang.

- Tu m'as touché parce que je l'ai permis. Je voulais savoir si tu étais fort. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de tout ce que tu as, ton chien compris, expliqua Naruto avec une voix pleine de défi.

Kiba s'énerva davantage suite à la remarque et utilisa un de ses coups favoris. Coup que Naruto esquiva facilement tout en feintant la difficulté ce qui était loin d'être facile. Les autres aspirants ainsi que leurs sensei furent surpris que Naruto esquive, ils étaient habitués à un cancre et se demandait quel genre d'entraînement Kakashi lui avait fait subir. Au bout d'un moment qui paraissait correct pour un match de genin, Naruto qui s'ennuyait envoya Kiba au sol.

- Examinateur c'est fini, annonça simplement Naruto pour se moquer de Kiba même si ce dernier ne pourrait pas réagir.

- Je crois avoir remarqué, répondit ce dernier. Vainqueur Uzumaki Naruto !

- Yatta ! Vous avez vu ça !! Je suis gén... _( * génial... )_

Un applaudissement arrêta Naruto net. Il regarda l'homme en question, mais ne réagit pas. Les membres de l'ambu inclinèrent légèrement la tête suite à la réaction de Naruto, mais ce mouvement resta imperceptible pour la plupart des occupants de la salle. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant assez surprit qu'un étranger soit entrer en plein milieu de l'examen. L'homme qui venait des les interrompre avait une certaine carrure et était adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. Il avait des cheveux rouges sombres coiffés en une queue de cheval et des yeux de la même couleur qui scrutait la salle avec un regard hautain, méprisant et glacial. Aucune émotion à lui ne traversait ses iris et il ne semblait même pas être là. S'il n'avait pas applaudi, personne ne savait s'il aurait été capable de se rendre compte de sa présence. ( A part l'hokage sans aucun doute ). D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps cet individu était-il adossé contre le mur dans une parfaite posture de désinvolture. Il avait aussi ce petit sourire narquois qui ne semblait jamais quitter ses lèvres et qui avait tendance à le rendre énervant. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation et ne parraissait pas gêné de couper les éliminatoires. En fait c'était presque s'il était venu à un rendez-vous, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Pour résumer, ce bel inconnu, car c'est sans doute la seule définition qui irait pour le moment, était le genre d'individu qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher. Il semblait aussi fort que le serait un ambu.

Itachi avait copié la forme humaine de messire Kyubi parce qu'il était plus simple de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était en réalité un renard sadique et pervers sans le moindre scrupule.

Etant curieux de savoir les réelles capacité de l'étranger, Sasuke enclencha son don héréditaire et constata qu'il utilisait un henge mais il n'arrivait pas à voir au travers. Cela l'énerva encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà. Qui était ce type ? Etait-ce un ennemi ?

- Bon retour, dit l'hokage qui voyant la réaction de Naruto comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi.

L'hokage savait qu'Itachi ne pouvait pas revenir sous sa vrai identité et fut heureux de constater que pour lui simplifier la vie, il était venu au devant de Naruto qui le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Itachi ayant sauver Naruto de la mort il était donc plus qu'évident que le petit renard serait capable de le reconnaître en toute circonstance. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se battre contre sa plus précieuse personne.

Apparemment non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi. Les junins aurait sûrement déjà réagit, mais est-ce que l'hokage savait qu'il avait un henge et qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas s'agir de l'homme en question. Kakashi regarda Sasuke et leva son sourcil en signe de questionnement. C'était vrai qu'il avait enclenché le sharingan.

- Ce type… il est sous…

- Oui, mais on le connaît bien, rassura Kakashi.

Enfin surtout grâce à Naruto, mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qu'on n'aurait pas été capable de dire si c'était vraiment lui... Kakashi soupira intérieurement. Sasuke était vraiment curieux et pas bête en plus.

- Vous êtes…

- Sasuke, gronda Kakashi discrètement. On parle de l'hokage !

Vraiment je ne sais pas s'il aurait su que c'était le vrai Itachi... pensa Kakashi. Beaucoup de ninjas d'autres villages et mes des déserteurs ont des capacités hors du commun. Enfin...

- Hm.

- Sasuke-kun ? Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Sakura inquiète elle aussi.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, Sasuke est juste curieux comme tout le monde, répondit Kakashi. Surprenant qu'il soit venu ici, marmonna-t-il. Ou pas.

Les infirmiers( et/ou infirmières) avaient emmené Kiba et pendant ce temps Naruto était resté bloqué, immobile et silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il était encore l'arme d'Ichi-sama ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore de lui. Maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, Naruto ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait été tellement surpris et heureux lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Ichi-sama lui avait dit clairement qu'ils ne se reverrait plus comme des alliés. Mais maintenant Naruto avait peur. Comment réagir ? Et surtout devait-il se manifester ?

- Merci Sandaime hokage-sama, répondit ce dernier. Réussite, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien, tu peux disposer et tu retournes à la place qui est tienne, l'informa l'hokage avec un sourire de bienvenue.

- Merci, répondit-il encore une fois. Bonjour Naruto-kun, chantonna-t-il.

- Ichi-sama, répondit Naruto sans trop y croire.

C'était lui Ichi-sama ! pensèrent Sasuke et Sakura ainsi que ceux qui avaient entendu Naruto hurlé tout à l'heure. A savoir tous les occupants de la pièce.

Iruka ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Naruto avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un sans le lui dire ? Cela l'étonnait, il avait toujours été assez proche de Naruto depuis qu'il était entré à l'académie. Et le voir si hésitant... Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naruto de se comporter ainsi.

Enfin, dans deux secondes ils allaient tous avoir leur réponse...

* * *

Merci...

Et la suite plus tard !! Mais pas trop non plus. Je sais à quel point cela peut être agaçant d'attendre. Enfin si vous attendez vraiment la suite...

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	3. Retrouvaille ! Et une Alliance ?

Me revoilà !!

Je suis très sadique en ce qui concerne l'attente de mes histoires en général (certaines de mes amies peuvent en témoigner), mais je vais faire exeption et vous donner celui-ci à lire. Je me trouve une âme charitable aujourd'hui !! Hum hum...

Alors Bonne lecture et régalez-vous !!

Ca fait prétentieux, non ? Enfin je suis loin d'être modeste alors... Bon je divague et m'arrête pour vous laissez lire.

**

* * *

**

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune **

Chapitre troisième : Retrouvaille ! Et une Alliance ?

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux. En effet cela faisait trop longtemps pour que celui-ci puisse rester totalement impassible face à lui. Cependant il se dirigea quant même vers son maître mais d'un pas lent et craintif ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui. Iruka se posait de plus en plus de questions, Naruto ne se comportait pas du tout comme il en avait l'habitude. Où était parti l'insolent garnement qui fonçait tête baissée comme cela lui chantait ?

- Ichi-sama, répéta Naruto un peu plus sur de lui.

- Naruto-kun ? répondit Weasel d'une voix suave mais froide. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? commanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Sasuke bouillait. Cet homme parlait à Naruto comme s'il était un moins que rien. C'était lui le type que Naruto considérait comme sa plus précieuse personne ? Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun respect pour lui ? Cependant il resta silencieux. Il était curieux de savoir comment son meilleur ami allait réagir. Il allait crier, non ? Il détestait les ordres, cependant Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu comme Sakura d'ailleurs qui avait eu le même résonnement.

- Bon retour chez vous, Ichi-sama, articula Naruto du mieux qu'il put tout en s'inclinant.

Un tel respect de la part de Naruto était surprenant. Naruto ne parlait même pas respectueusement à l'hokage et cela tout le monde le savait. Cependant l'hokage lui-même savait que Naruto le respectait et que la façon dont il l'appelait montrait juste son attachement à son égard. Mais pour la plupart des ninjas, c'était juste un manque de respect. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. C'était souvent une excuse pour pouvoir critiquer celui qu'ils appelaient pour certain "le sale démon". ( Les ninjas n'étaient pas tous comme ça ou d'autres ont changé d'avis en apprenant à le connaître).

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu dois me tutoyer, dit ce dernier assez agacé.

- Mais…

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase suite au regard que lui lança son maître, regard qui jeta un froid dans la salle. Néanmoins, Naruto se précipita dans les bras de son capitaine sans crier gare et sanglota malgré le fait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir. C'était bien la première fois que Naruto pleurait et qu'il semblait si fragile. Les apprentis de l'équipe sept furent un peu jaloux que Naruto se comporte de cette manière avec une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Et dont Naruto n'avait jamais parlé. Il ne les avait jamais pris dans ses bras, rarement touché, ni pleuré devant eux une seule fois.

- Allons, allons, ricana Itachi. Ton maître rentre et tu l'accueil avec des larmes ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Ichi-sama. C'est juste que je me suis inquiété et vous… Tu as dit que tu ne rentrerais pas et… Tu m'as manqué et je… Ichi-sama !

- Naru-chan, dit-il de la voix la moins froide et monocorde qu'il possédait.

- Oui ?

- Les larmes ne te siéent pas, l'informa-t-il, tout en les chassant de son visage d'un geste rapide et fluide ce qui eut pour effet de teinter les joues de Naruto d'un rougissement.

Itachi ricana encore une fois et ébouriffa les cheveux de son protéger. Je t'invite, ajouta-il avec une voix qui signifiait que Naruto ne pouvait pas refuser. Cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme une invitation…

- Evidemment ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! annonça Naruto qui avait retrouvé le tempérament qu'on lui connaissait si bien : joyeux et spontanné .

- Tes amis peuvent venir aussi, ajouta Itachi amusé du regard que le lançait Sakura et Sasuke. Cela permettrait de faire connaissance, ricana-t-il en les regardants droits dans les yeux.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Naruto.

- Bien sûr Kakashi, tu es le bienvenue.

- Je pense que ce serait une excellente idée. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de partager un repas avec toi depuis des lustres.

- Cela ne te gêne pas, j'espère ? demanda Itachi à Naruto, bien que cela ne sonne pas du tout comme une question.

Il semblait claire que c'était par pure et simple politesse que son maître lui avait posé la question. Néanmoins si on connaissait de plus près la relation qu'ils entretenaient, on saurait que si Naruto avait refusé, son Ichi-sama l'aurait accepté sans conséquence d'aucune sorte. Et il serait passé à autre chose sans plus de cérémonie. Itachi n'était pas un tyran, pas un maître model non plus, mais cela suffisait à Naruto.

- Non, pas du tout. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez !

- Naruto, prononça son maître avec cette fois une voix sans émotion qui glaça encore davantage le sang de ceux qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement. Enfin on parlait d'Uchiwa Itachi même si personne ne le savait. C'était déjà pas mal qu'il ait parlé gentillement à Naruto une fois...

Naruto se risqua à regarder les yeux de son maître et compris qu'il ne parlait pas du fait qu'il venait encore de le vouvoyer mais pour avoir une confirmation de sa promesse. En y regardant de plus près, Naruto perçu de l'angoisse dans l'iris de son maître et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu des doutes.

- Ichi-sama, ce que je t'ai dit n'est pas une promesse. C'est bien plus… Et cela le sera jusqu'à ma mort, affirma Naruto avec conviction.

- Je sais, répondit-il rassuré car bien que sa voix ne trahisse aucune émotion ses yeux avaient changés de lueur. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il.

Il salua alors l'hokage et disparu dans une trainée de flamme.

- Kakashi-sensei !! s'égosilla Naruto. Il est revenu ! Il est rentré ! C'est génial ! continua-t-il jusqu'à être revenu auprès de son équipe.

Il ne se souciait pas du tout des regards curieux qu'on lui lançait trop occupé à être dans son petit monde. Tant qu'Ichi-sama était à ses côté, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il pouvait être vraiment inconscient. Enfin, s'il n'était ni friand de ramen, ni borné, ni survolté, sans oublier inconscient ce ne serait plus Naruto. Tous les ambu avaient un caractère bien particulier et Naruto était loin d'échaper à cette règle. Mais ça personne en dehors de l'enceinte ambu ne le savait. A l'extérieur, ils étaient impassibles, puissants, froids, mystérieux et craints. Les ombres qui protégeaient Konoha de toutes menaces quelles soient interieures ou extérieures.

- C'est qui ce type ? demandèrent soudain Sasuke et Sakura.

- C'est Ichi-sama ! Le meilleur ninja du monde, sans offense grand-père, ajouta-t-il pour l'hokage qui ricana.

Iruka soupira. La réponse de Naruto ne répondait à rien et il avait encore trouvé le moyen d'être irrespectueux vis-à-vis de l'hokage. Ce garnement ne l'écoutait jamais lorsqu'il lui faisait une réfléxion et Iruka trouva curieux que cet homme ne lui ait pas inculqué les bonnes manières. Il semblait à cheval sur les réglements, bien qu'il veuille que Naruto le tutoie.

- Ca ne répond à rien, vociféra Sakura.

- Secret, répondit Naruto avec un doigt devant la bouche.

Sasuke était bien plus qu'énervé. Naruto lui avait caché l'existence de « son maître » et ne voulait rien expliquer. N'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Et Kakashi-sensei le connaissait aussi. Sasuke avait remarqué les regards de respect que lui avait lancé la plupart des examinateurs et même l'hokage ! Il découvrirait qui était ce type, foi d'Uchiwa.

* * *

Gaara avait regardé ce garçon avec attention depuis qu'il lui avait parlé personnellement après leur arrivé à Konoha pour l'examen. Ce Naruto lui avait dit qu'il le tuerait s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre son village. Comment ce garçon qui semblait si stupide pouvait penser que Gaara prendrait sa menace en compte ? Gaara ne comprenait pas. Ce blondinet était stupide ou quoi ? En plus, il lui avait dit que s'ils devenaient amis, il lui permettrait de dormir ! Comment ce gosse pouvait-il savoir qu'il était insomniaque et comment savait-il qu'il était le réceptacle de la première queue ? Mais qu'il lui ait avoué être celui de la dernière et qu'il connaissait sa peine expliqua pas mal de chose mais pas tout. Naruto lui avait proposé d'aider Konoha lors de l'invasion qu'ils avaient prévue. Konoha était au courant de leur plan ! Mais ce garçon n'était qu'un genin ? Gaara était un peu perdu et pourtant il n'en avait pas informé les siens. Il fut tirer de sa rêverie et descendis dans l'arène une seconde avant que son nom ne soit affiché.

L'examen avait continué sans grand combat qui valait la peine d'être regardé jusqu'à ce que Subaku no Gaara et Rock Lee furent invités à s'affronter. Le combat fut violent et brutal. Beaucoup furent surpris de la vitesse de Lee, mais encore plus de l'indifférence de Gaara. Et au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire son sarcophage de sable Naruto s'interposa. Il bouillait de rage devant une telle impassibilité et la patience ainsi que passer inaperçu (sauf dans certain cas comme durant les missions) était à des kilomètres d'être son point fort. Ses amis comptaient plus que tout pour lui, sauf Ichi-sama mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire. Alors il n'avait même pas hésité.

- Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu, menaça Naruto sans réfléchir du nombre de personnes environnant.

Oui, définitivement, il aimait bien ce Naruto. Alors oui, il allait accepter ce marché qu'il lui avait proposé. Après tout Gaara savait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

- J'accepte dit-il soudain, mais je veux que tu le fasse taire.

A ce moment le frère Kankuro et la sœur de Gaara Temari ne comprenaient rien de l'échange comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais Naruto n'avait pas la réputation de rendre les choses simples, au contraire il ne savait que les rendre encore plus tordues et compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Ce garçon avait beaucoup attiré l'attention durant tout l'examen. Durant la première épreuve avec son speech devant Ibiki, pendant la seconde avec l'examinatrice complètement folle nommée Anko et encore maintenant avec ce Ichi-sama et désormais avec Gaara qui venait de faire un petit sourire plutôt timide. Depuis quand leur petit frère souriait à quelqu'un ?

- Sans problème, sourit Naruto à son tour content que Gaara ait accepté son offre. Mais ne t'avise plus d'attenter à la vie d'un de mes amis parce que je sais être sans pitié, proféra Naruto avec une froideur qui lui était peu connu.

Décidemment Naruto était vraiment très imprévisible. Il ne cessait de surprendre ces camarades qui se demandaient s'ils connaissaient vraiment Naruto. Quelle était la cause d'un tel changement de comportement ? Naruto était une énigme à lui tout seul...

- Naruto tu veux être disqualifié ? demanda l'examinateur complètement amorphe.

- Non, mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire, donna-t-il comme explication une fois qu'il ait retrouvé son calme.

- Mouai retourne à ta place et arrête de bouger. C'est pas parce qu'IL est rentré que tu peux tout te permettre. Vainqueur Gaara !

- Pff…

Naruto était bizarre, pensèrent la majorité des personnes présentes et même les ambu. Enfin eux, ils lui faisaient confiance même s'il arrivait à les surprendre en permanence. Vraiment pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien. Il avait mérité ce titre et ce depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

- Veuillez piocher un numéro et nous le donner ! annonça alors Ibiki pour changer les pensées des apprentis ninja.

Naruto ne savait pas simplifier la tâche. Il fallait toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Il n'obéissait qu'à une seule personne sans contester. Si Itachi lui demandait de détruire Konoha, Ibika se doutait que Naruto le ferait. Mais sachant que ce dernier ne trahirait jamais Konoha, il avait la certitude que ces deux là étaient sans doute ceux qui étaient le plus fidèle au village, sans compter le commandant et son lieutenant.

- Numéro 1, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Drôle, hein ? Il était sans doute vraiment le premier des aspirants si on ne prenait pas en compte son statut d'ambu. Il était modeste aujourd'hui... Si sa boule de poils était là elle aurait fait une remarque sans se faire prier.

- 6, annonça Sasuke.

- le 3, annonça Kankuro à son tour.

- 5, fut prononcé par Gaara.

- le 2, annonça Neji sans sciller.

Naruto sourit à la nouvelle. Il tombait sur Neji dans un combat officiel. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Enfin si, de Ichi-sama peut-être. Rahh, mais à quoi il pensait ?! Enfin dans tout les cas il était vraiment chanceux, comme toujours. Il était encore en vie grâce à la chance. S'il n'avait pas été chanceux étant jeune il serait oublié dans un fossé depuis longtmeps. Que de pensées réjuoissantes. Ce n'était pas le moment propice pour ce genre de divagation.

- Numéro 8, répondit Temari

- Le 7, soupira Shikamaru

- Et le 4, termina shino

Regardez bien ce tableau du tournoi, ordonna Ibiki en montrant la dite feuille. Vous avez un mois pour vous préparer à affronter votre adversaire ou vous reposer.

Les choses sérieuses allaient finalement commencer !! Ce furent les pensées de tous les apprentis à ce moment précis.

* * *

Pour résumé :

1 combat : Naruto VS Neji

2 combat : Kankuro VS Shino

3 combat : Sasuke VS Gaara

4 combat : Temari VS Shikamaru

Les mêmes que dans le manga papier à la différence qu'il n'y a pas l'autre gars qui devait se battre contre shikamaru en premier. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom.

* * *

Merci,

je n'aime pas quémander mais un p'tit commentaire même court fait toujours plaisir !!

Je n'oublie pas de remercier ce qui en laisse. Alors merci ^^' !!

**Je vous préviens :** je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra demain vu que pour le moment je tiens le rythme de : un chapitre par jour.

Question aussi : quel couples vous souhaitez pour les autres personnages ? Comme par exemple Sasuke ou Kakashi ou même Sakura, enfin n'importe qui. Je vous laisse choisir les couples que vous préferez qu'il soit Yaoi ou hétéro mais je n'aime pas vraiment le yuri. Mais sinon cela ne me gênera pas tant que ça si vous êtes plusieurs à faire le même choix.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	4. Un dîner pour des retrouvailles

Me revoilà comme promi la veille.

J'espère que j'arrive toujours à rendre cette fiction interréssente et que cela vous plais de la lire. Je suis une personne angoissée de nature. Bref, je parle enfin j'écris mais cela n'avance à rien à part sans aucun doute à vous ennuyer. Quant je disais que j'aimais écrire. Enfin !!!

Je vous informe aussi que c'est un chapitre assez transitoire et que je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon... sauf pour certain passage ou je me suis bien amusée !! J'adore quant Naruto est embarrasé. Je suis sadique au possible dans ces cas là. ^^'

Pour répondre à Octo : c'est prévu que le chapitre 6 et 7 ( peut-être 8 ) soient justement sur l'enfance de Naruto à son arrivé chez les ambu. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit la trame de ces chapitres parce que ça allait être drôle.

En ce qui concerne la question des autres couples et bien, je ne sais pas, éventuellement à la fin d'un commentaire que vous laissez, au pire si les couples que je fais ne vous plaisent pas je les changerais. Mais pour l'instant ils ne vont pas apparaître.

Bonne lecture, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite si vous êtes encore là !

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Quatrième : Un dîner pour des retrouvailles et un pardon accordé

Naruto était de très bonne humeur. La soirée s'était bien passée et désormais dans les bras de son Ichi-sama pour la nuit Naruto allait enfin faire une nuit sans cauchemars. C'était un rituel lorsqu'ils étaient séparé pendant un long moment, principalement les missions solo, ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre la nuit des retrouvailles puis dormaient chacun de leur côté mais toujours dans la même chambre. Naruto en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il était jeune. Et il avait décidé de ne pas changer cette habitude. Apparemment Itachi n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. En plus, Naruto avait pensé qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Mais l'avenir était incertain et il le prouverait à Neji !!

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ou la soirée.( C'est ce qu'on appelle un flashback ou retour en arrière en français, non ?)

- Bravo les garçons ! félicita Sakura vêtue de son habituel tenue rouge.

- Merci ! répondit Naruto qui lui avait opté pour une tenue noire parce qu'il devait bien admettre que le orange comme couleur vestimentaire était hideux lorsqu'il y en avait trop. Alors pour la soirée, juste le T-shirt était de cette couleur.

- Hm.

Sasuke quant à lui n'avait pas non plus changé de façon de s'habiller. Mais il fut surpris que Naruto ne porte pas plus de orange. Est-ce que le Naruto qui avait été avec eux tout ce temps était totalement faux ?

- Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois tu vas les écraser ! Tu as fait des progrès et tu vas encore en faire. Faut juste que tu trouves ta spécialité ! répliqua Naruto pour encourager Sakura.

- Merci Naruto, répondit une Sakura à moitié convaincue.

- Vous êtes tous là apparemment, fit une voix derrière eux.

Sakura poussa un cri de surprise et Sasuke sursauta légèrement. Itachi était là depuis un petit moment mais ne résista pas l'envie de leur faire une petite frousse juste pour voir leur tête. Il pouvait être un vrai gamin lorsqu'il le voulait. Naruto aurait-il détint sur lui ?

- Ichi-sama, salua Naruto en allant se blottir encore une fois dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être près de sa personne la plus précieuse. Ces contacts lui avaient atrocement manqués.

- Bonsoir, Sakura, Sasuke. Je présume que Kakashi va être en retard ? ricana Itachi.

- En effet, il n'est jamais à l'heure, confirma Sakura avec un rire nerveux.

Cet homme était intimidant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui rendrait nerveux n'importe qui. Il toisait plutôt que regardait et c'était un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à Konoha, donc un parfait étranger et elle ne savait pas comment ce comporter.

- Vous ferais-je peur ? demanda Itachi amusé de la réaction qu'il provoquait.

Toujours la même d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours intimidé les gens, même les membres de sa famille... Enfin c'était une époque révolue depuis plusieurs années désormais. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Il devait à présent se concentrer sur la protection des personnes qui lui restaient. Il ne faillirait plus.

- Ichi-sama, sermonna soudain Naruto. Tu fais peur à tout le monde et à moi aussi, avoua Naruto timidement.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il avec une voix suave et sensuel tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de Naruto qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir fortement.

- Ichi-sama ? bégaya Naruto mal à l'aise.

- « Ichi-san », je ne pense pas que tu devrais embêter Naruto comme ça. Il va concurrencer avec une tomate, ricana Kakashi qui avait vraiment choisi le moment propice pour arriver.

- Kakashi-sensei ! s'indigna Naruto de plus en plus embarrassé.

- Allons, allons Naruto, ne sois pas timide, répondit ce dernier amusé que Naruto perde ses moyens juste avec une petite remarque.

- Y allons-nous ? demanda Itachi pour sauver son lieutenant d'un embarras grandissant, même si ça en était lui la cause première et qu'il adorait le voir dans cet état surtout lorsqu'il en était le responsable. Ego Uchiwa sans doute.

Pour tout dire, Sasuke et Sakura était interloqué par un échange aussi particulier. Quelle était vraiment la relation entre Ichi-san et Naruto ? Ils semblaient amis, en même temps bien plus et ils étaient aussi maître et arme. Une relation bien spéciale qu'ils entretenaient.

- Euh Ichi-san, demanda Sakura pas sur d'elle du tout.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, assura Itachi. Le seul qui m'en donne vraiment envie, c'est mon petit Naruto-kun, se moqua-t-il.

- Ichi-sama ! rougit de nouveau Naruto fasse à l'allusion.

- Tu sais bien que je plaisante, ricana-t-il. Ou pas, pensa-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, pour l'instant.

- Mais c'est embarrassant, se plaignit Naruto avec une petite voix.

- Tu voulais savoir ? demanda Itachi redonnant son attention à la demoiselle pour que Naruto retrouve sa contenance.

- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez Naruto ?

- Depuis un moment : environ sept à huit ans pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité, Naruto n'a jamais parlé de vous.

- Vraiment…

- C'est juste que… tenta de s'expliquer Naruto.

- Tant mieux.

- Hein ?

- Alors Naruto tu vas t'entraîner avec Ichi-sama ? demanda Kakashi pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Sakura se mêla à cette dernière et tous les trois discutèrent de choses et d'autres laissant à Itachi le loisir de parler avec son petit frère dont Kakashi et Naruto savait qu'Itachi voulait connaître les réactions. Ils savait qu'Itachi avait épargné Sasuke parce qu'il tenait à lui. Sinon il aurait fait comme avec tous les autres...

- Sasuke-kun ? demanda Itachi de la même façon que lorsqu'il embêtait Naruto.

Sasuke lui n'aimait pas cet homme qui arrivait à rendre Naruto différent de d'habitude et en plus il était en train de lui voler son meilleur ami et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner la personnalité de ce type et cela avait le don de l'agacer fortement.

- Hm.

- Je ne te vole pas Naruto, c'est plutôt toi qui me le vole. J'étais là avant, ricana Itachi avec un sourire malsain.

- Quoi ! s'emporta Sasuke sans pouvoir se retenir. Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi, pensa-t-il à ce moment.

- Sasuke ? s'enquit Naruto qui trouvait étrange qu'il hausse le ton.

- Rien.

Naruto haussa les épaules et repris sa conversation avec Sakura et Kakashi comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Il parlait de la suite de l'examen chunin et Naruto demandait comment ça allait se passer, même s'il le savait déjà. Sakura elle ne savait pas et cela alimentait la conversation et tenait Sakura attentive.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes sous un henge, vous êtes arrivé en plein milieu d'une épreuve et l'hokage a l'air de vous respecter. Et Naruto vous considère comme son maître.

- Oh alors tu as remarqué, je n'en attendais pas moins du petit frère d'Itachi, s'amusa ce derrnier.

En fait il voulait connaître sa réaction et quel meilleur moyen que de se moquer de sa famille. Les Uchiwa détestaient ça, lui compris.

- Et alors ! Mon frère c'est mon frère et moi c'est moi.

- Je sais mais c'était pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un membre de sa famille tuer les autres pour le plaisir, chuchota Itachi avec une voix vicieuse dont il avait le secret. Elle mettait toujours les gens sur leur garde et arrivait a leur faire perdre leur moyen en même temps.

Sasuke s'était immédiatement tendu _(Itachi est génial : divagation de l'auteur, prière de ne pas y faire attention)_et respira un grand coup pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et hurler à plein poumon ou encore battre jusqu'au sang cet individu du nom de Ichi. Non mais je vous jure, quel prénom. Sans le -sama à la fin c'était ridicule. De ce fait est-ce un surnom plutôt qu'un nom ?

- Pff, quel imbécile, ajouta Itachi.

- Ne parler pas de mon grand frère comme ça, s'emporta finalement Sasuke sans réfléchir. Il était trop gentil pour avoir fait ça pour rien. J'ai confiance en lui ! Il s'occupait toujours de moi !

- Tu lui pardonnerais ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Itachi cachant parfaitement son trouble.

La réaction de son frère était plus qu'inattendue et imprévisible. Cela sonnait Naruto quelque part. Mais enfin... Comment son frère avait-il pu réfléchir à la question. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il le haïsse. Qu'il ne cherche qu'à se venger, qu'à le tuer. Il rigola intérieurement, sur ce coup là il avait vu juste : Naruto ! Bien sur ! Il avait dù lui faire la morale pour que Sasuke ne veuille pas le tuer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils ne s'entre tuent ! Parfois il avait du mal. Un géni tu parles ! Vraiment pas dans le relationnel.

- Oui... Oui, je crois que je lui pardonnerais s'il était là…Mais, mais pourquoi il m'aurait menti ? demanda Sasuke de moins en moins sur de lui.

Cette conversation… Il n'en était pas maître et cela l'énervait. D'habitude c'était lui qui menait la danse où il voulait. En ce moment c'était son interlocuteur qui se chargeait de le faire et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le battre. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si fort et si maître de tout que d'un autre côté, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Finalement il comprenait un peu pourquoi Naruto était attaché à cet homme.

- Pour te protéger tu ne crois pas, O–t–o–u–t-o, ricana Itachi. _(* otouto = petit frère et Aniki = grand frère de manière respectueuse)_

- Aniki ! prononça Sasuke complètement perdu. C'était son grand frère ! Attendez une minute ! L'hokage et Kakashi et même Naruto ! Ils le savaient et ne lui avaient rien dit ! Attendez deux secondes, même si pour faire le point il en avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus ! Naruto lui avait parlé lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Naruto lui avait fait un speech sur la vengeance… Il ne voulait perdre ni l'un ni l'autre. Ni son meilleur ami, ni sa personne la plus chère. Oui, il pouvait laissé cette place à son grand frère, il avait confiance en lui, si Naruto lui confierait sa vie.

- Tu vas rester ? demanda Sasuke après un long silence.

- Oui, il est trop tard pour repartir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Top Secret. Mais peut-être un jour, répondit-il évasivement. En attendant félicitation ! Je suis fier de toi ! dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sans ménagement.

- Nous y voilà, dit Kakashi qui avait suivit la conversation des deux frères.

- Vous nous avez fait faire un détour énorme ! s'indigna Sakura en reconnaissant ce restaurant.

- C'était pour nous ouvrir l'appétit, mentit-il habillement.

- Pour nous laisser parler, oui, railla Sasuke tout bas afin que personne sauf son frère ne l'entende.

- Tu n'es pas un Uchiwa pour rien, répondit Itachi sur le même ton.

- Qu'est vous faites ! J'ai faim moi !

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Hm.

- Allez ! les pressa Naruto.

Le dîner se passa calmement si on ne prenait pas en compte les moqueries de Sasuke et Naruto l'un envers l'autre, ni les commentaires déplacés de Kakashi, ni les poings de Sakura et ni le ricanement d'Itachi.

Une soirée amusante sans aucun doute.

* * *

Merci,

Il y a beaucoup de dialogue mais bon, j'estime que c'était nécessaire et je trouve que ça rend ce chapitre plus vivant.

Ne vous en faîte pas le prochain chapitre est plus long. J'ai réussi à choper le coup de main pour allonger mes chapitres !! Yeah !! Il se passe plus de choses aussi. Un petit réveil de Naruto dans les bras de son Ichi-sama, ça vous tente ?

Alors pourquoi je ne laisse pas Sasuke haïr Itachi :

de 1: parce que j'aime bien Itachi, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué sinon pourquoi faire un Itanaru

de 2 : parce que l'histoire ne se centre pas la dessus

de 3: parce que Sasuke me saoûle avec cette histoire de vengeance.

C'est au cas où vous auriez eu cette question, on ne sait jamais.

Autre chose que je tiens à préciser : je ne ferais pas de triangle amoureux avec Naruto, ni Itachi éventuellement des onesides mais c'est dépriment. Dans cette fics là ça ne peut pas coller vous saurez pourquoi Naruto ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Itachi et pour ce dernier. Ben, il va pas rejeter la seule personne qui accepte tout de lui.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

Bien le bonjour,

J'avoue que j'apprécie ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous aussi vous allez aimer !

Comme toujours, bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Cinquième : Le calme avant la tempête.

En se réveillant Naruto avait sa tête qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration sereine d'Ichi-sama qui était encore endormi. Il n'y avait rien de mieux comme manière de se réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Naruto décida de na pas bouger, bien trop occupé à savourer ce moment de calme et de paix en toute quiétude. En effet être avec son Ichi-sama après toutes ces années séparées, il ne pouvait pas avoir mieux _(pour l'instant ^^')_.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda la voix calme et encore mal réveillée d'Itachi.

Naruto sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître ce qui lui valu un ricanement de la part de ce dernier. Il s'accroupi pour tourner son visage vers celui de son capitaine avec un sourire assez timide. Cependant Itachi savait que les petits sourires de Naruto lorsqu'ils se réflétaient dans ses prunelles valaient bien plus que les grands et faux sourires qu'il savait offrir pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Naruto avait reposé sa tête contre le torse d'Itachi qui profita de l'occasion pour lui caresser les cheveux quelque chose qu'il savait que Naruto adorait. Naru-chan d'ailleurs commença à (presque) ronronner de contentement ce qui fit apparaître l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage d'Itachi.

Naruto sourit lui aussi bien que pour une raison différente. Il était heureux d'être la seule personne à pouvoir voir Itachi, le géni de Konoha, l'impassible et le puissant capitaine de l'unité spéciale, dans un moment de faiblesse : au réveil. En effet, beaucoup avaient appris à leur dépend qu'on ne réveillait pas et voire jamais Itachi même d'une sieste. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui en avaient le droit. La première avait été la mère du jeune homme et la seconde était le petit rayon de soleil qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Oui, parce qu'Itachi avait les yeux encore à demi clos, les cheveux emmêlés, sa voix trahissait son état comateux et ses gestes quelques peu imprécis et maladroit montrant qu'en effet, au réveil Itachi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? s'enquit Itachi qui savait que ce n'était pas dù au fait qu'il le câlinait.

- Parce que...

- Hm.

Naruto soupira mais ajouta :

- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, Ichi-sama. Je suppose que toi aussi, non ?

- Malheureusement.

- Hein ?

- Je serais bien resté comme ça.

- Ichi-sama ! s'offusqua Naruto tout en s'asseyant dos à Itachi.

Il avait la fâcheuse manie de rougir rapidement et en l'occurrence il était à nouveau rouge. Le pire est qu'il se trouvait idiot ! Itachi n'avait pas même pas fait de sous-entendus. Naruto sentit néanmoins son supérieur bouger, mais se contenta de rester immobile jusqu'à ce que deux bras vînrent l'encercler et une tête se poser contre son épaule pour humer son odeur.

- Ichi-sama ? demanda Naruto surpris.

- Hm, ne bouge pas.

Requête ou ordre auquel(le) il obéit. Itachi consentit enfin à lâcher ou relâcher le pauvre Naruto dont le coeur tambourinait dans la poitrine. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois !

- Je dois aller voir l'hokage, répondit Itachi à la question antérieure de Naruto. On se retrouve plus tard, ajouta-t-il tout en se recouchant avec un soupir fatigué.

Naruto quant à lui se leva et compris qu'il fallait mieux laisser son maître dormir. Il n'avait pas dù avoir l'occasion de dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans crainte d'attaques ou autres. Le petit blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il avait une promesse à tenir.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla pour une fois de bonne humeur. Il n' En avait pas rêvé. Était-ce parce que son grand frère était revenu et lui avait expliqué rapidement sans entrer dans les détails pour ne pas le mettre en danger pourquoi il L'avait commis ? Ils avaient passé la fin de la soirée dans la demeure familiale à mettre les chose au point. Un ordre du conseil apparemment. Ils avaient craint le clan Uchiwa pour sa montée en puissance au cours des années passées. Bande de bâtards immondes et dégénérés sur lesquels Sasuke ne pouvait même pas se venger comme il le voulait. Ils lui avaient mentis tout du long, ces infâmes vieux débris ! Itachi lui avait dit d'être patient et que leur vengeance viendrait subtilement mais lentement. Sasuke attendrait, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Attendre n'était pas une de ses qualités. Enfin, aujourd'hui et pendant tout le mois, Kakashi allait l'entraîner sérieusement pour la fin de l'examen. Il n'affrontait pas n'importe qui. Et puis il prouverait à Itachi qu'il n'était pas faible comme il se plaisait à le lui rappeler à chaque occasion qui se présentait !

* * *

Gaara passa encore une nuit à veiller, même si pour une fois il se posait des questions différentes. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait de dormir ou bien qu'est ce que ça ferait s'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre en permanence. Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à ce Uzumaki Naruto ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. L'heure était arrivé lentement pour lui surtout que son démon hurlait de plus en plus. Cependant il réussit à le faire taire provisoirement pour être tranquille. Désormais, en train d'attendre le blond survolté devant Ichikaru ramen, il se demandait si cela allait être le petit déjeuner.

- Tu attends depuis longtemps, demanda le dit blond essouflé.

- Non.

- Menteur, répondit Naruto en faisant une moue adorable.

Il savait que Gaara ne pouvait pas dormir ce qui de ce fait était forcé qu'il ait attendu.

- Des ramens au petit déjeuner ? demanda Gaara perplexe.

- Mais c'est la meilleurs nourriture du monde, se défendit Naruto.

Ils s'installèrent et Gaara fut reconnaissant envers Naruto de ne pas aborder les sujets sensibles tout de suite. Mais il fut surpris qu'il ne les aborde pas de tout le repas. Il parlait de tout et de rien. De la pluie et du beau temps. A la fin du p'tit déjeuner, Gaara eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Il était impressioné que quelqu'un d'aussi svelte et fin que le petit blond à ses côtés puissent manger autant et aussi vite un nombre hallucinant de bols de nouilles. Est-ce que Kyubi mangeait une partie du repas ? Il remercia aussi Naruto de l'avoir finalement invité parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu autant d'argent.

- Allez, viens, proposa Naruto pas du tout comme une demande en fait.

Il marchèrent jusqu'à un terrain d'entraînement inoccupé et pendant ce temps Naruto cherchait une façon de parler de ce pourquoi ils se voyaient. Rahh !! Ne réfléchi pas et fonce ! Réfléchir c'est le domaine d'Ichi-sama. Chacun son truc.

- Tu es d'accord pour que je t'aide, hein ?

Garra acquiesça simplement.

- Tu sais, ça ne sera peut-être pas indolore, prévint Naruto.

- Je m'en doute.

- Bon ben...

* * *

#_-_Kyubi ?

- Hm... Si je choppe ce sale serpent je vais le...

Son renard semblait être réveiller et se déchaînait déjà verbalement sur le responsable de son sommeil prolongé.

- Kyu !!!!

- Hum hum, oui ? Tu disais ?

- Gaara a un souci avec son démon à queue : Shukaku, soupira Naruto devant la tête que lui tirait son animal de compagnie.

Kyubi lui fit un sourire entendu dévoilant ses canines aiguisées. Il demanda un topo des quelques jours qu'il avait ratés et se réjouit d'apprendre qu'Ichi-sama était rentré. Rien de mieux pour ambarrassé son renardeau !! Mais en attendant il avait une affaire à régler.

- Je m'en charge, répondit Kyubi.

Oh comme il adorait tyranniser ses ennemis et en particulier les autres démons à queues. Son sadisme n'avait que pas (ou très peu) de limite... #

* * *

- Naruto ? s'inquiéta Gaara devant son mutisme prolongé.

- Désolé, bouge pas, dit-il en croisant le regard de Gaara qui tomba inconscient et que Naruto rattrapa.

Il profita de la dicsussion peu pacifique de Kyubi avec Shukaku pour regarder les nuages se faire déplacer par le brise du jour.

* * *

- Alors ? ricana une voix froide et mielleuse, promesse d'une longue torture si elle n'était pas satisfaite.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ! rétorqua fortement une autre voix effrayée.

- Tu ne vois pas ? chantonna la première. Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire... continua-t-elle. Voyons voir.

- Ok, c'est bon. Qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle décidant d'aller droit au but.

- C'est très simple, commença la première. Soit tu choisi de gentiment te taire pour toujours, soit tu aides bien gentiment ton hôte du mieux que tu peux.

- Jamais !

- Comme tu veux...

- Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- On ne refuse pas Kyubi lorsqu'il prend la peine de faire une offre ! rugit celui-ci sans laisser à son interlocuteur le temps de réagir.

* * *

- C'est mieux, non ? rigola Naruto.

Gaara qui était encore un peu sonné se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Ami, alors ? proposa Naruto en tendant sa main.

- Ami, confirma Gaara bien que peu sûr de lui et répondant à la poignée de Naruto.

Son premier ami n'était même pas de son village.

- Je vais t'aider lors de l'invasion, réitéra-t-il.

- Je sais.

Naruto s'étira et se leva puis se retourna vers Gaara pour ajouter :

- Tu as sûrement mieux à faire et si on nous vois ensemble plus longtemps ça va devenir louche. Mêmes si on n'as pas été très discret hier.

- A qui la faute.

- Eh !!

- Je retourne à l'hôtel.

- On se reverra à coup sûr durant la dernière épreuve de l'examen, salua Naruto.

Une fois séparés, Naruto se dirigea vers l'onsen pour se détendre. Ce qu'il venait de faire avec sa boule de poils n'était pas une mince affaire. Il bailla et Kyubi profita de son état de faiblesse pour l'interpeller.

- Renardeau ?

- Hum, marmonna Naruto intérieurement.

- Je n'ai rien râté pendant la nuit avec I-c-h-i-s-a-m-a ? demanda tout à fait innocemment le renard.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les joues teintées d'une jolie couleur carmin face à l'allusion.

- Tant mieux. Je veux être au première loge pour le spectacle, ajouta son démon favori.

Naruto crut qu'il allait s'étouffer à l'entrer des bains et ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies d'embarras. Il fut suffisamment troublé par la discussion pour bousculer un vieux accroupi derrière les buissons en train de mater les femmes qui se lavaient... Pervers !

- Hey gamin, fais un peu attention !

- Qui tu traite de gamin le vieux, rétorqua Naruto ayant retrouvé la pêche.

- Le vieux, s'indigna son interlocuteur. Un peu de respect petit. Tu as devant toi le Saint Ermite du Mont Myôboku. On m'appelle aussi l'ermite aux crapauds, souviens-t-en ! _(repris mot pour mot du manga papier)_

- Mouai, un pervers pour espionner les femmes aux bains.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait.

- Non , répondit indifférent Naruto suite à la remarque.

« Il préfère espionner Ichi-sama, chantonna Kyubi »

- C'est faux ! hurla sans le faire exprès Naruto à haute voix.

- Qu'est ce qui est faux ? demanda Jiraya sans comprendre la raison de ce cri.

- Rien, répondit Naruto rapidement. Saleté de boule de poils mal lavée, marmonna-t-il aussi.

- Comment tu t'appelle gamin ?

- Uzumaki Naruto, répondit Naruto fièrement.

Jiraya avait devant lui le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues et le fils de son élève, le quatrième. Oui, tiens ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

- Que dirais-tu d'être entraîné par un des trois sanins légendaires ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier.

" Ça va être drôle, confirma Kyubi. Il va en baver."

* * *

Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ?

Toujours merci pour ceux et celles qui m'encouragent avec un petit commentaire.

Prochainement !! Attention !!

Chapitre Sixième : Souvenirs, souvenirs...

Naruto lorsqu'il était jeune !

Je préviens que ce chapitre sera assez court, mais je préfère couper son enfance en plusieurs chapitres. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais lente à les mettre en ligne. Tout le monde devrait prendre exemple sur moi... Quel ego ! ^^' C'est juste que de faire comme ça me permettra de garder une longueur d'avance par rapport à ce que je publie. On ne sait jamais, si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, je pourrai quand même publier quelque chose. Et puis je suppose que plus il y a de détails sur comment les ambu gèrent le phénomène et mieux se sera, non ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	6. Premières Rencontres

Bien le bonsoir,

J'avais envie de changer de formule de politesse. Hihihihi

Euh oui... Donc voilà le début du passé de Naruto !!

Comme toujours je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Sixième : Souvenirs, souvenirs... Premières Rencontres

- Il est là !

- Attrapez le !

- Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir ?!

- Sale démon !

- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître !

- Non, arrêtez, pleurnicha une voix d'enfant. Je suis désolé, dit-il de manière incohérente. Je su…

- La ferme sale monstre !

- Tu crois qu'après avoir tué nos proches, tes excuses peuvent suffire !

- Tu vas payer pour mes fils !

« Pardonne-moi… »

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, supplia l'enfant.

« Je suis désolé… »

- Que sa passe-t-il ici ? demanda une autre personne dont la voix faisait froid dans le dos.

« Chut, ça va aller… Je suis là… »

- Fuyez ! Les ambu arrivent !

« Tu n'es pas tout seul… »

- Ah Naruto… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, soupira la même voix qui les avait fait fuir.

- Emmène le à l'hôpital, ordonna une autre voix sans émotion. Je me charge des autres.

Un enfant d'à peine trois à quatre ans dormait paisiblement dans un lit d'une des chambres de l'hôpital de Konoha. Des traces de blessures étaient encore présentes malgré les soins prodigués et les jours passés.

Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille à cause des nuits agitées. Ces paupières closes cachaient la sublime couleur azure qui brillait dans ses yeux malicieux lorsqu'il était éveillé. Trois cicatrices ornaient chaque côté ses joues comme des moustaches. Il avait une bouille d'ange. Aucun autre terme ne pouvait décrire ce tableau.

Wolf le surveillait depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des villageois. Il aurait bien souhaité pouvoir les tuer et les punir lui-même, mais le commandant c'était réservé le plaisir de le faire. Quoique surveillé ce petit trésor n'était pas une corvée. Il s'en voulait d'être arrivé aussi tard et que de ce fait le petit prince soit plongé dans le sommeil depuis plusieurs jours. Wolf se rapprocha du lit de l'enfant lorsqu'il émit un gémissement. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller dû moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Ils commençaient à mourir d'inquiétude. Non, en fait les ambu étaient mort d'inquiétude. Ce petit garçon arrivait à les rendre dingue et complètement gaga en même temps. Si quelqu'un apprenait ça, il se marrerait sans aucun doute ou alors c'était la honte pour tous ces ninja de valeur dont le nom de certains dépassaient les frontières du pays du feu.

* * *

Le petit bonhomme d'à peine quatre ans ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir humide, sombre et froid. Rien de plus normal, il marchait dans quelques centimètres d'eau glacée. Etait-ce ça la mort ? L'enfer ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées funestes en entendant un rugissement qui le fit tressaillir. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un immense renard dont le poil roux virait au rouge. Ses deux orbes fendus le toisaient sans ciller, mais le plus impressionnant était ses neuf queues qui s'agitaient derrière lui. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul face à la créature mais ce ne fut qu'après avoir entendu un rire sadique et moqueur qu'il remarqua que des barreaux gigantesques les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait rien à craindre, pas vrai ?

- T'aurais-je effrayé gamin ? parla le renard d'une manière amusé, mais douce ce qui contrastait avec sa manière de rire.

Naruto ne répondit pas et le dit renard se permit de ricaner une nouvelle fois devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'es pas mort gamin, expliqua l'animal.

- Alors où suis-je ?

- Dans le tréfonds de tes pensées.

- Hein ?

Le démon soupira. Le gosse n'avait que trois ans. Bien sûr... Il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne pouvait pas le connaître.

- Tu es en sécurité, je veille sur toi. Ne parle pas de moi, ce sera un secret entre toi et moi. Et réveille toi, ton gardien provisoire s'inquiète, expliqua son vis-à-vis avec gentillesse pour mettre le garçon en confiance.

- Attend ! Qui es…* ? _(* tu)_

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se sentit immédiatement lourd. Ouche ! Son corps était engourdi. Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux il fut ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se lever. Cependant il fut arrêté par une main ferme, mais tout en douceur.

- Ne bouge pas. Tu ré ouvrirais tes plaies, lui dit sans mépris une voix d'homme qu'il semblait reconnaître.

Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ?

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'hôpital. Tu as eu de la chance.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Trop longtemps, soupira Wolf. Plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas compté, répondit-il.

Naruto décida finalement d'ouvrir ses yeux malgré la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre. Il voulait voir le visage de l'homme qui ne lui parlait pas avec dédain, ni haine. C'était bien la seule personne à lui avoir adressé la parole qui plus est de manière aimable. Lorsqu'il parvînt à garder les yeux ouverts Naruto fut triste de constater que l'homme portait un masque. Un ambu ?! Naruto tenta alors de s'éloigner de l'individu masqué.

« Calme-toi ! lui rappela une voix. Je t'ai dit que tu étais en sécurité. »

Naruto se pétrifia. Cette voix ? C'était celle du renard de tout à l'heure.

« S'il avait voulu te tuer il l'aurait déjà fait et avant même que tu ne remarques qu'il ait bougé. Et puis pourquoi attendre que tu sois réveillé, expliqua la dite voix.

Suite à cette explication Naruto se calma petit à petit et Wolf lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Une fois Naruto totalement en confiance, Wolf se permit de reprendre la parole :

- Je vais chercher l'hokage.

- Monsieur l'ambu ? demanda la voix cristalline de Naruto.

- Wolf, se présenta ce dernier.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je reviens, dit-il tout en disparaissant.

Naruto salua l'hokage à son arrivée par son éternel Grand-père. Ce dernier lui sourit tristement suite au traitement qu'il subissait. Il se faisait vieux et ces villageois ne comprenaient rien au sacrifice du Quatrième.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, mentit Naruto.

- Pardon, question idiote. Tu seras libre de partir dans deux jours si tu le souhaites, mais pas avant.

- Mais je vais bien, dit Naruto en se relevant ce qui lui valu de pousser une autre petite plainte.

- Naruto, rie gentiment le vieux. Tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer comme tu peux le constater.

- Mais je déteste les hôpitaux !

- Et si je te laisse Wolf comme compagnie tu sera sage ?

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est réglé alors. Wolf, apostropha l'hokage.

- Entendu.

Une fois que l'hokage eut quitté la pièce, Wolf aida Naruto à s'installer plus confortablement. En position assise, Naruto se trouva moins pitoyable que couché. Il pouvait également regarder par la fenêtre ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas même si la vue n'était pas splendide.

- Que veux-tu faire, demanda l'ambu qui en réalité n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait se comporter avec un enfant.

Ils étaient des tueurs pas des baby-sitters, même si les autres allaient le tuer pour avoir eu la chance de rester avec leur protégé comme ils se surprenaient à le nommer.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Naruto.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait de la compagnie. Qu'est ce que les gens faisaient dans ces cas-là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Tu as faim, peut-être ? tenta l'ambu.

Une question à laquelle il reçut une réponse affirmative ainsi qu'un grondement sonore provenant du ventre du petit blond qui rougit.

- Ramen ? demanda timidement Naruto.

Il avait peur de la réaction de cet homme. Il lui faisait peur avec son masque. Et les ambu étaient réputés pour être sans pitié, froid et mystérieux… Naruto ne savait déjà pas vraiment se comporter en société alors avec une personne de ce type encore moins. Mais il fut vite rassurer.

- Ramen, hein ?

Tel père, tel fils. Aucun doute là-dessus.

* * *

Et le merci de la fin,

Alors vous avez envie de savoir la suite hein ? Quand je disais que j'étais sadique.

Je remercie une fois de plus ceux et celles qui me laissent un petit commentaire. Cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que cela vous plaît ! Et ça me rassure aussi...

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	7. Le Commencement

Salut la compagnie,

le deuxième chapitre de l'enfance de notre petit héro est arrivé !

Je reconnais que ces chapitres vont être courts mais je ne pense pas que personne peut se plaindre de ma lenteur. Pour ceux qui suivent cette fics, vous savez que je poste un chapitre par jour, dans ma grande bonté. Nan, je plaisante, en fait je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis dessus...

Comme à chaque fois je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !!

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Septième : Souvenirs, souvenirs...Le commencement… ...

- Tuez-le !

- Il est là-bas !

- Chopez le moi !

« Cours et ne te retourne pas… »

- Il court vite, ce sale monstre !

- Je te tiens, ricana un des ses poursuivants.

- Lâchez-moi ! se débattit Naruto, mais c'était peine perdue.

On était le dix octobre, aujourd'hui et le petit Naruto avait tout juste cinq ans. Il avait appris au fil des ans à ne jamais sortir et surtout pas le jour du festival. Cependant cette année, ils étaient venus le chercher pour en finir. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il n'avait rien fait ? Pas vrai ? Était-ce trop demander de pouvoir être tranquille le jour de son anniversaire, sans personne pour lui faire du mal ?

« Ca va aller, tenta de rassurer son seul ami… »

Il n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il était en danger, sinon il était comme jamais présent et pourtant Naruto savait que ce renard était gentil avec lui pour d'autre raison que de la bonté. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à son identité refusant de croire que c'était en réalité le démon renard à neuf queues. Mais quelle autre explication ? Aucune, mais le petit Naruto refusait de croire qu'il avait la possibilité de contacter cette créature qui avait ravagé Konoha il y avait cinq ans exactement. Et si, il était une création du Kyubi pour pouvoir rester en vie et que lorsqu'il aurait récupérer sa force il disparaîtrait ? Naruto ne voulait pas mourir. Pas encore. Il voulait vivre pour connaître le monde.

Il se débattait comme un fou pour qu'il lâche prise ce qui lui fut accordée sauf que son aggresseur le balança contre le mur et qu'ils commencèrent à l'assener de coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

- Fichez le camp d'ici, articula distinctement mot pour mot une voix polaire.

- On finit juste le travail du quatrième, eut l'audace de dire le meneur.

- Ah vraiment ? dit cette même voix dans un calme plat qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

- Ce n'est qu'un dém…

L'homme en question n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête n'était déjà plus sur ses épaules et roula sur le sol un peu plus loin laissant une trainée de sang sur son passage.

- Dégagez, continua l'ambu en s'approchant laissant apparaître son masque représentant un animal qui ne pouvait être qu'une panthère.

- Le commandant en chef… bégaya l'un d'autre eux.

- Je ne suis pas assez clair ?

Ils s'enfuirent sans plus attendre laissant pour la plupart leur arme en cours de route.

- Occupez vous de ses traîtres, ordonna Panther.

- Bien, répondirent trois voix dans l'ombre qui rapidement se mirent en chasse.

Panther soupira en s'approchant de la boule recroquevillée dans son propre sang. Le pauvre garçon était dans un sale état. Il allait encore passer quelques jours de convalescence pour se remettre de ses blessures. Etre traité de la sorte à cet âge pour une "faute" que l'on a pas commis. En plus ce n'était pas réellement une faute, juste que le Quatrième était trop naïf et trop bon pour pouvoir penser que ses villageois haïrait l'enfant au point de lui infliger pareilles misères.

- J'en ai assez, cette fois c'est décidé qu'ils acceptent ou non, affirma Panther. Tu serais furieux si tu étais encore en vie, mon ami, soupira-t-il.

- Panther ? demanda Wolf qui venait d'arriver.

- Amènes-le à la Maison.

- Mais…

- Tu contestes une de mes décisions, rugit Panther.

- Non, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais le conseil ne va pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Il me suffira d'une simple discussion, ricana Panther.

Oh que oui. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Le commandant en chef des ambu était probablement aussi fort que l'hokage et il était connu que tous les ambu le respectaient, lui obéissaient et mouraient pour lui, presque autant que pour l'hokage. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Ces conseillers étaient des froussards et des arrivistes.

* * *

- Je me moque de ce que vous pensez, vociféra une voix. Mon allégeance va d'abord au Quatrième puis au Troisième. Et ce gosse que vous appelez démon est celui que le Quatrième a choisi pour recevoir la bête en lui et sauver le village de la destruction. Vous ne respectez même pas le dernier vœu de celui que vous admirez et respectez le plus. Dire que je suis déçu serait un euphémisme. De toute manière, nous sommes unanimes en ce qui concerne de l'élever, expliqua Panther. Vous ne souhaitez pas avoir tous les ambu de Konoha contre vous ? demanda-t-il sans le formuler comme une question. Néanmoins la décision est votre, continua ce dernier.

- Des menaces ?

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je pourrais vous tuer tous et que vous ne remarquerez mon geste qu'une fois que vous serez noyé dans votre sang, chantonna Panther pour appuyer ses dires.

Effrayer, menacer et angoisser ses ennemis était monnaies courantes chez les ambu. Il devaient garder leur calme, leur impassibilité et leur froideur pour ne laisser passer aucune faille qui s'avérerait fatale si exploitée. Panther savait qu'ils n'oseraient jamais envoyé des assassins contre lui. Ils avaient bien trop peur d'être découvert si la mission échouait ce qui se produirait sûrement. Panther savait plus que se défendre. Son titre il ne le méritait que de sa propre force et non de son nom de famille comme quelques ninja qui utilisaient leur nom de clan pour monter dans la hiérarchie. Les pots de vin existaient il ne fallait pas se leurer.

- Très bien, cédèrent un à un les membres du conseil qui étaient contre cette idée parce que certains avaient déjà accepté et soutenaient Panther.

Panther ne proférait de menace que si cela en valait la peine. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Le fait qu'il le fasse maintenant montrait qu'il voulait classer cette affaire. Les conseillers savaient qu'ils avaient perdus à l'instant même où il avait cité le vœu du Quatrième. Et une menace de Panther n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle n'était pas faite pour appuyer sa thèse (enfin si) mais plus pour hâter leur décision en sa faveur. Ce n'était que partie remise. Ils pourraient toujours attendre une autre occasion pour faire du réceptacle une arme.

- Dehors, ordonna l'hokage excédé par cette réunion.

Une fois la salle vide, l'hokage soupira. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto grandissent dans cette ambiance et enfermé dans l'enceinte des ambu. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cela ne pouvait plus durer sinon ils allaient réellement perdre l'héritier du Quatrième. Il serait furieux s'il était encore en vie…

- Sandaime ?

- Occupez-vous de lui correctement, exprima l'hokage.

- Cela me semblait évident.

- Tu peux disposer.

Panther disparut dans un tourbillon aqueux des plus gracieux. L'eau s'était déplacée comme plusieurs dragons autour de lui juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Impressionnant comme toujours, il n'y avait aune goutte de liquide sur le sol.

* * *

- Te revoilà gamin, constata le renard.

- Tu es le Kyubi ? demanda Naruto tout en trébuchant et se retrouvant sur les fesses.

- En effet, rigola Kyubi sans retenu. Je suis scellé en toi à cause de ton paternel, confia-t-il.

- Le Quatrième était mon père, prononça Naruto avec une tête très amusante.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père le Quatrième avait scellé le Kyubi en lui. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait hait ?! Il fut cependant heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas une création du Kyubi pour survivre. Il avait une famille même si elle était décédée.

- A ton avis, ricana Kyubi. Il n'allait pas sceller le plus grand démon à queue ayant foulé la terre dans n'importe quel humain.

- Merci du compliment, ricana Naruto à son tour devant sûrement une gaffe du renard. Mais je te signale que je n'ai que cinq ans !

- Je sais, soupira Kyubi.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est simple gamin. Si tu meurs, je meurs et je n'y tiens pas et puis je t'aime bien, tu ressembles à un renardeau.

- Hein ? C'est censé être un compliment ?

- Sale petit humain ! rugit le gigantesque renard. Tu préférerais que je tente de contrôler ton corps pour ensuite une fois libre te déchiqueter de mes crocs ?

- Non, mais je trouvais ça bizarre. N'es tu pas censé être sans pitié ?

- J'ai attaqué Konoha par vengeance. Des hommes de ce village ont tué ma portée de petits. Comme je les ais perdu et que tu leurs ressembles… Le mieux est de faire ami ami. Mais si tu me hais pour la mort de ton paternel, je comprendrais. J'aurais tenté, avoua le renard.

- Tu détestes aussi être seul ? demanda Naruto.

- Qui aime être réellement seul ?

- Alors on a qu'à être seul ensemble, proposa Naruto.

- Si on reste ensemble, on ne sera plus seul, idiot d'humain.

- Alors c'est réglé, rigola Naruto. Sale renard mouillé, ajouta-t-il.

- Renardeau ! rugit Kyubi pour lui faire peur ce qui réussit à moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Réveille-toi, ils sont inquiets, dit-il gentiment.

- Méchant ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'indigna Naruto.

Kyubi rigola encore une fois et c'est dans cet état que Naruto quitta l'antre du démon pour se réveiller.

* * *

Merci,

Héhéhé, couper juste avant de voir comment les ambu vont se comporter.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	8. D'une nouvelle vie

Yo !! ( ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ? Kakashi bien sûr ^^')

La suite de l'enfance de Naruto ! Arrivée chez les ambu ! Arrivez-vous à savoir qui est qui par rapport aux codes ? C'est facile franchement (c'est fait exprès) !

Certains ambu sont de ma création parce ça m'arrange. Je leur donne la personnalité que je veux ! Nah !!

J'ai tenté de prendre en compte la remarque de citron 971 et bien sûr celle des autres le sont aussi (comme par exemple celle avec la pancarte de Gai c'était très drôle^^'), afin de détailler davantage la relation de naruto avec les ambu (sans tout dévoiler). Je tiens aussi à préciser que Naruto ne peu pas faire copain copain (pour reprendre l'expression d'un des commentaire) avec les ambu du jour au lendemain. Et pour le rappeler Kyubi n'apparaît que lorsque Naruto est en danger. Il est donc un peu difficile de mettre en avant leur relation (pour le moment). Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

**Mauvaise nouvelle !!** Je vous préviens aussi que peut-être Mercredi (donc demain pour ceux qui lisent quand je poste) mais c'est sûr de Jeudi à Samedi et aussi sûrement Dimanche (pas encore totalement) que je ne pourrais rien poster... Je suis désolée. Enfin vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et je ne vous jamais attendre très longtemps. J'essayerais de prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres en les écrivant à la main et je publierais quand j'en aurais l'occasion parce qu'après c'est la rentrée. Priez que je puisse Dimanche si vous êtes impatient(e)s d'avoir la suite.

Pour cette raison, j'ai allongé ce chapitre avec plus de dialogue entre les personnages. J'espère que vous allez aimé.

**Bonne nouvelle aussi !! Un peu de joie !! Prochainement : **Chapitre Neuvième : ( pas encore trouver de titre ... )

Les première rencontres d'Itachi et Naruto !!

Je me suis bien amusée avec les dialogues. J'ai fait comme ça me venait à l'esprit sans retouche alors c'est plutôt n'importe quoi et quelque peu OOC pour Itachi mais bon, c'était mon immagination tordue qui a pris le dessus et je n'aime pas refaire mes chapitres. Ils sont comme ils sont et c'est comme ça que je les poste. Bien sure, je fait quelques ajustement comme les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes et des ajouts pour plus de détails ou de choses à lire. Bref je parle trop ( c'est la première fois que je dis autant de choses au début d'un chapitre)... Faut bien un début à tout... Aussi je ne le posterais pas parce que je dois le réecrire à l'ordinateur et j'ai des devoirs à faire... Ca me saoûle ! Enfin si j'ai le courage vous l'aurez peut-être ce soir.

**Et bien sur ce : bonne lecture !!**

**

* * *

**

**Ichi-sama 's little Kitsune**

Chapitre Huitième : Souvenirs, souvenirs… … D'une nouvelle vie !

- Alors, alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? demandèrent plusieurs vois en même temps.

- Le petit reste avec nous. Il faudra prendre soin de lui…

- Ouais !! hurlèrent plusieurs voix en chœur.

- Je disais, reprit Panther. Que j'ai menacé le conseil avec l'honneur de la Maison et que l'on était unanimes pour le garder. Alors j'espère que vous ne changerez pas d'avis même s'il devient insupportable parce que sinon on aura des problèmes. Limpide ?

- Limpide, répondirent les ambu présent dans la pièce à savoir quasiment tous les membres.

Un gémissement leur fit tourner la tête vers l'être qui l'avait émis. Naruto mit un certain temps à s'adapter à la lumière présente dans la pièce et lorsqu'il y parvint, il se tendit immédiatement. Il était encerclé par des ambu ! Tous ces masques inconnus ! Tous sauf :

- Wolfy-onii-san ?

Toutes les têtes masquées se tournèrent vers la même personne ce qui déclencha le rire de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène comique. Cependant il ne se retint pas non plus de pousser une plainte suite à la douleur de contracter son ventre pour rire. Il avait un bandage autour de son abdomen, signe qu'il avait une blessure à cet endroit.

- Hey, apostropha une dame avec un masque représentant une vipère. Fais attention.

- Où ? tenta Naruto.

Sa voix réfusait de lui obéir comme il en avait envie et cela l'énerva. Il fronça les sourcils mais personne ne lui fit de remarque malgré la tête qu'il faisait.

- Tu es dans l'enceinte ambu et c'est ta nouvelle maison, expliqua Wolf tout en retirant son masque pour mettre Naruto à l'aise.

Il avait encore un autre masque en dessous alors Naruto ne voyait presque pas l'interêt d'en porter un par dessus. Il n'avait q'un seul oeil ouvert parce que l'autre était barré par une cicatrice. L'argenté plaça son bandeau frontal sur cette partie de son visage et Naruto constata que les trois quart de sa face n'était pas visible. Tu parle d'un mec bizarre, pensa Naruto, mais il ne répondit qu'un lamentable :

- Ah…

- Wolf ! gronda un autre homme avec un masque de lion. On est pas censé montrer notre visage à des gens qui ne sont pas ambu.

- Déstresses, dirent deux personnes en même temps.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, concéda Panther. Il va vivre ici et puis tant qu'il ne connaît pas notre vrai nom ce n'est pas gênant. Et au pire Wolf n'a pas grand chose à montrer. Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble.

- Vu comme ça…

- Alors Naruto, ça te dit de vivre avec nous, demanda une femme sans pupille.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait appris sur ces gens ? Ah oui ? Les Hyuga... Un clan puissant à Konoha.

- Je m'appelle Squirrel (écureuil), mon garçon.

- Bonjour, répondit Naruto avec une jolie bouille.

- Il est trop mignon, s'extasia la femme au masque de Vipère qu'elle retira.

Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux violets et semblait assez jeune d'après son physique. Et Naruto qui pensait que tous les ambu étaient des vieux.

- Ne fais pas attention à cette fanatique de dango qui est complètement givrée, annonça un homme avec une cicatrice qui traversait son visage. Crow, ajouta-t-il.

- Folle ! s'empourpra Viper. Et toi tu es complètement sadique !

- Je te rappelle que tu l'es aussi.

- Comment !

- Ne fais pas attention à ces deux là. Ils se chamaille comme un couple, plaisanta Squirrel avec un sourire.

Elle semblait la plus habitué à parler avec un enfant. Après tout elle vivait dans le clan Hyuga si Naruto ne faisait pas d'erreur donc elle avait déjà été entouré de gens plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

- Ok.

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Cette nouvelle l'avait surpris et avoir autant de personnes qui lui parlaient gentiment le chamboulait beaucoup. Ils le regardait aussi avec gentillesse ce qui le troubla d'autant plus que c'était la première fois. Par contre pourquoi devait-il vivre avec eux ? Est-ce qu'il était puni et qu'il ne pourrait plus se balader dans le village ? Ou alors après qu'il leur fasse confiance ils allaient le tuer ? Non ! Kyubi avait dit que s'il voulait ils l'auraient déjà fait. Mais dans ce cas il ne voyait pas trop la raison de sa présence ici. Peut-être qu'il était nuisible ? Et que les villageois ne voulaient pas le voir ?

Devant l'air sérieux et interrogatif de Naruto, Panther s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur parce que bien qu'il portait un masque il ferait moins peur au garçon s'il se baissait.

- Tu es ici parce qu'on en a envie. Considère qu'ici c'est ta maison et que nous sommes ta nouvelle famille, même si aucun lien de sang ne nous unis.

- Ma famille ?

- Oui, affirma Panther avec une voix chaleureuse qu'il n'était pas habitué à produire.

Elle sonnait un peu faux mais dans le sens qu'il semblait lui même surpris de pouvoir la produire. Naruto constata en plus que ce Panther n'avait pas retiré son masque et contait apparement le conserver même dans l'enceinte.

- Vous n'allez pas me tuer alors ? finit par articuler Naruto.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Wolf.

Avait-il été suffisamment maltraité pour qu'il puisse penser ça ?! Salétés de villageois ! Enfin grâce à eux, les ambu avaient la possibilité de garder leur petit prince à leur côté.

- Tu es ici chez toi, réitéra Panther. Tu devrais dormir tu en as besoin, ajouta-t-il en utilisant son chakra pour l'y forcé.

Il fut réinstallé plus confortablement sur le canapé et Viper le borda pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, même si grâce au Kyubi cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Les ambu reprirent leur conversation tout en surveillant les moindres gestes du petit garçon, au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose.

- Où est-ce qu'on va l'installer ? demanda Squirrel.

- Il faudrait une chambre suffisamment grande pour ranger ses jouets. On en a acheter plein !

- Trop tu veux dire ! commenta un homme.

- C'était ton idée !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait en prendre autant !

- Crow... Viper, susurra Panther. Vous allez le réveiller.

Ils se turent instentanément.

- Pas loin de l'un d'entre nous, s'il veut quelque chose...

- Ou se sentir en sécurité, coupa une autre voix.

- Pourquoi pas la chambre libre qui a vu sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui s'entraîne. Il pourra nous voir de là même s'il ne veut pas sortir.

- Et puis c'est votre chambre adjacente, ajouta Wolf à Panther.

- Cela me va.

- Alors c'est décidé.

- Il faudra acheter un manuel, "comment s'occuper d'un enfant", blagua Viper.

- Ca promet...

- Le pauvre...

* * *

Depuis ce jour où Naruto était devenu le "petit prince" de tous les membres de la Maison, il avait bien grandi. Actuellement dans sa chambre, il lisait un livre sur le Quatrième, son père pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Et puis Naruto avait toujours admiré cet homme plein de charisme et de puissance. Il avait aussi sa fenêtre qui était ouverte et assis contre le rebord, il pouvait observer Viper et Squirrel en plein entraînement.

Sa chambre était devenue très différente de celle des ninja qui vivaient ou qui y passaient parfois qu'une nuit depuis qu'il avait acheté un pot de peinture orange pour repeindre le mur du côté de sa tête de lit pour une ambiance plus chaleureuse. Les meubles en bois clairs étaient remplis de livres pour enfants et de souvenirs des autres contrées que ses protecteurs lui ramenaient de leurs missions, ses étagères de peluches en tous genres, et une commode ainsi qu'une armoire servait à ranger ses vêtements. Le sol était truffé de jouets de toutes sortes qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé. Il n'était pas très ordonné, même si Squirrel lui faisait souvent la remarque.

Il était d'un tempéremment sage même si parfois, et même souvent, il faisait des farces comme teindre les cheveux de Wolf en rose ou en vert pomme. De faire manger des herbes dégoutantes à Anko en fourrant ces dangos avec. Ou bien de rétrécir les vêtements de Crow ou encore de cacher les chaussures de Panther... Ils le laissaient faire pour lui faire plaisir même si parfois ils reconnaissaient que Naruto était passé maître dans le domaines des farces et attrapes.

* * *

Les situations les plus comiques furent celles ou Naruto voulait jouer avec eux. En y repensant, il trouvait que la tête de ses tuteurs avaient été sensationnelle. Dommage qu'à cette époque il n'y avait pas fait plus attention. Il aurait aimé avoir des photos de leurs têtes désespérées. Mais quoi faire avec un enfant de cinq ans ? Surtout si la seule personne à savoir comment agir est en mission.

_- Vous jouez avec moi ? avait demandé Naruto timidement._

_Il s'ennuyait et voulait que les adultes arrêtent de parler pour s'occuper un peu de lui. Il en avait marre de jouer tout seul dans sa chambre._

_- Bien sûr, avait répondit Wolf même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Naruto voulait faire._

_- A quoi on peut jouer ? demanda Naruto avec une mine boudeuse._

_Naruto ne savait pas qu'est ce que l'on faisait comme jeu. Il ne pouvait jamais se lier avec les autres enfants de son âge. Le même problème qu'il y a deux ans. Mais soudain quelqu'un débarqua et lança joyeusement :_

_- Et si on jouait à..._

* * *

_( Note de l'auteur : toujours dans le passé et comme je veux pas faire du plus que parfait ou du passé antérieur je l'écris à l'imparfait. Et je préviens parce que quand j'ai relu ce n'était pas très clair que c'était après la scène d'avant (en italique) et avant la scène d'encore au dessus. Vous m'avez compris, non ? C'est pas grave reprenez la lecture...)_

Après c'était devenu plus "normal". Ou du moins le plus normal possible...

- Panpan, on joue aux ninja, avait demandé le petit prince avec une bouille tout à fait mignonne.

Panpan, quel surnom ridicule pour le commandant en chef de l'hokage. Il en perdrait presque sa dignité si ce n'était pas Naruto qui par affection l'avait nommé de cette manière.

- Squirrel, tu joues aussi avec moi ? demanda Naruto à Squirrel qui lisait sur le canapé.

- Bien sûr, petit prince, taquina-t-elle sachant que Naruto n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle de cette manière.

Ce surnom était la vengeance de Panther... Les ambu n'était pas totalement dénués de sentiments comme ils le faisaient croire. Ils étaient des ninja, des armes, mais des humains malgré tout. Et cet enfant le leur rappelait tous les jours.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! bouda Naruto.

- Oh que si, répondit Squirrel en tentant de le chatouiller.

- Non, lâche moi...

Sa plainte se perdit dans son rire qui atteint les oreilles d'un certain loup qui décida de venir à son tour.

- Je suis sûr que Panpan aussi sera ravi de jouer, plaisanta le lieutenant de ce dernier.

C'était le seul a osé le qualifier de cette façon, bien que seulement lorsqu'il parlait à Naruto. Wolf tenait à la vie et à ses livres oranges interdit aux mineurs. Et puis il ne voulait pas être accusé d'insubordination.

Ce jeu de ninja avait été l'idée de Viper lorsque pour la première fois Naruto leur avait demandé de jouer avec lui à quelque chose. Ils étaient des ninja alors ils pouvaient bien jouer aux ninja avec un gosse, pas vrai ? Idée qui avait du succès dans l'enceinte et que Naruto adorait. En plus les ambu lui apprenaient les bases lorsqu'ils jouaient. Bénéfique pour tous le monde. Lorsqu'il pouvait faire ça avec eux Naruto était content lorsqu'il allait au lit le soir. Et il suffisait de deux à trois d'entre eux pour tenir le garnement occupé comme ça il ne se rendait pas compte lorsque certains s'absentaient pour leur mission. Il devait bien s'en rendre compte mais il ne faisait jamais la remarque. Savourant chaque instant avec ceux qui étaient avec lui.

- Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! dit Naruto avec conviction face à Panther qui décida de foncer sur lui pour lui faire une petit frayeur mais il ne fit que le prendre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

- Pose-moi panpan !

- Il est tard, on finira ta mission demain.

- Mais, ronchona Naruto qui ne voulait pas rentrer.

- J'ai dit : demain.

Naruto se tut. Si son Panpan jouait de temps en temps avec lui, lorsqu'il disait quelque chose il ne fallait pas le contredire. Est-ce que cette attitude était un peu paternel ? Une fois au parc Naruto avait vu un père parler durement à son fils, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réellement fâché et ils s'étaient même donné la main pour rentrer.

- Demain alors, demanda Naruto pour une confirmation.

- Tu joueras avec Viper demain, je ne suis pas là.

- Oh... Une autre fois alors.

- Hm, allons manger, dit Panther moins froidement.

- Ramen ! hurla Naruto.

- Non, ce n'est pas sain de manger la même nourriture tout les jours et tu en as eu hier.

- Mais j'adore ça, bouda le petit prince.

- Tu dois aussi manger des légumes.

Naruto resta comme un vulgaire sac jusqu'à ce que Panther le dépose sur sa chaise devant son assiette. Riz et viande, mais choux. Naruto n'aimait pas les légumes.

- Naruto ne fais pas cette tête. Le chou ce n'est pas si mauvais. Si tu veux devenir fort comme Panther tu dois manger des légumes aussi.

- Fort comme Panpan ? dit Naruto en regardant le dit Panpan. Mais il ne mange jamais avec nous ! Comment je peux savoir qu'il mange vraiment des légumes !

- Wolf... Non mauvais exemple...

- Tu vois, Squirrel-onee-chan.

Mais pourquoi wolf portait un masque pour cacher son visage et que Panther ne retirait jamais son masque d'ambu. Et elle, elle n'était pas faible mais pas le bonne exemple non plus...

- Mange tes légumes et cesses de te plaindre, soupira Panther sans prendre de gants.

Naruto enfourna ses légumes en quatre bouchées et finalement se dit que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça... Panpan en colère n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait revoir. Un jour il était tombé sur une salle de l'enceinte des ambu dans laquelle il ne voulait pas retourner même s'il en avait le droit. Panther l'avait chassé sans ménagement et lui avait dit de ne jamais revenir dans ce secteur. Le secteur des informations... Les cris lui glaçaient encore les os. Et Panpan avait été tellement glacial à ce moment là que Naruto avait eu peur qu'il le déteste mais il fut rassuré lorsque comme tous les soirs qu'il était présent il était venu lui souhaiter son bonne nuit. Oui, parce que le commandant énervé était tellement calme, impassible et froid que l'effet était pire que s'il avait élevé la voix. D'ailleurs en y repensant bien, Naruto n'avait jamais entendu Panpan crier.

- Alors ? demanda Viper avec un sourire sadique. C'est pas bon, hein ?

Viper aimait les dango et pas vraiment les légumes ce qui arrangeait Naruto, mais ce n'était pas elle qui faisait à manger parce qu'apparement elle cuisinait très mal et qu'elle avait faillit empoisonné toute la Maison avec ses plats.

- Viper, sermonna Crow. Et après on s'étonne qu'il ne mange pas ses légumes...

- En fait, dit le petit prince. Ce n'est pas si mauvais...

- Ah ! dit triomphalement Lion. Il aime comment je les ait préparé. Parfait !

- Au moins il mangera un légume, ricana Wolf sans pour autant quitter des yeux son livre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos de ce bouquin de devant Naruto! fit remarquer Leopard avec un toussotement.

On aurait pu croire que c'était fait exprès mais Leopard avait l'air tout le temps fatigué et malade, mais il était classe lorsqu'il sortait son katana. Naruto l'avait déjà vu se battre avec, de sa fenêtre.

- Wolf ! hurla Squirrel. Va lire ce truc ailleurs.

- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas, soupira l'argenté en rangeant le dit bouquin.

Naruto sourait. Il était vraiment heureux d'être avec eux. Ils étaient spéciaux mais très gentils avec lui et puis cela faisait une ambiance de folie tous les jours lors des repas. Plus on était de fou et plus on riait et c'était vrai.

Il était toujours triste de devoir aller dormir parce qu'il ne profitait plus de leur présence mais il savait que demain ce serait aussi amusant tout en étant totalement différent. Il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : retour au "présent"( fin du retour en arrière)_

Naruto avait maîtisé les bases depuis deux semaines mais se perfectionnait toujours. cela faisait plus de neuf mois qu'il était arrivé dans l'enceinte des ambu. Le temps passaient vite... Au début, il avait eu du mal à s'habituer mais petit à petit un train train de vie s'était instauré. Mais maintenant Naruto voulait aller dehors, revoir Konoha et sortir de ces murs. Il était retenu dans une prison au mur invisible. Il admettait qu'il était choyé et avait tout ce qu'il voulait et de ce fait, il n'osait pas demander d'aller jeter un oeil dans le village. Ils allaient le trouver capricieux et Naruto ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils se fâchent contre lui.

Pourtant un soir il en eut l'occasion lorsque dans son lit Panther vint le border.

- Quelque chose te tracasses ? demanda Panpan.

- Non, répondit Naruto avec un sourire totalement faux.

- Petit prince, tu mens à ton Panpan, taquina celui-ci.

- Estcequejepourraisllerdehors?

- Est-ce que tu quoi ? demanda Panther incrédule devant la vitesse de formulation de la phrase.

Même avec sa bonne ouïe il n'avait rien compris à part que vu l'état de Naruto, ce dernier voulait quelque chose. Rester plus qu'à savoir quoi ?!

- Dans le village, tenta Naruto. Faire un tour.

- Oh, tu veux aller dehors.

Naruto ne fit qu'acquiescer et baisser la tête. Il en demandait trop. Il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas possible que cela allait créer des problèmes et que...

- Ce n'est pas une prison, ici Naruto, dit sérieusement Panther. C'est ta maison, si tu tiens à ce point à aller te promener dehors. Wolf t'y emmènera demain.

- C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Parce que je suis trop capricieux, répondit Naruto.

- Tu ne l'es pas. Aller dort. Sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour sortir demain.

- Bonne nuit Panpan.

- Bonne nuit petit prince.

Panther quitta la pièce, décidé à accéder à la requête de Naruto. S'il était accompagné, il n'y aurait pas de problème, n'est ce pas ? Et puis Naruto ne devait pas se sentir enfermé. Ce n'était pas leur but. Rester plus qu'à convaincre Wolf, mais il n'aurait pas grand chose à faire. Il allait dire oui tout de suite, il n'avait aucune contrainte familiale qui l'empêcherait d'accompagné Naruto au parc, faire un tour rapidement. Naruto avait aussi le droit de voir le village. Et puis sa longue absence avait été repéré et commençait à faire jaser. Les rumeurs circulaient vite. Au moins, Naruto rétablierait le fait qu'il n'avait pas disparut ou qu'il était mort. Et si d'autres pensaient qu'il était parti de Konoha et qu'un jour il réapparaissait, la situation allait devenir compliquée...

Sans omettre toutes ces histoires avec les autres villages... Politique, force militaire... Ben oui, étant un réceptacle, Naruto faisait parti de la force militaire de Konoha. Avoir si possible un démon à queue sous contrôle était un atout. Pauvre enfant. Enfin pour l'instant ce n'était pas son problème, c'était celui de Panther qui ferait tout pour qu'il ne deviennent pas une arme humaine sans sentiment qui ne savait obéïr qu'à son supérieur. Surtout si le supérieur était par exemple un membre du conseil comme Danzo. Là ils couraient droit à la catastrophe.

Bref, pour l'instant il fallait trouver Wolf et lui parler... Sûrement à l'endroit où il allait tout le temps et qui faisait qu'il n'était jamais à l'heure...

* * *

Merci,

Panpan vient de mon immagination fertile et je crois que c'est aussi le lapin dans Bambi... ^^' En fait Naruto n'appelle personne de manière respectueuse (sauf Ichi-sama qui apparaît dans le chapitre suivant ) alors j'ai eu l'idée de prendre la première syllabe du code de Pan-ther et de la répéter deux fois : ce qui donne le ridicule Panpan... Et ça ressemble un peu à papa parce que si vous avez bien compris il se comporte comme un parent avec Naruto puisque c'est lui le premier responsable de Naruto.

Petit Prince, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien et c'est risible aussi (du moins du point de vue de Naruto) et comme ça même dehors les ambu peuvent parler de leur protégé sans faire de gaffe monumentale.

Voilà pour la minute explicative qui je pense ne sert pas vraiment mais bon...

Un p'tit com (d'encouragement) ? Toujours merci à ceux et celles qui en laissent.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	9. Rencontres fortuites et inopinées !

Me revoilà !! Vous avez de la chance que je puisse poster aujourd'hui !! ^^'

* * *

**Note **(réponse à certains commentaires)** :**

Petit Dragon 50 : mais où est cet endroit ?

Moi : Et bien j'en sais rien... Quelque part, près de Konoha et en même temps pas dans le village. Ca répond à rien ^^' Le lieu est secret !! Voilà !

Pour répondre à un autre commentaire : si je ne donne pas le nom des ambu c'est fait exprès ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !! Vous les apprendrez plus tard. JTFLAM, tu as presque tout bon sauf que Panther n'est pas Morino Ibiki parce que lui c'est plutôt le chef des interrogatoires et pas de tous les ambu. Panther est une création parce que je ne sais pas qui est le vrai ^^'.

Je dit aussi que certains ambu n'apparaissent pas mais sinon c'est trop compliqué et vous les verrez plus tard. Ce chapitre se centre principalement sur Itachi et Naruto donc il n'y pas de mise en avant de la relation ambu et Naruto. Désolée. Vous comprenez maintenant que c'était le chapitre précédent qui avait cette fonction.

Je vous préviens ce chapitre est assez spécial dans sa présentation et que Itachi est légèrement OOC... mais bon avec Naruto qui n'est pas gaga ?!

Sinon, merci pour les commentaires ils me font tous très plaisir et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Neuvième : Rencontres "fortuites" et inopinées

- Plus haut ! demanda Naruto tout sourire à Wolf qui le poussait pendant qu'il était sur la balançoire du parc.

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui alors il était heureux sachant qu'en plus cela faisait plusieurs mois que Naruto n'était pas sortit en dehors de la propriété ambu. Tant pis si les autres enfants ne jouaient pas avec lui, au moins il n'était pas tout seul. Et puis sa "famille" était toujours au petit soin pour lui. Après tout il était leur petit prince comme ils l'appelaient pour le taquiner. Wolf ne portait pas son masque et Naruto apprit même qu'il se nommait Hatake Kakashi, l'homme au sharingan et que comme il n'avait pas de famille, il se moquait d'être vu avec l'enfant démon.

- Kakashi-san ! interpela un chunin vu son uniforme. L'hokage vous demande.

Kakashi cessa de pousser Naruto et celui-ci vint se placer aux côté de son protecteur pour plus de sécurité.

- Vas-y, je reste et je t'attends.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu peux venir tu sais.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui...

- Tu es fâché contre l'hokage ?

- Un peu...

- Bon je me dépêche.

- Je ne bouge pas. De toute façon en si peu de temps il ne va rien m'arriver, dit Naruto en se replaçant sur la balançoire sans amorcer de mouvement pour monter.

Il devait supporter les regards haineux des quelques mères pas très loin de lui.

Naruto en voulait encore un peu à son grand-père pour lui avoir menti sur l'identité de ses parents. Pour le Kyubi il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais ses parents, savoir qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné lui aurait déjà permis de mieux prendre la chose. Enfin, il avait du penser que ce serait moins dangereux de cette manière. Peu importait la raison Naruto était un peu fâcher et puis c'était tout.

- Sasuke ! Dépêche-toi, soupira une voix exaspérée d'un adolescent.

- Aniki, attends !

- Itachi-san, bonjour, dit une des femmes du groupe. Félicitation pour votre promotion.

- Bonjour à vous aussi et merci, répondit-il impassiblement.

- Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Sasuke ?

- Bonjour, répondit ce dernier puis il s'éclipsa pour aller se mêler aux autres enfants.

- Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous...

Itachi n'écoutait leur conversation que d'une oreille distraite ayant son attention portée sur autre chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un petit blond seul et qui souriait dans le vide mais dont les yeux ne montrait aucune joie. Bizarre que cet enfant ne joue pas avec les autres. Le garçon abandonné ne le resta pas et Itachi se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de son père. Cependant il fut surpris que le blondinet se lève et recul face à l'arrivant, mais en compris vite la raison. L'individu le menaçait avec un couteau et Itachi remarqua que personne ne regardait dans la direction du blond et l'ignorait totalement comme s'il n'existait pas.

L'homme en question pointait son couteau dans la direction du blond qui semblait chercher un moyen de s'enfuir, mais il n'en eut pas besoin puisque son agresseur lâcha l'arme avec une plainte lorsqu'un kunai vint se loger dans son bras. Naruto se tourna vers son sauveur, curieux que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas ambu l'aide.

Itachi avait agit rapidement et personne n'avait semblé remarqué son geste. Tant mieux des explications en moins. Il croisa alors le regard du blond qui semblait surpris qu'il lui apporte assistance. Il se perdit dans deux orbes innocentes pleines de reconnaissance d'un azure à faire pâlir le plus beau ciel d'été de jalousie, mais n'en montra rien et fut satisfait de voir l'individu partir en courant sans demander son reste.

Naruto quand à lui à l'instant où il croisa le regard du brun, sombra dans des abysses profondes et sombres pleines de curiosité et d'autres choses mais vide de haine ou de mépris. Il gratifia alors son sauveur du jour par un sourie timide avant que son compagnon ne revienne et l'interpelle :

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas été trop long ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, je vais bien... On peut rentrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Heureusement qu'Itachi savait masquer ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il fut encore plus surpris de voir un des meilleur jounin de Konoha récupérer l'enfant qui lui prit la main. Quelle relation pouvait ils avoir ?

- Pff... Que fait-il avec ce gosse ?

Itachi reporta soudain son attention au groupe de mères lorsqu'il remarqua que la leur allait au petit garçon qu'il venait de secourir.

- Je pense que c'est une mission.

- Il doit sûrement le surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

- Il ferait mieux de le tuer, ce n'est que le dém...

- Chut ! Ce sujet est tabou.

Dans l'esprit du géni de Konoha tout devînt clair. Cet enfant était le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être malheureux. C'était ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt. Mais il se demandait aussi ce qui pouvait pousser les villageois à haïr ce garçon qui en recevant le bête en lui avait sauvé le village. Konoha avait essuyé de lourde perte mais n'était-ce pas grâce à lui qu'ils pouvaient tous vivre aujourd'hui. S'il était le démon, il aurait déjà rasé le village.

Itachi détestait vraiment aller au parc parce qu'il devait supporter les regards plein d'admiration des villageois, celui plein d'extase des demoiselles et il devait supporter les commérages des dames. Il ne serait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un Uchiwa ou qu'un géni ? Il aurait bien aimé ne pouvoir être que lui au moins une fois. Il se demandait presque ce que ça ferait...

Naruto était allongé sur son lit et repensa au regard rempli de curiosité de l'adolescent qui l'avait aidé. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un autre qu'un ambu ne l'aide. En général, ils ne se privaient pas de lui faire du mal.

Naruto se mit aussi à rire parce que le brun avait eu l'air particulièrement agacé d'écouter les femmes avec qui il était. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir et devint aussi curieux à son sujet. Il faudrait qu'il retourne dehors pour le revoir et le remercier.

Oui, parce que Naruto savait que la protection que lui offrait les ambu avait été un ordre même si à présent ça ne l'était plus. Ils le protégeaient parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Mais ce jeune homme l'avait fait de son propre gré, alors il était curieux. Ou peut-être qu'il ne savait pas qui il était... Non, pas possible, tout le monde à part les enfants de son âge et les plus jeunes ne le savaient pas. Sur ces pensées plus ou moins réjouissantes, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Naruto avait demandé à retourner faire un tour dehors et était actuellement assis sur la tête de son père, le visage de pierre qui surplombait Konoha. Il savait que la vue était superbe à la tombée de la nuit et comme personne ne venait jamais ici il ne risquait rien et puis il voulait être un peu seul...

- Tiens ? Le petit blond de la balançoire.

Naruto sursauta et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir mais il reconnut son sauveur et se rassit.

- Vous ? déclara Naruto surpris.

- Oh, ricana Itachi. Tu te souviens de moi.

- Merci au fait.

- Mais de rien.

Etrange... Il ne l'attaquait pas encore. Il avait du savoir après tout ce temps qui il était.

- Uzumaki Naruto, tenta Naruto.

- Uchiwa Itachi, répondit son vis à vis.

Un Uchiwa !! Il devait forcément savoir que c'était lui le réceptacle ! Cependant toute réflexion fut coupée lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Ils ne pipèrent mots pendant un moment et Naruto se décida à le briser.

- Belle vue, hein ?

- Pas mal, admit Itachi.

- Tu t'ennuyais avec ces femmes ? décida de dire Naruto pour combler le vide.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ca se voyait.

- Vraiment ?

Il était surpris. Normalement les gens ne voyaient pas au travers de son impassibilité. Son visage était inexpressif, ses yeux vides d'émotions et ses gestes sûrs et calculés n'aidaient pas à se rapprocher de lui.

- Oui, répondit Naruto.

Un nouveau silence s'installa qu'Itachi brisa cette fois. Il devait assouvir sa curiosité à propos de ce garçon. Il l'intriguait.

- Pourquoi tu portes un masque ?

- Peut-être pour la même raison que toi. Je peux être tout sauf moi-même.

- Hm.

- J'ai raison ?

- Il semblerait.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard dis-moi. Ce n'est pas bien grave, je peux parler pour deux.

- Je ne déteste pas parler, avoua Itachi.

- Ben vas-y alors. Je ne vais pas te juger et puis c'est pas comme si ça allait te porter prépudice.

- Préjudice, corrigea Itachi qui étrangement se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter face à la tête que Naruto lui faisait.

Ne pouvant plus résister, Naruto se mit aussi à rire. C'était contagieux. Itachi devait vraiment être sur les nerfs pour rire. D'ailleurs cela faisait très très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça. Ou rit tout court d'ailleurs.

- Tu devrais rire plus souvent. Tu as un joli rire.

Itachi ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto et se leva.

- On se reverra un autre jour, petit renard, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Petit renard ? Cela voulait dire qu'il savait pour le Kyubi et qu'il le reverrait quand même ! Naruto eut un sourire de quatre kilomètres de long qui se forma. Il avait un ami en dehors de l'enceinte ou du moins une connaissance qui voulait bien lui parler. Naruto fut survolté toute la soirée et les ambu se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état hystérique. Naruto avait décidé de garder cette rencontre pour lui.

* * *

_(une autre fois...)_

Naruto était assis sur la rambarde d'un pont et attendait Kakashi pour qu'il le ramène à la Maison. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait eu envie de revoir l'hokage et puis aussi pour lui demander de lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait parlé avec Kyubi. Il lui poserait trop de question. Naruto était sain d'esprit ! Maintenant il savait officiellement qui était ses parents.

- On se croise dans les lieux les plus improbables, constata une voix que Naruto reconnu à la première syllabe.

- Apparemment.

- Jolie rivière, plaisanta Itachi en référence à la première rencontre.

- Pas mal, admit Naruto en copiant le ton qu'avait employé Itachi.

- Tu t'ennuies tout seul ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ca se voit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble pour la deuxième fois parce qu'il semblait qu'ils se souvenaient parfaitement de leur première discussion.

- Itachi-san ?

- Ah, bonsoir Kakashi-sempai.

- Tu es en retard ! hurla Naruto, bien qu'il fût content qu'il le soit parce que cela lui avait permis de croiser Itachi.

- Je me suis perdu en chemin.

- Encore une de vos fausses excuses ? demanda Itachi, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Naruto, on devrait y aller. Itachi-san.

- A plus tard alors, Tachi, dit Naruto.

Le dit Tachi tiqua à ce surnom que Naruto venait de lui donner. Pas que cela lui déplaise, un peu d'affection sans arrière pensées faisaient plaisir, mais juste qu'il n'en avait absolument pas l'habitude. Dans son clan, on était tous froids et on suivait le règlement à la lettre.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Itachi en poussant le blond pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau.

Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre, peu habitué à voir un Uchiwa sourire ou encore s'amuser. Et puis il voulait voir la réaction de Naruto lorsqu'il allait émerger. Une réaction qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir.

- Méchant Ichi ! Tu vas me le payer !!

Naruto se mit à courir après un Itachi qui esquivait sans aucune difficulté et qui souriait sadiquement à la pauvre personne trempée jusqu'aux os qui se démenait pour l'attraper. Itachi n'avait pas l'occasion de faire l'enfant chez lui ou même avec ses coéquipiers. Il était coincé entre le caractère strict de son clan et l'âge avancé de ses membres d'équipes. Il était juste le géni de Konoha et pas un enfant. Juste un ninja et une arme. Les sentiments étaient considérés comme une faiblesse et pourtant Itachi ne pouvait qu'envier ceux qui pouvaient les exprimer librement.

Kakashi regarda l'échange par dessus son livre orange et fut surpris et content que Naruto et Itachi s'entendent si bien. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un ami de leur âge qui ne le jugerait jamais et qui l'accepterait quoi qu'il arrive. Naruto était coincé avec le Kyubi et Itachi avec son nom Uchiwa.

- Hum, hum... Naruto.

- Oui ? demanda innocemment celui-ci.

- On devrait rentrer te sécher.

- Oh, d'accord.

- A plus tard, dit Itachi avant de disparaître pour rentrer chez lui.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il est gentil. C'est si rare que quelqu'un en dehors de l'enceinte soit aimable avec moi.

- Aller en route, dit simplement Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto était assis seul à Ichikaru ramen pour le dîner et attendait encore Kakashi qui lui avait promis de lui payer son repas. Grave erreur étant donné la quantité qu'il mangeait mais c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Et puis en compagnie de Teuchi et Ayame _(je crois que ces leur nom...) _il ne risquait normalement rien.

- Naru-chan, chantonna une voix familière.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'espionnes.

- Un bol de miso ramen, demanda Itachi au gérant. Et si c'était le cas ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait. Mais au lieu de m'espionner de loin tu ferais mieux de venir me parler.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, fit remarquer Itachi.

- Alors c'est parfait, répondit Naruto.

- Vous ne venez pas souvent ici, Itachi-san.

- Une touffe blonde à attirer mon attention. Au fait tu ne commandes rien ?

- J'attends Kakashi.

- Un autre bol de miso ramen, commanda Itachi.

- Mais...

- Mange et tais toi.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Naruto se faisait maintenant inviter par Itachi et avala son repas très rapidement sous le regard d'Itachi qui n'avait jamais vu ça. Naruto se décida alors à couper ce silence qui le dérangeait par un sujet qui le titillait.

- C'est mauvais si tu restes.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Et bien tu sais je suis...

- Et alors, coupa Itachi dont le ton était devenu cassant et sec.

Naruto se tendit de peur de se prendre un coup. Il n'était pas habitué à ce ton avec Itachi et il s'était peut-être trompé sur le compte de ce jeune homme. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un du village le trahissait.

- Détends toi, je ne vais rien te faire, tu es un renard inoffensif, plaisanta Itachi ayant retrouvé son ton taquin habituel lorsqu'il était en présence de Naruto.

- Je vois que vous en profiter à chaque fois, constata Kakashi qui venait d'arriver. Tu as même réussi à te faire inviter.

- Tu m'inviteras une prochaine fois, dit Naruto qui se régalait avec un deuxième bol de nouille.

- Cela va devenir une habitude, ajouta Itachi. Que je vous croise tous les deux. Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tous les trois de choses plus ou moins sérieuses et lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée, Kakashi décida que Naruto devait aller au lit. Ils se séparent tant bien que mal suite aux bavardages de Naruto qui n'en finissait pas et se couchèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas un lieu pour se balader, apostropha quelqu'un.

- Tachi ?

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, chantonna Itachi comme il le faisait toujours.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Mais pour te répondre : je reviens d'une mission.

- J'aime bien la forêt, je me sens libre et en sécurité. Et ta mission ?

- Simple.

Naruto sourit devant tant d'arrogance. Enfin il parlait à un Uchiwa et pas n'importe lequel : le géni Itachi. Mais pour lui tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était entouré de personne toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres alors une de plus ou une de moins ne changeait pas la donne.

- T'es modeste.

- Je sais.

- Pff...

- Hm.

- Vous avez des discussions cocasses, constata Kakashi en arrivant.

- Kakashi-sempai, bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'enlever à ma compagnie.

- En effet.

- A plus, Ichi.

- On se reverra un autre jour, rigola Itachi.

- Tu dis toujours ça, bouda Naruto.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Bien sûr que si, rougit Naruto pour une raison inconnue.

- Alors à plus tard, dit-en en disparaissant entre les arbres.

- A croire que vous vous donnez rendez-vous... soupira Kakashi.

- Non, c'est fortuit, répondit Naruto. On va jouer aux ninja avec les autres ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui, si tu veux, sourit l'argenté.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, en descendant les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Naruto entendit une nouvelle intéressante.

- Un nouveau, là maintenant ? bailla Viper.

- Apparemment, répondit Crow.

- J'espère qu'il sera gentil avec Naruto.

- Panther ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal à son petit prince, réplica Crow en laissant passer Anko devant pour entrer dans le salon.

Naruto sourit en entendant la nouvelle. Il le savait déjà mais l'entendre faisait toujours plaisir et cela rassurait.

Mais qui était ce nouveau ?

* * *

Merci,

Je suppose que vous savez qui est le nouveau ? ^^'

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	10. Enfance tranquille

Yeah !!

Vous êtes chanceux en voilà un autre !! Parce qu'à mon avis vu que c'est la rentrée le rythme de publication va changer. Désolée.

Bon je vais faire plaisir à tout le monde (j'espère) et surtout à citron 971 puisque qu'elle m'a fait la remarque dans un commentaire ^^'

Je crains pour les fautes d'orthographe parce je l'ai écrit très vite pour vous.

Sinon comme toujours bonne lecture,

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Dixième : Enfance tranquille et leur promesse à tous les deux

Naruto finit de dévaler les dernières marches de l'escalier et s'arrêta juste devant la porte qui menait au salon où se trouvait le dit nouveau. Ce n'était pas souvent que les ambu accueillaient un nouveau membre et Naruto se demandait comment il pouvait être. Est-ce qu'il serait aussi fou et étrange que tous les ambu avec qui il vivait ? Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment gentil avec lui même sans Panther dans les parages ?

Il se décida à entrer dans le salon comme si il ne connaissait pas la nouvelle puisque personne ne l'avait prévenu. Il respira quelques bouffées d'air lentement et actionna la poignée et entra avec sa salutation habituelle :

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour petit prince !

Naruto fit une moue adorable. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce surnom, ne le détestait pas non plus, mais il s'en serait bien passé. Enfin, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'en même.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien, répondit Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, chantonna une voix qui donna des frissons à Naruto. On se rencontre vraiment n'importe où.

Il connaissait cette voix mais l'entendre ici. Non ! Il rêvait !! Son Tachi ne pouvait pas être là. Il avait du se rendormir !

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, dit Itachi un peu déçu de la réaction du blond.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne m'y attendais pas... à ce que tu sois là.

- Petit prince, hein ? taquina ce dernier.

- Méchant Tachi ! hurla Naruto en lui courant après pour l'attraper, mais ce fut Itachi qui le saisit pour le chatouiller.

- Non, pitié !! Lâche-moi, dit Naruto entre deux rires. Arrêtes !

Itachi cessa soudain ce qu'il faisait subir à Naruto parce qu'il ne se comportait pas du tout comme il en avait lui-même l'habitude.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Viper un peu abasourdie.

On parlait d'un Uchiwa là et il s'amusait avec Naruto. Il avait vraiment un don.

- Disons que l'on se croise un peu partout, répondit Itachi.

- C'est parce que Kakashi ne sait pas être à l'heure, bouda Naruto.

- Tant mieux, non ? dit Itachi.

- Oui, comme ça je t'connais ! approuva le petit prince.

- Le jour où Kakashi arrivera à l'heure, soupira Lion en arrivant ce qui mit fin à la bagarre entre deux jeunes.

Le reste de la phrase fut laissé en suspens. Ils connaissaient tous la réponse.

- A table, ajouta-t-il puisqu'il venait de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

C'était l'un des seuls à faire des repas comestibles… Ils s'installèrent à leur place et Naruto décida qu'il se mettrait à côté d'Itachi ce matin ce qu'il fit sous le regard attentifs de sa famille. Le repas débuta tranquillement ou presque…

- Mes dangos !!

- Tu ne vas pas manger ça au petit déj' !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Je peux avoir des ramens alors ? demanda Naruto d'une manière tout à fait innocente.

- Je prendrais bien du natto, ajouta Itachi ce qui fit rire Naruto.

Wolf lisait son livre comme à son habitude dans un coin pour ne pas se faire hurler dessus pas Squirrel qui buvait simplement son thé avec un regard désespéré. Lion préféra ne pas faire de commentaire sur le sujet, étant très habitué à cette routine peu banale. Panther quant à lui regardait ses subordonnés avec un œil attendri. Naruto arrivait à rendre tous ces ninja de valeur complètement puérils et à les avoir dans sa poche et tout ça sans le faire exprès. Il était plus dangereux qu'il le laissait paraître.

- Panpan, appela Naruto.

- Hm, fut son éloquente réponse. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- On peut jouer après ?

- Oui, et je suis sûr qu'Itachi viendra aussi. Qu'en penses tu Kakashi ?

- Je suis pour.

Panther et Wolf n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui parce qu'ils devait s'occuper de la formation de Weasel c'est à dire Itachi pour lui inculqué l'art et la manière de la Maison. Il n'entrerait au service actif qu'une fois son nouvel apprentissage terminé. Etre un ambu était différent d'être un jounin.

- Jouer à quoi ? demanda Itachi curieux de savoir à quoi ils pouvaient bien jouer avec un enfant.

- Aux ninjas, bien sûr ! répondit Naruto comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Des ninjas de première classe qui jouaient aux ninjas. Il fallait le faire. Mais cela devait être amusant. Vraiment, Itachi avait bien fait d'accompagné Sasuke au parc ce jour là.

* * *

- Je suis épuisé, expira Naruto en s'affalant sur son lit.

- Sèche tes cheveux d'abord, tu vas tremper tes draps, sermonna Itachi.

L'après midi avait été relaxante. Il n'avait rien fait de bien particulier à part que de jouer aux ninjas ou à cache-cache était très instructif sur la topographie du terrain. Il connaissait l'endroit presque par cœur.

Itachi prit une serviette et sécha lui même les cheveux de Naruto qui ne semblait pas décider à la faire.

- Aller ! Ils sont secs là.

- P'tit idiot de prince.

- Méchant Tachi ! Dis, tu me lis une histoire ? demanda Naruto.

- Si tu veux.

* * *

_(time skip : j'ai la flemme d'inventer une histoire : regarder un walt disney comme Bambi tiens ^^')_

- 'Nuit Tachi, bailla Naruto.

- Fais de beaux rêves, répondit Itachi en sortant de la chambre.

Il referma la porte et redescendit dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres et parler plus sérieusement. Demain, ce ne serait pas la même ambiance.

* * *

Et le 10 octobre arriva.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Naruto… _(vous connaissez tous la musique)_

Naruto souffla ses bougies avec entrain et un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'elles s'éteignirent toutes du premier coup. Il était avec Wolf qui pouvait se permettre de ne pas fêter la « mort » de Kyubi ayant perdu son sensei se jour-là. Lion lui n'était personne à Konoha puisqu'il consacrait sa vie à l'ambu et Viper et Crow n'avaient pas envie de laisser le pauvre petit prince seul avec les deux autres. Ils auraient aussi put dire qu'ils voulaient rester avec lui. Mauvaise foi.

- Ouvre tes cadeaux !

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Il reçut une tenue de ninja à sa taille pour leur jeu numéro 1, une autre peluche qui était en forme de belette. Il avait déjà un loup, un lion, une panthère, un lapin, un écureuil, un serpent (une peluche énorme), en fait il en avait une pour chaque ambu… et plus... Il reçut aussi un nouvel attirail de kunai pour ses entraînements dispersés. Il déballa également des livres : contes, récits, ou sur l'histoire de Konoha, sur les pays frontaliers et extérieurs. Mais celui qui lui plaisait le plus était sans nul doute l'album photos qui contenait tous les moments qu'ils avaient put partager tous ensemble. Naruto était aux anges.

- Naruto, tu pleures ? demanda Viper prise au dépourvue.

- Désolé, je suis si content, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- C'est pas une raison pour pleurer ! dit Crow avec ce qu'on appellerais chez lui un sourire.

- Mangeons ce gâteau, proposa Lion.

- Oui !

* * *

_(mini time skip)_

- Tu as du chocolat partout, plaisanta Wolf.

- Hein ? Ah oui… bredouilla Naruto.

- Si tu manges aussi vite, tu vas t'étouffer, rigola Viper.

* * *

_(le soir de cette journée)_

- Ta fêtes ta plut ?

- Merci Panpan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir fait vivre ici.

- Ne me remercie pas si les villageois n'étaient…

- S'ils n'étaient pas comme ça, je ne serais pas heureux ici avec vous tous.

- Dors.

- 'Nuit…

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Naruto et Itachi discutaient tranquillement dans le "parc de l'ambu", c'était l'endroit où se trouvait une rivière et ils étaient installés sur un rocher à proximité. Il faisait très beaux pour un mois de Novembre bien que la température reste basse.

- Tu es ici à cause du traitement des villageois… Ca ne me donne pas envie de protéger cet endroit, fulmina Itachi.

- Si ! J'aime Konoha ! C'est le lieu où je suis né, celui que mon père est mort pour défendre et le lieu où vous vivez !

- Tu as raison, répondit Itachi en ébouriffant encore les cheveux de Naruto. Mais dis-moi tu connais ton père ?

- Oui, l'hokage me l'a dit.

- Tu mens.

- Hein ?

- Ca c'est la version officielle. Je veux l'autre version.

- Tu…

- Naruto, je te promets de ne jamais te mentir, ni te trahir si tu me promets la même chose.

- Notre promesse à tous les deux, alors ?

- Hm.

- C'est Kyu qui me l'a dit.

- Par Kyu, tu entends…

Itachi fut surpris mais en même temps il s'y attendait. Le renard n'allait pas rester sans rien faire et pourtant Naruto ne semblait pas manipulé. Heureusement qu'il savait bien cacher ce qu'il pensait. De toute manière tant que Naruto serait Naruto il l'accepterait.

- Oui, le Kyubi. Il apparaît lorsque je suis en danger.

- Je vois.

Naruto baissa la tête et s'apprêta à s'éloigner devant la réponse froide d'Itachi. Il s'en doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Il allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit, qu'il se faisait manipuler…

- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Itachi en voyant Naruto se lever.

Il avait senti que Naruto était gêné et pourtant il ne fit pas de remarque et suivit simplement Naruto.

- Ce serait notre petit secret, ajouta Itachi.

- Promis, hein ?

- Promis, affirma-t-il.

* * *

La nuit venue, Naruto se trouvait dans son lit qu'Itachi tentait de border tant bien que mal parce que Naruto ne voulait pas allait au lit s'en suivit une course poursuite dans la chambre qu'Itachi remporta haut la main.

- Mais ! bouda Naruto.

- Naruto, si je reste tu dors ?

Il réfléchit à la proposition de son ainé et finit par répondre par l'affirmative. Itachi cria victoire intérieurement parce qu'un Naruto qui ne voulait pas aller dormir était pire qu'une mission de rang A. Impossible de la calmer. Ou presque. Il s'installa donc sur le lit à côté de Naruto qui se blottit dans ses bras.

- Dis Tachi ?

- Hm.

- Pourquoi tu acceptes tout ce que je suis. ?

- Parce qu'on se ressemble.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est une excuse suffisante, répondit Itachi qui ne connaissait lui même pas la réponse. Dors maintenant. Je partirais tout à l'heure quant tu seras endormi.

- Bonne nuit…

- Hm.

Ce fut la première fois que Naruto partageait son lit pour s'endormir et il trouvait que c'était agréable d'avoir une présence près de soi. Il aimait cette sensation de chaleur.

Itachi devrait mentir lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Son père savait que sa mission était finie ou du moins il s'en doutait. Il n'aurait qu'à dire que Panther l'avait retenu. Il ne saurait pas que c'était Naruto. Panther ne nierait pas sachant que c'était une excuse souvent employée par Squirrel du clan Hyuga lorsqu'elle mettait Naruto au lit. C'était compliqué ! Mais cela en valait vraiment la peine.

* * *

Naruto était sortit dehors encore une fois et se trouvait dans le cimetière devant la tombe de ses parents. Il y avait amené des fleurs mais remarqua qu'elle en était pleine. Aucune importance. Il ajouta les sienne au paquet. Il aurait aimé les connaître. Est-ce qu'ils l'auraient aimé ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient été heureux ? Est-ce que sa vie aurait été différente ? Il aurait eu des amis ? Mais il n'aurait pas connu les ambu pas vrai ? Alors tout n'était pas si mal.

- On y va Naruto, dit Kakashi en lui prenant la main.

* * *

Kakashi et Naruto avançaient tranquillement côté à côté jusqu'à ce que le jounin ouvre finalement la bouche :

- Où est-il ?

* * *

Voilà, une fin horrible, je trouve.

Le prochain chapitre est la raison pour laquelle Naruto adore Itachi plus que tout. Il est assez triste et dépriment mais c'est une question de point de vue.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	11. Une raison suffisante pour te suivre

Coucou !

Désolée si la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas très claire... Enfin vous aller comprendre qui à disparu...

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Il m'encourage à vous donner la suite vite et bien ^^'

Je vous préviens : ce qui est souligné est une juste une précision pour vous.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Onzième : Une raison suffisante pour te suivre…

Lorsque Naruto repris connaissance, il était pieds et poings liés. Le sol était gelé et lui glaçait les os. Son corps lui faisait terriblement mal et le lançait en permanence. Sa migraine l'empêchait de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cependant il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il se trouvait, mais n'y parvint pas.

Et à ce moment précis, une main lui attrapa les cheveux et le souleva par la chevelure tel un déchet.

- Tu n'es qu'un réceptacle et comme tel tu n'es qu'une arme qui va servir mes desseins, lui susurra une voix à l'oreille, méprisante et pleine de haine.

« Kyubi ? » mais ce n'est qu'un silence pesant qui lui répondit. Pourquoi ? Kyubi était toujours là lorsqu'il était en danger ! Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là maintenant ? En ce moment, il était réellement seul. Après tant d'amour il était à nouveau en compagnie de la solitude…

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de hurler ou de pleurer, ni empêcher son corps de se convulser ou d'être pris de spasmes atroces. Il avait mal… En fait, ce n'était pas de la douleur… C'était bien pire… Une souffrance indéfinissable…

Mourir. Mourir était la seule chose qu'il désirait. Il ne voulait rien d'autre à part que cela cesse…

Il ne voulait pas devenir une arme sans émotion, ni passé, ni futur. Il voulait vivre comme il l'avait décidé. Pas comme ce type l'avait choisi. Il ne pouvait même pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Ses yeux refusaient de lui obéir et de s'ouvrir et même s'il y parvenait les larmes qui coulaient l'empêcheraient de voir clairement.

- Faîtes vos expériences, ordonna cette même voix haineuse. Je veux juste qu'il puisse être une arme fiable et fidèle même après ça, ajouta la voix malsaine dont le propriétaire quitta la pièce avec un sourire sadique et victorieux que Naruto ne pouvait bien sûr pas voir.

Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui avant qu'il ne devienne fou !!

* * *

Dans une salle sombre.

- Où est-il ? hurla une voix qui parvenait quand même à donner l'impression qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

- Comme si je répondrais, cracha une autre voix dont le propriétaire semblait cependant souffrir.

- Tu vas parler, tu peux en être sûr. Et tu me supplieras de te tuer après.

* * *

Dans le salon des ambu.

Les ambu étaient tous en train d'attendre que Panther et Crow obtiennent l'information qu'ils désiraient. Savoir où était leur petit prince. Les agresseurs avaient dû attendre que Naruto sorte et qu'il soit seul ce qui pouvait arriver n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il n'avait pas d'emploi du temps précis. C'était un coup qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu pour cette même raison. Cependant les agresseurs avaient commis une erreur, celle de penser qu'ils ne sauraient pas que le « Naruto » qu'ils avaient envoyé ne serait pas démasqué. Même sans sharingan, Kakashi avait su que ce n'était pas le vrai, mais d'un autre côté l'argenté faisait parti de ceux qui connaissait Naruto le mieux. Surtout au niveau comportemental.

Les ambu se demandaient aussi qui avait put donner l'ordre de faire ça. Un membre du conseil ? Et si oui le ou lesquels ? Et puis même s'ils l'aprrenaient, ils n'auraient aucune preuve de leur culpabilité. Dans tous les cas, ils voulaient juste récupérer leur Naruto en un seul morceau et en bonne santé. Mais ils en doutaient…

Plus le temps passait, et pire l'état de Naruto serrait...

* * *

Leurs diverses expériences (_que je ne détail pas exprès)_ sur lui prirent fin mais pas la torture _(non détaillée elle aussi)_…

S'il bougeait, ils lui faisaient mal,

S'il criait, ils le punissaient,

S'il pleurait, les coups redoublaient en intensité,

S'il s'endormait, ils le frappaient pour l'en empêcher,

S'il tentait de parler, c'était pire que tout…

Et s'il restait immobile, ils continuaient simplement…

_(ma phase poétique est terminée…)_

_

* * *

_

« Gamin ? »

- Kyubi ! Où es-tu ?

« Ca va aller, renardeau… »

- J'ai mal…

« Je sais »

Naruto se trouva finalement en face de son renard qui venait enfin de réussi à le contacter. Le démon laissa ses queues sortir entre les barreaux pour consoler Naruto. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le réconforter de cette manière, les barreaux du sceau lui interdisaient de rejoindre son renardeau. En plus à cause de la torture le sceau s'affaiblissait, pas que Kyubi s'en plaigne vraiment, mais il aurait préféré une autre manière d'affaiblir ce maudit sceau qui en ce moment même lui barrait la route. En plus, le traitement que subissait son renardeau le mettait hors de lui et il se demandait quand les ambu allaient arriver.

Kyubi berça Naruto comme un parent le faisait avec ses enfants et il utilisa son chakra du mieux qu'il put pour que Naruto oublie la douleur ou du moins qu'elle ne soit plus aussi importante. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus… A part être prêt de lui et de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

* * *

Les cris se turent finalement et Panther ressortit de la pièce qu'il avait interdit à Naruto lorsqu'il s'y était aventuré. Il détestait la torture, mais dans ce cas il n'avait pas le temps de l'interroger plus proprement. Cela faisait plus de trente-huit heures qu'il s'y était mis et il se doutait que l'état de Naruto serait catastrophique. Lui avait réussi à briser un homme alors un enfant… Un enfant de sept ans qui plus est… (précision en réponse à un commentaire)

- On y va ! ordonna Panther après avoir expliqué la situation à ses pairs.

_( non détailler parce que je ne sais pas où pourrait se trouver Naruto plus précisément je préfère vous laisser imaginer)_

- Bien.

Lorsque trois ambu trouvèrent enfin Naruto, leurs battements de cœur s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, avant de reprendre.

Naruto était vautré sur le sol, enchaîné au mur et assit dans son sang qui s'échappait encore de ses plaies ouvertes et béantes. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais vide de toutes émotions. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils auraient été des ennemis cela n'aurait rien changé. Naruto était vraiment en vie parce qu'ils l'avaient décidés. Même les tuer tous ne changerait rien. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Panther s'approcha de Naruto avec précaution, le libéra de ses chaines et le toucha mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Wolf s'approcha aussi et tenta de parler à leur petit blond qui ne répondit pas. Itachi après confirmation de ses supérieurs, retira alors son masque, relava le visage de Naruto puis planta ses sharingan dans ses yeux.

* * *

- Naruto ?! appela Itachi en arrivant dans un couloir sombre et humide.

- Approches, humain, prononça une voix.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'au détenteur de la dite voix et se retrouva en face du renard à neuf queues.

- Kyubi, salua Itachi sachant qu'il allait tomber face à lui.

- Bien vu, humain, répondit Kyubi avec un regard froid qui ne fit rien à son interlocuteur.

On parlait de Uchiwa Itachi, la froideur il en était maître alors pas de raison de prendre peur pour si peu. Ce n'était qu'un regard glacial et rien de plus.

- Je suis venu chercher Naruto. Il ne risque plus rien.

- Je sais…

- Où est-il ?

- Ici, dit Kyubi en éloignant ses queues laissant un enfant se faire voir.

- Tachi ? prononça une toute petite voix.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit Itachi en se rapprochant du petit blond.

- Non, c'est faux ! hurla soudain Naruto en se recroquevillant davantage sur lui même. Menteur ! cria-t-il aussi en jetant un coup d'œil apeuré au brun.

- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te mentir.

- Ichi ? dit finalement Naruto en allant se blottir dans ses bras.

- On rentre à la Maison.

- A la maison ? demanda Naruto en se rendormant.

- Oui.

Kyubi rugit alors lorsque son renardeau s'endormit :

- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais de mes crocs moi-même, sale Uchiwa.

- Je sais.

- Vas-t-en ! Et occupe toi de lui comme il faut.

- Hm.

« Les Uchiwa et leur éloquence, ricana Kyubi lorsqu'Itachi retourna dans le monde réel avec Naruto. »

* * *

- On rentre, dit Panther.

- Hm, dit Itachi en portant Naruto qui refusait de le lâcher.

- Allons-y, soupira Wolf devant le massacre qu'ils avaient fait : les autres à Naruto comme eux aux agresseurs.

Le sol était jonché de cadavre et de sang. Panther n'y était pas aller avec des baguettes. Lui non plus, mais cette vue le dégouttait toujours. Il ne s'y habituerait peut-être jamais. Il était devenu ambu pour protéger Konoha et rien de plus.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Naruto chez les ambu.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il était entouré d'une douce chaleur et lorsqu'il émergea davantage constata qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

- Tu es réveillé, constata une voix qu'il reconnu comme était celle d'Itachi.

C'était donc lui la personne qui était à ses côtés. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté plus de deux minutes comme promis, mais ça Naruto ne le savait pas ou du moins pas encore. En revanche, Panther et Wolf ainsi que les autres ambu ne pouvaient pas restaient en congés ou du moins pas tous en même temps et il avait semblé clair que Naruto refusait d'être séparé d'Itachi, même durant les analyses alors qui de mieux pour le surveiller.

- t'… chi…

- Ne parle pas Naru-chan, dit gentiment Itachi. Je reviens, je vais prévenir les autres.

- Hm…

Il quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte pour que Naruto puisse entendre ses bruits de pas dans l'escalier qu'il exagérait exprès ce qui calma Naruto.

« Il est vraiment resté durant tout ton coma »

- Kyu ?

« A ton avis. Je commençais à être inquiet, je n'arrivais pas à te contacter. »

- Désolé, par contre pourquoi on peut se parler maintenant ? Je ne suis pas en danger.

« Le sceau est affaibli. »

- C'est grave ?

« Non, je ne pense pas. On peut juste se parler normalement. »

- Cool

« Tu peux faire confiance à cet humain. »

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

« Il me plait bien. Et les autres ambu aussi tu peux leur faire confiance. »

- Je sais. Kyu ?

« Quoi ? »

- Merci…

« Repose-toi. J'ai besoin de repos aussi. Te soigner m'a épuisé. »

- D'accord.

Naruto attendit qu'Itachi revienne mais il fut surpris qu'il retourne le voir seul. Les autres ne voulaient pas voir comment il allait ?

- Ils ne veulent pas te brusquer, dit Itachi. Repose-toi.

- Tu restes, articula avec difficulté Naruto.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Plus tard.

- Tachi ?

- Je suis là.

- Depuis combien de temps…

- Depuis deux jours depuis ton dernier réveil.

- Tu es resté ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas.

- Merci.

- Mais je dois retourner chez moi… Wolf est revenu de sa mission.

- D'accord.

- Je reviens dans quelques temps, ce ne sera pas long.

- Tachi ? On se revoie dans pas longtemps, alors ? dit Naruto toujours avec quelques difficultés.

- Je te mentirais ?

- Non, à plus tard.

* * *

Dans la salle su sceau du Quatrième.

- Je veux payer ma dette.

« Deviens ninja »

- Je peux ?

« Je veux bien t'entraîner, mais tu devras suivre mes instructions à la lettre sinon tu ne feras aucun progrès »

- D'accord.

* * *

Dans le salon principal de la Maison des ambu.

- Naruto tu veux des ramens ?

Naruto ne bougea pas dans poils et il fallu l'intervention de Panther pour que Naruto se décide à manger. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, à part à Itachi, il ne conversait avec personne même s'il écoutait Wolf et Panpan. Il était beaucoup moins joyeux qu'avant ce qui était normal, mais cela commençait à être inquiétant. Cela faisait quand même deux mois _(c'est court mais c'est pour respecter les âges des persos du mieux que je peux...)_ et aucun progrès ne se faisait sentir, pire son état devenait de plus en plus catastrophique à mesure que les jours défilaient. De plus Naruto étant très décidé à s'entrainer ne pensait pas à se rétablir. Les ambu n'avaient pas réussi à donner des réactions à Naruto sauf trois… Et ils pensaient sérieusement à lui effacer la mémoire, mais bizarrement Naruto avait refusé et ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire de plus. Forcé Naruto n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre… Ils savaient que Naruto ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais mais ils espéraient quand même.

« Si tu veux servir Itachi-san, tu dois être en forme, dit Kyubi. »

« Renardeau !! Je te parle ! Réponds ! »

« Ne m'oblige pas à prendre possession de ton corps pour manger. »

« Humain ! Tu ne payeras jamais ta dette dans cet état ! »

- Je vais manger, répondit Naruto à son renard _(intérieurement)_. Kyu ?

« Quoi ? »

- Merci.

« Aller, plus vite tu te remets et plus vite on commence l'entrainement et plus vite tu sers Itachi-san. Il est devenu capitaine, pas vrai ? »

- Oui.

« Si tu deviens assez puissant, tu peux espérer être son lieutenant. »

- Vrai ?

« Je te mentirais ? »

- Non, mais…

« A être comme ça, tu m'inquiètes, renardeau, avoua le renard. »

- Merci tout le monde, dit alors Naruto aux ambu présents à ses côtés ce qui lui valu enfin des sourires de sa famille.

Ces sourires lui avaient manqués. Cette blessure prendrait du temps à cicatriser parce que si Kyubi pouvait soigner ses plaies, il ne pouvait rien avec son mental. Ca c'était à lui de le faire et le meilleur moyen comme l'avait souligné Kyu c'était de s'ouvrir aux gens à qui ils pouvaient tous les deux faire confiance.

Naruto ingurgita alors un nombre prodigieux de ramens de nouveau d'une humeur plus joyeuse qui lui fit réaliser qu'il mourrait de faim. Comment avait-il fait pour s'en passer ? Les ramens étaient si délicieux ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si sourire lui était impossible. Avant de venir vivre chez les ambu combien de faux sourires avaient-ils distribués ? Et puis le passé était le passé, désormais il fallait regardé vers l'avenir et avancer.

« Ne philosophe pas »

- Sale renard mal lavé ! »

« Je dis ça pour ton bien. »

-Pff.

Kyubi rigola dans sa cage et Naruto dû se concentrer pour ne plus l'entendre ricaner. Depuis cet incident, Naruto et Kyubi pouvaient parler librement entre eux sans que Naruto ne soit en danger ou en train de dormir ou encore méditer. Ils pouvaient le faire sans difficulté ce qui arrangeait Kyubi. Cependant Naruto pouvait couper ce lien en se concentrant pour avoir un peu d'intimité ce dont il avait besoin de temps en temps. Et puis Kyubi savait être insupportable. Il avait plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui. Cela faisait aussi plaisir à Naruto de pouvoir discuter avec son compagnon même si ils auraient tous les deux aimer une autre méthode pour que ce soit réalisable…

* * *

Plus tard, lorsque Naruto est rétabli.

« Aujourd'hui entraînement ! ricana Kyubi sadiquement mais toute fois gentiment pour ne pas effrayer son renardeau. Tu vas chercher des rouleaux et tu le lis tous. Tu dois connaître la théorie avant la pratique, expliqua Kyubi. »

- Bon d'accord, dit Naruto qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix.

« Je sens que ça va être drôle, pouffa Kyubi en attendant la réaction de son élève. »

- Tu sais où est la salle des rouleaux, demanda soudain Naruto avec une moue dont il avait le secret.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Kyubi explose de rire. Oui, c'était très amusant pour lui.

* * *

Merci,

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	12. Un Examen qui craint ! Et mon Serment !

Hello everybody !

Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le scénario le plus plausible et faire en sorte de le rendre intéressant à lire tout en vous permettant d'apprendre des choses. Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Comme toujours je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little Kitsune**

Chapitre Douzième : Un Examen qui craint ! Et mon Serment !

Un an et demi après l'entrainement monstre de Kyubi. _(Je ferais des retours en arrière pour les détailler si vous voulez)(Naruto à environ 9 ans pour ceux et celles qui veulent savoir ^^)._

- Grand-père ! Ca fait un bail, dit joyeusement une pile électrique blonde en entrant sans frapper dans le bureau de l'hokage qui ne put que sourire face au comportement du petit prince de ses ninjas masqués.

Il était heureux comme tous les membres de l'ambu qu'il soit redevenu comme avant et qu'il ne soit pas resté dans un état second. Naruto avait comme ils l'avaient dit un esprit en béton pour réussir à vivre même après cet épisode qu'il appelaient tous "l'incident" pour ne pas nommer l'immonde traitement que les agresseurs toujours inconnus avaient fait subir à Naruto. Les ambu avaient des doutes mais n'ayant aucune preuve il était inutile de s'y attarder. Leur protégé leur avait dit de ne pas s'en faire et que tout allait bien ou du moins mieux.

- Tu as bien poussé, dit moi.

- Tu as vu ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Ah mais je suis venu te parler, dit sérieusement Naruto. Tu peux demander à tes gardes du corps de partir deux minutes ? demanda le blond.

Après la confirmation donnée, les ombres protectrices de l'hokage se volatilisèrent provisoirement.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sarutobi devenu inquiet face au sérieux de l'enfant.

- Je veux devenir ambu.

Sarutobi aurait lâché sa pipe s'il n'avait pas l'entraînement pour se maîtriser.

- Naruto, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dit-il alors.

- Je ne plaisante pas, affirma le blondinet.

- Tu n'as pas le niveau et tu es bien trop jeune. Sans oublier que tu n'es même pas ninja, dissuada le vieux.

- Je m'en fiche ! rétorqua son vis-à-vis sûr de lui, le regard plein de détermination.

Un regard qui n'échappa pas aux yeux avisés de l'hokage de Konoha qui connaissait bien cette lueur pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de certains des ses ninja. Un regard prêt à tout. Sarutobi réfléchit : pesant le pour et le contre.

- Alors, insista Naruto devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur.

- D'accord, mais tu passeras le test avec les autres, soupira le vieil homme. Je te préviens, tu peux mourir durant cet examen.

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Naruto en quittant la pièce.

- Comment ne pas s'inquiéter, marmonna-t-il après que Naruto ait refermé la porte.

Il se faisait vieux. Comment refuser quelque chose à Naruto et surtout lorsqu'il avait le même regard que son père autrefois.

De retour dans la chambre de Naruto.

- Naruto, tu es malade ! Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est que d'être ambu ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! rétorqua-t-il. Je vis avec vous depuis mes cinq ans.

- Ce n'est pas si rose. Craint et respecté, peut-être. Mais les pires missions t'attendent et tu ne pourras jamais révéler ton identité ambu même à ton épouse, expliqua Panther.

- Je sais tout ça. J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Panpan. J'aurais essayé.

- C'est grand-père qui te l'a demandé ?

- Hm. Et puis je m'inquiète aussi. Tu es trop jeune même si je t'ais vu t'entraîner sans relâche.

- Panpan ?

- Petit prince, j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. C'est ta vie, je ne peux pas la contrôler. Juste te conseiller. Et n'oublie pas. On dehors d'ici c'est Panther ou commandant.

- Bien.

- Va dormir tu as besoin d'être en forme.

-'Nuit, Panpan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu as encore des lacunes, au pire je suis là »

- Merci.

« C'est parce que je m'ennui aussi, ricana le renard »

- Tu profites de la situation, sale renard mouillé.

« Que crois-tu ? Je suis un démon. »

- Bonne nuit.

« A toi aussi, répondit-il. Les choses sérieuses débutent, pensa-t-il aussi.»

- Bienvenue à l'examen AMBU. Sachez que si vous réussissez, ce n'est pas la gloire qui vous attends mais la pire vie qu'un ninja puisse avoir. Je rappelle que durant l'examen vous avez de forte chance de mourir alors ceux qui veulent partir... commença Panther.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle, mais personne ne bougea.

- Bon, je vous aurai prévenu. Veuillez signer cette close indiquant qu'en cas de décès nous ne sommes pas responsable.

Les participants se dirigèrent tour à tour pour signer la feuille de responsabilité. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir avec un masque blanc pour que personne ne sache qui était qui afin que si ils réussissaient ou étaient recalés, personne ne saurait qu'ils avaient tenté cette section.

Cependant, leur attention était tournée vers un petit nain. Qui pouvait bien être aussi petit. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'un enfant serait là. Battre le record d'Itachi Uchiwa ne semblait pas faisable. Ils pensaient tous qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de petite taille. Naruto sentait bien leurs regards curieux. C'était vrai qu'il était petit, mais il se dit que la taille ne faisait pas le ninja et habitué à être ignoré ou regardé de travers il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. De plus il avait Kyubi avec lui, il n'était pas seul mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il trichait, enfin non, rusait comme il préférait dire.

- Bien, alors commençons. Vous devez récupérer un parchemin qui se trouve dans la forêt, le prendre, le ramener à la tour centrale en moins de quatre jours. Retard non accepté même d'une minute. Evidemment s'en prendre aux autres et autorisé. Je ne cautionne pas les combats à mort entre ninja d'un même village mais ce n'est pas interdit. Je préviens qu'il n'y a que huit parchemins et que vous êtes dix-sept concurrents. Sur ce bonne chance.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte qui lui était attribué et s'engouffra en même temps que tous les autres dans la zone de l'examen. Tout cela commençait déjà à craindre...

« Récolte d'information, rapidité, force, respect de la mission. Et même secret de l'identité. Cela pourrait être une vraie mission, constata Kyubi. »

- Tu as entendu seulement huit, soupira Naruto.

« Moins de huit, ricana Kyu. »

- Hein ?

« Il y a huit parchemins je te l'accorde mais c'est la maximum et non le minimum, sachant qu'à mon avis vu les gens qu'il y a, seuls cinq sont dignes d'intérêt... »

- C'est ce que je disais : ça craint.

Cette forêt ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Mais ils étaient tous les deux décidés à épater leur "famille".

« Reste sur tes gardes et tout iras bien, conseilla Kyu. N'oublie pas utilise tes sens comme tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton affinité futon et rappel toi : masque ton chakra. Mais je suis content tu l'as déjà fait. Reste calme, je suis là. »

- Je sais. Bon à la chasse, lança Naruto.

« Ce que je préfère, compléta Kyubi dévoilant ses rangées de dents aiguisées. »

- C'était pas si dur de trouver un parchemin, en fait.

« Reste vigilant. Maintenant tu es une cible potentielle. »

- Ca craint...

« Arrêtes avec ce mot, râla le renard. »

- Mais c'est la vérité !

« On bouge. »

- Donne ton parchemin, ordonna un concurrent.

- Qui te dit que j'en ai un, rétorqua Naruto.

- Pour moi que tu en ais un ou pas n'as pas d'importance en fait, ricana son opposant. J'ai déjà le mien. Je veux juste réduire le nombre de personnes qui peuvent arriver à la tour.

Naruto se mit en garde sachant la fuite impossible. Le combat commença alors et Naruto esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques de son adversaire qui ne lui laissait aucune chance. Naruto subissait le combat. Il n'avait vraiment pas le niveau.

« Pas encore, mais tu progresses vite. Ne t'en fais pas. »

- Je n'y arrive pas il est trop fort pour moi, pensa Naruto.

« Si tu veux je peux... »

- Non ! C'est à moi de le faire.

« Bien dit renardeau. »

- Pff et tu veux être ambu, se moqua le vainqueur qui disparut après lui avoir usurpé son rouleau.

- J'ai lamentablement perdu et j'ai dû me faire passer pour mort...

« Non tu as tenu jusqu'au bout. »

- Mais j'ai perdu...

« Ecoute attentivement renardeau. Il faut perdre pour gagner car une chose n'existe pas sans son contraire. Elle n'aurait pas de sens Et le défaite et faîte pour mieux apprécier la victoire. Et lorsque tu tombes qu'est ce que tu fais ? » (Le discours de Kyubi est ma philosophie de vie ^^').

- Je me relève et j'avance.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

- Rien, dit Naruto plus déterminé que jamais.

Sur ces mots d'encouragement démoniaque, Naruto se releva non sans difficulté, mais il reprit sa route. La vengeance des renards serait terrible. Ils allaient récupérer ce rouleau et réussir cette épreuve. Naruto et même Kyubi avaient une raison importante pour laquelle il y participait. Servir Ichi-sama comme l'appelait désormais Naruto. Et aussi protéger Konoha. Et dans le cas de Kyu pour ne pas s'ennuyer...

Naruto avança pour se mettre à l'abri et pour cela se posa sur une branche d'arbre suffisamment haute pour ne pas être repéré. Il avait encore besoin de se reposer. Il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir méditer et ainsi réfléchir à la situation.

- Je pue le sang, constata Naruto après un moment.

« Je sais »

- Il faut faire quelque chose.

« Certainement pas, rétorqua Kyu. L'odeur du sang couvre toutes autres odeurs. »

- Justement, je ne pourrais plus me servir de mon flaire.

« Petit humain que tu es, rugit le démon. Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses ? Je ne suis pas le démon le plus dangereux, craint et puissant pour mon pelage ! La chasse est un passe temps et la destruction est innée. Ne me sous-estime pas ! »

- Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, répondit Naruto sans faire de commentaires sur l'arrogance de son compagnon.

« Et qui te dit que je ne peux pas te transmettre ce savoir avec mon chakra ? »

- Tu peux ?

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me sous estimer. Tu vas finir par me vexer, ajouta-t-il. »

- Non, non. Tu es génial, ironisa quelque peu Naruto.

« Sans la touche d'ironie ça aurait été parfait. Mais il n'empêche que tu devrais le dire plus souvent. »

- Sale renard mouillé !

« Bon, tu es prêt ? »

- Je suis né prêt, plaisanta Naruto pour copier l'arrogance de sa boule de poils.

« Tu me plaît vraiment, ricana Kyubi »

- On lui reprend notre rouleau ?

« Mieux, on l'écrase ! »

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit ses yeux il constata que se vue était bien meilleurs : il voyait plus loin avec plus de détail. Son ouïe entendait même l'air entre les feuilles des arbres alors qu'il n'y avait pas de courant d'air. Son odorat reconnaissait chaque senteur sans avoir à chercher ce que c'était.

« Pas mal, hein ? »

- Oui, c'est impressionnant.

« Et encore ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que je ressentais avant d'être enfermé. »

- Waouh ! Tu montes dans mon estime, taquina Naruto.

« Renardeau idiot ! Va chercher ce parchemin où le temps va nous manquer. »

Naruto ferma les yeux pour pister l'odeur de son adversaire qui l'avait mis à terre et lorsqu'il trouva sa trace, il s'élança sans perdre de temps. Ses blessures attendraient. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, mais il semblait que Kyu s'en occupait déjà.

« Il t'a attaqué de front et t'as même informé qu'il avait déjà un rouleau sur lui donc il te sous estime fortement, expliqua Kyubi pendant le trajet. »

- Moi il vaut mieux que je le prenne par surprise, non ?

« Oui, c'est plus prudent. Fais comme les ninjas et n'oublie pas : tu es faible. Ruse comme les renards. Nous sommes des créatures rusées. »

Naruto écouta les conseils de son professeur et se faufila comme un animal jusqu'au campement de son ennemi puis sortit un kunai, respira un grand coup avant de s'élancer. Il porta un coup aux bras de son adversaire puis se recula de nouveau pour se retrouver en face de lui.

- Tu es encore en vie, constata l'autre en le voyant, masquant la surprise dans sa voix la légère douleur procurée par l'entaille.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps d'imposer son rythme et chargea une seconde fois en sentant son envie de tuer monter en flèche. Il voulait réussir cet examen ! C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Naruto eut cette fois le temps et l'esprit de créer des clones. C'était une des premières techniques qu'il avait apprise non sans quelque difficulté. Il avait du faire le clonages avec une technique interdite à cause de son chakra ou plutôt celui de Kyubi. Quelle ironie. Et puis faire des doubles, lui permettait de trouver une meilleure idée. Grâce aux nouvelles facultés sensorielles offertes par Kyubi, Naruto parvenait à être quasiment à l'égalité avec son opposant.

Le combat dura, les enchaînements se succédèrent cherchant à briser l'autre.

Naruto était un genou au sol, dans une position plutôt animale, un kunai dans la main duquel tombaient des gouttes de sang qui s'étalaient sur l'herbe. Il releva la tête vers son adversaire qui s'écroula au sol. Inerte... Il était mort.

- Kyu ? s'affola Naruto. Je viens de...

« Nous, gamin, nous, corrigea Kyubi. »

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto. Konoha vient de perdre un jounin maintenant...

« C'était lui ou nous et puis ils t'avaient tous prévenu : c'est ça être un ninja. Prends les rouleaux et part vite. Ce combat de chakra a certainement alerté tous les autres. »

Naruto obéit alors sans réfléchir. Il devait encore digérer l'information. Même si Kyubi avait largement participé à la fin. Tuer un homme n'était pas rien. Ses rêves, croyances, sa famille tous disparaissaient.

- Il reste vingt minutes, annonça Panther en s'avançant vers les trois participants qui étaient déjà arrivés.

L'un d'entre eux avait apporté deux rouleaux réduisant le nombre de promu possible à sept.

- Tenez, dit un nouvel arrivant en tendant lui aussi deux rouleaux.

Impressionnant mais pas surprenant, pensa Panther. Il n'allait pas être surpris pour si peu.

- Bien.

Il ne restait donc que deux rouleaux en piste. Donc probablement qu'un seul concurrent qui avait les deux... Quatre à être parvenu jusqu'ici... Les ninjas pensaient que c'était simple de devenir ambu et de le rester ? En plus ils avaient l'air assez fatigué alors qu'une mission de ce type pouvait durer une bonne semaine. Le niveau se dégradait... Mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas avoir des génies tout le temps. Wolf puis Weasel. Un pour chaque génération.

Naruto n'arriverait jamais à destination. Il aurait vraiment du lui interdire l'examen, mais c'était sa vie. Et le regard de Naruto lui avait certifié une chose : il ne reculerait pas et rien ni personne ne l'aurait fait changé d'avis. Panther l'avait vu s'entraîner alors il savait que Naruto n'était pas faible. Mais au point de devenir ambu. Il n'était pas sûr. Un autre petit géni en somme.

- C'est la fin dans cinq minutes, annonça Panther.

- Je ne suis pas en retard ? demanda une voix essoufflée.

- Pile à l'heure, répondit le commandant avec un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir puisqu'il portait son masque.

- Tant mieux, soupira Naruto en donnant son rouleau et celui de l'opposant qu'il avait tué.

Son protégé était un cas à part. Il avait un sacré niveau et cela se sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Tu lui as parlé, chuchota Panther.

- C'est un bon professeur, répondit Naruto.

Kyubi s'était donc manifesté et ne semblait pas intervenir de manière malsaine.

- Vous cinq en ligne ! Je vous donne un parchemin et vous répondrez à la question posée. Cette réponse déterminera votre réussite ou échec à l'examen.

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans la salle et une tension s'abattit également.

# Tu es en mission avec 10 kunai, 2 shuriken ainsi qu'un katana. Ton coéquipier est blessé et pris en otage par l'ennemi. Un rouleau qui contient des informations vitales pour le village est en ta possession. Lui contre ton camarade. Que fais-tu sachant qu'il y a cinq personnes contre toi ? #

- Ca craint, soupira intérieurement Naruto.

« Complètement... »

- Ca me fait penser à la situation du Croc Blanc de Konoha. J'ai lu un bouquin dessus. Tu te souviens ?

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. »

- Bon ben on y répond.

« On a pas le choix. Au pire on retentera la prochaine fois. »

- Hm, réfléchit Naruto.

- Ceux là ont répondu qu'ils tuaient leur coéquipier ou qu'ils l'abandonnaient parce que le village est plus important.

- C'est vrai, mais sans ninja qui ceux font confiance un village ne vaut rien, soupira Panther.

- Hey ! Regardes ça, rigola Viper.

- Quoi ?

- Cette réponse est amusante.

- Passe, pressa Lion.

- Il me plaît, décida Wolf.

- Bon, ça fait un nouveau alors, déclara Panther en quittant la salle de réunion.

- On va avoir un nouveau, se réjouit Viper.

- Hm, marmonna Wolf en sortant son livre orange.

- Intéressant, ajouta Crow.

- Naruto, ne te gave pas de ramen comme ça, sermonna Squirrel. Tu vas avoir une indigestion.

« Déstresses renardeau. »

Soudain un paquet fut déposé près du bol de nouille de Naruto qui releva la tête vers Panther avec questionnement. D'un geste de la tête Panther fit signe à Naruto d'ouvrir le colis ce que le blond exécuta. Il y trouva un uniforme noir et le masque blanc des nouvelles recrues ainsi que pour son cas le bandeau frontal du village caché de la feuille.

- Je ne te dirais pas bienvenu à la Maison parce que tu en fais déjà parti mais plutôt bienvenue dans la merde, dit Panther.

- Yatta ! s'exclama Naruto en renversant presque son bol de nourriture.

- Attends deux p'tites secondes, demande Viper. Tu as passé l'examen ?

- Oui, répondit-il. J'ai demandé à Panpan de ne rien vous dire pour ne pas vous inquiéter et je ne voulais pas que vous cherchiez à me faire changer d'avis.

- Epatant, siffla un étranger. Tu m'avais prévenu que mon nouveau membre était un jeune mais à ce point.

- Je te présente Rabbit ou plutôt Kaito, dit Panther. Il sera ton capitaine pendant que tu seras dans l'unité 8, expliqua-t-il.

- Bonjour, salua Naruto avec une révérence.

Il n'avait vu cet homme qu'une seule fois et de la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsqu'il s'était entrainé avec Lion, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Peu d'ambus restaient réellement dans le quartier général. A part ceux qui avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui.

- Les deux autres membres sont Lion et Squirrel de leurs noms : Yamato et Saya, ajouta Kaito.

Naruto se tourna alors vers les autres personnes de sa famille pour avoir leur nom à eux aussi et appris alors que Viper se nommait Anko, Crow : Ibiki et Leopard était Gekko. Wolf était Kakashi ce que Naruto savait depuis longtemps. Par contre il ne put apprendre l'identité de Panther.

- Naruto, apostropha Panpan. Sois sérieux et fais honneur à la Maison.

- Bien, répondit Naruto.

« Tu vois, dit Kyu. J'avais raison. »

Naruto avait réalisé un nombre important de missions depuis sa nomination et était lorsqu'il portait son masque le Kitsune, un ninja, un ambu. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Dépêchez vous, ordonna Rabbit.

Naruto avait fait plus ample connaissance avec son capitaine et avait été surpris de son caractère versatile et il buvait beaucoup. Il était souvent ivre et pourtant il avait encore conscience de son entourage. Les codes étaient souvent choisi en rapport avec un caractère de l'ambu ou un animal auquel l'ambu voulait ressembler, pourtant son supérieur était un bon chef d'équipe et un puissant ninja alors Naruto avait demandé pourquoi un lapin et les autres ambu lui avaient simplement dit : « il était ivre ce jour-là ». Tous les ambu avaient une personnalité particulière. Et ceux suffisamment normaux paraissaient anormaux lorsqu'ils étaient dans le lot. C'était le cas de Yamato.

Naruto était épuisé. Ils avançaient à vive allure depuis plusieurs heures et ses muscles le lançaient, cependant il ne ralenti aucunement son rythme.

- Squirrel ! hurla Rabbit, mais trop tard.

Naruto étant le dernier de la formation vit toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux au ralenti. Un ninja déserteur venait de transpercer Squirrel qui n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquiver et même Naruto n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir, bien trop fatigué. L'ennemi sortit sa lame du corps de leur coéquipière qui s'écroula au sol, inerte. De rage, Naruto chargea sans réfléchir leur opposant voulant sa mort à tout prix. Il n'entendait ou ne se souciait pas des ordres de son capitaine, ni de son coéquipier et tua sans plus de cérémonie le type qui venait de lui faire perdre celle qui aurait pu être sa mère.

- On bouge, ordonna Rabbit. Kitsune ! Tu viens de désobéir à un de mes ordres, ne recommence pas.

- Bien, dit Naruto dont les larmes étaient caché par son masque.

Lion brula les corps de leur amie mais aussi celui de leurs adversaires avant de poursuivre sa route avec le reste de son équipe.

Naruto était allongé sur son lit avec son oreiller dans les bras et lorsqu'une personne entra dans la pièce il ne réagit pas.

- Ca c'est mal passé ?

- Squirrel, pleura Naruto.

- Je sais j'ai entendu, dit Itachi prenant la jeune recrue dans ses bras en écartant le coussin.

Naruto pleura dans les bras de son Ichi-sama et fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule du brun le visage en larmes.

- Reste avec lui, dit Panther. Je ne lui donnerais rien les jours qui suivent.

- Un traitement de faveur ?

- C'est notre petit prince avant d'être un ambu. Et si tu es si inquiet demande son transfert dans ton unité. Il te manque aussi un membre, non ?

- Il n'a pas le niveau de la section spéciale.

- Il a bien progressé depuis qu'il est devenu un ninja.

- Il doit avoir un objectif auquel il tient, dit Itachi en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Naruto.

- Tu sembles presque jaloux, remarque Panther.

- Hm.

- Etant donné les différentes demandes que j'ai reçu suite au décès de Squirrel. Rabbit et Lion feront des missions en duo ou en solo et Kistune intégrera l'unité spéciale une, annonça Panther à son hokage.

- Je ne pense pas que Kitsune ait le niveau de cette section, dit Sarutobi.

- Il ne doit pas être séparé de personne proche de lui et mon unité est à un niveau bien supérieure, l'unité de Wolf est complète. Je ne vois que celle de Weasel qui convienne. Anko fait des missions solo et Ibiki est le chef de la section des interrogatoires.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, mais prenez soin de lui.

- Pour vous servir Sandaime Hokage-sama, salua Panther avant de disparaître.

Itachi était allongé dans sa chambre du quartier ambu. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui ce soir. Il voulait encore être libre des contraintes de son clan. Il avait besoin de calme après cette mission de laquelle il était revenu en avance. Il sentit soudain une présence près de sa porte, mais il reconnut le chakra de Naruto et se redressa alors, sans se mettre sur ses gardes.

- Ichi-sama ?

- Naruto, viens entre. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu as fais un nouveau cauchemar ?

- Oui…

- Viens, répéta Itachi.

Naruto entra dans les couvertures pour se blottir contre Itachi afin d'obtenir du réconfort et un sentiments de sécurité. Depuis la mort de Squirrel, il avait de nouveau des cauchemars sur l'incident.

- Naruto, tu vas faire parti de mon unité, dit soudain le brun.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui, mais dis-moi. Ca a l'air de te réjouir fortement.

- C'est mon but de devenir ton lieutenant. Entrer dans ton unité me rapproche de mon objectif, avoua Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi surpris.

- Je veux payer ma dette, expliqua Naru-chan.

- Et Panther et Kakashi ?

- Mais tu es celui qui est venu me chercher chez Kyubi, je veux dire… Enfin, tu sais…

- N'importe qui t'aurait sauvé en venant devant le sceau, tu le servirais, se vexa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua le petit blond. C'est une excuse suffisante _(Où ais-je déjà marqué ça ? Ou quelque chose de similaire. Vous avez suivit ? ^^') _Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi, compréhensif. Tu acceptes tout de moi alors je voulais être prêt de toi pour t'offrir la même chose. Tu sembles en avoir autant besoin que moi, se justifia Naruto timidement.

- Merci, chuchota Itachi avec un sourire que Naruto ne pouvait pas voir.

- Ichi-sama. Je jure sur mon nom, mon sang, mon honneur, ma fierté et mes croyances que je vous serais fidèle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Naruto…

- Non, je le pense. C'est un serment et bien plus encore.

- Que j'accepte à condition que c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me vouvoies.

- D'accord, répliqua joyeusement Naruto.

- Dors, maintenant. Je suis là, chuchota Ichi-sama.

- 'Nuit Tachi, dit Naruto juste avant de s'endormir.

- Et je le serais jusqu'à notre mort à tous les deux, ajouta Itachi.

Quelques mois après…

- Vos missions sont un réel succès, félicita l'hokage.

- Merci hokage-sama, répondirent en cœur Weasel et son lieutenant Naruto.

Naruto avait réussi son objectif et était devenu le nouveau prodige de Konoha (ce que personne ne saurait jamais à part les ambu) en accompagnant Itachi dans la voie du géni. Ils formaient un tandem soudé et fiable aux commandes de la section spéciale.

- C'est pour cette raison ainsi que parce que je vous sais fidèle au village que Panther et moi avons jugé bon de faire de vous les deux derniers membres de l'unité Zéro.

- C'est un honneur, répondit Itachi sans montrer de réaction.

Naruto resta silencieux ayant perdu momentanément l'usage de la parole. Il allait faire parti de la meilleure unité de Konoha ! Ce n'était pas rien.

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu sois séparé d'eux, dit Kyu »

- Kyu, ça fait longtemps.

« Ils veulent surtout Itachi mais en même temps si tu restes avec eux ils pourrons veiller sur toi. »

- Je sais tout ça. Panpan me l'a déjà dit.

« Bon, je me rendors, bouda le renard. »

- On y va, Kit, dit Ichi-sama.

Une nuit de pleine lune.

- Naru-chan, tu protégeras Konoha pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Naruto.

- J'ai fait quelque chose et je dois y aller…

- Ichi-sama ?

- Je te rends ta liberté. Nous ne serons plus jamais alliés.

- Non ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, chantonna Itachi parce que se serait sûrement la dernière fois. Ne fais pas confiance au Conseil. Jamais. Les conseillers ont roulé mon clan à sa perte.

- Tu as…

Il acquiesça simplement en baissant la tête.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux, rétorqua Naruto.

- Je sais, mais j'ai une mission en temps que ninja déserteur.

- Ichi-sama, pleura le pauvre blond. Prend moi dans tes bras une dernière fois.

Requête à laquelle il obéit et une fois l'étreinte achevée Itachi fit ses adieux.

- Mon petit Kistune, je penserais à toi.

- Ichi-sama ! hurla Naruto.

- Naru-chan ? secoua Itachi.

- Hm…

- réveilles-toi.

- Hein ?

- Tu remuais, un cauchemar ?

- Tu appellerais notre passé un cauchemar ? demanda Naruto.

- Non, tu as raison, approuva Itachi.

Itachi se rassit le dos contre l'oreiller et repris sa lecture où il l'avait arrêtée lorsqu'il avait entendu Naruto gémir une fois de plus et même en l'appelant. Les premières plaintes avaient disparues quand il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Cependant cette fois, il avait dû le réveiller.

Naruto posa sa tête sur la jambe d'Ichi-sama pour continuer de se reposer. Itachi était revenu à Konoha alors tout allait bien et ce dernier en profita pour poser sa main sur la tête de Naru-chan pour le câliner comme il aimait et de son autre main il tenait son livre. Il ne firent rien de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas derrière la porte de la chambre…

* * *

Merci,

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	13. Leçon Spéciale !

NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !!

Voilà !! J'ai fait un effort pour vous alors on dit Merci !!!!!!!! Non je déconne ou pas... ^^'

* * *

Note de l'auteur qui va disparaître ou être placé avant le prochain chapitre :

Mais excuses mais ce n'est pas un chapitre...

Je tiens à **repréciser **que j'ai dit un lemon **plus tard** parce que oui Naruto est bien trop jeune. Le lemon est vraiment pendant et après la version shippuden. Je l'ai précisé en gras l'autre fois. Je tiens à la cohérence de mon histoire et Itachi n'est pas comme ça !! Bon à part ça !

Je vais le faire puisque je n'ai que des : pour. Je m'en doutais... ^^' Bandes de perverses (je suppose qu'il n'y a quasiment que des filles qui lisent) J'ai bien dit je suppose. Pardon s'il y a des garçons.

Toujours merci pour vos commentaires il font plaisir et me motive !!

Sinon la publication aura plus le rythme de un chapitre par semaine parce que j'ai mes cours à suivre et que recopier un chapitre à l'ordinateur me prend un temps fou !! Surtout le dernier... Je vais quand même essayer de le mettre dans pas longtemps.

Le prochain chapitre comportera ( je pense) comme ça vous ne serez pas venu pour rien :

- L'entraînement de Jiraya.

- Du kawai Itanaru comme d'hab.

- Un kyubi plutôt pervers ^^'

- Le début de la reprise de l'examen des chunin.

Si vous souhaitez des ajouts ou avez une idée je ne suis pas contre du tout. Merci

Encore toutes mes excuses pour les faux espoirs de lire la suite de l'histoire...

Little Sulky Void ^^'

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Treizième : Leçon Spéciale ! (je n'avais pas d'idée ^^')

- Debout Naruto ! hurla Jiraya en entrant dans la chambre. Ton entraîne…

Il se stoppa brusquement devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à savoir son filleul dans les bras d'un homme (toujours en henge mode Kyubi humain). Il écarquilla les yeux quelques instants avant d'enchaîner.

- Mais c'est qui lui ? Et pourquoi un homme !? Tu n'aurais pas put choisir une jolie fille avec une plastique avantageuse !? Je crois bien que toute ton éducation est à refaire.

Quoi que du yaoi dans Le Paradis du Batifolage ne serait pas si mal, pensa-t-il.

Itachi et Naruto regardèrent l'arrivant durant son discours sans cligner des yeux puis Itachi éclata de rire. Ou du moins comme un Uchiwa le faisait. Naruto quant à lui se mit à rougir face à l'allusion de l'ermite ce qui accentua l'amusement d'Ichi-sama qui lui fit un sourire narquois pour le taquiner.

- Méchant Ichi ! Arrête de m'embêter ! bouda Naruto avec comme toujours une moue irrésistible à laquelle il était dure de résister.

- Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de taquiner mon fiancé ? demanda Itachi totalement innocemment.

- Quoi ! braya Jiraya.

Naruto ne dit rien, mais il avait comme le vieux les yeux ronds sauf qu'il avait aussi les joues rouges. Un rougissement qui s'intensifia lorsqu'Itachi l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur.

- Oui son fiancé, répéta Itachi calmement.

- Depuis quand ? Et comment ? demanda Jiraya.

- Ichi-sama et moi… commença Naruto.

- Ichi-sama ! Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !? s'indigna Jiraya.

- Mais rien ou du moins pas encore, taquina Itachi en regardant Naruto pour voir sa réaction.

Itachi devait bien admettre que voir son petit renard rougir ou être embarrassé était amusant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait le faire. Il souhaitait également voir comment le sanin allait réagir et il leva un sourcil face au sourire calculateur du vieux. Il devait penser que faire une scène yaoi se vendrait bien.

- Ichi-sama !!

- Allons, allons, dit Itachi.

- Je vais me changer et puis on y va, dit Naruto en embarquant son professeur avec lui pour reprendre son calme.

« Tu parles d'un self contrôle, ironisa Kyubi. Si tu maîtrises ta voix et tes gestes, ce n'est pas le cas de tes adorables rougissements. »

- La ferme !

« Eh bien. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais qu'il s'occupe de toi. Tu sais… »

- Blablabla…

* * *

- Je suis prêt, on y va ! lança Naruto.

- Tu es vraiment fiancé à cet homme, demanda Jiraya sur le trajet.

- Oui.

Si Ichi-sama le disait, il ne le contredirait pas et puis Naruto savait qu'Itachi avait besoin d'un excuse pour être vu dans son appartement ou en sa compagnie, autre que celle qu'ils avaient réellement. Et cette nouvelle ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours éprouvé une forte affection pour Itachi ainsi que les autres ambu bien que les sentiments à l'égard d'Ichi-sama soient plus forts et étranges. Il ne savait pas comment bien définir leur relation.

- Bon mon entraînement, dit Naruto.

- Oui, oui. Que dirais-tu de pouvoir invoquer des crapauds.

- Ce ne serait pas si mal s'ils savent se rendre utile.

- Bien sûr que oui ! rétorqua Jiraya.

Naruto signa avec son sang le rouleau d'invocation et répéta les signes que lui avaient montré Jiraya puis canalisa son chakra.

« Avoue que tu aimerais qu'Ichi-sama prenne la virginité quand tu seras en âge, provoque Kyubi. »

Naruto perdit instantanément sa concentration et invoqua (comme tout le monde le sait) un têtard.

« C'est trop fort, rigola Kyubi. »

- Un têtard… Les bras m'en tombent… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de prendre un crétin pareil ? marmonna Jiraya.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, chuchota Naruto pour lui même. Ne te moque pas de moi, hurla Naruto à son professeur. Tiens prends ça ! Sexy méta !!

Devant les belles formes dénudées recouvertes d'une fine couche de fumée, Jiraya tomba dans les pommes momentanément avec une hémorragie nasale.

- Je t'adore, cria Jiraya après s'être calmé.

« Tous les adultes tombent la dedans, ricana Kyubi qui étant un renard ne tombait pas le panneau. »

- Je suis entouré de pervers, compléta Naruto intérieurement.

- Bon, s'impatienta Naruto qui finalement retenta de canaliser son chakra.

Cependant la phrase de Kyubi lui revenait en tête rougissant de plus belle et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

« Ce serait si bon, susurra Kyubi. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Cette fois encore Naruto invoqua un têtard mais avec des pattes. Il faisait des progrès ! Cependant cela lui valu encore des fous rires de la part de sa boule de poils et Jiraya était retourné épier les femmes dans les bains publiques en attendant que Naruto maîtrise le justu.

- Kyubi. Tais-toi ! s'emporta Naruto.

« Tes hormones d'adolescent se réveillent, chanta Kyu. Tes hormones d'adolescent se réveillent ! Tes hormones d'adolescent se réveillent ! Tes hormones … »

Naruto tenta de couper sa connexion avec Kyubi sans y parvenir ayant l'esprit embrouillé par les paroles plus ou moins érotiques de son renard qui montrait sa maîtrise de la perversion. Le démon avait de années d'expérience derrière lui, après tout.

A force de mal utiliser son chakra, Naruto s'évanouit d'épuisement. Son renard le paierait plus tard. Il teinterait sa cage en rose avec plein de petits lapins qui courraient joyeusement en chantant une chanson plus ou moins horrible à écouter.

En voyant son élève s'évanouir, Jiraya porta Naruto jusqu'à une falaise et attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille et lorsque ce fut le cas, il lui pointa le bord de la falaise comme pour lui montrer quelque chose, mais à la place il le poussa dans le vide.

En pleine chute libre, Naruto essaya de se retenir aux parois avec son chakra en le focalisant à ses pieds et mains, mais à cause de la vitesse de la chute et l'eau qui ruisselait contre les parois, il n'y parvenait pas.

- Kyu !!!

« Je vais tuer ce Jiraya. »

Sentant le chakra de Kyubi se mêler au sien et un regain de contrôle, Naruto réalisa les signes de l'invocation et lança le justu qui lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, fit apparaître un immense crapaud qui fumait une pipe.

- Jiraya qu'est ce que cela signifie ? râla le batracien.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais invoqué, expliqua Jiraya.

- Alors qui ?

- C'est moi, dit Naruto.

- Toi !? Un gamin !

- Certes, mais je dis la vérité.

Le crapaud se mit alors à rire devant l'audace du garnement et également parce qu'il venait juste d'approuver le fait qu'il était bien un gamin.

- Tu me plais, annonça le batracien. Quel est ton nom ?

- Uzumaki Naruto. Et vous ?

- Gamabunta.

- Ais-je le droit de vous invoquer vous et votre clan ? demanda poliment Naruto.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. Il faudra qu'on aille boire un coup, proposa l'invocation.

- Il n'a pas l'âge ! s'indigna Jiraya.

- Je suis un ninja, rétorqua Naruto. Si j'ai l'âge de tuer, j'ai celui de boire.

« Et de baiser, ajouta Kyubi. »

- Kyu !!!!

« Pardon de faire l'amour à Ichi-sama, modifia Kyu avec un sourire pervers. »

- Arrêtes !!

« Pff… »

- J'y vais gamin, salua Gamabunta avant de disparaître laissant Naruto dans le vide.

Naruto se réceptionna avec grâce et emmena Jiraya de nouveau jusqu'aux bains pour continuer l'entraînement. Et une fois arrivée à destination, il se transforma en une jolie rousse et hurla outré(e) et surpris(e) :

- Kyaaa !! Un pervers !

- Quoi ? Comment ?! crièrent plusieurs demoiselles avant d'envoyer Jiraya dans le décor.

Vengeance une accomplie et la deuxième commença.

« Attends tu ne vas pas ?! »

- Trop tard, sourit Naruto en changeant le décor de la salle du sceau et en coupant la connexion totalement pour que ce soit réellement efficace…

Naruto savait aussi être un petit sadique. Merci Ibiki et Anko.

Naruto s'éclipsa ensuite au quartier général pour se changer et reprendre sa place dans l'unité Zéro. Il pourrait ainsi assister à la réunion des jounin et ambu qui viennent comme des jounin à propos de l'invasion. Il n'était censé être qu'un genin…

* * *

Lorsque Naruto arriva, la réunion avait déjà commencée et était bien entamée bien que se soit toujours l'hokage qui parlait et qui continua malgré l'intrusion d'un ambu. Beaucoup de nouvelles recrues observèrent le petit ambu dont ils reconnurent l'identité au premier coup d'œil bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vu. C'était le kitsune, un redoutable ninja qui était d'un niveau élevé. La plupart des jounins (pas ceux qui sont aussi ambu) se tendirent légèrement. Avoir deux membres de la célèbre et redoutée Unité Zéro rendait humble. Ils étaient avec l'hokage les personnes de Konoha qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher sans être suicidaire.

Ichi-sama était aux côtés de Wolf dans les rangs de jounins face au dirigeant du village qui expliquait la situation de l'invasion suspectée ainsi que les plans prévus. Naruto ne fit rien pour saluer soit les ambu ou même Ichi-sama. En effet, lorsqu'il portait son masque de renard, il était juste Kitsune et non Naruto. Cependant il vint se placer près de Panther auquel il donna une légère révérence respectueuse que son Panpan lui rendit pour ensuite reprendre sa posture figée.

Durant ce ballet silencieux, l'hokage n'avait pas arrêter son explication que ses ninjas ait suivit ou non :

- On ne peut pas arrêter l'examen. Cela prouverait juste que Konoha ne peut pas gérer la situation. Et que nous serions dans une position de faiblesse.

- Suna complote aussi dans notre dos, ajouta Panther.

- Les alliances n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, dit Kakashi. (Repris du manga papier, ce superbe proverbe n'est pas de moi.)

- Suna ne poserait pas spécialement de problème, se permit Naruto.

- Tu l'as convaincu ? demanda L'hokage.

- En effet, leur atout me signalera si leur plan change vraiment, répondit Naruto.

- Je vois.

- Mais il reste Orochimaru, dit Anko.

- Je m'en chargerais, déclara Sarutobi. Occupez-vous de protéger Konoha et ses frontières, ordonna l'hokage.

* * *

Le mois s'était écoulé rapidement avec tout ce que Naruto avait à faire et la dernière épreuve de l'examen allait avoir lieu et tout ce qui s'en suivait… Le discours de l'hokage prit fin et les autres concurrents montèrent dans les gradins pour laisser la place au premier combat et le regarder.

Naruto se tenait alors en face de son opposant : Hyuga Neji qui le toisait avec dédain. Pour lui, Naruto malgré ses performances qu'il accordait à la chance était un cancre et un stupide perdant. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à gagner. Cependant, Naruto ne cilla pas une seule fois et regardait aussi Neji dans le blanc des yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Gekko annonça :

- Commencez !

* * *

Merci et bon week end parce que je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster un autre chapitre parce qu'il faut que je l'invente totalement !! Haaaaaa !! Je suis dans la bip bip...

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	14. L'Invasion !

Yeah !

Voilà ! J'ai fait un effort ! Je suis la personne la plus rapide pour poster, hein ?

J'epsère qu'il va vous plaire, il m'a donné du mal ce chapitre !

Les notes en italiques sont comme vous le savez déjà les notes de l'auteur, moi ^^' et je vous conseille de bien lire la plus longue ! Mais c'est juste un conseil ^^' Il y a un moyen de gagner quelque chose de bien hihihihi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune **

Chapitre Quatorzième : La tempête qui vient après le calme : Invasion !

Naruto se méfiait de Neji, il était fort et c'était indéniable. Naruto devait y aller sérieusement sinon il allait perdre ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Déjà il était ambu et ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais étant dans cette section, il devait aussi économiser son chakra en cas d'invasion qu'elle vienne des frontière ou éventuellement de l'intérieur.

« Au pire, j'interviens, ricana Kyubi. »

Naruto créa plusieurs clones pour jauger le niveau réel de son opposant. Il était dit que c'était dans ses veines que coulait le sang Hyuga le plus pur et Naruto savait pour avoir été un coéquipier de la défunte Squirrel que cette pupille était dangereuse même si les techniques qui allaient avec étaient couteuse en chakra.

Le combat n'était facile pour aucun des partis. Naruto se relevait toujours et ses clones faisaient du bon travail. Quant à Neji, il était vraiment doué. Après tous il avait appris l'art Hyuga en autodidacte. Même après les 64 poings du Hakke (il me semble que c'est ça), Naruto se releva.

- Kyu !

« Entendu »

Naruto devait en finir vite avant d'être réellement dans l'incapacité de se relever et de combattre. Il fallait savoir que Naruto faisait surtout parti de l'unité Zéro parce que les autres membres voulaient l'avoir près d'eux pour le protéger, cependant après sa nomination il en avait également fini par avoir le niveau.

Les membres étaient jugés pour leur talent mais aussi et surtout leur fidélité envers Konoha et l'hokage et ce fut une raison pour qu'il puisse en faire parti... Le cas Kitsune était assez spécial.

De plus Naruto savait que si Neji était né dans la branche principale il serait déjà chunin ou encore jounin. Un combattant de valeur, Neji l'était et Naruto aimait les combats (non à mort) où il fallait se donner (presque) à fond. _(Naruto est forcément plus fort que Neji)._

Malheureusement Neji n'avait pas de chance, Naruto avait encore un atout particulier : son démon renard.

- C'est ta technique préférée ?

- Non, je n'arrivais pas à faire de clonage. Je me plantais à chaque fois. Le destin est tracé d'avance… Toutes ces conneries tu devrais oublier. Et un oiseau en cage… Il ne va pas chercher à crocheter la serrure, si il ne s'y plait pas ?

- Hm.

- Vainqueur de la première rencontre ! Uzumaki Naruto !

Il fit un tour d'honneur sous les applaudissements de la foule qui l'acclamait. Les villageois et ninja venus pour l'événement furent impressionnés par la performance des deux genin.

Kankuro déclara forfait contre Shino et l'autre combat débuta.

Temari gagna contre Shikamaru et les examinateurs s'accordèrent pour dire que dans le cadre d'un mission en équipe : Temari avait perdu à l'instant de son immobilisation. Le Nara avait l'âme d'un chef d'équipe.

- Bienvenue !

- Alors le premier match ? demanda Gai.

- Vous auriez du voir ça ! Naruto a battu Neji !

- C'est bien, dit Lee.

- Le prochain match est celui de Sasuke contre Gaara.

Gai et Lee montèrent dans les tribunes et rejoignirent Sakura, Ino et Shoji déjà installé depuis le début de la dernière épreuve.

- Ah, vous êtes venus, s'exclama Sakura.

- Oui, je ne voulais pas manquer ça ! dit Lee malgré le fait qu'il soit déçu de ne pas avoir assisté à la première rencontre.

- Gai-sensei ? C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Ino.

- Ca ! Contente que tu poses la question, se réjouit l'homme en vert. C'est la pancarte verte de la victoire !

Il y était écrit « Aller ! Aller genin de Konoha ! » _(En réponse à un commentaire sur lequel j'ai eu un fou rire horrible. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de moi à ce moment là, sinon, on se serait demandé ce qui se passait… Et j'aurais eu droit à une place dans un asile ! Au moment où je l'ai lu je me suis dit : je vais le caser ici ! Ca ira parfaitement ! ^^' Je suis sûr que la personne va se reconnaître ^^')_

- …, fut la rection de tous les genin.

Naruto était descendu voir Shikamaru pour lui botter les fesses mais il savait qu'il serait sûrement promu pour cette performance d'analyse.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce match ! râla Naruto.

- On s'en fout, je suis sûr que tu es impatient à propos du prochain, rétorqua Shika.

- Sasuke contre Gaara, murmura Naruto.

Le stade devant la durée de l'entre match commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. Et le mécontentement gagnait du terrain. Le Hokage dans la tribune officielle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Normalement on devait disqualifier les retardataires…

- Désolé du retard, s'excusa Kakashi en arrivant avec une autre personne dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

- Ton nom ?

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Et bien il est là, non dit Gaara à son équipe.

- Pff, tu te la pètes alors que t'es à la bourre !

- Idiot. Alors ?

- Teme ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai gagné !

- Il faudra que je me batte contre toi, aussi.

- Je compte là dessus.

- Bon, l'autre participant descend ! dit l'examinateur.

Shikamaru et Naruto remontèrent tranquillement et croisèrent Gaara qui donna discrètement un sourire à Naruto qui faisait entendre que l'invasion était proche, mais aussi qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Sasuke. Les ambu savaient juste que Suna attaquerait de l'intérieur et peut-être aux frontières. Cependant pour Orochimaru c'était une autre histoire. Ils ne savaient rien. De plus comme il s'était fait découvert par Naruto et Anko ils ne pensaient pas qu'il viendrait. Et il ne laisserait plus rien filtrer vers l'extérieur autrement dit Konoha. La situation était compliquée.

Une fois aux côtés de la bande où se trouvait Sakura, mais aussi Kakashi qui avait choisi un moyen plus rapide d'arriver à destination, Naruto salua tout le monde alors qu'un bruit remplissait le stade.

- Les milles oiseaux ? demanda Naruto impressionné que son meilleur ami l'apprenne en un mois. Il valait vraiment le détour.

- Les quoi ?

- La seule technique créée par le ninja copieur. Tu la connaissais, Naruto ?

- Je me suis renseigné… sourit Naruto.

Mouai, dit surtout que nous sommes coéquipiers, pensa Kakashi qui se disait que savoir que Naruto mentait était difficile.

Tout à coup, une envolée de plumes, résultant d'une technique de genjutsu, voilèrent l'esprit des spectateurs et des ninja (de bas étages).

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gai après avoir dissiper comme une partie du groupe le justu.

- C'est parti, chuchotèrent Naruto et Kakashi.

L'attaque était donc menée à l'intérieur même du village. Espérons qu'aux frontières la situation était meilleure. Il fallait savoir où était Orochimaru ! C'était lui le plus gros problème de cette invasion.

- Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Sakura.

- Reste couchée, dit Kakashi. Et ne bouge pas.

- Kitsune, chuchota l'argenté au blond masqué qui avait créé un clone de lui qui dormait.

- Entendu, répondit ce dernier en disparaissant.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Sasuke.

- Une invasion de Suna. Je vais aider comme promis, expliqua Gaara.

- Gaara ! Sasuke ! hurla Kitsune.

- Tu es la Kitsune ! dit Sasuke impressionné de voir un membre de la meilleure unité de Konoha.

- Défendez Konoha, ordonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser vers l'hokage.

- Bien, répondirent les deux genin.

- L'hokage sait se défendre, vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, dit Lynx (idem en français), un garde du corps de l'hokage.

- Je sais, mais… soupira Kitsune en remarquant une cage de chakra crée par des acolytes d'Orochimaru.

- Kistune-taicho ! hurla un ambu qui n'était autre que Taupe _(la traduction anglaise est trop moche : __mole__ ! alors je le laisse en français.)_

**_Vous pouvez trouver sa caractéristique particulière (comme pour Anko c'est aimé les dango, Ibiki : sadique etc), non ? A Taupe pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas suivit. Une idée pour son rôle (quel travail il fait) ? Et le surnom donné par Naruto ?). Je donnerais peut-être un cadeau à celui qui me trouve tout ça ! Ou qui s'en approche le plus. Je me sens de bonne humeur ^^'. Bon revenons à l'histoire._**

- Rabbit, viens !

- Entendu.

« On est pas dans la mouise ! »

Trois gigantesques serpents détruisaient les bâtiments et tuaient tous sur leurs passages lorsque l'un d'entre eux se prit un katana géant appartenant au maître batracien, Gamabunta qui surmonté par Jiraya tentait de les faire disparaître.

- Jiraya-sama, salua Ibiki qui se trouvait sur une tour.

- Il faut évacuer les civils !

Naruto accompagné de Rabbit et Taupe combattaient les ninja de Suna pour permettre la retraite des jeunes recrues dans l'Académie et des villageois qui n'étaient pas encore en sécurité.

- C'est le kitsune, dit Konohamaru avec admiration.

- Konohamaru ! hurla Ibisu.

Avant que le coup fatal ne soit porté, Kitsune avait achevé le ninja ennemi.

- Dégage, articula le Kit (kitsune). Tu gênes, vas te mettre à l'abri.

- Je sais me défendre.

- Pas d'où j'étais. Si tu veux défendre Konoha, reste en vie. Maintenant fiche-le camps.

- D'accord.

- Kistune-taicho-sama ? (Hyper respectueux) demanda Ibisu.

- Veilles sur l'Académie avec les professeurs, ordonna Kit avant de reprendre le combat.

« Quelle autorité, ricana Kyu. Si seulement il savait qui tu étais… »

- Cesses de me déconcentrer ! Et passes ton chakra.

« Oui, oui. Renardeau. »

- Panther-taicho ?

- Je sais. On rentre à Konoha. Envoie un message à Weasel.

- Bien.

Merde, pensa Panther.

L'hokage ne pouvait envoyer à la frontière que ceux à en qui il avait une confiance aveugle pour plus de sureté. Et ceux qui savaient avoir de l'autorité et gérer n'importe quelle situation. De plus seuls ceux dont l'absence ne choquerait pas pouvaient surveiller les frontières.

Les combats s'enchaînaient, plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres. Les ninjas tombaient, les coups valsaient, les bâtiments s'effondraient, mais d'autres résistaient encore tant bien que mal. Puis lorsqu'Orochimaru se replia enfin, ce fut terminé.

- Sarutobi-sama !

Les ninjas qui avaient été affectés aux frontières étaient revenu et aidèrent à mettre fin au combat des ninja de Suna contre ceux de Konoha. Maintenant une majorité d'entre eux se trouvaient à l'enterrement du regretté Hokage le Troisième.

Le temps pluvieux semblait lui aussi compatir à la peine des villageois et des ninjas. Les larmes du ciel accompagnaient celles des personnes présentes dont le petit fils du défunt : Konohamaru qui se faisait réconforter par le professeur de l'académie Iruka.

- Grand-père… Pourquoi…

Naruto quant à lui se trouvait aux côtés d'Ichi-sama qui l'enlaçait par l'épaule pour lui apporter du réconfort à sa manière et de l'autre se trouvait Konohamaru.

- L'Hokage n'est pas mort, commença Naruto. Il vit toujours dans nos souvenirs, notre mémoire, nos cœurs et notre village. Il nous a laissé à tous un héritage précieux : le flamme de Konoha et tant que ses villageois, ses ninjas et cette flamme vivront et perdureront, les Hokages ne mourront jamais vraiment, déclara Naruto.

- Bien dit jeune Uzumaki, dit Panther. Je suppose qu'un autre discours n'est pas utile et ferrait pale figure.

Iruka fut surpris comme beaucoup d'ailleurs de la conviction dans les mots du blond. Sasuke et les autres ninjas approuvèrent unanimement les dires de leur camarade et les ambu se dirent que Naruto ferait un très bel Hokage.

Konohamaru sourit simplement à Naruto.

« Paix à son âme »

- Kyu ?

« Renardeau, ça va aller. Le nouvel hokage sera bien aussi. Probablement ce pervers de Jiraya ou l'autre. »

- Par l'autre tu veux dire Tsunade.

« Hm ».

_(Pour se consoler c'est j'espère un bon début sur l'évolution et la mise au point de leur relation ^^' Je n'en sais rien.)_

Naruto se trouvait de nouveau sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Ichi-sama en compagnie de ce dernier qui le serrait contre lui. Ils étaient parfaitement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait à part la douce ambiance qui se rependait dans la pièce à mesure que le câlin se faisait plus affectif.

Le souffle chaud de la respiration de son maître lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, mais Naruto se sentait trop à son aise pour bouger ou même faire une remarque. Il voulait juste oublier les mauvais événements de la journée.

Bien sûr Sasuke était resté et n'était rentré au manoir Uchiwa qu'après le dîner qui fut bien calme et mélancolique à cause de la perte de leur Hokage.

Après le départ de son frère, Itachi n'avait pas attendu très longtemps pour emmener Naruto dans leur chambre pour le câliner comme il aimait le faire. Il avait aussi besoin de contact humain dans ces moments là et quoi de mieux que l'une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Il adorait plus que tout sentir les battements de cœur rapides et réguliers de son petit renard qui s'endormait toujours dans ces moments plus intimes. Naruto portait un masque durant la journée, mais le soir lorsqu'ils étaient seuls il n'était plus que lui et se montrait très fragile ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à Itachi qui aimait contrôler la situation. Et un mignon petit Naruto était irrésistible à embêter et à faire rougir. Le passe temps fétiche d'Itachi.

« Naru-chan, chanta Kyubi »

- Quoi ? Laisses moi.

« Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, qu'il te dépucelle. »

- Quoi ! dit Naruto en se redressant subitement avec des rougeurs plus que visible au niveau des joues.

- Naru-chan ? demanda Itachi surpris de la réaction vive du blond.

- Rien, bredouilla Naruto qui en regardant Itachi se souvint de ce que Kyu lui avait dit pendant son entrainement et il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?! Ce n'était pas comme si il était amoureux d'Itachi ! Il l'aimait comme on aimait un ami très proche, rien de plus !

« Mais bien sûr… »

- Oh la Ferme !

« Quel langage ! Je suis outré ! Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. »

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi et vas te coucher sinon je te punis avec les lapins roses ! menaça Naruto à sa boule de poils qui retourna dormir immédiatement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, susurra Itachi à Naruto tout près de son oreille qui reçut un souffle chaud donnant à Naruto un frisson.

- Ichi-sama ? demanda le kitsune avec une toute petite voix.

- Tu devrais dormir si tu ne te sens pas bien, dit le brun plus normalement, bien qu'un sourire amusé et taquin soit pendu à ses lèvres.

Il Adorait vraiment Naruto lorsqu'il était comme ça. En train de perdre ses moyens. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il perdait la tête à penser comme ça !

- Oui. Bonne nuit, Tachi.

- Fais de beaux rêves, répondit Itachi en l'embrassant sur la joue dont les rougeurs s'accentuèrent ce qui valu à Naruto un ricanement amusé du plus âgé.

Lorsque Naruto fut endormi, Itachi se leva et soupira… Naruto l'excitait un peu trop à mesure qu'il grandissait. L'affection fraternelle qu'il avait éprouvée pour le blond n'en avait jamais été… Il avait été curieux à propos de ce garçon, il était devenu son ami et puis son maître et aujourd'hui c'était devenu très confus. Pour une fois Itachi ne trouvait pas de réponse nette et précise.

Un gémissement de la part de l'ange endormi le fit réagir et il disparut dans le salon pour lire un livre. Il devait se changer les idées avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

Merci !

PS : Je déteste détailler les combats ^^'

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	15. A la recherche du nouvel Hokage

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! BONNE NOUVELLE !** même si j'ai eu du mal... et que je ne l'aime pas. Mais je n'ai personne pour me relire et me dire ce qu'il en pense. Et plus vite on passe ces passages et plus vite, on arrive au vrai itanaru ^^'

J'ai adoré vos commentaires ^^' Certains sont très drôles, mais au moins ils m'ont tous permis de savoir plus précisément ce que tout le monde voulait et c'était le but. Je me répète, mais j'écris cette fan fic pour vous alors si vous avez quelque chose qui vous tiens à cœur et que je peux l'introduire dans l'histoire je le ferais. Voilà toute suggestion est et sera prise en compte !

Je ne fais pas partir l'équipe 7 pour chercher Tsunade mais il y aura en effet des missions avec Itachi à la tête ou dans de l'équipe lorsqu'il sera réhabilité. Il faut attendre que Tsunade soit Hokage par contre je ferais un retour chez les anbu et Itachi jaloux est prévu depuis le début ^^' niark niark .

* * *

Note de l'auteur,

Désolé encore ce n'est pas un chapitre... Juste besoin d'aide et d'avis diverses ^^'

En fait j'ai un problème avec le chapitre suivant donc le 15... Et je voulais savoir si vous teniez absolument à l'entrainement de Naruto sur le rasengan quand il va chercher Tsunade parce que ce sera quasiment la même chose que dans le manga papier (et donc pas très intéressant vous n'aurez rien de plus que ce que vous savez déjà) et si vous vouliez que je décrive le combat avec Orochomaru lorsque Naruto réalise le rasengan contre Kabuto (idem : pas très intéressant).

Ce qui me plairait en faîtes :

c'est de décrire le moment de la rencontre de Tsunade et Naruto et de passer directement à Tsunade devient hokage parce que je ne compte pas changer les combats outre mesure : je déteste les décrire ! ce que beaucoup ont remarqué. Et à la place vu que ce ne sera pas très détaillé ; mettre en avant les relations amicales des persos ou un retour de Naruto dans l'enceinte ambu. Et bien sûr encore un kawai Itanaru. Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

Dans l'autre chapitre la fin kawai je l'avais rajouté parce que le reste était pas terrible. Ces chapitres je savais qu'ils me donneraient du mal mais là je sèche...

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Là j'ai besoin de commentaire constructif et si vous ne voulez pas en faire dites moi simplement : fais comme tu veux, c'est pas grave si certains passages sont passé à la trappe comme malheureusement l'invasion de Konoha. Rattrape toi avec une mise en avant des relations des persos et surtout celle de Iatchi et Naruto.

Bref J'ai BESOIN d'AIDE !

Encore toutes mes excuses,

Little Sulky Void^^' en détresse !

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Quinzième : A la recherche du nouvel hokage et...

- Encore en train d'espionner les femmes aux bains ?

- Quelle est la raison de cette intruption ? rétorqua Jiraya.

- Comme vous le savez l'hokage est mort et le coneil s'est réuni et a décidé que vous prendriez sa place, dit le vieux conseiller.

- Malheureusement je refuse. Quelqu'un d'aussi peu motivé que moi ne fera pas l'affaire.

- Qui à part l'un des trois sanin peut le faire ?

- Le troisième justement.

- Nous allons envoyer trois hommes avec vous pour la retrouver.

- Pas la peine, je ne compte pas m'enfuir et puis j'ai trouvé un petit qui promet.

- Entendu.

* * *

- Naruto, je t'appelerais si j'ai besoin de toi. En attendant ne laisse personne, et pas même Sasuke savoir que tu es un ambu. Et tu ramène le nouvel hokage, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, panpan.

- Petit Prince, fais attention à toi. Tu peux disposer.

- A vos ordre, Panther.

* * *

Naruto se trouvait sur son lit en compagnie d'Itachi qui était encore en pleine lecture, mais qui lui carraissait quand même les cheveux. Ils aimaient leurs petits moments d'intimité affectifs. Cela les détendait. Naruto avait les yeux clos et sa tête posé sur la cuisse de son maître et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer leur proximité. Itachi lisait son livre tranquilement bien que son attention soit tournée vers le blond et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son kitsune avait la facheuse manie de le rendre incertain. Cependant Naruto l'était encore plus que lui, alors...

- Ichi-sama, je vais chercher le nouvel hokage avec Jiraya.

- Hm.

- Tu seras là quand je rentrerais ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être éloigné de toi, avoua Naruto.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Cette invasion a affaibli Konoha et tous les ninjas sont surchargés. Par contre je ne tiens pas non plus à se qu'on soit séparé, admit Itachi.

- Ichi-sama, demanda naruto en se redressant sur ses genoux de manière à avoir le visage à la même hauteur que celui du brun.

- Quoi ? taquina Itachi en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de Naruto.

Naruto rougit instentanément et son coeur accéléra subitement mais il ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'emprise que le regard d'Itachi avait sur lui.

« Comme c'est mignon ! embêta Kyu qui venait de se réveiller. »

- Naruto ! Aniki ! appela une voix dont le propriétaire débarqua dans la pièce devant une scène louche.

- Sasuke, bredouilla Naruto en tentant de s'éloigner d'Itachi.

« Mot clé : tenter ! commenta Kyu en imitant un présentateur. »

Itachi le tira par le bras et Naruto se retrouva le visage contre le torse de son capitaine qui pouffa gentiment.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? demanda le plus jeune des bruns.

- Rien, répondit Naruto trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai.

- Mais bien sûr, dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois dont les Uchiwa était maître.

Itachi et naruto étaient ensemble ou pas ? Ils semblaient très très proches l'un de l'autre et Sasuke était un peu jaloux de l'attention que Naruto portait à son frère et d'un autre côté il n'aurait pas aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, ce n'était pas le même regard que Naruto leur donnait, il les aimait tous les deux mais différement.

Sasuke avait parlé avec son grand frère pour mettre les choses au clair à propos du blond. Apparement ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années et Naruto adorait Itachi parce qu'il l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait eu sept ans. Bien que Sasuke n'ait pas pu découvrir dans quoi Itachi avait aidé Naruto, Sasuke pensait qu'il devait s'agir de Kyubi. Naruto n'avait pas du avoir une enfance facile. Il avait du aimé la première personne à être gentille avec lui. Heureusement que c'était son frère sinon Sasuke se demandait ce que naruto serait devenu. En définitive : Lui il était le meilleur ami, confident et tout ce qui allait avec et Itachi d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir était l'amant, le petit-ami... Il restait beaucoup de points sombres dans tout ça mais il serait patient. Itachi lui avait demandé et pas ordonné d'attendre encore un peu.

- Naruto, j'ai entendu Sakura dire à Ino que tu partais quelque temps.

- Oui, dit Naruto en se levant pour prendre son frère de coeur dans ses bras. Mais je vais vite revenir.

- Tu me laisses avec lui, bouda Sasuke.

- Apparement, allons je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser, rigola Naruto. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de t'apprendre une ou deux techniques, chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

- Hm.

- Teme ! Fais une phrase !

- Idiot !

- Bon, les enfants, intérompu Itachi. On mange ?

- Oui ! répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation ce qui fit rire Itachi.

Ces deux là ensembles étaient capable de faire les quatre cent coups.

* * *

- En route, gamin, lança Jiraya à Naruto lorsque celui-ci arriva devant les portes de Konoha.

- Faîtes bon voyage, dit Kaito avec une bouteille de Sake à la main.

- Arrête de te souler ! réprimanda une personne affublée de lunette si épaisse qu'on se demandait quel poids pouvait bien faire l'ensemble de la monture.

- Oh, ça va Yuki-chan. Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un insecte !

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas moi mais toi qui te nois dans un verre d'eau !

- Ca n'a pas de goût, soupira Kaito.

- Les chenilles vont bientôt devenir des papillons.

- Il fait beau.

- Mais il y a du vent, ajouta Yuki-chan.

- On y va Naruto, dit Jiraya interdit devant pareille conversation.

- Ils sont bizarres, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

- On va où ? demanda Naruto lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés du village.

- Chercher la troisième sanin Tsunade.

Un bout de chemin se fit alors dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto décide de communiquer avec son renard pour meubler la convesation, même si elle se faisait intérieurement.

- Je m'ennuie, soupira Naruto.

« Tu n'as qu'à embêter ton professeur, proposa Kyu. »

- Dîtes, dîtes, lança Naruto avec un record atteint au niveau des décibels produits. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené moi c'est parce que je regorge de talent !

« Tu m'as explosé les timpans »

- Je sais...

- Je t'ai emmené avec moi parce que tu ressembles à mon disciple : le Quatrième, expliqua Jiraya.

- Je ressemble au Quatrième ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous aller m'apprendre une super techinque parce que je suis aussi doué que lui ! lança Naruto avec entrain en sautant partout.

Le rôle de cancre, demandeur et bruyant était rempli à la perfection.

« Je décerne le titre du meilleur acteur à :(musique de suspens) : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ! »

- Merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur.

« Bon oblige le à t'enseigner quelque chose sinon c'est une perte de temps. »

- Non, mais tu as des possibilités.

« Des possibiltés ! hurla Kyu. C'est tout ? Je lui ais appris toutes les bases et autres techniques utiles en à peine quelques années et ce vieux ose dire à mon renardeau qu'il a des possibilités ! Laisse moi sortir que je le tue ! »

- Merci de prendre ma défense; Kyu mais on a besoin de lui pour chercher Tsunade.

« Pff, sale vieux »

- E-r-o-s-e-n-i-n, articula Naruto. Alors ma techinque ?

- Je vais t'apprendre une technique que le Quatrième a mis trois ans à réaliser.

- Je suis prêt.

« On va lui montrer oui, qu'on a pas que des possibiltés. »

- Waouh, il t'a vexé.

« Et pas qu'un peu. Dire que l'hôte du meilleur démon de la Terre a des possibilités est inconcevable. »

- Ne t'en fais pas, il m'a vexé aussi. Je vais lui maîtriser cette technique de l'orbe tourbillonant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_Comme prévu je passe les détails sur l'entrainement de Naruto avec le rasengan. Reportez vous au manga papier et pour ceux qui l'ont lu et qui ne l'on pas chez eux aller sur one manga et lisez les scans (en anglais par contre). Bref fin de la pub._

* * *

- Tsunade ?

- Jiraya ?

Lorsque Naruto et jiraya furent installé à la même table que Tsunade qu'ils avaient rencontré par hasard dans un restaurant, les présentations débutèrent.

- Qui est ce môme ? demanda la femme blonde avec mépris.

- Uzumaki Naruto, répondit Naruto nullement affecté à la différence de son compagnon sur pattes qui se déchaînait parce qu'elle n'avait aucun respect pour eux.

- Et la demoiselle ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire charmeur.

- Shizune, assisante de Tsunade-sama. Et voici Tonton, présenta-t-elle aussi.

« je peux le manger »

- Non ! refusa Naruto. Il est si mignon.

- Enchanté, répondit Naruto en tendant la main pour que Tonton le renifle ce qu'il fit et il léchouilla la main du blond en signe de bienvenue.

« Quels animals ne t'aiment pas ? »

- Aucun, sourit Naruto. Sinon je ferais comment avec les anbu, ajouta innocement Naruto ce qui fit rire la boule de poils.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda soudain la sannin.

- Konoha te veut comme prochaine hokage, expliqua Jiraya en allant droit au but.

- Je refuse.

- Quoi, hurla Naruto.

- Le titre de hokage, c'est de la merde, je me laisse aux imbéciles.

- Ceux qui se permettent d'insulter le Troisième ou plus encore le Quatrième, femme ou pas je leur démonte la gueule ! rugit Naruto en posant un pied sur la table et dont les yeux laissaient passer des lueurs rouges.

- Tu as du cran pour me menacer. On règle ça dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur. ^^' LOL logique

- Il me suffira d'un seul doigt.

« Quelle prétentieuse. Je veux me la faire ! »

- Tu sais qu'il y a un sous entendu louche là ? demanda Naruto blazé.

« Non ! je veux la tuer. En insultant ton père, elle nous insulte tous les deux. Toi parce que c'est ton paternel et moi parce qu'il m'a vaincu. »

- Donc pas de quarier.

« Et depuis quand on en fait, ricana Kyu. »

Naruto sortit un kunai et fonça tête baissé sur Tsunade afin de lui faire baisser sa garde. Elle le sous estimait bien trop pour que Naruto n'en profite pas un peu. Ne pas faire voler en éclat sa couverture, s'était ce qu'il avait en tête mais rien ne l'empêcher de montrer qu'il avait des capacités normales et qu'il n'était pas un cancre. Cependant Tsunade fit valser son kunai rapidement et lui infligea une pichenette sur le front l'envoyant contre le mur auquel il se receptionna sur ses deux jambes fléchies pour ensuite former un rasengan, pas encore tout à fait au point et avec l'élan qu'il avait, foncer sur elle.

« Joli reflexe, commenta Kyu. »

Tsunade voyant son adversaire opposer une résistance plus grande que ce à quoi elle s'attendait le prit plus au sérieux et devant l'attaque qu'il tentait contre elle, Tsunade fit un cratère au sol et Naruto lorsqu'il y posa les pieds tomba et manqua sa cible, laissant la marque d'un rasengan innachevé sur le sol.

- Quelle idée de lui apprendre cette techinque ! hurla Tsunade. Et après tu t'étonnes de former des petits arrogants.

- Et toi alors, dit Naruto en se redressant et en oubliant qu'il devait être plus respectueux. Je m'en fiche, ajouta Naruto. Moi au moins contrairement à toi, je recevrais ce titre un jour. Devenir hokage c'est mon rêve.

« Enfin, le deuxième, le premier est de finir dans le lit d'Ichi-sama sans la nuit reposante. »

- Kyu ! Ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorqua Tsunade. Tu es loin d'en avoir les capacités. Tu ne peux même faire un rasengan complet.

- Il ne me faudra pas plus d'une semaine pour completer cette techinque.

- Un homme ne revient jamais sur sa parole, dit Tsunade.

« Homme, homme, c'est un bien grand mot. je dirais plus un petit soumis. »

- Kyubi !

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Face à Itachi tu es un véritable petit dominé. »

- Tu parles d'Ichi-sama là !

« Tu avoues alors, s'écria Kyubi. »

- Non ! rougit Naruto.

Naruto ne répondant pas immédiatement, Tsunade et Jiraya observèrent les réactions du blond et lorsqu'un rougissement ce fit voir, les deux anciens coéquipiers se regardèrent comme pour trouver une réponse chez l'autre. Cependant Naruto lança alors :

- C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo !

- Si tu gagnes ce pari je te donnerais ce pendentif, dit Tsunade.

- Et si je perds ?

- Je prendrais tout l'argent qui se trouve dans ton porte-monnaie, menaça Tsunade avec l'objet plein d'argent entre les mains.

- Je ne perdrais pas ! hurla Naruto bien que l'argent n'était pas un problème.

- A dans une semaine, salua Tsunade avant de partir avec Shizune et Tonton.

« A l'entraînement. »

* * *

Six jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Naruto en se réveillant dans un lieu différent de celui où il s'était endormi.

« Tu es tombé dans les pommes et tu es dans ta chambre d'hôtel. »

- Shizune ? dit Naruto en la voyant allongée au sol.

« Réveille-la ! »

- Shizune ! secoua Naruto.

- Hm ? Quoi ? Tu es réveillé, s'affola-t-elle. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Du calme, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, annonça le blond.

- Quoi ! Tsunade a dit que tu ne te réveillerais que dans deux jours au moins !

- Je me remet toujours très vite, expliqua Naruto.

« On se demande pourquoi ? »

- Oui, sourit Naruto intérieurement. C'est très pratique.

« Surtout pour se remettre des parties de jambes en... »

- Le ferme ! rugit Naruto avec les joues rouges.

« Tu le dis toujours ça, pleurnicha Kyubi. »

- Tu n'as qu'à pas dire _ça _!

« Pff... Tu le remerciera plus tard. »

- Mouai...

« Oh tu préfère être dans l'incapacité de te lever pour qu'Itachi de dorlote. Pas bête, ricana Kyu. »

- On en discutera plus tard, coupa Naruto devant l'air qu'avait Shizune.

- Il faut trouver Tsunade, dit cette dernière.

- Et elle est où ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Shizune.

- Faut trouver le vieux pervers d'abord, soupira Naruto.

* * *

Naruto et Shizune tombèrent finalement sur Jiraya, drogué qui les aida quant même à trouver Tsunade. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur démoli, preuve du refus de la vieille face à l'offre d'Orochimaru. Après un moment, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière où un combat se déroulait. Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient là. Naruto sentit son sang bouillir face à ces deux immondes traîtres. Jiraya engagea une bataille avec Orochimaru pendant que les autres s'occupaient de Kabuto.

- Pousse toi de là ! hurla Tsunade en voyant Kabuto foncé sur Naruto pour le tuer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Naruto avec une voix sûre. Je ne mourrais pas avant d'être devenu hokage.

- Pousse-toi de là ! Vas-t-en !

Naruto attrapa le poigné de Kabuto du côté où il tenait le kunai et lui tordit sans ménagement. Dans un enchaînement fluide, Naruto envoya un rasengan maîtrisé dans l'abdomen de Kabuto qui valsa à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale.

- Impossible... En une semaine à peine... Le rasengan...

Naruto se returna avec un sourire immense :

- Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ?

- J'admet que tu es fort et que tu mérites ce pendentif, dit-elle en se levant et lui accrochant au cou le pendentif.

- Merci, dit Naruto avec un autre sourire.

Naruto se tourna alors vers Kabuto et lui tâta le poul et remarqua qu'il était encore en vie... Il prit un kunai en main et le planta sous les yeux ébahis de Tsunade dans le coeur de Kabuto qui mourut sur le coup. Tant pis pour les informations qu'il pourrait apporter, il fallait mieux s'en débarrasser. Orochimaru perdait un élément promettant.

- Ce gamin pourrait devenir gênant, marmonna Orochimaru en constatant que le kunai que tenait le blond était en sang.

Il changea donc de cible et visa Naruto mais Tsunade s'interposa pour protéger le blond.

- Pourquoi mettre ta vie en jeu pour ce gosse ? demanda Orochimaru.

- Parce que je suis comme mes prédécesseurs avant moi, un hokage de Konoha, déclara Tsuande avant d'engager un nouveau combat avec Orochimaru.

* * *

- Alors la vieille a accepté de devenir la Cinquième Hokage, dit Naruto en s'empiffrant.

Ils étaient tous de nouveau à table comme le soir de leur première rencontre.

- Oui, confirma Jiraya.

- J'espère que la vieille sera à la hauteur, provoqua Naruto.

- On règle ça dehors, répondit Tsunade.

« J'ai une impression de déjà vu. »

Naruto fonça tête baissé sur Tsunade. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien de mal. Comme l'autre fois, elle lui fit lâcher le kunai, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle lui baisa le front puis sourit. L'un des premières sourire depuis plusieurs années.

- Deviens quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle. Et un hokage formidable, pensa-t-elle.

- En route pour Konoha ! annonça Jiraya.

* * *

Sur la route de retour à Konoha, Jiraya demanda à Naruto si il avait déjà tuer quelqu'un avant Kabuto parce qu'il avait été surpris qu'il le fasse et Naruto répondit que oui, il y avait longtemps. Un demi mensonge si on prenait en compte le fait que son premier assassinat datait...

Le chemin se fit calme et Tsunade appréciait de plus en plus le petit blond qui n'arrêtait pas de tous les faire rire. Elle allait se plaire à Konoha.

* * *

- Habitants de Konoha ! Je suis heureuse et fière de représenter Konoha et de diriger au mieux le village vers la paix et la réussite. Moi Tsunade, j'accepte humblement le poste de Cinquième Hokage du village caché des feuilles !

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'applaudissements multiples et de clameurs joyeuses. Cette nouvelle réjouissait tout Konoha et Tsuande lorsqu'elle put enfin retourner dans le bureau réservé aux hokages, soupira de fatigue. Elle avait la rencontre avec la célèbre unité Zéro de son prédécesseur a faire avant de pouvoir "se reposer ". Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche durant les premiers jours. Plusieurs jours que personnes n'était à ce poste. Elle espérait qu'elle aimerait cette unité zéro parce que la refaire ne serait pas facile...

Tsunade ouvrit le dossier scellé de cette unité et faillit s'étrangler en voyant les noms des membres. Non, impossible et pourtant cela prouvait qu'ils étaient fiables et fidèle à Konoha pour être dans ce document.

Wolf : Hatake Kakashi, peu surprenant.

Weasel : Uchiwa Itachi dont elle parcouru le dossier sérieusement.

Kitsune : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, impossible et pourtant...

Et le dernier membre, le commandant Panther, Shirogane qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ami proche du Quatrième.

Cette unité lui plaisait d'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans le document bien qu'elle soit étrange. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Naruto n'était qu'un enfant et était dans cette unité depuis plusieurs années. Impressionnant. Itachi avait tué son clan à cause d'un complot...

- Godaime-sama, salua un anbu avec un masque de panthère accompagné de trois autres personnes qui elles aussi étaient agenouillés en signe de respect.

- Vous êtes l'unité Zéro, dit-elle pour le confirmer.

- Bien.

- Itachi, j'ai les document que Sarutobi a mis au point pour te réhabiliter. Le seul problème est ton frère.

- Il es déjà au courant que je suis là.

- Alors il n'y aura pas de problème. Par contre, Naruto, Jiraya m'a dit que tu étais fiancé. Je voudrais savoir à qui maintenant que je t'ai sous la main.

- A moi, répondit Itachi en serrant Naruto dans ses bras et en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

« Ah pas trop tôt ! Il passe enfin à l'action. »

- Ichi-sama, bredouilla Naruto en rougissant fortement.

- Naru-chan, allons si tu rougis comme ça tu vas le regretter, chantonna Itachi remplissant son rôle de fiancé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Naruto.

- Parce que... répondit mystérieusement Itachi.

- Suffis, dit Tsunade. Disparaissez.

Elle ne voulait pas voir une scène d'affection entre ces deux là.

- Entendu, dirent quatre voix dont les propriétaires se volatilisèrent.

- Shizune ! Sake !

Elle avait besoin de se saouler pour digérer ces informations.

* * *

« C'était presque un baiser. C'était presque un baiser, chanta Kyu joyeusement. »

- Kyu ! Tais-toi. C'était juste pour remplir sa fonction de fiancé, dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur le lit, seul.

Il se sentit triste en disant cela. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas amou...

« Naruto, coupa sérieusement Kyubi. Tu ES Amoureux ! »

Naruto fondit en larmes subitement. Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais que quelqu'un le dise et qu'il se l'avoue faisait mal. Ichi-sama ne pourrait pas accepté ça. Tout mais pas ça... Il le taquinait toujours à ce propos mais c'était juste pour l'embêter, rien de plus...

« Renardeau, dit affectueusement la boule de poils avant de disparaître. »

Naruto voulait être seul et Kyu le savait, le sentait.

- Naru-chan ? demanda Itachi en entrant dans la chambre et en voyant le blond. Son blond.

Il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Naruto se déroba à son étreinte ce qui le surprit.

- Naru-chan ? Qui a-t-il ?

- Rien, dit Naruto en détournant le visage qu'Itachi prit alors entre ses mains et il força Naruto à le regarder.

- Ichi-sama. Je suis désolé, j'irais mieux dans quelques secondes.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Dors, petit prince.

- 'Nuit, dit Naruto avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée à l'autre bout du lit.

Itachi monta sur lit complétement pour s'approcher du son Naruto et lui caressa les cheveux avec amour et se demandait ce qui avait bien put mettre la personne qu'il aimait dans cet état. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré mais en plus qu'il lui refuse une étreinte lorsqu'ils étaient seuls... Itachi ne pourrait jamais lui avouer son amour. Naruto ne pourrait pas accepter ça. Tout mais pas ça... Il le taquinait en permanence à ce sujet pace que ça ne pourrait jamais être vrai.

* * *

Désolé si ce chapitre est quelque peu un désastre... Je l'ai allongé pour tenter de rattraper la catastrophe que j'ai réussit à pondre...

Et encore merci de l'avoir lu.

On entre enfin dans la relation des deux boulets incapables de comprendre qu'ils s'aiment.

**Prochain chapitre**, je pense ne faire que du relationnel entre tous les personnages et ceux dans Konoha même et faire partir l'équipe 7 durant une mission avec Itachi ^^' Ce serait bien, non ? Ainsi qu'une mise au point légère sur qui est promu et tout ça.

Je vais essayé de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit mieux.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	16. Mais bon sang ! Embrasse moi !

Yeah !

Chapitre **écrit** en **au moins quatre heures** d'une traite (sans compter le repas) **rien que pour **que **vous** ayez de la lecture ce week end.

Je ne me suis pas vraiment relu parce que j'en avait pas envie alors pardon pour les quelques fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Pour tout vous dire, je me suis quand même amusé(e) avec les dialogues et j'aime particulièrement la fin. ^^' niark niark !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Seizième : Mais bon sang ! Embrasse-moi !

_(titre sans rapport particulier mais ça sonnait bien ^^' vous avez compris que je suis un auteur dérangé.)_

- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Naruto en entrant dans le salon principal des anbu suivit d'Itachi qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour saluer ses pairs.

- Petit Prince ! Itachi-san ! Ca faisait longtemps.

- Ca fait un bail, confirma Naruto en s'asseyant à table.

Itachi fit de même, mais au lieu de se mettre en face de son lieutenant comme d'habitude, il se plaça près de Panther avec lequel il engagea la conversation.

- Naruto, comment ça va ? demanda Yukimura.

- Bien, verre épais, répondit Naruto avec le surnom qu'il avait affublé à Taupe.

« Oui plutôt cul de bouteille, dit Kyu. »

Il fallait admettre que Yukimura ou Yuki-chan avait des verres tellement épais qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait passer son temps à lire à la bibliothèque. Il était indéniable qu'il était le meilleur informateur de Naruto mais il était particulier tout comme Kaito (Rabbit) avec qui il passait son temps libre. Yuki savait être monsieur tout le monde mais au bercail avec ses cheveux marrons qui encadrait son visage à cause de sa coiffe mauve pale, ses grosses lunettes et son kimono lui aussi mauve, il faisait un tableau particulier et lorsqu'on y ajoutait Rabbit et sa chère bouteille de provision alcoolique cela en devenait étrangement comique. Surtout si on prenait en compte leur dialogue qui ne menait nulle part et qui ne disait rien au final.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, répondit ce dernier en scrutant Naruto de plus près.

- Rien, soupira Naruto.

- Je suis ton meilleur et ton plus vieil informateur. Je sais lire le visage des gens les plus dur à cerner. Alors ?

Naruto soupira et ajouta simplement :

- Je suis perdu…

- Il y a de quoi, pouffa-t-il en comprenant que Naruto parlait bien d'Itachi. Allez, ça ira mieux dans peu de temps, rassura ce dernier avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son compagnon Kaito qui buvait encore. Un vrai trou…

- Naru-chan, hurla Anko.

- Dango-nee, répondit Naruto en répondant à l'étreinte affective de la jeune femme.

- Tu vas être content, fini les missions de rang D, tu vas être chunin, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je suis déjà anbu, répondit Naruto avec une mimique loufoque.

- Pas trop malmené ? demanda Ibiki.

- J'ai adoré ton épreuve pour l'examen, s'exclama Naruto. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le dire. Tu as vu leur tête ?

- Tu sais bien que le sadisme est sa spécialité, répondit Anko.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as fais ce discours _? (vous voyez au quel je fais référence)_

- Pour t'embêter, dit Naruto avec un énorme sourire.

- Ne gardez pas le petit prince pour vous tout seul, râla une autre personne qui venait d'entrer.

Naruto sourit fortement une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille à la Maison. Bien que l'ambiance soit morose à cause des récents évènements, être avec eux était quand même un plaisir.

- Naruto, on y va, ordonna Itachi froidement ce qui surpris un peu tout le monde.

Mais malgré les regards inquisiteurs, le petit kitsune suivit son maître normalement bien qu'il soit resté étrangement en retrait. Que pouvait-il bien avoir tous les deux. Déjà que l'ambiance à Konoha était nulle et que les ambu étaient épuisés, qu'ils se comportent de cette manière n'arrangeait pas les choses.

* * *

Le village était rassemblé pour un nouveau discours de leur nouvel Hokage qui avait des annonces à faire et plus vite se serait réglé plus vite elle pourrait aller s'endormir dans son bureau.

Shizune avait beau la surveiller et l'assister, Tsunade n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et son discours était court et direct. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas perdre son temps.

- J'ai une annonce importante à faire, commença Tsunade. Déjà les promus de Konoha sont aux nombres de quatre. Il s'agit de Shikamaru Nara Hyuga Neji Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto. Je tenais à vous féliciter !

Une nuée d'applaudissement suivit cette déclaration et lorsque Tsunade leva la main pour intimer le silence, se dernier vint. Ne jamais énervé Tsunade. Elle avait une force titanesque.

- Je voudrais aussi ajouter que le traité de paix qui comporte une alliance avec Suna est mis en place à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes officiellement allié avec ce village voisin.

Des cris de joies éclatèrent. La paix était quasiment sûre entre les deux puissances. Les deux villages allaient repartir sur de bonnes bases.

- Je tiens aussi à ajouter que Uchiwa Itachi qui était en mission pour Konoha pour une raison qui va rester secrète, est revenu et est officiellement réhabiliter comme jounin de Konoha.

- Quoi, mais il a tué son clan !

- Non, mentit Sasuke outré. Non !

- Mais Sasuke-san vous aviez dit qu'…

- J'ai mentis pour que ça fasse plus réaliste. Il m'a sauvé cette nuit là !

« Magnifique menteur »

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Naruto à son renard.

- Otouto, ne te fâche pas, sourit Itachi en reprenant sa véritable forme ce qui jeta un froid. Il y avait deux secondes c'était le Ichi-san de Naruto et maintenant c'était le Uchiwa Itachi tant redouté.

Naruto observa la véritable apparence de son Ichi-sama avec attention. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait vu et elle lui avait manqué. Il avait la même taille que dans l'autre forme, il avait donc grandit depuis la dernière fois. Sa coupe était identique bien que ses cheveux aient repris leur noirceur nocturne et que ses yeux avaient retrouvé la profondeur obscure qui le rendait inapprochable et diablement sexy. Rien que son regard pouvait séduire. Cependant Itachi resta indifférent aux yeux en cœur de la gente féminine. Il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'absolument adorable bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Il préférait rester célibataire. Naruto détourna le visage afin de récupérer un air plus normal. Ses joues devaient être rouges, il avait chaud.

- Mais aniki…

- Sasuke, répéta Itachi.

Le dit Sasuke fit la moue ce qui fit rire Naruto ayant retrouvé une contenance ce qui lui permit d'éviter de justesse un coup de la part de son meilleur ami qui sentit soudain la tension entre le blond et son frère. Itachi ne regardait pas Naruto et d'habitude Itachi aurait fait une remarque face à la réaction du blond, mais là rien. Louche. Que s'était-il donc passé entre ces deux là ?

- Bon, silence ! hurla Tsunade. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté, dit-elle lorsque le village entier était passé en mode silence absolu. Tout ceci dit avec un sourire faux avant de retourner dans son bureau pour signer ses papiers… Et dormir ce que son assistance qui la suivait ne lui permettrait sans doute pas.

* * *

- Je lève mon verre au nouveau promu, dit Assuma en réalisant le geste suivit par toutes les personnes présentes pour fêter l'événement. A savoir toutes les équipes de genin de l'année, leurs sensei, et quelques membres de famille.

- Santé !

Ils burent leurs verres et les discussions commencèrent. Gai cherchait à se battre contre Kakashi qui l'ignorait au profit de son livre. Kiba draguait en quelque sorte Hinata qui timide comme elle l'était rougissait et bégayait en permanence. Shino était calme aux côté de Shikamaru qui écoutait Témari. Ino criait sur Shoji pour qu'il ne se goinfre pas ce qui était mal parti puisque Lee et lui étaient en plein concours sur qui mangerait le plus. Sakura était en plaine conversation avec Tenten qui parlait de tout et de rien. Asuma discutait calmement avec Neji et Gaara sur le rôle des chunin.

Les frères et sœurs de Suna étaient restaient pour discuter eux même de l'alliance avec Konoha afin que cet accord convienne aux deux villages, mais aussi pour fêter leur nomination au grade de chunin. Et puis Temari voulait aussi faire plus ample connaissance avec le flemmard qui l'aurait vaincu si plus motivé. Quant à Gaara, il aimait bien Konoha. Les gens ne le regardaient pas de travers.

- Itachi-san, aborda Kurenai intimidée. Vous retournez vivre au manoir Uchiwa ?

- Oui, en effet.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une larme. Si Ichi-sama repartait vivre avec Sasuke ce qui était normal, il allait être de nouveau seul.

- Bien sûr mon kitsune vient aussi, dit-il en voyant la réaction de Naruto qui leva les yeux ébahi.

- Quoi, tu pensais que je te laisserais derrière ?

Naruto fit simplement non de la tête et sourit. Ils retournaient peu à peu à leur ancienne façon de se comporter bien que Naruto et Itachi ne savaient plus comment réagir face à l'autre. Plus ils grandissaient et plus ils étaient perdus vis-à-vis de l'autre. Sasuke sentait bien que ces deux là n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était d'accord pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Comme ça Naruto serait officiellement son frère. Il n'aimait pas Naruto comme ça. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait jamais fait de gestes ambigus. Et c'était tant mieux.

- Tu prends une autre chambre que celle que tu avais avant. De toute façon l'ancienne est trop petite et trop proche de la mienne. Je veux pouvoir dormir la nuit, dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ! s'offusqua Naruto en rougissant une énième fois depuis le retour de Ichi-sama. On a encore rien fait !

« Encore, renardeau, encore. Donc vous allez faire quelque chose. »

- Serait-ce une invitation ? demanda Itachi en regardant Naruto dans les yeux et s'humidifiant les lèvres.

- Non ! hurla Naruto avec une voix très aigue qui doublé d'une amplification de ses rougeurs le rendait à croquer.

- Je te prendrais bien au dessert, susurra Itachi à l'oreille de son lieutenant pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Ichi-sama !

Ce dernier pouffa gentiment et la plupart des personnes présentes qui avaient déjà vu Ichi-san avec Naruto levèrent les yeux au ciel. Naruto était une vraie vierge innocente et naïve. Heureusement que Kyubi était là pour le pervertir.

- Par contre la seule condition pour que Naruto vienne est que je brûle son immonde tenue orange que je ne supporte pas. Et que tu ne portes rien de si orange ! dit Sasuke.

- Sans problème, sourit Naruto.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas cette tenue, elle était trop orange et puis entre ce truc et Ichi-sama il n'y avait pas raison à réfléchir. Le choix était clair.

* * *

En entrant dans le manoir Uchiwa avec les quelques affaires de Naruto parce que son appartement se faisait souvent ravagé il n'y avait donc rien d'important et parce qu'Itachi n'avait pas beaucoup de possession non plus.

- Bon vous n'avez prendre la grande chambre dans l'autre aile de la maison. Ma chambre, vous savez où elle est, dit Sasuke en partant dormir.

Dormir, dormir. Pas vraiment… Il devait ouvrir sa fenêtre de chambre pour que Gaara vienne afin qu'ils discutent d'un plan pour caser officiellement son frère et le blond.

Un Uchiwa est possessif et protecteur envers ce qu'il considère comme sien et il était clair d'après la façon dont Itachi regardait Naruto et inversement qu'ils se plaisaient.

Ce soir là, Naruto et Itachi aménagèrent et rangèrent leur chambre jusqu'à être si épuisés qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus que dormir. Ils ne firent pas de câlin comme ils en avaient l'habitude et à cause de ça, ils dormirent très mal tous les deux.

« Idiots d'humain »

* * *

Gaara avait proposé à Naruto de sortir pour discuter de choses et d'autres. C'était vrai que Naruto n'avait pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à ses amis à cause de sa double vie. Il aimait être ambu mais parfois mentir en permanence le lassait et surtout envers Sasuke. Il aimerait bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Vous partez demain, c'est ça ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit Gaara. Maintenant que la procédure liée au traité de paix est terminée et que la fête est finie.

- Dommage, on n'a pas vraiment pu faire connaissance.

- On pourra toujours s'écrire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, s'enthousiasma Naruto. Par contre, Shukaku n'est pas revenu ?

- Non, merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi je peux dormir. C'est assez étrange comme expérience.

- Tu vas t'y habituer.

- J'espère… Par contre, hier ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller avec Itachi-san.

- Oh, tu as remarqué…

- Ce n'était pas très difficile.

- C'est juste que…

- Si tu es amoureux de lui, tu n'as qu'à lui dire, proposa simplement Gaara.

- Non, rougit Naruto.

« Mais si écoute le ! conseilla Kyu qui pensait la même chose. Tu n'as qu'à lui rouler un patin et tu verras bien. »

Naruto s'empourpra face au langage de kyu qui n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Gaara remarqua que Naruto avait les joues de plus en plus rouges et se demandait ce que Kyubi avait bien pu lui dire. Il savait que les démons à queue parlaient avec leurs hôtes pour en être un aussi. A ce moment le rouquin remarqua Sasuke arriver avec son frère et se rapprocha dangereusement de Naruto comme pour l'embrasser.

- Gaara ?

- Fais-moi confiance. On est juste ami et je le sais.

- Dans ce cas éloigne toi, il n'y a que Ichi-sama qui… s'empourpra Naruto qui pouvait concurrencer avec une tomate bien mûre.

- Subaku-san, interrompit Itachi avec un regard noir.

- Uchiwa-san.

- Il me semble que vous embarrassez Naruto.

- Je crois bien que oui, provoqua Gaara avec un sourire entendu.

- Gaara-san, salua Sasuke en l'embarquant ensuite rapidement à sa suite. On a un match à finir.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, dit se dernier en suivant Sasuke.

Quel vieux plan de sortie pour disparaître du champ de vision d'Itachi.

- On rentre, ordonna ce dernier en tirant Naruto par le poignet sans le regarder.

- Ichi-sa…

- Viens, coupa Itachi froidement.

- Il est fâché ? demanda Naruto à son renard.

« Va savoir, répondit Kyu. Il est jaloux, pensa-t-il. »

* * *

Itachi qui tenait toujours Naruto par le poignet le força à s'asseoir grâce à cette prise sur le bord de leur lit et il s'adossa alors contre le mur, toisant Naruto qui était dans une posture figée, les mains crispées sur les genoux, la tête baissée.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

- Rien, Ichi-sama.

- Tu es à moi, dit alors le brun en s'approchant de Naruto et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke je lui fais confiance, Kyubi je n'ai pas le choix, les anbu sont ta famille, mais le reste… Ne l'oublie pas, tu m'appartiens jusqu'à ta mort.

- Je sais, bredouilla Naruto apeuré.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'était que ça avec Subaku !

- Rien je t'assure ! rougit Naruto encore une fois bien que l'était colérique d'Itachi lui fasse un peu peur.

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis.

« Bon sang mais crache le morceau ! dit Kyu. Tu vous bien qu'il ne le prendra pas mal vu comment il réagit parce que quelqu'un s'est approché de toi de manière ambiguë ! »

- Je suis amoureux, hurla Naruto en sentant son sang affluer à ses joues et lui donner chaud.

« Ce n'es pas comme ça qu'il fallait le dire ! Mais quel crétin… »

- De Subaku, cracha Itachi.

- Non !

- Une fille ?

Naruto dit une phrase intelligible et Itachi du lui demander de la répéter.

- De toi ! hurla de nouveau Naruto. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, lança le blond avant de se lever pour courir et pleurer plus loin, mais Itachi n'était pas cet avis.

Il le rabattit violemment sur le lit, attrapa ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne pour que Naruto ait le visage tourné vers lui et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Le baiser était loin d'être chaste surtout lorsque Naruto gémit et qu'Itachi en profita pour introduire un ballet de langues. Naruto était perdu entre le contact mouillé et les caresses affectueuses d'Itachi contre ses cheveux qui prouvaient malgré la violence de leur baiser qu'il l'aimait aussi. Et puis Itachi ne profiterait pas et même jamais de Naruto.

Itachi avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui même à l'aveu de son (et bien oui, maintenant Naruto était vraiment à lui donc on reprend) de son kitsune et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être un peu brusque.

« Kyaaa ! Enfin ! pensa Kyu pour ne pas déranger Naruto parce qu'il voulait savoir la suite. Il avait droit à un direct ! »

Le baiser des deux amants se fit plus doux et reflétait parfaitement leur amour partagé _(ça sonne incroyablement niais. ^^')_ et lorsque cette séance prit fin, Naruto haletait et était le regard dans le vague et le visage en feu. Itachi lui offrit un sourire narquois et un regard taquin, plutôt dans le sens pervers. Naruto avait réussit à l'exciter avec juste un baiser, mais à le voir si innocent sur leur lit avec cette moue, Itachi avait juste envie de le prendre, mais il allait attendre. Naruto était bien trop jeune, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de l'embêter de cette manière.

Cependant pour cette nuit d'aveux ils s'allongèrent tous les deux et Naruto posa sa tête contre le torse d'Ichi-sama qui murmura les plus belles paroles possibles aux oreilles de Naruto :

- Je t'aime.

- Ichi-sama, je t'aime aussi…

Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Alors alors ?

Commentaires ? J'en mérite bien, non ?

Les encouragements me donne vraiment envie de poster la suite et surtout dans de bref délais. Comme vous le savez je suis ouverte aux critiques qui me permette de progresser.

Alors la personne ou même les personnes qui m'ont demandé d'aller plus vite dans la relation Itanaru satisfaites ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ils sortent ensembles mais les problèmes ne sont pas finis. Je sais être sadique ^^'

**Prochain chapitre :**

mission avec l'équipe 7, Itachi et je pense Kiba ( et donc Akamaru).

Encore un peu de jalousie et d'humour dans l'air et un petit lime ( pour moi c'est pas aussi fort q'un lemon et c'est plus sensuel et mignon que le lemon) ça vous dit ou pas ? Je suppose que oui ^^' !

Merci pour l'avoir lu !

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	17. Mission au Pays des Neiges

**Bonjour tout le monde !** J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous allez apprécier ! Il a été plus facile à écrire que les précédent mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec ce qui touche les combats… Mais c'est le problème de tous les auteurs… Je me rend compte que quand on a de l'inspiration, écrire un chapitre est facile et rapide... Ca y est j'ai passé la partie qui m'énervait ! Yeah !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir et sont très amusants. Entre la pancarte verte de Gai et le mode star wars... ^^' J'apprécie aussi que mes lecteurs ne soit pas uniquement des filles et qu'il est possible de tout lire d'une traite sans trouver ça chiant. C'est rassurant.

Je ne sais plus mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il ou elle avait un examen alors je poste aujourd'hui pour lui souhaiter bon courage et parce que je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment et que j'ai envie de faire plaisir à tous mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices. Si vous avez des proposition de couples ou d'idées pour le prochain chapitre.

**Note :** Naruto est dans une tenue grise et noire. Ben oui, adieu tenue orange trop moche que personne ne supporte !

Toujours des excuses en cas de fautes que vous pourriez croisé. Je ne me fais jamais relire et se relire soi-même est difficile... Indulgence ! Et puis c'est ma première fanfic... Soyez compréhensif bien que personne n'ait encore porté plainte pour le moment mais on ne sait jamais...

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune **

Chapitre dix-septième : Offre moi un peu de chaleur au pays des Neiges !

Dans une salle de cinéma de Konoha se trouvait Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru, sans oublier le nouvellement couple Itachi et Naruto qui avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant. Ils étaient tous venus voir le film des Aventures de la Princesse Fuun. Enfin venu voir… Kiba et Sakura grands fans de l'actrice avaient forcé Sasuke à venir et Naruto qui en avaient entendu de bon écho voulait savoir de quoi le film traitait et forcément Itachi l'y avait emmené. De toute manière, c'était un moment de calme et d'intimité alors Itachi ne voyait pas où il y aurait un problème.

- Kyaaa ! Princesse Fuun est trop forte ! hurla Sakura lorsque le film prit fin.

- Ouais, t'as vu comment elle les a tous battu ! ajouta Kiba.

- Hm.

- Ichi-sama, soupira Naruto qui n'avait pas enlevé sa tête de l'épaule d'Itachi qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Naruto-kun, chantonna Itachi. Bien que je n'ai rien contre notre proximité on devrait y aller.

- Je le savais, dit triomphalement Sasuke avec un sourire victorieux. Le rendre jaloux était la meilleure idée !

- Otouto, articula Itachi qui se trouvait soudain en face de son frère avec Naruto à ses côtés qui avait sa main dans la sienne. De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien, juste content de voir que j'avais raison, répondit-il. J'ai bien fait de vous dire d'aller dans la chambre la plus éloignée de la mienne, mentit-il à moitié.

C'était la vérité mais pas pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Sasuke ! s'indigna Naruto.

- Bon on y va, insista Sakura qui écoutait Kiba raconter tout le film avec ses commentaires auxquels elle ajoutait bien sûr les siens.

- Tout de suite, dit Naruto en tirant Itachi.

* * *

- Que fais Kakashi ? s'énerva Sakura.

- Votre prof est toujours en retard comme ça ? demanda Kiba assit avec Akamaru qui sautait pour occuper le garçon.

Ils étaient installés dans une zone où le bâtiment avait été détruit et attendait l'arrivée de l'autre jounin pour l'entraînement. Suite aux récents évènements, les équipes avaient été un refaite de manière étrange. Neji et Hinata s'entraîneraient exclusivement au manoir Hyuga. Shino était lui aussi parti étudier avec son clan pour réaliser son objectif d'être dans les informations. Shikamaru était encore avec son équipe bien que pour s'habituer il dirigeait l'équipe. Lee s'entraînait comme toujours avec Gai dont il était la parfaite copie. Tenten aussi avait prévu un entrainement intensif, son but étant bien évidemment de passer chunin. Kiba avait donc trouvé refuge dans la fameuse équipe 7 où Itachi avait aussi demandé le transfert afin de se réhabituer à faire des missions en équipe. Enfin c'était plus pour ne pas être séparé de Naruto qui lui non plus ne le supporterait pas.

- Hm.

Naruto était quant à lui assis sur les jambe d'Itachi qui lui câlinait la tête et ne se souciait pas du temps d'attente. Il était très bien où il était.

« Vous sortez à peine ensemble que vous vous affichez déjà. Quoi que ça ne change pas beaucoup d'avant. »

- Kyu !

Un grand fracas empêcha le renardeau de répondre à sa boule de poils et les personnes de l'équipe écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils reconnurent l'actrice de la princesse Fuun qui était à cheval et venait de traverser la rue à pleine vitesse. Des bruits de sabots arrivèrent et ils remarquèrent que des hommes poursuivaient la demoiselle et ils s'élancèrent à leur poursuivre à travers la ville.

Grâce aux deux Uchiwa et Sakura qui lorsqu'elle était énervée était terrifiante et aussi à Kiba et Akamaru, ils capturèrent les hommes.

- Mon, mon… Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- On fais passer le temps, répondit Sasuke.

Kakashi se retrouva en un instant en face du chef et ils furent tous libérés et Kakashi aida le vieux brun à se lever.

- Cette personne est le client de la mission, expliqua l'argenté. Je vous présente…

(Vous connaissez déjà l'équipe 7)

* * *

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Naruto à l'actrice qui était au bord de l'eau.

Elle détourna à peine le regard.

« Pff, encore une à qui c'est monté à la tête. »

- Vous avez l'air b…

- Dégage !

- Bonne journée, dit Naruto en disparaissant.

Il n'était pas vraiment fan de cette femme.

« Il n'y a qu'Ichi-sama qui compte. »

Naruto soupira, mais ne dit rien et arriva dans la salle où se trouvait l'équipe 7. La salle de tournage et rejoint les membres de son équipe.

- Ah voici le dernier, dit Kakashi.

- Uzumaki Naruto, salua ce dernier, avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son maître qui passa son bras derrière Naruto pour le tenir.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda soudain Kiba.

- En effet, répondit Itachi en sentant Naruto caller sa tête dans son cou parce qu'il était encore embarrassé à ce propos.

Itachi préférait que les choses soient claires : Naruto était à lui.

- Et depuis quand ? demanda Sakura.

- Hier soir, dit Naruto en restant lové dans les bras d'Itachi.

- Kyaaa ! hurla Sakura encore une fois en voyant la scène kawai devant ses yeux qui montrait bien qu'elle était dans le « vive le Yaoi ! »

- Hum hum. Il faudrait trouver Fukikaze Yukie, notre actrice.

- On va la trouver, dit Kakashi en emmenant Sasuke, Sakura ainsi que Kiba et son animal.

- Vous restez ici, ordonna Kakashi aux deux autres avant de partir avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Hm.

- Vous êtes mignons ensemble, dit un des acteurs du film en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

- Je sais, répondit Itachi plein d'arrogance. Bien que seul Naru-chan soit mignon.

- Ichi-sama ! dit Naruto en relevant la tête vers le brun qui scella ses lèvres aux siennes en une action chaste et pleine d'affection.

- Quoi ? taquina Itachi. Tu dirais le contraire ?

- Non, rougit Naruto avec une moue irrésistible à laquelle Itachi avait du mal à résister.

Quelqu'un toussa et Naruto se leva pour reprendre son calme et Itachi en profita pour faire de même.

* * *

(time skip)

Le bateau tanguait et le tournage du film avait repris. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était accoudé à la rambarde et regardait la mer, Kakashi lisait son livre, Sakura observait les acteurs et Kiba, assis, regardait la scène qui se faisait filmer. Naruto était assis sur la rambarde aux côtés de son meilleur ami et d'Itachi qui lui était adossé contre cette fameuse rambarde avait encore la tête de son kitsune posée sur son épaule et il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

- Je n'aime pas cette femme, dit Naruto lorsqu'elle reluqua Itachi.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est notre mission de la protéger, dit ce dernier.

- Après tout c'est une mission de rang A, ajouta Kakashi.

- Quoi ? lâcha Kiba surpris.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi se serra si difficile de protéger une simple actrice, soupira Sasuke.

- De rang A, bredouilla Sakura encore sous le choc.

« Simplement une mission de rang A, ricana Kyu. Enfin c'est la raison pour laquelle on est autant. »

Le tournage continuait et les ninjas furent surpris que Yukie soit vraiment une bonne actrice. Elle était si exécrable dans la vraie vie. (Regardez le film sur You tube, j'ai la flemme de décrire.)

Le voyage se termina lorsque le bateau atteint les rives glacées. Le tournage repris sur la terre ferme au sol enneigé jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ait lieu. Kakashi s'avança devant les acteurs pour les protéger et fut vite imiter par son équipe.

- Bienvenue au pays des Neiges, dit un ennemi.

- Bienvenue à toi, princesse Koyuki, dit une autre femme. As-tu emmené le Crystal hexagonal ?

- Princesse Koyuki, dit Kakashi en se tournant vers l'actrice.

- Comme je m'y attendais d'Hatake Kakashi, dit un troisième ennemi. Et même Uchiwa Itachi. Quel honneur.

- Tout le monde retourne au navire ! ordonna le chef d'équipe. Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, vous trois ensemble. Itachi et Naruto contre le troisième. Limpide ?

- Entendu.

Le combat s'engagea alors entre Kakashi et Rouga Nadare qui s'affrontaient au corps à corps.

Sasuke et Kiba (je ne cite pas Akamaru mais il est là) affrontèrent l'ennemie qui lançait des hyouton (glace) que Sasuke contrait avec des Katon (feu) et Kiba cherchait une faille pour foncer. Sakura était en retrait pour protéger les gens du tournage en cas de problèmes. Itachi et son lieutenant combattait en une paire parfaite. Malgré le temps passé sans se battre ensemble, ils étaient encore en parfaite symbiose dans un combat et leur gros ennemi en skate avait du mal. Naruto esquivait avec une aisance propre au Kitsune et Itachi avait enclenché ses sharingan et sortit son katana de son fourreau. Il préférait éviter d'utiliser le sharingan pour plonger dans son illusion fétiche pour ne pas être épuisé après. Il ne pourrait pas se reposer et leur armure l'empêcher d'avoir une portée de son don héréditaire suffisante.

Les combats étaient filmés par l'équipe de tournage qui tentaient aussi d'éviter les attaques des deux camps qui valsaient dans le décor glacé.

- Ichi-sama, leur armure, commença Naruto.

- Je sais, une armure spéciale.

- Sempai ! lança Itachi en direction de Kakashi.

A ce moment, Rouga Nadare expliqua le système de cette armure qui amplifiait le chakra et la force des attaques et elle créait un mur de chakra autour du corps et annuler les attaques de chakra portait contre et les renvoyait. Une fois cela dit, il lança une attaque de glace et Kakashi lança lui une attaque identique mais dans le type suiton (eau) qui s'avéra inutile.

L'homme au skate perça la défense de Naruto et chargea la princesse et l'attrapa avec des câbles que Sakura coupa, mais l'ennemi ne changea pas sa trajectoire même avec Sakura qui lui bloquait la route. Itachi s'interposa et envoya le gros au sol, mais fut blesser dans le processus et Naruto en sentant l'odeur du sang de son maître, s'énerva instantanément et tapa inconsciemment dans le chakra de Kyubi qui avait lui aussi des envies de barbarie. Ils réengagèrent donc le combat pour anéantir celui qui avait fait couler le sang d'Ichi-sama.

Du côté de Sasuke et Kiba, les choses n'allait pas pour le mieux et la femme faisait des pics de glaces gigantesques et parvint à attraper Sasuke qui une fois enfermé dans la glace disparut laissant la place à une substitution ornée d'un parchemin explosifs qui rempli sa fonction et des câbles fins encerclèrent les nombreux pics de glaces et l'ennemie en s'enflamment en même temps, mais la femme utilisa son armure pour s'envoler, éviter l'attaque et surplomber la scène ce qui lui permit aussi de ne pas se faire avoir par l'attaque de Kiba et Akamaru.

La princesse était tétanisée au sol et se remémorait la scène de l'incendie dévastateur qui s'était produit pendant la révolte lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas revenir ici…

Naruto sentant les problèmes venir utilisa davantage Kyubi et en ouvrant les yeux, il les avait rouges sang et ses cicatrices aux joues s'intensifièrent puis il lança un jutsu pour permettre le retrait des troupes.

* * *

Dans la cabine qui servait de salle à manger sur le navire.

Sandayuu (le majordome de la princesse) expliqua la situation du pays des neiges. Une rébellion avait eu lieu et maintenant les survivants fidèles défunt roi se battait pour la liberté et attendait leur princesse.

Et lorsque cette dernière arriva dans la pièce il la supplia de se battre pour la liberté du pays. Elle le toisa de haut et refusa prétextant que ce n'était pas son problème. Elle s'approcha alors très près d'Itachi qui ne réagit pas à cette soudaine proximité, cependant ce n'était pas le cas du petit blond qui sentit un pincement le prendre au cœur.

« Itachi ne te trahirait pas. Il es aussi possessif que fidèle, rassura Kyu. Par contre si tu l'allumais, ce serait amusant. »

- Tu crois que je peux ? demanda Naruto cette fois sans rougir.

Il avait très envie qu'Ichi-sama le touche de manière plus… Enfin… Il en avait envie et Kyu n'aidait pas à calmer ses hormones. Sa boule de poils voulait une scène plus « hot » comme il disait.

Naruto encra donc son regard dans celui d'Ichi-sama et se lécha sa lèvre supérieure de manière lente avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et de sortir une sucette qu'il s'amusa à sortir et faire entrer dans sa bouche de façon sensuelle, laissant sortir sa langue de temps en temps et le tout de façon tout à fait naturelle et innocente. Ces gestes plein de sous entendu firent serrer la mâchoire à Itachi qui tenta de ne pas renverser la table qui les séparait pour le violer sur place et il dû utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Naruto sourit en coin avant de sortir et montrer ses jolies formes à Ichi-sama qui le dévorait du regard ce qui donnait des frissons à Naruto. Une fois la porte franchi, Naruto soupira et ses joues s'enflammèrent en une seconde.

« Pas mal, félicita Kyu. Tu as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé ? »

La princesse avait eut un petit faible pour le jeune homme brun lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur le pont du bateau et il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et souhaitait sortir avec lui. Il était canon. _(Elle n'avait pas été là lorsqu'Itachi avait dit être avec Naruto devant les acteurs.) _Et de toute les façons, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait concurrencer avec elle. Par contre elle n'avait pas compris les gestes du stupide blond qui avait été en face d'elle, mais la raison n'échappa pas à la plupart des occupants de la salle qui souriaient fortement. Les choses commençaient à bouger. Sasuke lança un regard amusé à son frère qui était crispé.

- Excusez-moi, dit Itachi avec une voix rauque avant de partir à son tour pour se calmer.

Yukie fut surprise et déçue du départ soudain du jeune homme et décida de retenter sa chance plus tard.

Itachi ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Naruto était trop jeune, mais plus tard, il s'en souviendrait et il le regretterait de l'avoir allumer maintenant. Il devrait sûrement tuer Kyubi au passage. Naruto n'aurait pas fait ça sans un coup de pousse. Mais c'était une belle invitation dont il se souviendrait. Oh que oui, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

* * *

Dans les voitures qui avançaient en direction d'une autre scène de tournage, Naruto et Itachi s'évitèrent simplement. Naruto étant embarrassé par son attitude antérieure et parce qu'Itachi savait qu'il ne serait pas sage s'il croisait son blond.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent, mais au bout d'un moment un hurlement ce fit entendre :

- Yukie ! Elle s'est enfuie encore une fois.

- Je vais la chercher, dit Naruto en partant.

Il avait besoin d'air frais et de mettre les choses au clair avec la demoiselle. Ichi-sama était à lui. Point final. Les Namikaze aussi étaient possessifs quand il voulait.

* * *

Dans la forêt enneigée.

- Tu voilà, dit-il en retrouvant sa trace.

Il n'était pas un anbu pour rien. La retrouver avait été un jeu d'enfant.

- Je me fiche de combien de fois tu vas t'enfuir, je te ramènerais à chaque fois, dit Naruto en la portant sur son dos pour la ramener. C'est ma mission, même si je ne t'aime pas vraiment.

- Je m'en fous.

- Je veux aussi mettre les choses au point. C'était quoi avec Itachi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Je suis son fiancé, dit alors Naruto.

- Un mariage forcé ! ricana-t-elle.

- Non.

Elle se tut devant l'aura de Naruto qui se mit à courir rapidement pour arriver à destination et dû forcer l'allure lorsque le bruit d'un train se fit entendre.

- Abandonne ! Le train va nous écraser !

- Jamais !

Naruto à la sortie du tunnel se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la collision qui aurait été fatale. L'engin s'arrêta et leur réel ennemi se fit voir et les troupes de la résistance également qui leur firent face.

- Notre princesse nous regarde ! La victoire sera notre ! dit Sandayuu à ses hommes. Kazahana Douto ! Sais-tu combien de temps nous avons attendons ce jour !

A ce moment les rebelles foncèrent lames en avant pour vaincre, mais l'arsenal du train était redoutable et en une salve de lancée de kunai, ils se retrouvèrent tous déchirés en morceau et Naruto et la princesse ne purent assister qu'impuissant au massacre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cependant l'équipe 7 arriva faisant démarrer le train qui partit loin.

Sandayuu était dans un brancard, aux portes de la mort et demanda à la princesse de libérer le pays avant de donner son dernier souffle. Mais elle dit simplement :

- On rentre, si on reste plus longtemps on ne rentrera pas indemne.

- Et pour rentrer où, dit Naruto. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, défi ce type et rentre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorqua-t-elle le dos toujours tournée.

Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à ce qu'une montgolfière face son apparition et que la princesse Yukie se face enlever. Des kunai furent envoyé contre les ninja et lorsqu'ils touchaient la neige, formaient des piques de glace mortel.

Une fois l'attaque rapide finie Sasuke demanda inquiet :

- Où est Naruto ?

- Sur place, répondit Itachi impassible.

- C'est votre petit copain et vous n'êtes même pas inquiet ? hurla Kiba.

Itachi s'approcha alors de ce dernier en écartant son chien et le prit par le col pour encrer son regard polaire dans celui apeuré du jeune garçon.

- Je le suis, dit-il froidement. Seulement j'ai une confiance absolue en Naruto.

- Bon, on bouge, coupa Kakashi.

- Je vais chercher Naruto, dit Sasuke.

- Non, il nous faut un plan, rétorqua Itachi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère pour se calmer.

* * *

Naruto entra dans la montgolfière, mais malheureusement il se fit capturer à cause d'une maladresse.

« Baka d'humain »

- Ca va, râla Naruto.

Il lui avait fait porté une chose qui lui drainait son chakra et qui l'empêchait de l'utiliser. Il ne s'était plus fait capturer depuis l'incident de jeunesse… Et il avait peur. Il n'aurait pas du être si téméraire. Il voulait Ichi-sama… Il n'écouta pas les objectifs de leur ennemi, il tentait déjà de maîtriser sa crise d'angoisse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto était main liée à des chaînes qui était accrochées au plafond et avait mal partout. Naruto remarqua Yukie dans la cellule d'en face, mais sa crise d'angoisse était trop prononcée pour qu'il parvienne à se calmer.

- Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais avec Itachi-san parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Non, répondit Naruto.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent et ils se surprirent à passer du bon temps malgré les conditions dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Le fait de parler calma Naruto rapidement. Et Yukie abandonna l'idée de poursuivre Itachi. Naruto était quelqu'un de bien et elle s'en rendait compte maintanent.

- Lorsque j'étais petite, mon père me disait que le printemps reviendrait…

- Il va revenir, dit Naruto plein de conviction et de détermination.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si on abandonne maintenant. Tout ce qu'on ai fait n'aura servit à rien, dit Naruto en tentant d'utiliser le chakra de Kyubi pour exploser les chaines.

Du courant électrique le traversa de toutes part, mais il résista. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux que cette fois là, mais il ne parvenait pas à se libérer…

- Naru-chan ? appela une voix.

- Ichi-sama ! hurla Naruto immédiatement.

- Ne refais jamais ça, dit Itachi en ouvrant sa cellule de son kitsune pendant que les autres s'occupaient de Yukie-san.

- Ichi-sama pleura Naruto lorsqu'il le détacha.

- Je suis là, rassura le brun en serrant le blond dans ses bras et en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, les joues et la bouche pour le calmer.

- Ichi-sa… commença Naruto, mais son appel mourut en un gémissement provoqué par un baiser plus langoureux qui fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge de Kakashi.

- Pas que je sois contre, au contraire, mais pas ici.

Itachi foudroya l'argenté du regard qui sourit tristement. Il savait bien que Naruto avait encore des séquelles de ces fameuses heures... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester dans ce lieu plus longtemps.

Yuki sourit pour le blond lorsqu'elle vit la douceur avec laquelle Itachi le traitait. Naruto n'était pas si bête que ça après tout. Et puis elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'aurait eut aucune chance. Ils allaient si bien ensemble.

* * *

Les ninjas ainsi que leur protégée se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle qui s'avéra être la salle du trône où était assis Douto. A cet instant Yukie courut jusqu'à leur ennemi et lui remit le véritable collier.

- Vous avez oublié que je suis une actrice, ricana-t-elle au groupe de ninja.

- Oui, elle a joué depuis le début.

Elle dégaina alors le couteau de Sandayuu et le planta dans le corps de Douto.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'étais une actrice.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à mourir et attrapa le cou de la demoiselle pour l'étrangler.

- Je le savais, Naruto, que si je rentrais ici ce serait le jour où je mourrais…

- Yukie-nee ! hurla Naruto lorsqu'elle tomba au sol inerte. Il fonça pour la rejoindre mais se fit rabattre par un coup au sol, heureusement il fut rattraper par Itachi avant qu'il n'atteigne le carrelage.

- Naruto-kun, soupira Itachi.

Douto montra le nouveau model d'armure à chakra et ricana face au pauvre petit katana que Yukie avait utilisé. Il activa son armure pour s'envoler et embarquer la princesse avec lui. Naruto et Itachi se lancèrent à la poursuite de la princesse pendant que les quatre autres s'occupaient des sbires de Douto.

_Je ne décris pas les combats, c'est lourd et puis j'en ai marre j'ai fait un effort dans ce chapitre même si je déteste ça. N'avez qu'à regarder l'épisode, bon par contre c'est sous titré anglais sur youtube… Désolé. Et puis ce qui vous intéresse c'est le couple majeur._

_

* * *

_

Le printemps était revenu après que Naruto aidé d'Itachi qui savait qu'il avait besoin de tuer le type lui même, l'acheva. Le pays des neiges était devenu celui du printemps.

- Tu en fais toujours trop, dit Itachi qui s'assit près du blond pour lui caresser les cheveux lorsqu'il s'assoupit.

De retour à Konoha, Naruto avait réussit à créer un traité de d'alliance avec le pays des neiges pour le commerce afin d'aider ce pays en développement et pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec un pays qui deviendrait puissant. Tsunade était aux anges parce que Konoha se remettait bien de l'invasion et que le petit frère de cœur qu'elle avait, venait de lui ramener une alliance en plus. Il ferait un bon hokage ! Mais en attendant Tsunade souffrait à cause de la paperasse.

* * *

- Ichi-sama, dit Naruto qui mangeait en face d'Itachi à la table des Uchiwa alors que Sasuke était sur un autre côté de la table.

- Hm…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Naruto en enfournant un maki d'un seul coup dans la bouche avant de faire sortir les baguettes de sa bouche lentement. Il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois et pour le dessert Naruto opta pour un fondant au chocolat qu'il mangea avec les doigts pour les salir et les lécher pour les nettoyer. Il enroula sa langue autour pour exciter Ichi-sama. Et ça avait l'air de bien marcher. Naruto se leva ensuite pour retourner dans leur chambre.

- Bonne nuit, S'ke.

- 'Nuit 'To, répondit Sasuke en baillant.

Itachi se leva aussi et laissa Sasuke rire tout seul. Naruto était génial pour son frère. Il allait se passer des choses cette nuit. Naruto jouait avec le feu.

* * *

- Naru-chan ? susurra Itachi à l'oreille de Naruto lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

- Ichi-sama ? demanda Naruto innocemment.

- Tu joues à quoi, dit-il avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude qui fit tressaillir Naruto.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son kitsune, il l'embrassa violement en le couchant sur le lit. Naruto gémit et lorsqu'Itachi passa sa main sur son torse, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Naruto eut sa respiration qui s'accélérait de plus en plus face aux caresses lentes et aimantes qu'Itachi lui offrait avec passion. Itachi descendit en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de Naruto et lui retira son haut de pyjama pour lui faire un suçon et admirer le torse fin et svelte de son petit kitsune.

- Ichi-sama, haleta Naruto avec les yeux dans le vague et les joues empourprées.

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, délaissant le suçon qu'il lui faisait dans le cou quelques instants.

« Tu peux pas pimenter la chose ! râla Kyu »

Naruto se redressa alors pour se mettre sur les genoux et relança un baiser plus profond et passionné. Les caresses d'Itachi n'avaient pas cessé et Naruto gémissait encore. Le plus âgé lâcha un grognement qui fit frissonner Naruto de la tête aux pieds ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui ricana :

- Naru-chan, tu as froid, tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

- Ichi-sama, soupira Naruto au lieu d'être offusqué comme il le voulait.

Les caresses doublées des lèvres contre sa peau l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement et il attrapa la chemise d'Itachi pour se rapprocher de lui et ne pas défaillir étant peu habitué à une telle marque d'affection. Naruto qui était encore sur les genoux commençait à perdre pied et dans un accord commun, avant que la situation ne dérape complètement, ils mirent fin à leur jeu intime et après un baiser de bonne nuit, Naruto se coucha oubliant de remettre son haut et s'endormi sous l'ordre d'Itachi qui plus âgé avait un autre problème à régler et qui signifiait : douche gelée. Vivement que Naruto soit en âge parce qu'Itachi le dépucellerait sans attendre.

Une fois calmé et les hormones au placard, Itachi s'allongea sur le lit et Naruto vint inconsciemment se blottir contre lui et la nuit continua plus chaste et sereine dans la demeure Uchiwa.

* * *

Merci de l'avoir lu !

Le **prochain chapitre** est juste pour la détente ! Pas de mission ! Vous savez tous ce que c'est. J'en ai fait une pour changer ^^' d'après le film numéro un.

Je pensais faire l'anniv' d'Itachi ou/et de Naruto alors une idée de cadeaux (merci de garder à l'esprit l'âge de mes persos !) ou même une scène à laquelle vous tenez. Je pourrais toujours la mettre dans un autre chapitre !

Little Sulky Void ^^' !


	18. Joyeux Anniversaire !

**Bien le bonsoir,**

* * *

A kashi-kun (même si à mon avis cette personne ne viendra pas lire la suite) Le problème n'est pas que tu m'ai fait une remarque parce que cela me permet de voir ce qui ne vas pas. Et me permet de progresser. Je suis content que tu ai pris le temps de le faire.

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas facile de publier ce que l'on écrit. C'est comme montrer un dessin à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas facile. Ceux dans ce cas peuvent le comprendre.

De plus, on me fait très souvent des critiques qui me disent ce qui n'est pas bien, alors j'ai l'habitude et je les accepte. C'est juste la façon dont tu l'as formulé même si ce n'était pas intentionel. C'était très blessant. Tu écris : "_désolée, j'aimais ta fic mais si tu met la suite je ne pense pas que je la lirais. Bonne continuation tout de même." _Ca fait très, la suite va être pourrie mais écrit la quand même. Enfin moi c'est l'impression que cela m'a donné. **Ca** c'est la raison qui m'a fait me sentir insulté. Le reste j'en prend compte pour m'améliorer.

Je te pris quand même si tu reviens d'accepter mes excuses si tu as pensé que j'ai mal interprété ton commentaire et si je l'ai mal interprété..

* * *

**Bref on en parle plus. Ca me saoûle cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture, :)**

**PS : désolé si c'est pas terrible... et idem pour les fautes !**

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Dix-huitième : Joyeux Anniversaire !

Trois semaines avaient passée depuis que l'équipe 7 recombiné avait réussit sa mission de rang A et enchaînait missions sur missions et réussites sur réussites. Naruto avait permit avec son équipe à former un traité avec le pays des Neiges. Ce pays en voie de développement serait un très bon allié commercial et militaire dans des temps futurs.

Durant cette période, le village appris que Naruto était l'amant, ou fiancé du célèbre Uchiwa Itachi et la majorité des habitants étaient contre cette union et voulait séparer le couple.

* * *

- Je ne veux pas de fête d'anniversaire, dit Itachi.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Sasuke excédé par son grand frère.

- Je déteste ça et tu le sais, expliqua le plus âgé.

- Les cadeaux aussi ?

- Oui, c'est inutile, ajouta Itachi avant d'entendre un sanglot mal étouffé.

Naruto était arrivé et était resté caché au moment où Itachi avait commencé à dire qu'il ne voulait pas aller à sa fête d'anniversaire. La même que Naruto avait préparer depuis une semaine, invitant des amis d'Ichi-sama. Et Naruto avait aussi prévu un cadeau, mais il semblait qu'Itachi n'en voulait pas... Il avait eu tellement de mal à se décider. Naruto n'attendit pas davantage avant de s'enfuir en courant, abandonnant le paquet qu'il avait des les mains qu'Itachi rattrapa au passage lors de sa poursuite. Il perdit son kitsune de vue pour attraper le paquet, et s'arrêta pour l'ouvrir. Il contenait un collier sobre et non encombrant et Itachi devait bien avouer que son Naruto le connaissait bien : il savait ce qui lui plaisait.

* * *

- J'ai entendu dire que ce sale démon organisait une fête pour l'héritier Uchiwa avec l'aide du petit frère.

- Il a du être forcé, expliqua une femme.

- Et puis Itachi-san n'ira jamais là bas.

- Il ne doit être avec le renard que pour s'amuser.

Naruto qui s'était arrêtait, écoutait la conversation et réprima un nouveau sanglot. C'était donc ce que le village pensait de lui et de sa relation avec Itachi...

- Comme s'il était gay ou même amoureux de ce truc, ricana un autre.

- Vous avez raison je ne le suis pas, coupa Itachi froidement.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et attrapa son sweat au niveau de son coeur. Il avait le sentiment de mourir... Sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il s'enfuit le plus loin possible et le plus rapidement possible. Il devait partir et s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ! Il avait promit de ne jamais le trahir, ni de lui mentir... Naruto arriva dans la forêt et se recroquevilla sur lui même et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Non seulement son coeur était à l'agonie mais son esprit se répétait cette horrible phrase en boucle, le détruisant plus à chaque fois.

" Je ne le suis pas..."

" Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. "

Naruto sanglotait à s'en étouffer et il avait l'impression de respirer du poison. Il aurait préféré ne jamais rien savoir et d'être un imbécile heureux.

- Naru-chan, chuchota une voix qu'il connaissait mieux que tout.

Il se redressa et rencontra les deux abysses d'Itachi. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne pourrait pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir tout entendu. Le brun s'approcha de Naruto mais ce dernier reculait à même le sol du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cependant Itachi se fit plus rapide et attrapa Naruto pour qu'il le regarde encore.

* * *

- Vous avez raison, je ne le suis pas, coupa Itachi froidement en leur lançant un regard glacial sans même utiliser son sharingan.

- On se disait aussi, ricana un des villageois duquel Itachi se rapprocha et lui dit dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je suis bien plus qu'amoureux de lui. J'ai atrocement besoin de lui. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas après que l'on s'en prenne à mon frère et que l'on fasse du mal à Naruto. Je ne tolère pas qu'on l'insulte, ni même qu'on le regarde de travers. Rien ni personne ne me séparera de lui, pas même ma fierté. Surveillez votre langage lorsque vous parlez de mon fiancé, termina Itachi avec une voix polaire tout en hypnotisant le groupe.

Un petit tour dans son monde illusoire ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ce n'était pas comme si la Cinquième hokage ou les anbu seraient contre.

* * *

- Alors on va se changer pour ma fête ?

- Ichi-sama, renifla Naruto. Je n'aurais pas dû croire que…

- Chut… Naruto. Je t'aime, d'accord. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du formuler ma phrase comme ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Naruto avec un sourire timide tout en se rapprochant pour sceller leur lèvre furtivement.

* * *

En les voyant revenir, Naruto porté comme une princesse par Itachi, Sasuke cacha son sourire derrière son livre et réprima un ricanement.

- Je vous jure…

* * *

Itachi déposa Naruto sur le lit et le laissa se reposer. Il avait une légère tendance à s'endormir dans ses bras surtout lorsqu'il était triste. Peut-être que le Kyubi voulait parler avec son renardeau pour le rassurer. Le renard sentait bien ce qui se passait autour de lui. Itachi en profita pour aller se doucher afin d'être près pour la fête prévue par son amant qui se réveilla plus tard et se dirigea les yeux encore mi-clos dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba devant un spectacle qui le fit déglutir, rougir et… Et bien il était un peu à l'étroit quelque part.

« Les hormones se réveillent ! chantonna une voix. »

Son maître était nu sous une serviette serré à la taille laissant ainsi voir le sublime chef d'œuvre (point de vue de Naruto) qu'était le corps d'Itachi et ses cheveux ébènes trempés qui laissaient tomber des gouttes sur son torse musclé que le regard de Naruto suivit jusqu'à ce que la serviette les absorbe, lui fit se pourlécher les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Oui, répondit Naruto encore dans les vapes. Hein ? Euh… Non enfin si !

Naruto baissa la tête avant de refermer la porte brutalement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre un ricanement amusé qui le fit rougir encore plus.

« Tu as pas choisit n'importe qui ! Tu as vu la plastique qu'il a ! Dommage qu'il y ait eut la serviette… »

- Tais-toi ! J'ai besoin de me calmer !

« C'est ça d'avoir bientôt quatorze ans. On a les hormones qui travaillent ! Et tu vas bientôt pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses ! »

- Naruto-kun, chantonna un Itachi en jeans noir et chemise sans omettre le collier offert par le blond. Tu peux aller te laver.

- D'accord, dit Naruto avant de filer dans la salle d'eau pour ne pas croiser le regard ravageur du brun.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois près, ils se dirigèrent au point de rendez-vous, à savoir un restaurant chic du village dont les gérants appréciaient Naruto.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard.

- Ichi-sama, haleta Naruto à bout de souffle.

- Hm…

Naruto gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'Itachi accéléra la cadence de ses va et viens sur le membre de Naruto qui se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses plaintes.

- Oh, non, je veux t'entendre…

- Ah ! Ichi-sama, je… bredouilla Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et soupira en soulevant ses draps. Depuis quelques temps, il faisait des rêves…

« Eh ! s'offusqua Kyubi. Je voulais la fin de celui là ! »

- La ferme.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ichi-sama était parti en mission avec trois autres anbu. Ils auraient dû être rentrer depuis deux jours, mais avaient prévenus du retard alors personne n'était inquiet sauf que Naruto voulait son fiancé pour son anniversaire.

Le festival de Kyubi avait commencé et le jour spécial qu'était le 10 Octobre avait débuté par un réveil particulier de Naruto. Il allait avoir 14 ans. Les genin avaient prévus une fête d'anniversaire dans un restaurant de Konoha malgré le festival. Sasuke avait avec l'aide des commérages de Sakura et d'Ino fait connaître la date de la naissance du blond. Beaucoup furent surpris mais plaignait juste Naruto pour avoir son anniversaire englouti dans les festivités.

* * *

- Allez ! Tu vas être en retard à ta propre fête d'anniversaire !

- T'inquiète, rassura Sasuke en marchant tout près de Naruto pour dissuader quiconque de venir.

Kiba, Sasuke et Naruto marchèrent ensemble pour rejoindre les autres ninja de leur promotion et quelques uns de leurs sensei.

- Iruka-sensei !

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, sourit Naruto bien qu'il soit crispé.

- Détends-toi ! C'est la fête, dit Sakura.

Naruto était encadré par Sasuke et Kakashi derrière eux qui lisait son livre, mais sa présence rassurait fortement Naruto. Il se calma et s'amusa en profitant des stands avec les autres. Ils rirent et jouèrent tout au long de la journée et le soir venu, ils allèrent au restaurant. Itachi devait bientôt arriver aussi.

- Je lève mon verre à l'anniversaire de mon frère de cœur Naruto, dit Sasuke.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Le repas se déroula tranquillement dans le sens où il n'y eut pas d'incident.

- Comment tu as fais pour sortir avec un mec comme Itachi ! demanda Ino.

- Hein ?

- C'est quoi le truc ?

- Je ne sais pas… bredouilla Naruto.

- Tu ouvres tes cadeau, dit alors Neji pour sauver Naruto qui le remercia d'un coup d'œil.

Naruto reçut des cadeaux plus ou moins utiles. Ceux qui n'avaient aucune utilité était du type : la combinaison verte de Gai. Lee offrit des poids et Tenten, un set d'armes. Les filles offrirent des vêtements pour changer la garde robe du blond qui était immonde. Comment Itachi avait pu supporter ça. Beaucoup avait payer le restaurant comme Sasuke et Neji.

Passons alors au cadeau qui entrait dans une catégorie autre. Jiraya offrit une tenue de soubrette qui fit rougir Naruto et rire Kiba qui siffla aussi. Naruto déballa le cadeau des anbu mais il fut apporté par Kakashi qui l'avait choisi et acheté. Déjà c'était louche. Naruto tomba nez à nez avec un kamasoutra pour gay et Comment satisfaire votre seme ! Naruto piqua un fard et Sasuke rigola…

* * *

Naruto revint des toilettes et se fit basculer par un villageois et tomba sur le sol.

- Aie !

- Vous pourriez faire attention ! lança Sakura.

Un silence s'abattit dans le restaurant.

- Et pourquoi je ferais attention à ce démon !

Les yeux de Naruto perdirent leur vie et il se figea.

- Démon ? demanda Ino.

- Ben oui, rétorqua l'homme. C'est le Kyubi !

- Vous dîtes ça parce qu'il est né aujourd'hui ? hurla Kiba.

- Mais non ! C'est la réincar…

- La ferme ! C'est tabou ! hurla soudain une serveuse.

- Hein ? demanda Tenten et Lee.

Naruto se mit à trembler et n'esquiva pas le coup de pied lancé à son encontre. Par contre Kakashi réagit enfin et mit au tapis l'homme qui venait de rompre la loi. Il avait été plus occupé à observer la réaction de leur petit prince pour voir s'il faisait une crise.

- Tabou ? demanda Hinata.

- Et quel rapport avec le démon renard !

- Naruto n'est pas Kyubi ! rétorqua le gérant hors de lui.

- C'est vrai ! Si c'était le Kyubi, on ne serait pas là pour en parler !

- Tout le monde sait que le Kyubi est scellé en lui ! ricana une autre personne.

- Sceller, reprit Shikamaru. Un verre et le vin qu'il contient sont différents.

- Je suis d'accord, Naruto c'est un pote.

La plupart des genin comprirent pourquoi Naruto était hais, pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir aujourd'hui et la raison pour laquelle il avait semblé si tendu durant le festival.

- Naruto est notre ami, conclu Hinata pour tous.

Des anbu arrivèrent et emmenèrent l'ivrogne et ceux qui venait de trahir la loi de Konoha. Les genin restèrent impuissants et regardèrent Naruto toujours au sol, trembler.

- Naruto ? appela Sakura.

Mais ce dernier recula apeuré. Il semblait terrifié : il regardait de droite à gauche et tremblait comme une feuille. Kakashi fit signe aux jeunes de ne pas bouger. Ils obéirent et laissèrent Kakashi s'approcher de Naruto.

- Non, s'il vous plait, supplia le blond.

- Je ne vais rien te faire.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là bas, pleura Naruto.

- Personne ne t'y forcera.

- Panpan… Ichi-sama…

- Chut, ça va aller, dit Kakashi en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Nii-san ? Où sont-ils ?

- Ils vont venir, dorlota Kakashi.

Naruto surpris tout le monde. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu et semblait si fragile. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer. Et appelez kakashi son grand frère, c'était bizarre. Mais Naruto ne semblait pas être lui même.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix dont le propriétaire portait un masque.

- Le commandant Panther, bredouilla Kiba.

- Panpan ! dit Naruto en se réfugiant dans ses bras, laissant Kakashi se relever.

Panther se baissa au niveau de Naruto et lui caressa les cheveux gentiment.

- Ca va aller, petit Uzumaki. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien, maintenant tu respires et tu te calmes. Ton maître va arriver, rassura l'anbu.

- Excusez-moi, dit Sasuke.

Panther tourna la tête vers lui et attendit la suite.

- Panpan ?

Ce dernier rigola et expliqua

- Depuis quand Naruto n'affuble pas des personnalités d'un surnom ridicule ? Je me suis occupé de lui lorsqu'il était jeune.

- Parce qu'il est le réceptacle de Kyubi.

- En effet.

- Oh…

Naruto connaissait un des meilleurs anbu de Konoha et n'avait jamais rien dit. Il savait vraiment garder un secret. Et il n'avait jamais parlé du Kyubi. Il avait du beaucoup souffrir. Sasuke était en rogne tout comme Iruka qui n'avait jamais pensé ça.

- Ne faite pas cette tête, Melle Sakura.

- Hein euh…

- Vous nous connaissez ? demanda Lee.

- Mais je vous connais tous, M Lee.

- Commandant ? aborda Iruka avec crainte.

- Seriez-vous déçu de constater que vous ne connaissez pas Naruto du tout ?

Personne ne répondit. Cet homme allait droit au but, sans prendre de gants et ils savaient tous qu'il disait la vérité. Si Sasuke n'avait pas fait en sorte de faire passer des infos tel que la date d'anniversaire, personne ne l'aurait su. Et sans cet incident, ils n'auraient jamais rien su du passé de leur ami, ni le fardeau qu'il portait depuis sa naissance.

« Calme toi renardeau. Ils ne te rejettent pas ! »

- Pourquoi le Quatrième a choisit un orphelin ! beugla Kiba. Il n'aurait pas pu…

- Le Quatrième, coupa Panther. Etait trop naïf. Il ne voyait que les bons côtés de son village et pensait que les villageois et ninjas partageraient son point de vue de voir l'enfant comme un héro pour être la barrière qui nous protège.

- Ichi-sama ? demanda Naruto en quittant les bras de Panther pour rejoindre la seule personne apte à le détendre.

Les témoins de la scène observaient encore avec intérêt Naruto. Il leur montrait une facette de sa personne qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Cela permettait aussi de mieux connaître leur ami qui s'approchait avec lenteur et précaution d'Ichi-sama qui restait immobile. Itachi avait été prévenu lorsqu'il était sorti de l'enceinte de l'anbu et était arrivé le plus vite possible. Cependant à son arrivée, il laissait Naruto venir vers lui pour qu'il prenne le temps d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de son maître. Malheureusement suite à son état fragilisé, Naruto perdit l'équilibre, mais ce fit rattraper par Itachi qui l'assit sur une chaise puis il s'accroupi devant son petit blond.

- Naruto-kun, chantonna Itachi de son habituel ton taquin.

- Ichi-sama, sanglota Naruto.

- Je suis là d'accord, chuchota Itachi avec le même ton que Panther avait utilisé.

Le brun posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto et utilisa son pouce pour chasser les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- J'irais mieux dans deux secondes…

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon trésor.

- Merci, sourit Naruto comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et mon cadeau, taquina-t-il.

- A la maison, murmura Itachi pour que Naruto soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Mais !

- Patience.

- Méchant Tachi ! bouda Naruto avec une moue qui décida Itachi à l'embrasser.

- Kawai ! dirent les filles en même temps et même Hinata.

Panther soupira et disparut après un salut simple de la tête auquel les occupants de la salle répondirent aussi.

- On mange le dessert ? proposa Kakashi pour changer l'ambiance.

- Yeah ! hurla Naruto redevenant la pile électrique connue de tous.

* * *

- Alors mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? demanda Naruto en entrant dans leur chambre.

* * *

Merci, et encore désolé de ne pas poster la suite...

Et à bientôt !

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	19. Correspondance prolongée

Bien le bonsoir !

Ce chapitre est particulier dans le style ! Désolé pour ceux et celles qui vont être déçu(e)s du cadeau d'Itachi à Naruto pour ses 14 ans !

Lettes en Italique sont pour Kyubi ^^'

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ichi-sama little kitsune**

Chapitre Dix-neuvième : Correspondance Prolongée

57ème jour de séparation :

Bonjour Ichi-sama ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça vas bien, ero-senin a commencé à m'entrainer et je dois dire que cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ais pas fait que je suis épuisé tous les soirs. Mais je progresse. Tu verras lorsque je rentrerais je serais beaucoup plus fort !

Comment vont tous les autres ? Vous me manquez tous, c'est dingue. Je ne pensais pas être aussi déprimé de tous vous quitter même pour deux ans… Sasuke s'en sort bien avec son entrainement ? Et la famille comment elle se porte ? Toujours aussi bizarre, je suppose.

Je dois te laisser, on repart en voyage demain et je dois dormir sinon je ne serais pas en forme pour la route.

Avec tout mon amour.

NUN. K

65ème jour de séparation :

Bien le bonjour, mon petit trésor.

Combien aimerais-je te serrer dans mes bras, mais hélas pour le moment ce n'est pas possible. Je suis surchargé de missions comme tous les autres ninjas d'ailleurs. Bien que le village se remette de l'incident, il est encore affaibli. Sasuke te passe le bonjour, comme ta famille. Apparemment tu leur manques, mais tu manques à tout le monde et encore plus à moi.

J'ai encore du travail demain. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je tiens à toi alors reste confiant et entraine toit bien sinon Sasuke va te dépasser.

UI. W

78ème jour de séparation :

Tu me manques ! J'ai envie de te voir, c'est insupportable d'être si loin de toi.

Je suis pressé, je t'aime.

NUN. K

84ème jour de séparation :

J'ai très envie de te voir aussi, je t'aime. Je viens juste de rentrer de mon boulot.

Crevé. Je t'aime aussi plus que tout.

UI. W

110ème jour de séparation :

J'ai rencontré un type du nom d'Hidan de l'Akatsuki… Tu le connais, non ?

Il fait flippé ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, enfin façon de parler. Ce bâtard il m'a reluqué de la tête aux pieds et voulait que je devienne son épouse ! Mais quel délire, je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Enfin… (rayer)

_PS : je n'appartient qu'à toi et il a rougit. (écriture d'une autre personne et ajouté après que Naruto ait fini la lettre.) Et remercie moi pour avoir protégé sa virginité pour toi !_

Ichi-sama ! Je veux te voir au plus vite. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de partir du village ! Les membres de ton ancienne organisation font peur ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas compris que j'étais le réceptacle du Kyubi sinon je ne pourrais sans doute pas t'écrire. Oh allez ne fais pas cette tête, je t'aime et tu le sais. Et surtout ne t'énerve pas, d'accord.

J'ai hâte de te revoir et tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi ? J'ai fusionné avec cette sale boule de poils. Non, ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours moi, mais cela nous permet de nous séparer en deux entités distinctes. L'entraînement avec ero-senin porte ces fruits. Aurais-je oublier de te dire que je lui ais avoué communiquer avec cette boules de poils… Ben c'est fait.

Je t'aime !

NUN. K

_PS : Il a des sublimes oreilles de renard sur le crâne lorsque l'on se sépare car il doit garder une partie de moi en lui et lorsque je suis dehors, je parle le langage des humains, devant garder une partie de mon imbécile de renardeau. Tu vas adorer, un véritable kitsune._

120ème jour de séparation :

Bonjour T.

Tu sais j'ai appris que le gosse pouvait communiquer avec K, tu vois de qui je parle. Je ne te raconte pas l'équipe qu'ils forment. Une vraie paire ! Par contre le gamin et moi ont a croisé des membres de l'A. On a eut de la chance qu'ils ne remarquent pas que le gosse était le réceptacle de K.

PS : Il a beaucoup changé, une vraie inspiration pour mes bouquins.

Je te laisse, vu que tu vas exploser ton bureau.

Ermite J

158ème jour de séparation :

C'est quoi cette histoire ! Que je reste calme ! Même Sasuke a explosé un terrain d'entrainement et j'ai été envoyé sur du rang S pour calmer mes nerfs ! Si je recroise un jour ce c*****, je le dégomme !

Dis bonjour à ta boule de poils et j'ai hâte de te voir avec ta nouvelle forme.

Tu me manques. Avec toutes mon affection, Ichi-sama.

179ème jour de séparation :

Ichi-sama comment as-tu su que je pouvais avoir… C'est embarrassant ! Je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu ne me trouves pas encore plus bizarre ? Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je ne suis pas une erreur de la nature, pas vrai ! Je suis sûr que tu m'aimes encore et pourtant ce doute persiste toujours…

Je veux être dans tes bras.

NUN. K

_PS : Il dit ça, mais il te fait confiance ! Kyu_

191ème jour de séparation :

Excuse-moi pour le retard, bien sûr que tu n'es pas une aberration ! Ne repense jamais à ça ! Je t'aime plus que tout alors ne dis pas ça ! Ne pense pas ça. Si tu pouvais être avec moi, je te le prouverais. Tu es parfait à mes yeux.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tu reviennes.

UI. W

234ème jour de séparation :

Pardon, pardon ! Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire depuis si longtemps et en plus à cause de toutes tes missions… Tu me manques !

Tu sais ? J'ai grandi, j'ai grandi ! Par contre ero-senin me dit que je ressemble encore à un gosse et que vu que je suis petit il dit que je ne suis pas un homme ! Je le déteste ! Il a détruit tous mes espoirs ! En plus à cause de ton cadeau d'anniversaire, il dit que je suis fille ! Moi une fille ! Ca jamais ! Il n'y a pas que les filles qui portent des piercings aux oreilles. Tu portes bien la paire de la mienne ce qui prouve que l'on sort ensemble ! Et il ne te dirait pas ça ! Il est méchant ! Pas toi bien sûr, j'aime énormément ce cadeau que tu m'as offert !

PS : Joyeux anniversaire !

_PS : Il n'est pas contre le fait de ressembler à une demoiselle tant que cela te plait ! Kyu_

1ère année et 23 jours :

Tant que tu restes toi, pour moi cela n'a pas d'importance bien que je dois avouer que si tu ressembles à une fille cela va me plaire. Par contre, cela va être gênant que tu te fasses aborder.

Remercie Kyu pour veiller sur toi.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et toi encore plus.

Joyeux anniversaire, trésor !

UI. W

1ère année et 57 jours :

J'ai l'impression que les jours sont des années sans toi et plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrais que dans un millénaire. Je t'aime et tu me manques. J'ai envie de te voir. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ais écrit dans chacune de mes lettres. Plus que cette année et je pourrais être de nouveau près de toi.

Ils te passent aussi le bonjour ! A bientôt.

NUN. K

1ère année et 70 jours :

Naruto ! Reviens bientôt, le village est calme sans toi ! Tes farces nous manquent ! Le stand de ramen s'est agrandi !

Salut Dobe ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'assure que je vais t'écraser quand tu vas revenir ! Sasuke.

Yo ! Alors tu progresses ? Kakashi

Bonjour, étudie et entraine toi bien ! Iruka

Petit Prince. Je tiens juste à prendre de tes nouvelles. Tâche de rentrer en un seul morceau.

Naru-chan ! Comment va-tu ! Kaito boit toujours autant. Yuki-chan.

Ne mange pas trop de ramen ! Crow et Viper

Sale gamin, tu as intérêt à ne pas être devenu comme ce vieux Jiraya.

Je t'aime, mon kitsune. Nous serons réuni dans peu de temps. Ichi-sama.

Lettre collective !

1ère année et 167 jours :

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, et en même temps, j'ai vécu tellement de choses que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer !

Dis bonjour à la vieille et aux autres ! J'écraserais Sasuke lorsque l'on se reverra ! Dis-le lui !

NUN. K

_PS : Naru-chan fais des rêves louches sur toi, je suppose que toi aussi._

1ère année et 200 jours :

Bonjour Naru-chan. Cela fait un moment que l'on ne sait pas écrit. Désolé si notre correspondance s'effrite. Je te veux à mes côtés. On se reverra dans quelques temps. Je t'aime toujours autant. Et surtout fais de beaux rêves.

UI. W

1ère année et 206 jours :

Jiraya me martyrise ! Il m'humilie publiquement pour sa recherche d'informations ! Il a osé me forcer à m'habiller comme une fille avec des talons en plus ! Et même Kyu l'a aidé ! Je suis humilié ! Ichi-sama !

Par contre on est en route pour revenir ! Mais c'est parce qu'on est perdu très loin !

NUN. K

_PS : J'ai pris des photos de Naru-chan en fille ! Tu vas adorer ! Kyu_

1ère année et 223 jours :

Je suis sûre que tu étais à croquer bien que je te préfèrerais sans doute sans rien. On se voit dans peu de temps mon amour. Un peu de patience !

1ère année et 250 jours :

Ne dis pas quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant ! Pervers ! Je veux quand même te voir ! On se voit dans peu de temps et j'aurais 16 ans lorsque l'on se reverra !

NUN. K

_PS : Belle invitation, non ? Kyu !_

1ère année et 278 jours :

Fais attention à ce que tu dis, princesse ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois !

Et je serais là lorsque tu reviendras à la Maison ne t'inquiète pas. Ne dis pas non, je sais que ça te préoccupe. Je te connais bien !

UI. W

1ère année et 285 jours :

Ichi-sama, je suis impatient d'être là et que tu m'attende à l'entrée du village. Ton corbeau est génial, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je l'adore parce qu'il accepte de faire les voyages ! Je suis un peu lent alors que ça fait presque deux ans qu'il le fait.

_PS : Tu as de la chance que je n'aime pas les corbeaux ! Kyu !_

1ère année et 300 jours :

On est bientôt à Konoha !

J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir et toi plus que quiconque ! Je peux presque voir le village !

NUN. K

1ère année et 304 jours :

Mon corbeau met moins de temps entre les aller retour preuve que tu te rapproche à grand pas !

Je t'aime.

UI. W

#########

- Ero-senin ! hurla Naruto. Le village est droit devant !

- Du calme, Naruto ! On y arrive.

- Allez, plus vite ? Tu es trop lent, pressa Naruto en tirant le vieux pour qu'il accélère.

* * *

Merci de l'avoir lu !

Il y aura une description au prochain chapitre du cadeau de Naruto, désolé pour les personnes qui voulait un lemon, mais je trouvais encore Naruto trop jeune pour ça. Un truc affectif était plus d'actualité !

Alors que 16 ans me parait plus convenable donc il y aura un lemon (mon premier dans le prochain chapitre) !

Prochain chapitre : Attention lemon !

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	20. Des retrouvailles moins chastes

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Le lemon est le premier des premiers que j'écris ! Je l'ai écrit lorsque je vous avez posé la question de savoir si vous en vouliez un ! En gros cela fait longtemps qu'il est rédigé.**

**Je demande votre indulgence parce que je ne suis pas pro dans le domaine et j'éspère qu'il va vous plaire ! J'innove parce que je n'en ai jamais fait ! Je sais je me répète mais c'est juste pour que vous le sachiez alors soyez indulgents ! Il est resté tel quel pendant trois semaines et reste inchangé ! Comme ça je serais si mon style de lemon vous plait !**

Ma beta reader a fait nuit blanche en lisant des fanfics sur le site. Quelle idée alors elle ne garantie rien pour les fautes ! Bah oui maintenant j'ai quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et de frappes ^^' ! Une corvée en moins ! C'est déjà dur d'inventé l'hisoire et de s'y tenir ! Mais vous constaterez qu'il n'y avait quand même pas beaucoup de fautes avant.

D'ailleurs ma beata reader fait flipper, elle est à côté de moi et chante comme une casserole : I believe I can fly ! Et en plus elle en a conscience ! Au secours ! Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. je crois que la prochaine fois je vérifie si elle a dormi avant d'aller chez elle...

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ichi-sama little kitsune **

Chapitre vingtième : Des retrouvailles moins chastes…

Naruto courut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son Ichi-sama et lui sauta dans les bras le faisant tomber au sol et ne lui laissant même pas le temps de faire ne serais-ce qu'une seule remarque, l'adolescent embrassa son maître à la française, sans se soucier de Sasuke ou encore de Sakura et des autres ninjas de sa promotion. Itachi qui aurait fait la même chose s'il ne devait garder son calme Uchiwa fut satisfait que son kitsune en prenne l'initiative et qu'il n'y aille pas par quatre chemins. Naruto se trouvait à califourchon sur Ichi-sama, mais laissait son capitaine dominer le baiser. Enfin il ne pouvait pas vraiment mener la dance. Ou plutôt le ballet de langues…

Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et rencontra sur le haut de son crâne une, enfin deux oreilles de renard qui pointait vers le ciel, signe qu'il était joyeux.

- Renardeau, je sais qu'il t'a manqué, mais attend d'être à la maison pour faire ça, taquina un animal orange, épais à cause de ses poils.

- Kyaaa ! C'est quoi ça ! hurla Sakura en pointant la créature.

- Kyu ! rougit Naruto en cachant ses oreilles avec ses mains et en affichant une moue toujours aussi adorable que lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

- Allons Naru-chan, chantonna Itachi en attrapant les poignets du blond pour regarder sa nouvelle caractéristique qui le rendait encore plus mignon.

- Ichi-sama, bouda Naruto. C'est embarrassant.

Ses oreilles s'affaissèrent vers l'avant pas parce qu'il était triste mais par embarras. Il avait toujours été pudique en face de son capitaine et maintenant c'était pire. Il avait énormément changé. Toujours aussi blond, certes et toujours assez petit, bien qu'il ait réussit à attendre le mètre soixante et onze (il insistait toujours ! soixante et onze et pas dix). Ses yeux reflétaient encore son innocence de jeunesse, même si son regard se faisait plus perçant. Ses cicatrices aux joues n'avaient pas disparu et désormais avec des oreilles sur la tête, et une queue touffue, il était à croquer. Sans oublier, le piercing noir placé en haut de son oreille gauche (humaine) qui le rendait plus sauvage.

Naruto porta son regard sur sa jumelle or, à l'oreille droite d'Itachi. Les deux couleurs ressortaient grâce à leurs couleurs de cheveux respectives. Le brun avait choisit les piercings suivant leur goût et les avait échangé. Naruto aurait pris celui qu'il portait et inversement. De plus, ce cadeau était peu encombrant et ne gênerait pas lors des combats sans qu'il ait de risque pour les perdre, tout en prouvant qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Naruto remarqua qu'Ichi-sama n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours aussi bien battit.

- Naru-chan, chanta Kyu ! Ne bave pas devant ton maître comme ça…

- Kyu !

- Par Kyu, tu veux dire : Kyubi ? dit Sasuke en observant le renard de plus près.

- Un problème, p'tit Uchiwa ?

- Petit et tu t'es vu ! railla le jeune brun.

- Pff… dit Kyu avant de lever la queue par dédain et de disparaître.

Itachi pouffa et Naruto soupira et se tourna enfin vers ses camarades :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous m'avez manqué !

- A nous aussi, répondit Kakashi toujours en train de lire son livre pour adultes.

- Ero-senin, jura Naruto en se levant pour attraper la feuille sur laquelle le vieux écrivait.

- Mais Naruto tu es une vraie inspiration pour mes livres ! Surtout les fois où tu étais habillé en fille !

- Tu m'as mis dans ce torchon ! hurla le blond. Je vais le dire à Tsunade !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, bégaya Jiraya.

- Ah oui, tu crois ?

- Bien je cesse, dit-il. Pour l'instant, pensa-t-il aussi.

- Naruto, le Kyubi, il n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Kiba qui montait sur Akamaru qui était devenu énorme.

- Non, il m'aide depuis que j'ai 7 ans, expliqua Naruto. Il est bizarre et cinglé mais je l'adore, sourit le blond. Bon il faut ajouter pervers aussi.

« Mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agit d'Ichi-sama. Tu sais bien que nos goûts se mélangent depuis que le sceau est affaibli. »

- Je sais, ajouta Naruto intérieurement. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?

« Je suis épuisé et puis tu n'aimes pas tes oreilles… »

- Naruto ! demanda Itachi quelque peu inquiet. Cela faisait un moment qu'il tentait de lui parler. Kyubi ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Bon Naruto on va au restaurant ! dit Sakura. On en a réservé un pour ton retour. Il y aura tout le monde.

- Tu sais qu'on est tous passé chunin et que Sasuke, Neji sont passé jounin et que Shikamaru est un des meilleurs stratèges de Konoha, informa Ino en marchant à côté de Naruto qui avait sa main dans celle d'Itachi.

- Gaara est devenu Kazekage, ajouta Sasuke.

- Oui, je sais, soupira Naruto. Je suis content pour lui, mais moi je ne suis pas encore Hokage !

Sasuke rigola ouvertement ce qui surprit Naruto qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu as vu, il a changé depuis que son frère est revenu, chuchota Sakura.

Naruto prit enfin le temps de détailler les personnes de sa promotion. Sakura était devenue une jeune femme avec des cheveux encore et toujours aussi rose. Elle était une vraie Tsunade bis, mais rien de bien étonnant, elle était sa disciple. Sasuke quant à lui avait grandi, mais n'était pas plus grand que son frère juste un peu plus petit. Il avait pris de la carrure et était séduisant. Mais pour Naruto, le seul à vraiment l'être était Ichi-sama. Naruto donnait juste ses impressions de frère sur Sasuke. Il aurait mentit en disant que son frère de cœur était moche. Ce n'était pas le cas et c'était loin de l'être. Il passa ainsi en revu tous ses amis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant et il se plaça auprès d'Itachi pour le repas. Naruto constata que Kiba et Hinata sortait ensemble. Cela n'était pas étonnant.

Le reste de la soirée fut amusante pour tous les convives et les rires ne manquaient pas, même ceux des habituels glaçons étaient présents. Mais juste pour cette fois là.

###########

- Naruto-kun, ordonna Itachi une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit.

Naruto tourna son regard vers Itachi qui avait ses sharingan d'enclenchés et qui rapidement fit sortir Kyubi faisant de nouveau apparaître les oreilles et la queue de son blond qui rougit par ce simple fait.

- Tu me chasses ?

- Hm.

- Pff…

Devant le regard de l'Uchiwa, Kyubi sortit de la chambre non sans ronchonner et décida de passer la soirée avec l'autre Uchiwa pour en savoir plus sur les évènements passés durant les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées.

* * *

#################### LEMON ON #################

A peine le renard éloigné, la porte sécurisée et les rideaux tirés, Itachi embrassa furieusement Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Il savait qu'Ichi-sama et lui passerait à l'acte mais cette pensée l'embarrassait encore. Il en avait terriblement envie aussi et répondit donc au baiser fougueusement et lorsque l'air vint à manquer, Itachi délaissa les lèvres pulpeuses de Naruto pour le dévêtir et lui faire un magnifique suçon ce qui lui valu plusieurs plaintes qui réussirent seulement à l'exciter davantage. Itachi mordit les tétons de son blond et les gémissement de Naruto s'accentuèrent et remplissaient le silence de la pièce.

- Tachi ?

- Hm.

- S'il te plait, supplia Naruto dont la queue de renard s'agitait.

Son érection devenait douloureuse à mesure qu'Itachi le touchait et son boxer devenait de plus en plus étroit.

- Quoi ? taquina Itachi en enlevant avec une lenteur calculée le pantalon de son fiancé ainsi que le dernier tissu qui cachait le membre de Naruto.

- Je…

Naruto se cambra d'un seul coup lorsqu'Itachi prit en main son membre gonflé de désir et de nouvelles plaintes plus aigues vinrent saturer l'air. Le rythme qu'imposait Itachi dans ses vas et viens était suffisamment rapide pour apporter du plaisir au blond mais toujours trop lent pour le laisser se libérer. Et Itachi léchait toutes les parties sauf celles que Naruto voulait.

- Ichi-sama, gémit-il au bord des larmes.

Devant le regard perdu et implorant, Itachi céda à la requête muette de son kitsune de prendre son érection en bouche pour lui accorder la libération. Le petit Naru-chan ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Sa queue de renard fouetta l'air de contentement et d'extase tellement c'était agréable.

- Plus vite, haleta Naruto dont les yeux devenaient humides.

Cette fois, Itachi n'écouta pas les demandes de son amant, mais le blond sentit qu'il était proche quand même.

- Tachi, je vais…

A peine sa phrase entamée que ce fut le cas. Naruto était essoufflé mais se redressa pour regarder son maître se lécher les lèvres avec un sourire narquois et prédateur qui donna des frissons d'anticipation au blond. En y regardant de plus près, Naruto remarqua qu'il était complètement nu alors qu'Ichi-sama avait encore tous ses vêtements sur lui. Le jeune kitsune s'approcha d'Itachi pour l'embrasser ainsi que déboutonner sa chemise et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse de son maître. Il était parfait, un véritable chef-d'œuvre.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? plaisanta Itachi en câlinant les oreilles de renard du blond.

- Oui, soupira-t-il en cherchant les caresses de son maître.

Le jeune homme installa Itachi sur le dos et enleva le reste des vêtements et rougit de plus belle en voyant le membre dressé de son « dominant », mais sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres ce qui ne fit que rendre le tableau encore plus érotique pour Itachi qui se retient de prendre son lieutenant sur le champ. Naruto décida de faire subir la même torture qu'Ichi-sama lui avait imposée plus tôt. Cependant le brun ne semblait pas être de cet avis et face au contrôle qu'Itachi pouvait avoir, Naruto fit les vas et viens comme son maître le désirait, le faisant jouir dans sa bouche puis il avala la semence avec les joues rouges et les yeux embués. Il avait sa queue devant son intimité et les oreilles vers l'avant tellement il était embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et lui fit lécher trois de ses doigts tout en le replaçant en dessous et face à lui.

Une fois qu'Itachi considéra ses doigts comme suffisamment mouillés, il les retira de la bouche de Naruto et recommença à l'embrasser avec la langue n'oubliant aucune partie et lui mordant parfois les lèvres lui valant en récompense des cris plus ou moins puissants.

Itachi présenta un des ses doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité de son kitsune et l'inséra. Naruto se tendit, serra les draps et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux océan.

- Chut, ça va aller, rassura Itachi en continuant de l'embrasser un peu partout avec amour.

- Mais ça fait si mal. Si déjà avec un doigt, j'ai si mal. Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir entrer ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ricana gentiment Itachi devant l'embarras de Naruto qui finit par s'habituer à l'intrus.

Mais le brun en inséra un second continuant les allers et retours puis ajouta un dernier doigt pour être certain que son amant serait assez préparé pour l'accueillir en lui.

- Tachi, soupira Naruto.

- Hm.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

- Quoi ? taquina Itachi.

- Tu le sais, gémit le blond en se cambrant encore.

- Je ne vois pas, ricana son maître.

- Je t'en supplie, je te veux en moi, haleta-t-il.

- Mais c'est déjà le cas, répondit la voix suave du brun.

- Ichi-sama, bouda le kitsune.

- Alors, susurra son capitaine.

- Prend moi, acheva-t-il simplement ne sachant pas comment le formuler autrement.

Itachi sourit victorieusement tout en retirant ses doigts et Naruto gémit suite à leur perte, mais se cambra et un hurlement de douleur mêlé de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres gonflés par les baisers précédents lorsque son maître le pénétra lentement jusqu'à être entièrement en lui.

« Mon dieu ! Tachi est bien plus gros que ses doigts ! »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'Itachi bougea légèrement. Ce dernier se stoppa et attendit encore un peu et imprima encore des vas et viens au membre de Naruto pour tenter de le détendre et lui faire oublier le sentiment d'intrusion désagréable de la première fois.

- Bouge, je t'en prie.

Itachi ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Se concentrer pour ne pas prendre Naruto d'un seul coup avait été particulièrement difficile. Naruto se cambrait à chaque aller et gémissait à chaque retour, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'Itachi toucha se point si sensible en lui que le blond perdit totalement pied et que ses suppliques se firent plus érotiques.

- Recommence ce que tu viens de faire !

- Ichi-sama ! C'est si bon !

- Tachi, s'il te plait plus fort !

- Plus vite…

Si Itachi prenait plaisir à le faire, entendre son kitsune gémir, haleter, le supplier et crier son plaisir était particulièrement agréable et complétait parfaitement bien son premier plaisir. Son égo aussi était satisfait de voir Naruto si soumis. Et qui aurait cru qu'il serait si vocal ?

Ils finirent par se libérer au même moment, mais le souffle saccadé, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux humides et l'air chaud qui passait entre ses lèvres rendaient Naruto comme un péché de luxure. Ses oreilles et sa queue qui étaient immobiles, ses lèvres rosies comme ses joues donnaient envie à Itachi de recommencer. Lui au contraire était encore presque bien coiffé et il ne semblait pas avoir fait l'amour. Il maîtrisait la situation ce qu'avait toujours adoré Naruto. Il aimait se sentir en sécurité.

- Fatigué ?

- Un peu, soupira Naruto.

- Juste un peu, taquina le brun. Tu es prêt pour un second round alors ?

- Hein ? Mais…

Cependant cette phrase mourut dans un autre baiser langoureux qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle séance de torture pour le blond, pas qu'il s'en plaigne au contraire. Le seul ennui était qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher pendant plusieurs jours vu la façon dont c'était partie.

#################### LEMON OFF ############

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on vit arriver dans le salon des Uchiwa, un renard au sourire pervers, un brun avec des cernes énormes qui baillait et un brun avec un sourire narquois avec dans ses bras un blond dont la queue pendait et virevoltait de contentement malgré la légère douleur que les massages de son maître n'avait pas fait entièrement partir.

- Mal dormi ? demanda Itachi à son petit frère.

- Très…

- Oh et pourquoi ?

- Tu me laisses avec ce psychopathe et tu me poses la question ! En plus, on vous entendait parfois.

- Enfin, plutôt on entendait Naruto, rectifia le renard.

- Hein ? Non !

- Naruto gémit en effet assez fort, taquina Itachi. Mais bon je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Ichi-sama, rougit Naruto.

Le renard ria aux éclats et disparut de nouveau, laissant les humains savourer leur petit déjeuner. Il devait fouiller l'esprit de Naruto à la recherche d'informations importantes. Cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec des lapins roses qui chantaient et sur un mot il lut :

« Ce qui se passe entre mon kitsune et moi ne regarde que lui et moi. Bonne journée, cher Kyu.

UI.W »

* * *

Merci,

J'éspère qu'il vous a plu et que les lapins vous ont fait rire. Je les ais rajouter parce que je venais d'en avoir l'idée juste en finissant le chapitre ! Je suis cinglé...

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	21. Un Nouveau membre

**Pardon ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

**Je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses pour toute cette attente, mais me vois contraint de ne pouvoir rien posté durant toutes les vacances à moins que par miracle, je trouve un ordinateur et beaucoup d'inspiration (ce qui me manque le plus en ce moment étant donné que la chaleur ramolli mon cerveau déjà en manque de neurones…)**

**Je n'ai pas pu réfléchir du tout à mes fics à cause de mon bac, que par ailleurs, j'ai eu ! Yeah !**

**Bon passons.**

**Il y aura une suite ! Soyez en certain ! Je finis ce que je commence alors je vous demande d'avoir encore un peu, voire beaucoup ou même énormément de patience !**

**Je vais réfléchir à la suite de mes deux histoires et posterais lorsque j'aurais un ordi et du temps sous la main parce qu'il faudra que je retape tout sur l'ordi en question.**

**Si vous avez des questions ou même des suggestions, je suis prenant :**

**mon mail sur mon profil pour les non membres du sites et les autres, vous savez comment faire. Si vous n'y tenez pas faîtes un commentaire même si je préferais un mail !**

**Merci d'avance ! Et encore toutes mes excuses !**

**

* * *

**

Mercredi 28 Juillet,

**Désolé pour le retard ! **Déjà que trouver un ordi était galère pour recopier ce que j'avais écrit dans l'avion, alors en trouver un avec la connexion internet je ne vous raconte pas ! Bref, après tout ces efforts, voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Franchement, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais vu que je manque et de temps et d'inspiration, je préfère faire une pause dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Et puis c'est tout gentil, tout drôle alors appréciez !

**Merci, et bonne lecture.**

PS : je ne supporte pas les claviers Qwerty !

* * *

**Ichi-sama's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-et-unième : Un nouveau membre !

_Ellipse, saut dans le temps_

- Bienvenu à ce qui sera désormais ta maison.

- Merci, répondit Sasuke en s'inclinent légèrement.

Il avait réussit ! Il était ambu ! Passé ce test n'avait pas été de la tarte. Etre ambu voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Mais il se rapprochait de son but : devenir chasseur de déserteurs. Il avait envie de servir Konoha en attrapant et éliminant les traitres, bien qu'il ait faillit en devenir un et peut-être parce qu'il avait faillit en devenir un. Ces déserteurs étaient très souvent des ninjas puissants et pour son orgueil, cela représentait un défi de taille. De plus, Itachi était le capitaine de la section des unités spéciales et Sasuke ne voulait pas être comparé à son frère ainé alors il avait aussi choisi la voie où Itachi ne mettait pas souvent les pieds. Au moins, il aurait plus de chance d'être vraiment lui et non l'ombre de son frère, comme à l'académie.

Dommage qu'il ne pourrait rien dire à Naruto. Il aurait bien voulut voir sa tête. Il aurait surement crié dans tous les sens que ce n'était pas juste, puis il aurait boudé quelques heures pour venir le féliciter et hurler à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'il le dépasserait. Son frère était connu de tous pour avoir déserté et n'avait plus de couverture. Tout le monde savait que le célèbre Itachi Uchiwa avait été ambu dès l'âge de treize ans et qu'il s'agissait de Weasel-taicho. Sasuke se demandait encore pourquoi aucune attaque n'avait été tenté contre son fiancé. Après tout Naruto était une cible parfaite, même s'il était majoritairement dans l'enceinte du village. Est-ce qu'Itachi était craint au point que personne n'osait s'en prendre à une personne chère à son cœur. Enfin, il disait ça, mais jusqu'à peu de temps, lui aussi était une cible idéale pour atteindre son frère. Enfin être en permanence avec le redouté Kakashi devait aussi expliqué leur sécurité.

Sasuke prouverait aux autres qu'il valait autant que son satané frère qui excellait dans tous les domaines (ou presque). Et puis il voulait qu'Itachi reconnaissent son talent (aussi faible soit-il). Sasuke avait besoin de reconnaissance, même vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami qui était plus que proche d'Itachi. C'était à ces deux là que Sasuke avait besoin plus que tout de prouver sa valeur.

- Suis-moi, ordonna Panther. Que je te présente aux autres.

Sasuke acquiesça simplement et suivit son commandant immédiatement. Il ne l'avait vu (de très près) qu'une seule fois : à l'anniversaire de Naruto. Cet homme l'intimidait beaucoup. Il semblait jeune et pourtant une telle force se dégageait de lui que Sasuke en avait presque la chair de poule. Ce Panther avait aussi tellement de prestance, rien que dans sa façon de se tenir que Sasuke éprouvait également un profond respect. Il était bien curieux de connaître son visage, son nom et son histoire parce que pour que Naruto l'appel Panpan… N'était-il pas intimidé par cet homme ? Même en étant irrespectueux était-il possible ne serait-ce qu'oser un tel surnom. Et pour que l'adulte le laisse faire au point qu'il le répète sans crainte. Naruto était une énigme à lui tout seul… En fait depuis le retour de son frère, il voyait le monde, enfin surtout Konoha différemment. Il cherchait des réponses qu'elle lui paraissent bien ou mal, simple ou compliquée. Il ne s'arrêtait plus à la première réponse venue. Il recherchait toutes les solutions possibles.

Un autre point sur le fait d'être ambu. Cela lui permettrait de farfouiller un peu partout, et surtout à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha. Ces sales conseillers devaient avoir fait des magouilles ailleurs qu'à Konoha même. Itachi lui avait fait comprendre que s'il devenait un ambu suffisamment haut gradé, il serait intouchable. On ne pourrait pas le tuer. De plus étant désormais majeur avec Naruto, il n'y avait plus de crainte de se faire refiler un tuteur inconnu. Leur vengeance allait avoir lui dans un maximum de deux ans. C'était encore long, mais il n'avait pas le choix. On ne devenait pas un haut gradé ambu du jour au lendemain. Et puis c'était un maximum. Ils devaient encore récolter des informations. Itachi avait dit qu'une seule preuve d'un événement suffirait, mais qu'il valait mieux avoir toutes les cartes en main. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire prendre à revers. Sur ce coup, ils jouaient gros.

De quel événement parlait son frère ? Il y avait encore trop de choses qui lui étaient étrangères. C'était agaçant, mais son frère avait dit qu'il le serait en temps voulu et que pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur son rang parmi les ninjas. Pff… Il n'était plus un gamin, bon sang !

Le truc que Sasuke avait aussi compris, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas juste assassiner les conseillers dans l'ombre et qu'il fallait les juger publiquement. Sinon, il y aurait des complications et des perturbations internes qu'Itachi ne voulait pas. Il disait que Konoha était encore un peu affaiblie et qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu. Sale jeu de mot… Les conseillers devaient être jugés pour traitrise et être remplacés par des personnes de confiance de l'Hokage et un nouveau système devait être instauré pour éviter que les conseillers ne prennent trop de pouvoir, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. En effet, Sarutobi avait eu besoin de plus d'aides à cause de son âge avancé et les conseillers en avaient profité pour augmenter leur autorité alors que comme leur titre l'indiquait ils n'étaient que des conseillers. Leur rôle était de fournir des points de vu différents afin que l' hokage puisse prendre la meilleure décision pour le village. Cependant, à présent, ils ne faisaient que ralentir les procédures et les initiatives de l'hokage lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer une nouvelle loi ou même idée car elles étaient refusées catégoriquement. Konoha se trouvait dans une impasse politique à laquelle même Tsunade ne pouvait rien. Foutus conseillers !

- N'est-ce pas le p'tit nouveau ? lança une dame que Sasuke reconnu comme étant l'examinatrice barge de l'examen : Anko qui avala goulument un dango.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, présenta Panther en s'écartant pour que tous puissent le voir et l'observer. Va faire parti de la famille, termina leur chef.

- S'il survit à ton entrainement, rigola un homme qui se trouvait être Ibiki.

Sasuke avala sa salive, mais observa quant même la pièce. Pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Les terrains d'entrainement par lesquels ils étaient passés étaient spacieux ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, mais la plénitude et la sérénité qui régnait dans ces lieux étaient inattendues. De plus, cette pièce qui semblait être ce qui faisait office de salon était immense, lumineuse et sobre, mais chaleureuse. Une grande table centrale qui sans doute pouvait accueillir bons nombres des ambus. Plusieurs étagères et meubles remplissaient la pièce, des sofas aussi étaient disposés un peu partout. Et divers tableaux trônait sur les murs.

Le jeune ambu sortit de sa contemplation et remarqua qu'il était observé et dévisagé par des seniors de l'ambu.

- Il ressemble à Itachi-sempai, commenta Taupe.

- Quelle section ? demanda de but en blanc Rabbit.

- La tienne, sourit sadiquement Panther bien que personne ne puisse le voir.

- Hein ?

- Tu es le chef des chasseurs de déserteurs, rappela Kakashi. Surement que tu n'as pas oublié ce détail ?

- Non, non, répondit Rabbit en buvant un autre verre rapidement.

- Kakashi-sensei ? articula finalement Sasuke.

- Tu es surpris ? taquina l'ancien professeur.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Otouto, chantonna une voix dont le propriétaire arriva rapidement près de son frère pour lui tapoter la tête.

- Aniki, râla le cadet.

- Félicitation, continua l'ainé sur le même ton badin et chantant.

- Hm, merci…

- Otouto ! Tu connais ce mot et tu sais même l'utiliser ! Je commençais à en douter, je suis fier de toi, taquina Itachi en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Arrête ça !

- Ichi-sama ! Panpan ! Alors à quoi ressemble le nouveau !

Naruto s'arrêta net, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pointer le dit nouveau du doigt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Un applaudissement mis fin à leur stupeur :

- Belle synchronisation, rigola Itachi en venant entourer son amant par derrière puis de poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne et de regarder Sasuke.

- Ichi-sama, rougit le blond en baissant la tête.

Depuis leur nuit plutôt agitée, il rougissait pour moins que rien et le simple fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son maître le rendait toute chose.

- Naruto, tu es… commença Sasuke en sortant une seconde fois d'un état comateux.

- Je suis le lieutenant de l'Unité Spéciale sous les ordre de Weasel-taicho et le quatrième et donc dernier membre de l'Unité Zéro de Konoha : Kistune, expliqua-t-il en souriant à son frère de cœur. Et ce depuis mes neuf ans, ajouta-t-il aussi.

- Oh…

- Désolé de n'avoir rien pu te dire, même si j'ai plusieurs fois failli lâcher le morceau. Mais ce sont les règles et celle-ci est importante. Si je l'avais dit…

S'il l'avait dit… Il aurait été attaqué parce qu'il aurait été son lieutenant et une personne proche de lui. Maintenant qu'il était rentré à la Maison, Itachi veillait sur lui et puis qui oserait s'en prendre Jiraya ou Kakashi ? Donc il pouvait être son fiancé en toute quiétude.

- Je sais, mais je suis juste…

- Hyper surpris, pouffa le blond. J'ai vu ça. Tu aurais du voir ta tête, rigola-t-il.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Allons, allons, vous n'allez pas recommencer, sermonna l'argenté.

Sasuke partit s'asseoir sur une chaise libre près de la table oubliant totalement qu'il était un Uchiwa, même si ici le nom ne valait rien. Seul comptait le talent et l'effort.

Un Sasuke boudeur qui fut vite rejoint par une boule de poils qui pour l'embêter lui caressa le visage avec sa queue en passant devant lui.

- Toi, rugit-il. Tu recommences et je te transforme en décente de lit.

- Renardeau, pleurnicha Kyubi. Tu ne le laisserais pas faire ?

- Kyu ! s'offusqua Naruto en cachant ses oreilles avec ses mains.

Devenir un véritable petit kitsune le mettait toujours mal à l'aise bien que cela allait bientôt faire un an que lorsque Kyubi sortait, il devenait comme ça.

- Naru-chan, susurra Itachi en attrapant ses poignets comme à chaque fois pour lui dégager ses jolies petites oreilles qui se dressaient alors fièrement sur sa tête.

- Ichi-sama, chuchota Naruto.

Itachi décida alors de prendre le menton de son lieutenant entre ses doigts pour pouvoir relever son visage et venir déposer un baiser chaste (pour le moment) sur ses lèvres tout en lui caressant comme il aimait le faire, le haut de son crâne entre ses deux oreilles de renard. Il reçut un petit gémissement en récompense et en profita pour approfondir le baiser en y ajoutant leurs langues.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux sous le plaisir et dû même s'accrocher à la veste de son capitaine pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Ses jambes allaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Face à son Ichi-sama, Naruto n'était plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains. Pas que cela soit vraiment un problème.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Panther mit fin à leur petite séance. Naruto se cala dans les bras de son supérieur pour reprendre sa respiration et cacher ses rougeurs. Itachi ricana. Les réactions de son petit kitsune étaient adorables. A croquer.

- Itachi ! Naruto ! On mange maintenant, soupira leur commandant qui avait fini de présenter les membres à Sasuke.

- Panpan, bouda alors Naruto avec une moue dont il avait le secret.

- Tu n'auras qu'à attendre la fin du repas pour emmener ton maître dans ta chambre, plaisanta Panther.

- Tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite, ajouta Itachi en se prenant au jeu.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas… Enfin… Euh…

Sasuke et Kyubi ricanèrent ensemble devant le comportement de petite vierge de Naruto sachant qu'en plus il ne l'était plus.

- Vous deux ! rugit le blond qui venait de trouver un sujet pour se changer les idées. Kyu tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu continues.

- Non, supplia le renard. Pas les lapins. Je serais sage…

- Et toi Sasuke, sourit Naruto. Respect à ton supérieur hiérarchique sinon je te le fais regretter.

Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre. Sasuke savait pertinemment que c'était parce que Naruto faisait l'arrogant et que sa menace pourrait s'avérer véridique. Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui en réalité.

- Hm.

- Enfin, maintenant c'est génial parce qu'on aura plus besoin de se cacher et on pourra venir ici plus souvent.

- Oui, approuva Anko. Tu nous manques.

- Je sais, je sais. Je suis indispensable.

Toutes la table se mit à rire face au ton employé par leur jeune supérieur.

- Toi aussi Itachi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit ce dernier avec son sourire supérieur.

Sasuke, lui regardait la scène avec un étrange regard. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les ambu soient si décontractés. Dehors, ils semblaient si froids, si dangereux, si distant qu'il était difficile de penser qu'ils puissent être si joyeux entre eux. Ils avaient même l'air bizarre. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Panther lui avait dit : « Bienvenu à la Maison ! ».

Il faisait parti de cette « famille » pour le moins particulière, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son supérieur direct, Rabbit ou Kaito, semblait boire beaucoup et pas que de l'eau, à vrai dire il ne semblait pas boire d'eau du tout vu ce qu'une personne à ses côtés disait. Elle semblait le sermonner et vu que personne ne disait rien, ils devaient y être habitué. Taupe ou Yuki s'il avait bien compris.

- Tu veux un verre ? proposa alors Rabbit (qui était assis en face de lui) en tendant une tasse remplie d'alcool vu l'odeur.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table pour voir que plus personne ne parlait et que tous attendaient sa réaction. Il ne savait même pas s'il tenait l'alcool.

- Si tu commences, avec Kaito. Tu bois jusqu'au bout. On ne s'arrête pas en plein milieu, lui indiqua Yuki, assis à la gauche du lapin (Rabbit).

- Allez S'ke, plaisanta Kyu. Ou tu as peur ?

- Peur, songea le petit brun. Pas vraiment, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion. Juste que je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Allez, je vais être sympa. Tu pourras arrêter avant d'être ivre, rigola Kaito, surprenant l'assemblée. Quoi ?

- Rien, soupira Yuki. « Juste que tu ne fais jamais de telle proposition… »

Sasuke prit le verre et y trempa ses lèvres : « Poua ! C'est fort ! »

- Alors ? demanda Itachi qui était un peu inquiet.

- Pas dégueulasse, répondit Sasuke en mode pas Uchiwa du tout.

- Parfait, alors on boit, sourit Kaito ravi d'avoir au moins un petit buveur avec qui vider ne serait-ce qu'une bouteille.

Sasuke allait se plaire ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il allait devoir gagner l'estime des autres ambu par l'effort. Un sourire passagé vint sur ses lèvres pour disparaître lorsqu'il bu une autre gorgée. Il allait pouvoir être vu comme lui et non comme un Uchiwa. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de comparaison avec son frère à tout bout de champ. Il en avait assez de n'être que l'ombre d'Itachi. Bien sur il adorait son frère, mais il voulait pouvoir être juste Sasuke. Il était lui, un point c'est tout. Plus faible qu'Itachi et alors ? Il travaillait plus dur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible tout court. Il était tant que les gens comprennent que Sasuke était aussi une personne à part entière qui pouvait être puissante. Voilà pourquoi être ambu remplissait également cette fonction. S'il devait être reconnu, ce serait par son code et un code ce n'était pas Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Kyu ! râla alors Naruto.

- Quoi ? Je ne rentrerais pas et puis habitues-toi à tes attributs parce que je sortirais lorsque cela me plaira. Un point c'est tout !

- Mais…

- Tu es adorable, pouffa Itachi en embrassant le crâne de son lieutenant tendrement.

- Ichi-sama, soupira le blond.

- Si tu continues à être aussi mignon, je vais t'emmener dans notre chambre tout de suite que tu ais faim ou pas.

- Oh, ne me tentes pas, gémit Naruto sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Là, tout de suite, il était dans un état second à cause des mains d'Itachi qui caressait sa queue de renard. Elle semblait être très sensible aux attentions.

- Et bien, je crois que l'on va vous laissez finir de manger tranquillement, dit le brun en emportant son amant avec lui. Kyubi, tu prends soin de Sasuke.

- Bien sûr ! lança joyeusement le démon en dévoilant ses canines. Je veillerais à ce qu'il finisse bien dans Son lit et Seul, ricana-t-il.

- Hm.

- Ils m'ont vraiment manqué, chuchota Anko à son voisin.

- Itachi a vraiment de la patience.

- Mangez et laissez les, ordonna Panther en reprenant sa conversation avec Kakashi qui remarqua un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son commandant.

Il était facile de savoir que bien que Panther ait été réticent à l'idée qu'Itachi et Naruto forment un couple, il approuvait à présent la situation puisqu'Itachi prenait soin de son amant. Au début la crainte de Panther fut qu'Itachi, le froid et impassible Itachi ne sache pas rendre Naruto heureux. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que cette crainte n'était pas justifiée. Mais Panther était l'un de ceux qui était le plus protecteur envers Naruto et même un peut envers Itachi (comme pour tous ses subordonnés, d'ailleurs). Cependant le brun savait comment s'occuper de lui, à la différence de Naruto qui pouvait agir comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été lorsqu'Itachi était mentionné. Itachi était sûrement la seule personne à pouvoir blesser Naruto au point que celui-ci veuille se suicider.

Ils se vouaient une confiance presque sans faille, mais il arrivait que leur puérilité respective la mette en péril. Géni et ambu à un jeune âge mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs sentiments parfois ils n'étaient pas très doués. Ils avaient vécus ce que certains adultes ne pouvaient supporter dans leur âme et conscience. Ils étaient juste des ninjas et des ninjas se n'étaient pas censé avoir des émotions. Mais le problème s'était que lorsque des personnes n'ayant jamais su ce qu'était une émotion en rencontraient, leurs réactions étaient multipliées. Ils n'avaient aucun contrôle dessus.

Il ne fallait plus faire des ambu si jeunes… Cela gâchait une partie de leur existence, même si ces deux là affirmeraient que tout allait bien.

* * *

- Ichi-sama, haleta Naruto en se faisant plaquer contre un mur, en chemin pour leur chambre.

- Hm, grogna Itachi en dévorant les lèvres bien rougies de son amant qui gémissait déjà.

* * *

**Merci !**

Je crois que mon mode sadique est de nouveau au goût du jour ! LoL !

Little Sulky Void ^^' qui a retrouvé un peu d'inspiration…


	22. Pause Temps mort

Yo ! De la Chine !

Comment allez-vous, est-ce que certain(e)s passent des bonnes vacances ? Pour les autres bonne chance au boulot ! Bref après ces civilités… J'ai une :

**Question !**

**Avec qui voulez vous que Sasuke finisse ?**

- Kyubi

- Sakura

- Peu importe (ça ne va pas m'aider^^')

- Personne

- Autre… à préciser.

**Avez-vous des couples à suggérer ? **

Sakura/ ?

Kakashi/ ?

Kyubi/?

?/ ?

**Merci de bien vouloir m'aider un peu ! **

**Vous pouvez répondre à la fin d'un commentaire, m'envoyer un message privé (entre auteur) ou même un mail : mon adresse est sur mon profil. Sachez que plus d'aide j'ai et plus vite vous aurez le prochain chapitre. Cela ne dépend que de vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un petit jeu offert par Kyubi ! Enfin offert, il en a eut l'idée…

- Vous les jeunes ne respectaient plus vos ainés ! râle le renard.

- Sale boule de poils, laisse moi écrire sinon mes lecteurs vont me tuer et je tiens à ma courte vie !

LOL ^^'

Etes-vous capable de me dire quipens**ent** les messages en italique ! Franchement ce n'est pas très dur sauf peut-être un seul (il y a un piège). Mais ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! ^^' Quand je disais que j'étais sadique.

PS (indice) : Personne ne peut penser en italique deux fois !

**

* * *

**

**Ichi-sama's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-deuxième : Pause/_Temps mort _!

(celui la ne compte pas)

Naruto s'écarta avec quelques difficultés de son maître une fois le baiser interrompu par le manque d'air. Il fit quelques pas en balançant sa queue de droite à gauche et se retourna innocemment pour lui faire un sourire taquin à sa manière. Taquin, mais mignon. Un sourire suffisant naquit sur les lèvres d'Itachi qui se les pourlécha ce qui y l'effet escompté. Naruto rougit de sa propre audace, et chercha à s'enfuir vers sa chambre le plus vite possible afin d'échapper quelques instants au regard de son capitaine.

_Mauvaise idée ! _

Itachi rattrapa le blond pour le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur, mais avec plus de violence que précédemment. Il était, comme le kitsune d'ailleurs, très excité. Le baiser était conquérant et pressé. Naruto adorait cette impression de puissance qui se dégageait de son supérieur. Il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il restait dans cette étreinte. Itachi l'aimait, ou du moins l'appréciait assez pour se soucier de lui ce qui pour Naruto était suffisant. Naruto n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être aimé, il avait juste besoin d'en avoir l'impression. Mais Itachi ne donnait pas d'impressions, il était. Et s'il aimait Naruto se n'était pas un mensonge. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

- Tachi, soupira le blondinet lorsque le genoux du brun se plaça entre ses jambes.

- Naru-chan, taquina-t-il. Tu es très joueur aujourd'hui, susurra-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse sauf si on considérait un gémissement comme tel.

Itachi attrapa Naruto par les fesses pour le porter sans rompre le contact qu'ils entretenaient, l'obligeant alors à se serrer davantage contre lui en enroulant ses jambes et ses bras (autour de lui) pour ne pas tomber. Naruto réussit à enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son maître pour reprendre une fois encore sa respiration. Itachi n'était pas très humain dans ces cas là. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être essoufflé ? Naruto inhala la senteur d'Itachi le faisant pouffer. Le comportement de Naruto était celui d'un petit animal. D'ailleurs sa queue se balançait dans le vide et ses oreilles étaient dressées au dessus de sa tête en signe de contentement.

Itachi avança alors calmement vers leur chambre, prolongeant ainsi ce moment de douceur qui leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Il sentit alors le souffle régulier de son précieux paquet et sourit. Naruto s'était assoupi.

_Infaillible !_

Lorsqu'il le prenait de cette manière dans ses bras, le petit renard s'endormait toujours, même quand une partie de son anatomie était totalement contre. La sienne aussi d'ailleurs… Itachi soupira… Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais bon…

D'un côté, Itachi n'aimait pas le réveiller. Une partie disait de le faire sans scrupule et une autre lui intimait de le laisser tranquille. Il déposa finalement son paquet sur le lit et le regarda quelques instants avant de finalement décider de le laisser. Il pouvait bien attendre cette nuit. Naruto était à lui après tout. Il s'écarta de lui et allait se lever du lit pour rejoindre les autres lorsqu'un léger murmure se fit entendre.

- Itachi ?

Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas entendu la totalité de son prénom se faire soupirer par Naruto. Il aimait ses surnoms, mais son prénom soupiré de cette manière ne l'aidait pas à reprendre son calme.

- Qui veut que tu reprennes ton calme ?

« Merde ! Il avait parlé à haute voix ? »

- S'il te plait, susurra Naruto. Itachi… Reste…

- Naruto-kun, taquina-t-il en venant se placer au dessus du blond sans le toucher. Si je reste…

Il termina de réduire la distance entre leurs lèvres.

- Tu ne pourras pas…

Un second baiser duquel il reçut un gémissement timide.

- ni t'asseoir, ni marcher…

Un troisième qui se fit moins chaste suivit.

- Ni même bouger, ricana-t-il.

- Je sais… rougit Naruto en essayant de réduire la distance de leur corps.

- Alors c'est parfait.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Anko en voyant arriver Sasuke en baillant avec une boule de poils qui trottait derrière lui.

- Non.

- Ivre, sourit Kaito (Rabbit).

- Non plus.

- Gueule de bois ? demanda Yuki (Taupe) un peu inquiet.

Ce gamin avait une décente plutôt impressionnante. Il avait bu presque autant de bouteille de Kaito qui en avait été plus que ravi. Rien que pour ça, Kaito allait le garder près de lui. Il avait enfin trouvé un ninja, ambu de sa section qui tenait plus d'une bouteille. Les autres refusaient toujours de boire avec lui parce qu'ils ne tenait pas la cadence.

_Même pas drôle !_

Les ambus présents à savoir Anko, Ibiki, Panther, Kaito, Yuki, Yamato, Kakashi et d'autres dont Sasuke ne se souvenait pas des noms le regardaient pour sa savoir la raison de ce : non catégorique.

- Allons, ma compagnie est des plus agréable, taquina une boule de poils orange.

Sasuke bailla une seconde fois, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fusiller la bête d'un regard noir avant de s'asseoir en face de Kaito qui lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de café. Alors il buvait aussi des boissons non alcoolisées. Kyubi s'installa sur la table et Anko lui tendit un bol de lait frais qu'il s'empressa de boire.

_Un vrai chaton ! _

Le petit déjeuner se passait dans le calme et Sasuke se doutait que la raison était qu'il faisait à peine jour. Personne n'était très en forme ce qui fit sourire Yuki. Lui il n'avait pas de problème

_Réveil difficile !_

Une fois que chacun eut fini de manger, mais qu'ils étaient encore à table Panther prit la parole.

- Ton entrainement sera supervisé par Kaito, ton chef de section et bien entendu par moi.

- Bien.

- Au travail, tout le monde, ordonna Panther d'une voix calme et douce.

Son ordre fut réalisé immédiatement bien que le ton ait été gentil. Le respect que lui vouait les autres qu'ils soient simple genin ou ambu était suffisant pour que le ton employé n'ait plus d'importance.

- Ils dorment encore ? demanda soudain Panther à Kakashi qui n'avait pas bougé non plus.

Sasuke n'avait pas encore appris qui était Kakashi dans la hiérarchie puisqu'il connaissait déjà son nom, Panther ne lui avait rien dit. L'argenté sourit derrière son masque et regarda Sasuke puis son sourire s'élargit.

- Je suis le lieutenant de Panther : Wolf. Et aussi le capitaine d'une unité si nécessaire, bien que je préfère les missions solos.

- Ah, oui, bredouilla la jeune recrue.

- Mon commandant ? dit alors une voix.

Les cinq derniers occupants de la salle se retournèrent vers son propriétaire. Il s'agissait en fait d'Itachi qui portait Naruto comme une princesse qui somnolait encore, sa tête nichée dans le cou de son maître.

Itachi les salua et s'assit à la gauche de Panther avec Naruto sur ses genoux qui poussa une plainte et marmonna quelque chose qui fit rire le renard.

- Bonjour, murmura le blond en ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

- Bonjour petit prince, répondirent les trois ambus.

- Petit Prince ? demanda Sasuke troublé.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce surnom quelque part. Au restaurant, avant le massacre de sa famille, ce titre prononcé par deux ambu en mission. Alors c'était de Naruto dont ils avaient parlé.

- Ce titre a été inventé par Panther pour désigner Naru-chan, expliqua Kakashi. Il ne fallait pas que l'on puisse découvrir que Naruto vivait avec les ambu.

- Oui, je me souviens avoir entendu ce titre quelque part… J'avais juste oublié…

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, coupa Panther. On y va.

- Bien, répondirent Kaito et Sasuke de concert.

- Itachi, une mission solo ?

- Et moi ? râla le blond en émettant une plainte en cherchant à se lever.

Naruto ne vit pas Itachi faire une négation de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas en état, repris Panther avec amusement.

- Bien sur que si ! dit Naruto avec conviction en se mettant debout du mieux qu'il pu.

- Dobe !

- Teme ! hurla Naruto en se tordant de douleur suite à la violence de son mouvement de rotation vers son meilleur ami qui partit rejoindre ses deux mentors.

- Naru-chan. Fais attention.

- Mais j'ai oublié…

- Tu voudrais que je sois moins tendre la prochaine fois comme ça tu ne risque pas d'oublier, taquina Itachi sachant qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de blesser son petit Naruto. Il y tenait plus que tout.

- Hein ? s'étrangla Naruto faisant pouffer Kakashi encore présent dans la pièce.

Le blond était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et se mâchouillait les lèvres avec nervosité. A dire des choses aussi… Quel mot pouvait convenir ? Il allait être excité rien que d'écouter Itachi lui faire un résumé de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire au lit.

Itachi força Naruto à s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour un autre câlin. Itachi était retourné dans son mode pas réveillé. Il avait fait un effort pour ne pas le montrer à Sasuke, mais maintenant qu'il était partit…

Kakashi regardait le couple d'un œil attendri. Ils allaient bien ensemble et il était rare de pouvoir assisté un moment aussi tendre entre les deux. Moment qui fut coupé par un ricanement de Kyubi.

- Kyu ! s'affola Naruto.

- Naru-chan ? s'inquiéta Itachi de la voir réagir de cette manière.

- Rien, Itachi. Les pensées de Naruto ne sont pas très catholiques… répondit le renard.

A ce moment là, Kakashi et le brun se lancèrent un coup d'œil amusé.

_Divertissant._

- N'importe quoi ! hurla Naruto rouge de honte que Kyubi ait osé dire ça.

- Quoi ? dit Kyu innocemment. Si ton maître savait à quoi tu pensais, il en ban…

- La ferme ! coupa Naruto froidement, faisant presque sursauter les deux autres.

Kyubi compris que la limite était passée et qu'il fallait mieux cesser de l'embêter. Naruto ne semblait plus vouloir rire. Il s'excusa donc poliment et sortit pour aller dans la forêt, chasser.

_Hormone en ébullition !_

- Allons, allons. Naru-chan, du calme.

- Mais, chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers Itachi qui s'empara encore de ses lèvres.

Kakashi en profita pour se resservir du café et boire une gorgée pendant qu'ils étaient occupés.

- Alors ? demanda le capitaine à son lieutenant.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme si tu m'embrasses, s'empourpra-t-il.

Itachi se permit un ricanement et un sourire narquois, pendant que Naruto posait sa tête sur son épaule pour se reposer encore un peu.

- Itachi, sermonna leur collègue. Tu as peut-être du self contrôle, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ce pauvre petit prince.

- Si je ne peux même plus taquiner mon lieutenant. Au fait, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Pas grand chose… C'est plutôt calme en ce moment. J'ai refusé de prendre une autre équipe.

Itachi se permit caresser les cheveux de Naruto qui se détendit encore plus et se mit à ronronner surprenant Kakashi qui se leva quand même.

- Panther a dit de te dire, pouffa l'argenté en route. Bon c'est parce qu'il y avait Sasuke, précisa-t-il. Que tu devais lui donner tes renseignements sur ton ancienne organisation le plus vite possible. Que l'on puisse protéger Naruto, mais aussi le Kazekage Gaara.

- Je le ferais.

- Et ton plan ?

- Il avance, répondit Itachi avec un sourire proche de celui d'un sadique.

Kakashi disparut laissant sa tasse fumante dans le salon. Un silence suivit…

- Gaara n'est pas en danger ? demanda alors Naruto.

- Pas pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas et puis s'il y a un problème, Suna nous le dira.

- Je sais, mais étant Kazekage, son village compte plus que sa vie.

- Allez, on est en congé. Repose toi, dit Itachi dit en prenant la tasse de l'argenté pour se désaltérer. Il l'avait laissée exprès. Je sais comment nous occuper cette semaine.

- Hm, marmonna Naruto.

Itachi comprima un bâillement et soupira puis se servit encore une tasse. Le matin n'était pas fait pour lui et encore moins lorsqu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il cachait juste très bien ses faiblesses. Il porta son amant jusqu'au canapé et s'y allongea avec lui pour récupérer leur sommeil… Pendant qu'il n'y avait personne parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger plus loin…

* * *

La nuit venue, devant la chambre de Sasuke dans l'enceinte ambu.

Sasuke était lessivé. Kaito était timbré, mais puissant, enfin surtout vif et rapide. Cependant il l'aimait bien. Panther quant à lui n'était pas le comandant de l'hokage pour rien. Avait-il seulement un point faible ?

- Repose-toi bien demain, dit ce dernier en abandonnant son nouvel apprenti devant sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, dit Kaito une bouteille à la main.

Sasuke sourit et entra dans sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec…

_Tadam ! _

- Oh non pas toi, soupira-t-il.

_Quelle poisse !_

- Quoi c'est vexant et puis un peu de compagnie ne te fera pas de mal. Tu vas morfler pendant deux semaines. Surtout que tu ne verras pas Itachi et Naruto.

- Je sais, marmonna le brun e s'affalant sur le lit, vite rejoint par la boule de poils.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ont fait ? demanda alors le renard après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Oh, ricana Sasuke en dégageant sa tête de l'oreiller. Parce ce qu'ils ont fait quoi de si important ?

Il entendit Kyubi rire avant d'ajouter :

- Ils ne font pas que ça, surtout lorsque je suis là et puis Naru-chan souffre encore un peu.

- Tu ne le soignes pas ? s'étonna le brun.

- Non, comme ça Itachi est obligé de le dorloter.

- Pff…

Un autre silence suivit où Sasuke était sur le point de s'endormir. Kyubi lui sauta sur le dos, coupant momentanément sa respiration. Sasuke se retourna sur le dos et attrapa Kyubi avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce renard n'avait rien d'un démon à queue.

Une vraie plaie, ça oui !

Kyu dévoila ses dents pointues et donna un coup de queue au visage de Sasuke qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se leva, oubliant un instant sa fatigue pour aller tuer cet enquiquineur.

- Il refont le manoir, lâcha soudain la boule de poils en voyant arriver Sasuke à un mètre de lui.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sasuke en oubliant la raison qui l'avait fait se lever.

- Tu dois comprendre que c'est dur pour Itachi de vivre dans une maison où chaque recoin lui rappel ceux et celles qu'il a tués…

- Hm, je sais… bailla-t-il en se couchant vite rejoint par son compagnon animalier qui se plaça à côté de lui..

- Dors petit Uchiwa. Kyu te laisse dormir, dit ce dernier en se roulant en boule près de l'humain et de poser sa tête sur son bras.

- 'Nuit sale renard…

-…

* * *

Plusieurs jours après, dans une chambre à la nuit tombée.

- Tachi ?

- Hm ?

- Tu crois que Sasuke va bien ?

- Kyubi est avec lui avec ton ordre de veiller sur lui et de ne pas l'embêter de trop. Alors oui, je penses, réfléchit Itachi. Et puis c'est Sasuke, ricana-t-il aussi. De toute manière, on le saurait de suite s'il y avait un problème, finit-il par dire.

- Oui, tu as raison, soupira Naruto en se lovant davantage contre Itachi qui éteignit la lumière.

- Dors, Naru-chan, dit le capitaine en embrassa le front de son amant. Demain, on bosse encore.

- On est en congé et tu l'utilises pour travailler, se plaignit le blond.

- On aura pas de meilleur occasion de refaire la décoration du manoir sans Sasuke-kun dans les pattes, pouffa Itachi après avoir imiter la façon dans la gente féminine prononçait le prénom de son frère.

- Mais on pourrait en profiter pour faire autre chose.

Itachi s'écarta alors doucement de son lieutenant qui se plaint avant de gémir parce que le brun venait de venir mordiller son oreille de renard, très sensible.

- Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu…

- Mais tu l'as dit toi même, se moqua Itachi.

- Je ne pensais pas à Ca !

- Trop tard, chantonna l'ainé.

- Ichi-sama, soupira une énième fois Naruto. Pitié, je…

- Bonjour, les jeunes ! dit Kyu en débarquant débordant de vie dans leur chambre le lendemain matin.

- Bonjour Kyubi.

- Kyu… marmonna Naruto en cachant sa tête dans le cou de son amant pour se rendormir.

- Et bien, constata Kyu. Tu n'y est pas aller de main morte.

Itachi sourit narquoisement comme il en avait le secret :

- Il fallait que j'essaye « moins gentiment ».

- Alors ? demanda le renard curieux.

- On peut dire que Naru-chan sait très bien supplier.

- Même pas vrai, ronchonna-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, ricana le démon.

- Je vais bosser, dit Itachi.

- Non…

- Allons, dors si tu veux, mais je dois me lever.

- T'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi, embrassa Itachi puis il quitta la pièce suivit de Kyubi qui pouffait encore.

* * *

Le soir même, Enceinte Ambu

- Alors Otouto ? Comment vas-tu ? On ne t'a pas manqué de trop, j'espère ?

- Non, absolument pas, répondit le petit frère. Tiens ? Naruto n'est pas là ? remarqua ce dernier en câlinant inconsciemment Kyubi qui ronronnait de bonheur.

Ces deux là avait fini par bien s'entendre sinon de toute façon cela aurait été une tuerie.

- Non, répondit le renard avec un sourire tordu.

Sasuke leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers son frère.

- Je crois qu'il a particulièrement apprécié la nuit, répondit Itachi.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de détails. Ces deux là ne se privaient pas. Après tout Itachi avait attendu longtemps. Et Naruto n'était pas contre.

- On organise une fête au manoir, sourit Itachi. Ne pas te voir dans le village a fait jaser alors Naruto a hurlé lorsqu'il pouvait remarcher,

Itachi pouffa gentiment. C'était de sa faute après tout.

- Que ce n'était pas juste que tu ais une mission solo avant lui et donc cela fait office de couverture.

Sasuke sourit faiblement :

- Naruto sait bien mentir, hein ?

- Oui, confirma Itachi. Mais pas à moi.

Sasuke soupira. A lui Naruto savait mentir… Ou du moins omettre. Pas tout à fait pareil, mais n'était-il pas son meilleur ami ?

- Otouto. Moins tu en sais et plus tu es en sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'on éclaircisse la situation. Jusque là, s'il te plait, supporte.

- Hm, acquiesça Sasuke. Et quand aura lieu la fête ?

- On verra quand tu « rentres ». Normalement dans cinq jours, le temps que tu sois entré au service actif. Ne nous déçois pas, dit Itachi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère pour le taquiner.

- Aucun risque.

* * *

Merci pour l'avoir lu.

J'ai besoin que vous répondiez pour que je puisse écrire le prochain chapitre !

**Question :**

**Avec qui voulez vous que Sasuke finisse ?**

- Kyubi

- Sakura

- Peu importe (ça ne va pas m'aider^^')

- Personne, il reste célibataire.

- Autre… à préciser.

**Avez-vous des couples à suggérer ? **

Sakura/ ?

Kakashi/ ?

Gaara/ ?

?/ ?

**Merci**** d'avance****pour l'aide ****! **

**Vous pouvez répondre à la fin d'un commentaire, m'envoyer un message privé (entre auteur) ou même un mail : mon adresse est sur mon profil.**

**Merci de bien vouloir prendre cinq minutes pour le faire sinon vous aller attendre un bon moment le temps que je réfléchisse seul. Et je suis lent et cela signifie pour vous : une plus longue attente. ****Et puis comme ca je saurez ce que vius voulez !**

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	23. Une partie de la Verite

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

.

Merci encore pour ceux et celles qui ont répondu à ma question ! Je ne pourrais néanmoins pas satisfaire tout le monde car la majorité l'emporte. Et la trame de mon histoire aussi ! Je suis happy de constater que je n'ai rien à changer vu que vous voulez la même chose que moi ! Je voulais juste être sûr ! Et changer au cas où ^^' !

Je suis stressé de ne pas réussir à vous satisfaire. En général, je mets plusieurs jours à me décider de publier mon chapitre tellement que je le relis sans rien changer en me demandant s'il va vous plaire….

Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes !

**J'arrête le blabla et Bonne lecture !**

**_._**

Note :_ en italique : épisode passé_

_Note :__ en (italique): délire de l'auteur…_

* * *

**Ichi-sama's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-troisième : Une partie de la Vérité…

- Félicitation ! trinquèrent les invités.

- Teme ! Alors ? pressa Naruto.

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? taquina Sasuke en entrant dans le jeu du blond.

- C'est pas juste, cria alors Kiba. T'as une mission solo et on ne peut même pas savoir comment ça se passe !

Sasuke haussa les épaules avec dédain et trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson en ignorant le dresseur de chien _(ce n'est pas péjoratif, juste que je ne voulais pas répéter son prénom … ^^')._

- Votre nouvelle décoration ne change pas beaucoup d'avant, remarqua Kakashi.

Sasuke sourit. Elle lui plaisait aussi. En fait comme l'avait signalé leur ancien professeur, le changement n'était pas brusque. Les murs blancs étaient désormais d'une couleur plus crémeuse : blanc cassé. Les meubles avaient étaient modifiés dans un coloris bois plus sombre qui traduisait toujours le style Uchiwa mais qui ne ressemblait pas aux anciens permettant d'être dans une autre ambiance. La différence la plus notable était sans aucun doute les tableaux et cadres photos qui trainaient un peu partout. Il était facile de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que des Uchiwa qui vivaient dans la demeure familiale.

Itachi était satisfait du résultat. Si le style restait très Uchiwa, c'était suffisamment différent pour ne pas revivre le massacre dès que l'on croisait un objet d' « avant ». Naruto, aucun risque que cela ne lui arrive, Sasuke était jeune et avait laissé cette histoire de côté, mais pour Itachi qui avait été plus que conscient cette nuit là, c'était plus difficile d'oublier.

- Ichi-sama ? appela Naruto.

- Hm, fit-il en se tournant vers le blond pour le regarder. Rien.

Naruto lui sourit timidement et le brun lui caressa la tête entre ses oreilles de renard parce que Kyubi restait de plus en plus souvent dehors. Il semblait adorer embêter Sasuke à longueur de journée, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci.

- Kyubi-san, apostropha le père d'Hinata.

- Que puis-je pour vous, humain ? demanda le renard poliment.

A part quelques personnes, Kyubi ne parlait pas aux gens par leur noms et les appelait simplement humain. Ceux qui pour lui n'avait pas d'importance ou n'était pas assez proche de Naruto pour y avoir droit. Il n'allait pas non plus se prendre la tête avec des noms.

- En fait, je voulais savoir la raison pour laquelle alors que vous êtes « libre » vous n'attaquez pas Konoha.

Un silence immédiat se fit. Kyubi émit un rire sans joie. Un rire qui rendit tous les occupants encore plus attentifs. Ils mouraient tous d'envie de connaître la réponse à cette question qui les démangeait tous. Après tout c'était vrai pourquoi ne pas réduire Konoha en cendre et être amis avec ses occupants ?

Kyubi ferma les yeux et se transforma en humain, le même que le henge qu'Itachi avait réalisé.

- C'était son imitation ? s'exclama Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il est plus facile de copier l'apparence de quelqu'un dans un henge plutôt que tout inventé soi-même et puis sa coûte moins de chakra, expliqua Itachi.

Aussi roux qu'Itachi l'avait été, en arrivant à Konoha, les yeux rouges également, mais presque fendus. Des canines aiguisées se laissées voir lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour émettre son ricanement :

- Voici la forme humaine que je peux prendre dans la salle du sceau. Naruto et moi avons travaillé pour que je puisse la faire dehors aussi.

Kyubi dans ce corps avait un quelque chose de plus qu'Itachi n'avait pas lorsqu'il l'avait été. Par contre, dans son corps à lui (Itachi dans le sien), c'était autre chose… Côtes à côtes ils faisaient encore plus imposants. Naruto était entouré de beaux spécimens et Sasuke aussi puisque frère de l'un et meilleur ami de celui qui connaissait le deuxième. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Kyubi restait sous sa forme de renard à se plaindre tout le temps qu'il était trop près du sol s'il avait une forme humaine. Logique pas très logique et ses pensées étaient tout aussi bizarres…

Sasuke avait pensé que cette apparence était belle, mais là c'était différent… Le petit brun se donna une claque mentale. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il se rendit soudain compte que le regard de braise de Kyubi était posé sur lui et qu'il le scrutait. Sasuke lui rendit un regard à la Uchiwa : glacé.

- Bon, je réponds à votre question ? formula Kyubi en quittant le brun des yeux pour fixer l'assembler qui s'était assise où elle pouvait.

Tsunade au premier rang était plus qu'intéressée tout comme les chefs de clan qui avaient été invités.

_._

_- Papa, papa ! cria un enfant pour réveiller son père._

_- Hm, grogna le dit père en relevant sa tête._

_- Allez ! Lève toi, supplia l'enfant qui s'avérait être une boule de poils orange._

_- Soit, soit, concéda le magnifique et imposant renard en sortant à la suite de sa progéniture qui disparu dans le champ._

_- Bonjour Kyubi, salua poliment une renarde aux poils plus clairs tout en s'inclinant._

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas être si respectueuse avec moi ?_

_- Excuse-moi, dit-elle se forçant au tutoiement. L'habitude._

_- Et bien, prends en une autre, plaisanta le maître avec une touche de sarcasme propre à sa personne._

_- Père, mère !_

_- Père, M'man !_

_Deux renardeaux déjà d'une certaine taille pour des renards couraient vers leurs parents en se donnant des coups de pattes afin de faire tomber l'autre et arriver en premier. Ils en profitaient aussi pour s'amuser à écraser les fleurs…_

_- Adorable, non ? sourit la mère en allant à leur rencontre._

_Le père quant à lui resta en retrait comme à son habitude. Il aimait observer sa famille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait choisi une amie proche de lui et qui le supportait pour être la mère de ses héritiers plutôt que de prendre une parfaite inconnue. Kyubi appréciait la simplicité. Il avait vécu raisonnablement longtemps pour ne plus aimer se prendre la tête. Il n'aimait pas cette renarde par amour et elle le savait, mais ils s'acceptaient mutuellement. C'était assez pour vivre ensemble et élever leurs enfants. Kyubi était un démon et doutait de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il pouvait apprécier et supporter, mais aimer… De toute façon, désormais la question ne se posait plus. Même sans amour, Kyubi était une personne fidèle. Il avait quand même certains principes bien que pour la plupart, ils étaient tordus… Mais qui irait le contredire. Personne. Il n'existait personne de suffisamment suicidaire pour le provoquer. _

_Il avait confiance en ses capacités et sa puissance pour se permettre d'abaisser sa garde sur son territoire… _

_Erreur fatale ! Cependant pas pour sa vie…_

_Un hurlement le sortit de ses songes. S'était-il endormi ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Il s'était couché dans l'herbe ? _

_Tout le monde a un point faible…_

_- Père ! cria la voix de son premier renardeau, un garçon dont la tête roula sur le sol laissant du sang frais couvrir les herbes sur son passage._

_Le corps de sa sœur cadette ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin alors que son épouse gisait déjà à terre dans une marre rougeâtre. _

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti cet individu sur ses terres ? Ce n'était pas normal, mais avant de réfléchir ce qui dans ces conditions était plus qu'impossible malgré son expérience, avant de ressentir une quelconque tristesse, avant de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme... La rage prit le dessus…_

_Son corps, son être réclamaient le sang et la mort de cet homme qui était la raison de son immense colère. __Reconnaissant l'insigne du bandeau frontal du « ninja » m__algré sa haine et sa rage : Konoha, Kyubi compris que ce village avait__ osé envoyer ses hommes pour détruire sa famille__ et lui par la même occasion. Ils en paieraient donc les conséquences. Il leur ferait subir le même sort. Mais avant cela, cet homme allait souffrir. Cependant pour une raison incompréhensible, c'était comme si ce meurtrier n'était pas présent… Comme s'il ne le voyait pas pourtant tout semblait net. Le bandeau était d'une parfaite clarté. Mais Kyubi n'était pas en état de penser convenablement. _

_Tomber dans le piège, mais qui ne l'aurait pas était… Plus on est puissant et plus difficile il est de contrôler ses émotions. _

_Il ne chercha donc pas plus loin et fonça sur le petit village à peine prévenu de la menace qui planait sur lui, en détruisant tout, absolument tout sur son passage. Même son propre territoire souffrait de son courroux.__ Tout son être réclamait vengeance. Le sang de ces infâmes humains._

.

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens vraiment c'est d'un blond sur un crapaud, un gamin dans les bras…

- Moi et pa… et le Yondaime ?

Kyubi acquiesça.

- Et après une pièce sombre et humide…

- La salle du sceau, dit Naruto pensif en cherchant encore un peu de réconfort dans les bras de son maître.

Kyubi ne lui avait jamais raconté parce qu'il avait dit que se n'était pas une belle histoire et qu'il avait honte… Mais Naruto ne voyait pas pourquoi, lui aussi il aurait voulu détruire la raison de sa peine. Il ferait subir le même sort si quelqu'un tuer Itachi ou ne serait-ce que le blesser.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Kyubi redevenu renard se roule en boule sur les genoux de Sasuke qui sans s'en rendre compte lui caressa la fourrure. Ce geste était devenu automatique parce qu'il le faisait souvent et qu'en plus il avait le don de le détendre aussi. Ce mouvement distrait n'échappa pas aux ambus présents dans la pièce qui avait l'habitude d'observer et de remarquer les détails.

- D'ailleurs je crois que c'est le même type que celui de l'Incident, dit Kyubi mettant un terme aux minutes de silence.

- Quoi ? hurla Naruto en se blottissant encore davantage si c'était possible dans les bras de son maître.

Parler de l'incident n'était toujours pas facile parce que même après toutes ces années, c'était resté très frais dans sa tête. Itachi resserra sa prise sur son amant pour lui apporter un soutien muet. Il était plus qu'en colère. Alors tout était lié. Celui qui avait voulu Kyubi libre, le voulait même scellé pour son propre profit quitte à faire souffrir un innocent au passage.

- Tu pourrais le reconnaître ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je pense. C'est celui qui a commandité ce Truc, ajouta le renard.

Le massacre Uchiwa. Ce type ! Mais pour le faire tomber, ce n'était pas facile. Depuis combien d'années ils y travaillaient ? Mais ce n'était plus long avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Itachi voulait pouvoir le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie sa propre mort tellement sa colère était grande, mais avant tout il devait penser au bonheur et à la sécurité de sa famille. Ce n'était pas le moment pour tout gâcher sur un coup de tête. Et puis cela ne lui ressembler pas d'agir sans réfléchir. Sauf peut-être si Sasuke ou Naruto se faisait tuer. Là il aurait réagit de la même manière que Kyubi.

Enfin, son plan allait être mis en place bientôt.

- Commandité quoi ? interrogea Ino.

- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, dit Itachi.

- Et c'est quoi cet Incident ? demanda Hinata.

- Cessez de poser des questions sur des affaires privées, trancha Kaito en buvant un énième verre d'alcool.

- Mais ça a un rapport avec Naruto…

- Avant un moment aucun de vous ne vous souciez de lui, alors je répète que cela ne regarde pas ceux qui ne sont pas déjà au courant, coupa Kaito de plus en plus colère.

Etant un « ami » proche d'Itachi, personne ne questionna le fait qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Après tout, ils avaient dit se connaître depuis longtemps donc cela n' était pas surprenant.

En fait, les ambus se sentaient tous responsable de l'incident. S'ils avaient donné une meilleure protection à Naruto ce ne serait pas arrivé.

Un nouveau silence se fit… Cette soirée ne se passait pas tout à fait comme prévue. Elle ressemblait plus à un comité…

Sasuke but un verre également pour se changer les idées. Il préférait boire plutôt que de poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucune réponse. Kyubi se reposait encore sur lui et ne semblait pas décider à bouger, pas que cela lui déplaise finalement.

- Weasel ! interpella soudain une voix venue de nulle part.

- Commandant, répondit-il d'une voix professionnelle.

- Hokage-sama, salua le commandant. Unité Zéro au lieu habituel. Transmet, ordonna Panther en disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Bien.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ce soir, se lamenta Naruto en regardant son maître dans les yeux.

- Non, mais je reviendrais vite. Tu restes avec Sasuke.

- Oui, mais… commença le blond avant que des lèvres ne l'empêche de finir sa plainte.

Itachi venait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Enfin taire, il faisait toujours du bruit puisqu'Itachi savait exactement comment faire pour le faire gémir… De la triche, ou pas… Il s'agissait d'Itachi.

- Je suppose qu'il est tant pour nous de partir, dit Tsunade en se levant suivit par les chefs de clan et des autres invités. La maison fut vite vide mis à part pour quatre personnes qui étaient restées assises dans le salon. Renard Kyubi sur petit Uchiwa et Naru-chan sur grand Uchiwa.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit alors Itachi en portant Naruto comme une princesse pour se lever.

- Hm… Je sais… se plaignit le blond en passant ses bras autour de son capitaine.

- Vous restez ici tous les deux, dit le maître de maison en disparaissant avec son amant pour leur rendez-vous avec leur équipe.

- Encore coincé avec toi, soupira Sasuke.

Kyubi ricana mais pour une fois il ne dit rien de plus, pas même lorsque Sasuke décida de le porter comme un chaton pour aller dormir. Ils étaient crevés et n'avaient aucune raison pour ne pas aller se coucher.

########

- Hokage-sama, saluèrent trois voix en entrant dans son bureau. Panther.

- Bonsoir, salua Panther plus amicalement. Nous avons à parler.

- Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe, dit Tsunade avec autorité. M'êtes-vous fidèle ou…

- Notre fidélité pour Konoha est sans faille sauf peut-être entre nous, interrompit Panther. Mes ambus sont ma famille et la famille vient en premier, sauf pour toi Tsunade.

- Bien et cet incident qu'est ce que…

- Il vaut mieux, Tsunade-sama, dit soudain Kakashi que vous ne sachiez rien là-dessus pour le moment.

- Que cherchez-vous à faire ?

- Pas d'inquiétude, grand-mère, rassura alors Naruto. Rien de mal pour Konoha.

- Je souhaite un procès contre les membres du Conseil, demanda de but en blanc Itachi.

- Quoi ? As-tu idée de la gravité de ton accusation et as-tu seulement des preuves ?

- Je les aurais lorsque le procès débutera.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, très bien, céda-t-elle. Je vous fais confiance à tous les quatre… Pas de bêtises.

- Hm, acquiesça Itachi avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois avec Naruto, direction le lit pour dormir cette fois.

Ce dont Naruto avait besoin c'était de réconfort et d'attention câline qui dans tous les cas ne déplaisaient pas au brun. Il allait les lui apporter.

#######

Les procès comme Itachi et Naruto demandaient prenaient du temps pour être mis en place. Il était difficile de faire pareil procès alors ils n'avaient lieu que pour des cas tel que des trahisons contre Konoha. De plus, le temps qu'une date soit choisie, Itachi savait qu'il aurait les documents nécessaires. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de les perdre lorsqu'il les aurait. Il fallait s'en servir immédiatement. Mais le danger était de ne pas les avoir en tant voulu. Les ambus jouaient serré sur ce coup.

Ils voulaient tous que de l'ordre soit remis dans ce système. Il fallait aussi que l'hokage reste un observateur du début a la fin de cette aventure sinon elle risquait sa place et cela n'était pas concevable. Un nouveau conseil devait être choisit avec des personnes de confiance de l'hokage sans risque non plus de pouvoir imposer un système dictatorial.

######

- Kyubi, arrêtes de gigoter et dors, râla le brun en poussa le renard hors du lit.

- Hé ! s'offusqua ce dernier en reprenant sa forme humaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montré plus tôt ? demanda alors Sasuke en baillant.

- Elle te plait, taquina alors Kyubi en se plaçant au dessus de lui pour voir sa réaction.

- Pas trop mal, complimenta le plus jeune qui n'aimait pas être en dessous et qui s'assit donc sur Kyubi qui se laissa étrangement faire.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh que cet humain était intéressant. Comme Itachi, comme son Naruto. Il valait le détour. Voilà pourquoi il aimait taquiner ce petit brun. Cela passait le temps, en plus de l'amuser terriblement.

La respiration du plus jeune se fit plus laborieuse. Ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille et Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kyubi ne l'embêtait comme ça que maintenant.

- Allons pourquoi ne pas avouez que je te plais ? embêta le roux.

- Avoue plutôt que c'est moi qui te plais, ricana Sasuke.

Kyubi ricana à son tour et renversa leur position une troisième fois, en écrasant le petit Uchiwa de tout son poids pour jouer.

- T'es lourd !

- Vraiment ? dit innocemment Kyubi sous sa forme de renard en se roulant en boule sur le ventre de Sasuke pour dormir.

- Tricheur, bailla l'humain une énième fois en posant sa main sur la fourrure de l'animal qui ronronna.

- C'est toi qui triche…

- Je te comprends pas…

- Moi non plus…

- La ferme.

- 'Nuit, sale humain…

- Sale animal…

- Tu vas me vexer.

- Dors.

Un silence se fit.

######

Panther et Wolf qui était restés pour peaufiner les choses laissèrent Tsunade à ses pensées. Elle se servit du sake et soupira. Comment ne pas s'inquiéter… Ils étaient bien marrants. Bien sûr qu'elle leur faisait confiance, sa question sur leur fidélité n'en était une que pour le principe.

Les choses sérieuses arrivaient… Elle le sentait.

Elle regarda les billets de la loterie de jour et serra les poings… Mauvais, mais alors très mauvais signe… Que des tickets gagnants…

* * *

Merci encore une fois de votre fidélité si vous êtes encore là !

Note : j'avais prévu depuis longtemps que Kyubi ait son apparence humaine dévoilée dans ce chapitre, raison pour laquelle j'ai poser la question des couples.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	24. Périlleuses Missions Parallèles !

**Bonjour, **

Désolé pour la longue attente, mais j'ai du mal avec les chapitres qui vont suivre !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu à la va vite alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes…

* * *

**NOTE : **(j'aime vous tenir au courant :b je trouve cela plus respectueux envers vous…)

Comme vous le savez tous (et toutes) je déteste mais à un point pas possible écrire les combat ou évènements qui ont lieu dans le manga papier parce que je trouve cela inutile et que de toute façon mon maigre talent n'arrive pas à lier mon imagination et trame déjà écrite par l'auteur. Donc je vous préviens, puisque c'est cette partie qui me gênait, je vais l'expédier pour que je puisse essayer d'écrire la suite. Vu que c'est comme même différent, je vais détailler, mais ne vous attendez pas à des descriptions de combats ou même à un chapitre sensationnel. Il ne se passera pas grand-chose. Disons que c'est pour mettre en place la suite.

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, **je vous souhaite** comme toujours **une agréable lecture !**

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-quatrième : Périlleuses Missions Parallèles

- Kazekage Gaara a été enlevé ! hurla Shizune en pénétrant dans le bureau de son maître.

- Quoi ? se redressa Tsunade.

- Un messager vient d'arriver avec une demande d'aide de notre part.

- Appelez Naruto, ordonna l'hokage.

- Bien.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… Tout se bousculait. Tsunade soupira une fois de plus. L'Akatsuki bougeait donc. Peu surprenant. Ils venaient de perdre Itachi depuis plusieurs années et ne s'était pas montrés. Il fallait bien qu'ils se décident à se faire connaître. Pourquoi juste avait-il fallu que le timing soit si mauvais ?

- Oba-chan, cria Naruto en déferlant dans le bureau dont la porte n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps. Gaara, souffla-t-il en cherchant à respirer. Il a été…

- Hokage-sama, salua Itachi avec son ton impassible habituel.

Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre comment Itachi qui n'avait pas été avec Naruto à ce moment là avait été capable d'arriver au même endroit que Naruto, au même instant et le tout sans être à bout de souffle.

Naruto regarda son capitaine avec un faible sourire. Il avait eut raison. Il avait dit que si Suna donc Gaara avait un problème, il serait prévenu rapidement.

- Naruto, commença la blonde. Puisque Gaara et toi êtes amis, et même si tu es la neuvième queue et que cela est dangereux…

- Abrège, coupa Naruto pourtant sans brusquerie même s'il s'impatientait.

- Je disais que je te charge de sa mission de sauvetage en parallèle avec Suna. Choisi trois personnes que tu considères comme apte à t'accompagner. Tu es le Kistune… Je te fais confiance.

- Bien. Ichi-sama ?

- Je dois rester pour le procès… J'ai encore des docs à récupérer.

- Je sais, dit Naruto en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son amant afin de lui dire au revoir parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Itachi le serra contre lui pour faire durer leur baiser. Il n'allait pas se voir pendant un certains temps. Ils n'aimaient pas être séparés. Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et Naruto fila chercher trois ninjas de sa promotions. Les ambus étaient tous occupés.

« Je te rejoins à l'entrée du village, le temps de dire au revoir à SasUke. »

Naruto pouffa intérieurement. Son renard avait un don avec les mots… Vraiment pratique leur télépathie.

Naruto espérait que son choix serait suffisamment bien parce que l'on parlait de l'Akatsuki. C'était des déserteurs de haut niveau après tout. Mais pour l'instant les ambus étaient soit en missions officielles, soit en missions officieuses donc certains avaient doubles missions. Ils devaient faire en sorte que le manque de personnel ne se fasse pas voir, ni sentir par les membres du Conseil.

De plus, même Itachi ne pouvaient pas prendre de missions en dehors de Konoha, il réglait les détails du procès. Ceux qui avaient sans aucun doute le plus de boulot était Panther et Wolf qui avaient en plus pas de famille à voir donc un temps libre utilisé pour les missions. Quelle poisse !

Naruto fila tout droit chez Sakura parce qu'elle était sa coéquipière depuis leur « début » et donc ils étaient bien rodé quand à l'esprit d'équipe ce qui serait un avantage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apprendre le style de combat d'un de ses coéquipiers en cours de route. Le mieux serrait aussi de demander à Kiba et Akamaru puisqu'il le connaissait assez bien pour avoir déjà fait une mission de haut rang ensemble bien que cela fasse longtemps. Pour le dernier membre, Naruto n'avait aucune idée de qui choisir.

Sakura était dans le domaine médical et serrait donc en retrait.

Kiba était dans le genre offensif avec Akamaru.

Lui, il serrait le leader et était capable avec Kyubi de supporter n'importe quel rôle dans une équipe bien que celui du fonceur tête baissé était celui qu'il préférait.

La dernière personne de l'équipe, Naruto se décida pour la choisir à Suna. Il était presque certain que Temari serrait d'attaque pour défoncer quiconque s'en prenait à son petit frère.

Une fois les membres de l'équipe choisit et récupéré, Naruto qui avait retrouvé Kyubi se trouvait avec ses deux amis à l'entrée du village.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit : notre mission consiste à secourir le Kazekage Gaara. Notre dernier membre sera un kunochuki de Suna.

- Naruto ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr que l'on serra à la hauteur ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui, tu es une médic' nin apprentie de Tsunade et Kiba avec Akamaru forment un magnifique duo. De plus, je vous connais bien : atouts comme faiblesses. Ce serra plus facile de créer une stratégie.

- Oh…

- En route, ordonna Naruto.

* * *

Arrivé à Suna, le groupe composé de trois personnes fut accueilli rapidement et conduit à celui qui avait combattu l'un des membres de la fameuse organisation Akatsuki. Il s'agissait de Kankuro qui agonisait sur son lit. N'attendant pas une minute de plus, Sakura se mit au travail. Elle n'était pas comme l'avait dit Naruto la disciple de la célèbre Tsunade pour rien. Son talent dans les soins n'était plus à démontrer. Elle rivaliserait bientôt avec son maître.

Kiba restait avec Akamaru en retrait et observait la pièce. Ils n'étaient jamais venus à Suna. Mais la question qu'il se posait était comment Naruto un simple chunin pouvait être le chef d'une mission pareille. Bon autant dire la vérité, ni Sakura, ni lui ne pouvait être le leader, mais Naruto ? Certes, il était le fiancé d'Itachi et le connaissait de puis un moment, mais cela ne voulait rien dire de plus. Naruto aurait pu être faible alors qu'Itachi était puissant. Il s'avait que ce n'était pas le cas mais Kiba se demandait si Naruto ne cachait pas un lourd secret en plus après celui de Kyubi. Après tout s'il était ami avec ce renard démoniaque, celui-ci avait du l'entrainer. Préférant relayer ses questions au second plan – il aurait le temps de poser des questions plus tard – il préféra se reposer sur une chaise pour ne pas perdre son énergie inutilement.

Naruto prit connaissance de l'attaque menée contre Suna puisque tout le village en avait été témoin ou plutôt les ninjas de garde durant la nuit. Cependant le seul à être capable de répondre avec plus de détails quand à la situation était celui qui souffrait le plus.

Temari déboula dans la chambre, salua d'un geste évasif Naruto et se précipita au chevet de son autre frère.

- Je viens avec vous, dit-elle alors à Naruto.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, ricana le blond.

* * *

Une fois Kankuro dans un état plus stable où sa vie n'était plus en danger, il les informa que l'un des membres du duo de l'Akatsuki était en fait Sasori du sable rouge… Un adversaire redoutable. Raison pour laquelle la vieille Chiyo vînt avec eux en plus de Temari. Le groupe de cinq personnes partit sans perdre plus de temps. Il avait déjà suffisamment de retard, il n'était pas question de se faire totalement distancé d'avantage.

* * *

Le chemin se fit à une vitesse fulgurante, Naruto ne ralentissant pour rien au monde, même pas après les demandes de ses camarades. Sakura se permit alors d'expliquer la raison de cette hargne à Chiyo qui se dit que les temps avaient changés…

Ayant rattrapé le repère où Gaara était en train de se faire volé son démon à queue, Kyubi fit explosé l'entrée malgré les pièges placés tout autour et sur la porte elle même. Il était un démon après tout. Comme si de simples humains, puissant certes pouvaient lui barrer la route. Mais cette décharge d'énergie qu'il n'était plus habitué à produire, le remis en état que Naruto aimait qualifié d'hibernation…

Naruto se serrait énervé et aurait perdu ses moyens s'il n'avait pas l'entrainement nécessaire. Un autre blond du nom de Deidara s'enfuit sur une de ses créations : un oiseau en papier avec dans le bec le corps de Gaara. A cet instant, Naruto fonça tête baissée comme il en avait l'habitude après lui avec Kiba sur les talons qui s'était fait poussé par Temari. Sakura resterait avec Chiyo malgré sa réticence à rester avec cette jeune fille. Elle était une bonne ninja médicale, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait être utile fasse à un marionnettiste de la trempe de Sasori.

Le combat fut rude et dura… Aucun parti ne voulait laisser la victoire à l'autre, mais au final Sakura t Chiyo mirent fin à la vie de Sasori. _ (Lire le manga papier, ici c'est texto la même chose)_

Naruto parvint avec l'aide de Temari, Kiba et Akamaru à récupérer le corps de Gaara à la lisière de la forêt, mais Deidara créa une énième bombe avec ces mains qui indiquait clairement un suicide. Naruto avait utilisé une défense de chakra pour protéger ses coéquipiers en puisant encore une fois dans le chakra de Kyubi. Encore une chance que même endormi, sa réserve de chakra était encore accessible. Naruto s'évanoui, épuisé et fut rattrapé par Temari. Kiba avait encore le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. La puissance de Naruto n'était pas commune et sa façon de combattre montrait une aisance et une expérience digne des plus grand ninja. Il bougeait vite et bien, se plaçant toujours au bonne endroit par rapport à lui et Akamaru. Temari étant en retrait puisqu'elle maîtrisait le vent avec son éventail. Il n'avait pas utilisé plus de chakra que nécessaire. Aucun gâchis dans toutes ses techniques. Son mode de combat lui correspondait à merveille. La preuve que Naruto n'était pas seulement un stupide cancre, ni même un simple chunin. Il était bien trop puissant.

De l'autre côté, Sakura et Chiyo partirent à la recherche des autres même si la fatigue se faisait sentir à chaque mouvement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une clairière, Naruto encore assoupi se fit réveiller en douceur par Sakura qui comme Chiyo venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé de leur côté. Naruto se leva et compris alors comme les cinq autres que Gaara était bel et bien passé de l'autre côté…

A la grande surprise de tous, Chiyo se pencha sur le corps sans vie du Kazekage et entreprit sa dernière technique. Une façon de se faire pardonner pour ses erreurs. Une manière de prouver qu'elle avait confiance en l'avenir du monde ninja. Un bel adieu qui fut respecté à leur retour au village avec un Gaara bien vivant.

Acclamé et traité comme des héros dans le village de Suna, l'équipe de Konoha fit ses adieux après l'enterrement de la vieille Chiyo.

Sakura n'oublierait jamais cette femme au fort caractère. Après une poigné de main à laquelle Naruto était réticent, Gaara l'y força bien entendu, ils partirent pour retourner à leur propre village puisque celui de Suna avait récupéré son Kazekage.

* * *

L'équipe de Kaito se trouvait devant la base d'Orochimaru, leur plan prêt. Il faisait nuit et la demi lune suffisait amplement pour leurs yeux entrainé à se diriger jusqu'à la bouche d'aération qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser pour entrer. Dans des mouvements fluides, précis et silencieux, les quatre ambus pénétrèrent chez l'ennemi.

- Le plus dur, une fois, entré est de ressortir, chuchota le capitaine Kaito à ses subordonnés.

- Ca je ne vous le fait pas dire, ricana une voix mielleuse.

* * *

Dans un couloir sombre, au même moment, deux ombres fuyaient silencieusement. Elles ne devraient pas se trouver où elles étaient.

- Halte !

- Allez-vous en taicho, glissa une voix à l'autre ombre.

- Mais…

- Je savais que je mourrais en vous aidant, coupa-t-il. Dites lui juste que je suis désolé.

- Bien. On se reverra en Enfer.

- Hm.

La première personne s'échappa alors que la deuxième retardait les gardes puis sachant que son supérieur était en sécurité, se suicida sans plus de cérémonie. C'était mieux que la torture…

Lorsqu'elle fut loin du lieu maudit, elle ne prit pas le temps de souffler et se rua vers celui qui était son contact avec _Lui_.

* * *

Merci,

Et encore désolé pour l'attente.

Je commence à sécher pour cette fiction qui va bientôt prendre fin. Je pense que dans un **grand max** de 10 chapitres, elle sera complète. D'après mes calcul elle devrait faire environ 31 voire 32 chapitres.

Un petit commentaire d'encouragement ? ! =b

Little Sulky Void ^^' qui aime vous tenir au courant de l'avancement !


	25. Complications Imprévues

Yo !

Héhéhé, j'aurais presque honte du chapitre précédent ^^', mais non, c'est ça le pire… Je pense que je le referais quand même plus tard.

Ce chapitre est encore transitoire, pas de panique, ça va venir ^^' !

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre ce matin, en deux heures juste après m'être levé… ^^' Et donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe ou de style que vous pourriez croiser. _

En attendant : **bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-cinquième : Complications Imprévues

Un homme brun arriva dans une usine désaffectée et souplement s'agenouilla pour saluer son supérieur. Il se tenait toujours au sol mais avec un atroce sourire accroché aux lèvres ce qui agaça son vis-à-vis.

- Enlève-moi ce satané sourire.

- Bien, mais j'ai lu dans un livre que sourire facilitait les échanges.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, rugit l'homme. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, apparemment Tsunade-hime ne sait rien de ce que manigance Uchiwa-san. Mais j'ai récupéré les documents que vous vouliez.

- Bien, parfait, ricana sadiquement l'homme.

Sai lui tendit mais il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et Sai comprit qu'il devrait les apporter au QG. Cela l'arrangeait.

- J'ai réunion avec la Princesse…

- Bien.

Il disparut et arrivé à destination il entra d'une démarche robotique avec toujours son faux sourire scotché aux lèvres. Personne ne réagit à sa présence étant tous habitués à le voir se diriger vers le bureau de leur supérieur, Danzo. Il était le plus respecté et aussi celui à qui Danzo faisait le plus confiance parce que sa fidélité n'était plus à démontrer.

Sai, nom donné par son premier ami – si on pouvait appeler cela un ami -, avait appris grâce à ce dernier à éprouver des sentiments, mais devait le cacher à son « maître ». Maintenant, il trouvait que la base était lugubre, salubre et froide. Les murs étaient sales, sans fenêtre, les lumières manquaient de s'éteindre à cause d'un court circuit. Comme toujours il ne prêta aucune attention aux autres, fit un bref signe au seul garde de la porte et entra dans le bureau maudit, celui où parfois ceux qui y entraient ne ressortaient pas vivant. Cela glaçait le sang…

Sai ne perdit pas une seconde et farfouilla dans le bureau du directeur de la Racine pour trouver les papiers sur les résultats des expériences sur le Kyubi. Danzo les avait forcement gardé avec lui. Il n'allait pas les donner. Même avec cette nouvelle alliance, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à prendre ce type de risque. Cependant, Sai n'en avait rien à faire. Du moment qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il devait le plus vite possible, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait choisit de son plein gré de participer. La première fois qu'on lui avait laissé le choix, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait bien rendre ce service.

Après avoir tout retourné dans tous les sens, Sai commença à perdre espoir… Mais est-ce qu'un enfant, élevé pour ne rien ressentir pouvait comprendre ce qu'était l'abstrait du mot : espoir ? Sai ne savait pas… Avant la vie était fade, il faisait la même chose, obéissait, se faisait punir s'il échouait… Rarement félicité…

Lorsqu'il _l_'avait rencontré, _il_ lui avait dit : « on dirait moi avant ». Avant quoi Sai n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ils avaient réussit à s'entendre. Sai aimait aussi beaucoup les personnes qui trainait avec _Lui_. Ils l'avaient accueillit sans le juger, même après avoir dit qu'il faisait parti de la Racine. Ils lui avaient hurlé dessus en disant :

« Ce n'est pas de où on vient qui compte, mais nos actes ! »

A cette époque il n'avait rien compris, mais à présent avec une autre façon de voir les choses, il comprenait. Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent était de trouver où il les avait caché ! S'il ne les trouvait pas maintenant, c'était la mort à coup sûr. Le bureau était dans un état lamentable…

Les tiroirs étaient tous plus ou moins ouverts, des milliers de feuilles trainaient soit au sol, soit sur le bureau où de l'encre avait été renversée… Les cahiers, dossiers étaient étalés en vrac là où il y avait encore un peu de place. Les piles de documents jouaient à l'équilibriste. Un coup de vent et tout tombaient. L'espace clos ressemblait à un champ de bataille à laquelle il n'y avait pas de gagnant, juste des survivants. Sai chercha encore, partout… Les recoins, les éventuelles cachettes secrètes.

Puis il finit par trouver, un cache où était rangée une boîte qui par miracle contenait ce qu'il était venu prendre.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, Sai leva subitement les yeux.

_(Une partie du dernier paragraphe du chapitre précédent)_

* * *

- Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ? demanda Yuki.

Il était assis à une table de salon de thé avec Itachi qui semblait quelque peu stressé. Il attendait la venue de leur espion dans la racine.

- On en a besoin le plus rapidement possible. Le procès aura lieu dans peu de temps, dit calmement Itachi malgré qu'il soit loin d'être calme.

- Oui, on aura tout, sourit Yuki en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Je sais, mais Tsuande annonce le procès en ce moment même, soupira Itachi.

Yuki rit soudain :

- Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où tu serrais anxieux comme aujourd'hui.

Itachi le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais « verre épais » le coupa :

- En excluant le Petit Prince.

Itachi soupira mais sourit. C'était vrai, la seule personne qui pouvait le mettre dans un état de dépression ou d'anxiété avancé était et resterait toujours Naruto. De la même manière que c'était réciproque. Cependant il était sûr qu'une mauvaise nouvelle sur son petit frère le rendrait dans un état similaire.

Itachi porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée, après tout ils devaient faire semblant de se détendre entre amis et non paraître en mission. Tout le monde savait que Yuki était l'ami de tous, même des glaçons. Il était de notoriété générale que Yukimura était la personne la plus patiente et la plus compréhensive du monde ninja ou pas loin en tout cas. Avec son bonnet et ses lunettes, il paraissait inoffensif et naïf ce qui faisait que personne ne se mettait sur ses gardes. Après tout c'était ainsi devenu le meilleur espion du monde ninja, mais il ne pouvait pas aller dans la racine… Parce que Danzo savait qu'il était fidèle à Sarutobi.

Pour les autres personnes, c'était juste un rat de bibliothèque et le gérant des archives du village. Un rôle important qui lui valait d'être respecté et qui prouvait bien son caractère sérieux. Mais il savait aussi être très détendu comme il le prouvait souvent en allant accompagner Kaito au bar quasiment tous soirs. Ces deux là formaient un duo particulier depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus comme deux frères à la limite du fusionnel. Quiconque les croisait se sentirait perdu dans leur délire… Sauf peut-être quelque privilégié comme Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto et Kyubi. On pouvait également y inclure Panther… Mais ce dernier était un cas à part…

- Itachi-san ?

- Tu es en retard, dit simplement le brun avec soulagement.

- Tu es seul.

Yuki avait perdu son sourire et ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Celui qui l'avait accompagné était mort. Sans aucun doute pour lui permettre de partir les rejoindre.

- Tu resteras chez nous, dit Itachi en prenant les docs en main et invitant Sai à venir à sa table.

Ils restèrent en silence à boire leur thé. Celui de Sai était désormais froid, mais ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas et le bu.

- Cela fait longtemps, sourit Sai avec une mine peu naturelle.

Yuki pouffa :

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire.

Aucun des deux bruns n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce que Yuki se lève et ajoute :

- J'ai du travail.

- Bien.

- Naruto ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Je suis sûr que Kaito était encore en vie, essaya Itachi.

- En vie, certes, mais pas forcément en bonne état. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Allons-y, ordonna le capitaine à son espion, tandis que Yuki avait déjà disparu à un croisement.

* * *

Itachi était dans le salon de la Maison. Il avait besoin d'un endroit sûr pour regarder les papiers que lui avait remis Sai. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Sai soit retrouvé.

Seul un silence de mort pesa pendant la lecture. L'aura d'Itachi n'avait rien de très réjouissante et promettait mille souffrances. Sai y resta impassible, se contentant de rester debout comme un piquet.

Désormais Itachi avait en sa possession les documents des expériences de Kyubi. Le but ayant été d'extraire la bête pour pouvoir la contrôler sans l'intermédiaire de Naruto. Il avait été retrouvé dans un sale état à cause des essais ratés… Et puis Danzo n'allait pas faire un effort pour qu'il n'y ait pas de douleur.

Deuxièmement, il avait retrouvé qui possédait l'acte de naissance de Naruto prouvant qu'il était bien le fils du Quatrième ce qui ferait trembler ces fichus conseillers parce que Naruto aurait son mot à dire à leur table. Evidement lui aussi avait ce privilège, mais ne l'utiliserait que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de cacher ce qu'il faisait. S'il ne pouvait pas y aller alors qu'il n'avait pas de missions officielles, ce serait embêtant.

De plus, Sai lui avait apporté un document précédemment en possession de Tsunade (c'était un risque à prendre) qui s'avérait être un acte de mariage entre les maison Uchiwa et Namikaze qui soussignait les chefs respectifs de marier leur premier enfant pour lier les deux maisons quelque soit le sexe des dit enfants. Ceci permettra à Itachi de ne pas avoir à se battre pour épouser Naruto et à empêcher quiconque de les éloigner l'un de l'autre ce qui était clairement le pire.

Maintenant il avait aussi la preuve qu'il était l'héritier du titre des Uchiwa et le représentant légal de Sasuke. Parfait, rester avec ces deux là était le plus important pour lui.

Mais ce qu'Itachi cherchait encore c'était une preuve flagrante de l'ordre donné par Danzo à propos du massacre de son clan. Même Itachi n'avait pas encore la réponse : au pourquoi ordonner leur mort. Et ce dernier dossier était le plus important. Les autres étaient des bonus qui permettaient d'avoir plus de cartes en mains, mais il avait besoin de celui qu'il n'avait pas encore parce que c'était cette preuve qui ferait valser les conseillers, mais particulièrement Danzo puisqu'il avait les conseillers sous sa coupe.

Sai partit dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée depuis son changement de camp et Itachi rangea alors les documents dans un endroit sûr.

- Ichi-sama !

- Comment va mon petit kitsune ?

- Bien et toi !

- Ta mission s'est bien passée, je suis rassuré, dit Itachi en prenant le blond dans ses bras.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- hm… Plus tard, soupira le brun en embrassant Naruto qui n'était absolument pas contre.

Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pas touchés, pas aimés…

- Tu m'as manqué, gémit le lieutenant alors qu'Itachi lui mordillait ses oreilles de renard.

Kyubi était aller voir Tsunade puisqu'il ne sentait pas la présence de Sasuke dans le village et qu'il préférait laissé les deux tourtereaux à leurs activités. Le petit Uchiwa avait du avoir une mission officieuse. Ces temps ci les ambus n'étaient pas très obéissants.

Kyubi arriva à destination et poussa un grognement en sentant qui était l'homme dans le bureau. Celui là s'il l'attrapait, il lui ferait la peau. Il lui supplierait de l'achever. Les lèvres de Kyubi s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique. Une fois qu'il fut partit d'un pas rageur, le démon pénétra dans l'office et sauta sur le bureau.

- Kyubi, soupira Tsunade.

- La situation devient compliquée, répondit simplement la boule de poils.

- Oui, et je suis encore dans l'ombre…

- Vos ambus vous sont fidèles.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur pour Itachi et Naruto…

- Itachi est un géni et la chance de Naruto n'est plus à démontrer, sourit le renard. De plus, je suis là moi aussi.

La Godaime pouffa devant l'air supérieur du démon à neuf queues. Il avait réussit à lui remonter le moral.

- Mission réussit, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien, termina-t-il en disparaissant.

- Shizune saké !

* * *

Actuellement Naruto se trouvait à califourchon sur Itachi qui était assis sur le canapé. Le pantalon du blond était par terre laissant voir son boxer noir (garde de robe refaite par Kyubi et Sasuke) légèrement baissé à cause de sa queue de renard qui virevoltait dans les airs.

- Et si on nous avait vu ! cria le kitsune rouge de honte puisqu'il n'avait pas pu se rhabiller correctement.

Non, mais… Le faire dans le salon de la Maison…

Itachi pouffa :

- Mais tu sais bien qu'à cette heure ci il n'y a personne et puis je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Naruto frottait son nez contre le cou d'Itachi. Lui aussi il en avait eut très envie. Il adorait lorsqu'Itachi s'occupait de lui, mais quand même pourquoi diable avait-il été le seul à être nu… Saleté de fantasme à la Uchiwa ! Naruto était vraiment content d'être rentré à Konoha près de son maître. Il se serrait endormi si la porte du salon ne s'était pas ouverte à la volée !

- Sasuke est à l'hôpital dans un état critique !

* * *

Merci encore pour l'avoir lu !

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	26. Procès Perturbé Mais Pas Retardé ! p1

**Ceci est bien un chapitre ^^'**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui serrait plutôt une question de l'auteur - le 22 octobre 2010 - donc vous pouvez encore répondre jusqu'à ce que je poste le chapitre qui suit donc le 27**

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à poster et pour le fait que ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre comme vous l'espéreriez, du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais.

Juste une question qui peut paraître totalement inutile pour certains et certaines, mais dont j'aimerais avoir une réponse pour faire au mieux pour les prochains chapitres.

Voulez-vous que :

# je raconte le procès qui va avoir lieu de manière très détaillé (de A à Z en gros)

OU

# que j'en fasse de brèves allusions ou citations dans le reste du déroulement de l'histoire ce qui équivaudrait à des flashbacks ou retour en arrière au moment où j'estimerais que c'est nécessaire.

OU

# éventuellement que je ne raconte que les moments forts du procès, mais dans la suite de l'histoire sans retour en arrière.

Cette question n'est là que pour me donner une aperçu de ce que vous souhaitez et pour m'éviter du « travail inutile » puisque cela ne vous intéresserez peut-être pas, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à écrire ce que vous ne voulez pas lire surtout que je sèche un peu pour la suite.

D'avance, je vous remercie de un pour lire ma fiction et de deux pour répondre si jamais vous le faîtes.

* * *

J'ai eut une panne dans mon imagination et je n'avais plus vraiment l'envie d'écrire mais me revoilà pour j'espère votre plaisir !

Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à ma question et cela m'a motivé pour écrire la suite que voilà. Je vais essayer de détailler et de ne faire que ce qui me semble utile pour votre compréhension vu que ce sont en général les réponses que j'ai eus, même si vos avis divergent beaucoup.

Je ne fais pas de droit, alors pour ceux et celles qui sont plus caller que moi sur le sujet, ne vous étonnez pas des fautes ou des procédures. On va dire que ce sont celles des ninjas :b !

Bon après ce blabla plus qu'inutile que je suis sûr vous ne lisez pas,

**Bonne lecture ^^**_**'**_ parce que ce qui suit il faut le lire !

PS : je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes qui pourrait rester, j'ai écrit ça d'une traite et même après relecture, il m'est difficile de voir toutes mes fautes. Surtout que je trouve ce chapitre assez long comparé à d'habitude.

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-sixième : Procès Perturbé Mais En Aucun Cas Retardé ! Première Partie -

Sasuke n'avait plus conscience de rien. Il n'avait même plus mal. Blanc, totalement blanc ou peut-être totalement noir ? Il ne voyait rien, ou alors n'en avait pas l'impressions. Mais de quoi ? Après tout, il n'était rien. Ici, il ne souffrait plus. Tout ce qu'il pensait n'avait plus d'importance alors pourquoi s'en était-il soucié ? Non, il ne voulait plus y retourner ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! C'était calme ici… Il voulait être seul !

Vraiment ? N'avait-il pas peur d'être justement seul sans personne près de lui. De n'avoir personne sur qui compter ?

Sasuke ? appela une voix sortie de nulle part.

Non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

- Teme !

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix !

- Saleté d'humain !

Qui était là ? A qui appartenaient ces voix si familières, si rassurantes. Mais la dernière elle était différente de toutes les autres. Plus grave, plus profonde comme celle d'un être sortit tout droit des ténèbres…

Il voulait le savoir, il voulait mettre un visage sur cette voix.

Bip bip bip…

La machine montrait bien que Sasuke était encore en vie, mais malheureusement il se trouvait dans le coma… Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la nouvelle s'était rependue dans le village comme une trainée de poudre. La seule personne à ne jamais avoir quitté son chevet fut Kyubi qui veillait sans relâche, cherchant un moyen de réveiller l'humain. Il fallait bien l'admettre, Kyubi appréciait Sasuke.

Il était facile de savoir que le brun avait réussit à s'échapper grâce au trois autres parce qu'Orochimaru ne devait pas mettre la main sur le sharingan. Cependant le problème était de savoir qui était le traître parce que pour arriver à capturer une équipe de l'ambu il fallait que leurs adversaires soient près. Il fallait aussi découvrir si le reste de l'équipe de Kaito était encore en vie. Et s'il l'était, ils seraient forcément dans un état lamentable parce qu'ils allaient être torturés à coup sur. Normalement les codes du ninja étaient que l'on était considéré comme mort si on venait à être capturé. Cependant vu que leur mission était totalement officieuse il fallait les récupérer. Et ceci au plus vite. De plus, il y avait de forts risques pour que tout ceci ait un lien avec le procès qui allait avoir lieu bientôt.

* * *

- Je ne l'annulerais pas, répéta Itachi.

- Mais…

- Yukimura, tu aurais été le premier d'accord si tu étais celui qui était capturé.

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait qu'Itachi avait raison, mais le problème était qu'il fallait savoir si tous ces évènements avaient un rapport les uns avec les autres. Il serait imprudent vu la situation actuelle de se jeter dans un piège. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais l'énervement d'Itachi ne lui permettait pas de penser correctement et c'était la raison pour la quelle Yukimura entrait en scène. Il ne voulait pas qu'il commette un acte irréparable. Itachi était jeune, un géni, mais jeune. Yuki avait l'expérience nécessaire pour le guider correctement pendant quelques jours. Il n'avait pas de travail et son partenaire, Kaito était prisonnier d'un ennemi dangereux. Alors autant se rendre utile en attendant que Sasuke se réveille et qu'ainsi Itachi calme ses nerfs. Naruto non plus n'était pas capable de calmer son maître vu l'était d'anxiété dans lequel il se trouvait, après tout son frère se trouvait à l'hôpital, dans le coma avec un risque qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

- Itachi, apostropha alors la taupe en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui.

- Le procès à lieu, dans quelques jours, commença-t-il.

Il fit une pause en attendant qu'Itachi lève son regard vers lui ce qu'il fit, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait Yuki qui continua :

- Je vais sortir de ma neutralité, au pris de perdre mon travail d'espion pour t'aider.

En effet, de tous les conflits qui aient eut lieu, Yukimura n'avait jamais choisit de camps officiellement. Après tout, il n'était que le petit Yuki ce qui lui permettait de savoir ce que pensait tout le monde puisqu'il n'y avait officiellement aucun risque pour qu'il le répète à quelqu'un.

- Non, rétorqua Itachi qui pour une fois ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'es pas en état de commencer ce procès ! hurla alors Yuki, perdant son calme et son sourire légendaire.

Le brun se stoppa net, s'il n'avait pas était un Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa, il aurait eut la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, mais la seule preuve de sa surprise fut le mouvement d'arrêt brusque et immédiat qu'il venait d'avoir. Au grand jamais, personne n'avait vu ou même entendu dire que Yuki pouvait, pouvait, pas avait, pouvait s'énerver…

- Je suis plus vieux que j'en ais l'air, je connaissait bien le quatrième, tout comme Panther, même si à cette époque ont été juste des jeunes fous. Pourquoi crois-tu que Panther me donne toute sa confiance. Je sais qui il était, qui il est, qui il sert et même ce pourquoi il vit et pourtant je n'ai jamais rien dit. Tu penses que je ne pourrais pas gérer ce petit procès de rien du tout ?

- Le problème n'est pas là ! s'emporta Itachi à son tour.

En temps normal, les deux ambus n'auraient jamais haussé le ton, cependant rien n'était plus de ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de normal. Et on ne pouvait pas forcément tout contrôler. C'était dans la nature humaine que de perdre son sang froid par moment. C'était la vie, comme dirait certains.

- Ta couverture est ce que tu considères comme ta seconde peau et en faisant ça tu vas perdre ta crédibilité de simple gérant des archives. Si on échoue…

- Mais je n'aime pas les échecs, de plus je suis un très bon acteur, sourit-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes et en reprenant son habituel sourire, pas forcément rassurant. Et puis j'ai mes propres raisons… finit-il mystérieusement.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas le choix de toutes manières, soupira le brun.

- Non, en effet. Je me dois de prendre soin de vous, sourit-il en redevenant le gentil Yuki qui ne faisait de mal à personne, ce qui était parfois très loin de la vérité.

Il y avait pire que les douleurs physique, et Yuki savait comment faire pour faire perdre sa notoriété à un homme, même si cette fois il s'agissait d'un challenge de taille. Il salua Itachi et sortit du bureau et passant par le salon il croisa Naruto à qui il souhaita une bonne soirée.

Naruto avait attendu sagement sur le canapé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette conversation. Il avait juste entendu les voix s'élever, mais n'avait pas bouger sentant que son capitaine n'était pas en danger. Ils avaient parlé du procès, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas la tête à ça, même si au début il mourrait d'envie qu'on lui explique tout. Il voulait savoir parce qu'il était curieux, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Itachi. Il le suivrait les yeux fermés sans la moindre hésitation, même si seule la mort l'attendait. Plutôt périr que de vivre dans un monde privé de son Ichi-sama qui arrivant devant Naruto le sortit de ses pensées.

- Naru-chan, on va dormir ? demanda Itachi avec une voix lasse et fatiguée.

Les journées étaient devenues longues et éreintantes. Le village aussi était dans un état de panique, premièrement à cause de l'état du jeune Sasuke, mais aussi en prévision du Procès qui arrivait. Les habitants ne se souvenaient pas du tout à quand remontait le dernier procès… Un petit tour aux archives aurait été le bienvenue, malheureusement pour des raisons de sécurité, les bâtiments officiels qui contenaient des informations sur le village étaient sécurisés et Yuki tenait à ce que cette loi reste appliquée jusqu'à la fin du procès. Personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer.

- Ichi-sama, répondit simplement le blond en se levant.

Dans leur grand lit, Itachi s'allongea et calla Naruto près de lui confortablement. Ils avaient besoin de se rassurer. Les jours allaient être encore plus longs et compliqués. Le mieux serait de tout boucler en un seul jour et d'attendre le verdict.

En effet les lois des ninja faisaient en sorte que la préparation soit longue et laborieuse, mais que le procès ne dure jamais longtemps pour éviter les fuites qu'elles soient d'informations ou de personnes.

* * *

Quelques lunes plus tard.

Le jour J, à l'aube.

La salle d'audience était déjà pleine à craquer. Un bruit de fond de paroles incompréhensibles prenait peu à peu place à mesures que les sièges se retrouvaient occupés. Il n'y en avait plus aucun de libre que ce soit du côté des « visiteurs » ou des protagonistes du procès. A la table des juges, ou des figures de Konoha, Tsunade siégeait bien évidemment au centre, entouré de quatre ambu, reculé de manière à être derrière elle, et qui à la surprise général, n'était accompagné que du Kitsune comme leader. Aucun des deux autres n'étaient présent, Itachi ne pouvait pas être à la barre et en mission de garde du corps. Mais où était Panther ou Wolf ? Aujourd'hui, Itachi n'était que le simple Héritier des Uchiwa. Ce qui surprit également l'assemblé, fut les deux seuls sièges vides se trouvant à côté d'Itachi qui auraient sans aucun doute dû être ceux de Sasuke qui pour l'instant était encore à l'hôpital avec Kyubi et de Naruto. Cependant, comme le brun n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter, son absence devait être prévue également.

Itachi avait préféré confier la garde de leur Hokage a un des quatre de l'Unité Zéro. Il aurait été étrange dans ces circonstances qu'il en fut autrement. De plus, à la base, ou du moins en apparence, Itachi ne voulait pas que Naruto y assiste. C'était ennuyant et la pression était trop difficile à gérer pour un simple chunin. Par contre, Kitsune n'aurait aucun problème à rester stoïque pendant toute une journée, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. D'autres ambus surveillaient les portes et avaient été placés pour la sécurité du lieu et des personnes.

Les chefs de clan étaient eux aussi présent à la table de Tsunade, car chacun d'eux représentait une famille de ninja de Konoha et l'avenir du village était ce qui les préoccupait presque autant que l'avenir de leur propre clan. De plus, certains n'étaient pas contre ce procès. Au conseil, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus imposer une de leurs décisions. Leur avis, au fil des années devenait moindre et à force ne comptait même plus. L'hokage Sarutobi parvenait parfois à se faire entendre, mais il était aberrant qu'il avait à se battre pour que sa décision passe. N'était-il pas le représentant des ninjas de tout le village ?

Pour d'autres, tant que rien ne changeait pour leur vie quotidienne, ils n'avaient pas réellement d'avis. Ils accepterait n'importe quelle issue du procès sans broncher et ferait avec.

Pour ceux qui restaient, ils étaient contre cette attaque par l'héritier des Uchiwa qui semblait avoir beaucoup de gens influents dans sa poche. Cela sentait le roussi. Ils avaient pour la plupart d'entre eux travaillés avec les conseillers comme Danzo pour évincer certains clans. Mais ils ne devraient pas faire connaître leur opinion avant d'être sûrs qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien de fâcheux.

A la droite de la table des jurés, si on pouvait les nommer ainsi, se trouvaient assis les ninjas qu'ils soient de simple genin comme Konohamaru ou des jounins (ou ambus, _note : si on est ambu, on est forcément jounin)_ tel que Genma. Contrairement aux villageois, ils étaient calmes, même si intérieurement c'était presque la panique. Le village était de toute façon dans un état d'effervescence avancé. Du côté des villageois, les curieux ou les personnes proches des ninjas étaient venus assisté à la confrontation verbale (pour une fois) entre ninjas.

- Silence ! hurla Tsunade d'une voix polaire faisant descendre la température de ce jour ensoleillé de quelques degrés.

Le silence demandé fut acquis instantanément. Personne n'était assez fou pour ne pas obéir à Tsunade sauf peut-être la personne qui émit un petit rire en coin. Elle se retourna et inclina la tête dans sa direction. Un salut de sa part fit sourire la Princesse. Kistune trouvait en effet que Tsunade avait une autorité très amusante. Tout le monde avait peur de sa force légendaire…

- Je déclare le procès… Elle émit une pose. Bon on se fiche du numéro.

Une autre pose qui fit s'avancer à sa hauteur le Kitsune qui pouffa comme le ferait Itachi dans cette situation.

Aux places visiteurs, Sakura cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et soupira fortement attirant l'attention d'Ino.

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle n'a rien préparé…

- Attend mais on parle de la Princesse Tsunade, dit alors Ino.

- Justement…

Le silence demeura intact devant l'air meurtrier de la grande blonde qui chuchotait tout de même avec le lieutenant d'Itachi qui malgré son masque laissait transparaître son amusement.

- Il est bizarre cet ambu, dit alors Kiba à Shikamaru et Shino.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Shoji en croquant dans une chips en entendant la phrase.

- Parce que mon père m'a dit que c'était un nain et il n'est pas si petit que ça.

- Il a peut-être grandi, bailla Shikamaru.

- Hé, ça voudrait dire que c'était un enfant quand c'est devenu un ambu. Tout le monde sait qu'Itachi était le plus jeune.

- Chuut, siffla quelqu'un.

En effet, du côté de Tsunade, Kitsune s'était redressé. Il n'était en effet pas très grand, mais ses cheveux rouges ainsi que son air sûr de lui intimidait. Il ne se recula pas et pris même la parole comme pour affirmer qu'il ne soutenait que son Hokage qui semblait un peu perdu dans ses papiers. Une main se plaça sur son épaule et elle se détendit.

- Debout, commanda d'une voix ferme et plate l'ambu qui fut obéit sans hésitation. Saluez. Asseyez-vous, termina-t-il.

Cette procédure que seuls les ninjas offraient en temps normal servait juste à montrer du respect à l'hokage qui aujourd'hui présidait l'audience et à rappeler à tous pourquoi ils se trouvaient présent ici. De plus cela permettait de repartir sur une base solide que l'incompétence passagère de Tsunade avait légèrement ébranlée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment prête pour ce jour et Naruto ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Cela lui permettait de prendre et de gérer la situation comme il le voulait. A bien y réfléchir, Tsunade l'avait sûrement fait exprès surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas se soucier de son intervention et qu'elle semblait l'attendre. N'avait-elle vraiment rien prévue pour qu'il le fasse à sa place ? Kitsune/Naruto n'ayant pas le temps d'approfondir la question, reprit de sa voix d'ambu la suite :

- Notre Hokage Tsunade déclare ouvert le procès contre les Conseillers accusés de traîtrise envers le village et ses Hokages. Le Quatrième : Namikaze Minato, Le troisième : Heichizen Sarutobi, mais aussi de la Cinquième et actuelle Hokage, commença-t-il d'une voix grave qui rappelait vaguement celle de Kyubi, mais qui n'était absolument pas le sienne.

- Pour le bon déroulement du procès, notre Hokage et l'unité Zéro souhaitent qu'aucune allée et venue ne soient effectuée sauf pour les besoin sanitaire et le repas du déjeuner. De plus, quiconque entre les accusés et les demandeurs/accusateurs _(je ne trouve pas d'autres termes) se _désiste ou fuit sera considérer comme un traître, et subira la peine de mort sans aucun recourt. Et je vous assure que je le ferais moi-même, si j'estime cela nécessaire.

Il laissa planer sa menace quelques instants que tous reprennent contenance. Itachi sourit devant l'air professionnel que Naruto utilisait en se servant de lui comme model. Tsunade semblait plus qu'heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire ça. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas menacer ouvertement. Décidément elle avait bien fait de ne rien prévoir et de faire confiance à ses ambus et surtout à son Unité Zéro. Itachi lui renvoya son sourire comprenant que c'était un nouveau test de fidélité et de confiance. Est-ce que c'est ambus pourrait la sortir d'une mauvaise passe sans lui faire perdre sa crédibilité aux yeux des autres ? Apparemment la réponse était positive. Naruto avait bien sentit ce qu'il devait faire. Le briefing avec Yuki semblait porter ses fruits, il avait en effet expliquer au petit blond comment le procès allait se dérouler pour qu'il puisse se tenir derrière Tsunade sans broncher.

Les villageois ne risquaient pas de partir, le village était fermé aux portes depuis plusieurs jours. Seule une personne expérimentée pouvait entrer et sortir comme bon lui semblait, raison pour laquelle Naruto avait fait cette menace qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il ne faisait que citer un fait et les lois qui allaient avec.

- J'appelle donc, continua-t-il, comme pour permettre à l'hokage de ne pas avoir le stresse de gérer la situation. Uchiwa Itachi à la barre.

A la grande stupéfaction générale, ce fut le gentil et simple Yukimura qui réajusta ses lunettes et s'avança tant bien que mal vers la table où il déposa sa montagne de feuilles et de dossiers. Certaines volèrent sous la table et sur les côtés, et un homme inconnu se leva et l'aida à récupérer tous ses documents. En réalité, il s'agissait de Sai qui sourit faussement à Danzo, même si pour une fois, cela faisait très naturel de se forcer à sourire pour cet homme. Il regagna sa place calmement et fit un clin d'œil à Itachi. Il avait bien glissé le dernier document dans le fouillis.

Danzo lui le sentait de plus en plus mal et ce satané Kitsune avait bien énoncé clairement que quiconque partait était considéré comme un traître et s'il le faisait tout le village saurait la vérité. Et depuis que cet appel au procès avait été lancé, les allées et venues, aux portes du village, étaient plus que contrôlés et même s'il partait sans prévenir il signait son arrêt de mort. De plus, après avoir retrouvé son bureau dans un état lamentable et le cadavre de son gardien tué par les soins des autres personnes de son projet ROOT, il avait compris qu'il avait alors un traître dans ses rangs depuis longtemps. Mais, l'autre étant mort, un suicide, il ne pouvait pas l'interroger Cependant qu'il s'agisse de son plus loyal chien et serviteur, la surprise était de taille. Et si il avait choisit cet instant précis pour lui faire savoir sa traîtrise, c'était extrêmement mauvais signe. Lui avait-il remis les documents sur les expériences effectuées sur le Kyubi ?

Il se trouvait dans le boxe des accusés avec d'autres conseillers qui n'étaient pas des chefs de clans. Cependant, Danzo avait une chance de s'en sortir, des chefs de clans avaient de toutes aussi bonne raisons que lui pour vouloir sa libération. Un clan important qui plus est. Ce serait une surprise pour tous et de toute façon après ça, il pourrait disparaître dans la nature.

- Pardon…

Yukimura faisait vraiment un très bon acteur. Il s'excusait de sa maladresse et de son arrivée plus que farfelu.

- Yukimura, soupira Tsunade en se massant les tempes.

Ses ambus allaient la rendre folle. Et Yukimura avec son air angélique était plus que redoutable quand il voulait quelque chose et aujourd'hui ce quelque chose était la tête de Danzo et ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore : un nouveau conseil qui comme son nom l'indiquait, ne ferait que conseiller.

- Oui, Hokage-sama, répondit ce dernier avec respect tout de même. Je vais prendre la parole au nom du clan Uchiwa et Namikaze.

* * *

Merci,

Franchement, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour répondre aux questions que vous pourriez vous posez tout en rajoutant de vielles touches d'humour. Ben voilà la suite pour plus tard.

Un petit commentaire pour la route ? Là je crois que je vais besoin d'une double dose ! :b

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	27. Procès Perturbé Mais Pas Retardé ! 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne… Franchement je ne suis pas fan du résultat mais à vous de juger si cela vous convient. Personnellement, j'ai fait de mon mieux, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais bon… Cette scène du procès, je sais que pour la plupart vous l'attendiez tous, mais moi elle me pose problème depuis le moment où j'en ais parlé. Comment allais-je faire ? Voilà... donc je vous laisse avec :

Bonne lecture, du moins j'espère…

* * *

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-septième : Procès Perturbé Mais En Aucun Cas Retardé ! Seconde Partie -

La salle était plongée dans un silence mis à part la voix monocorde, mais non pas moins enjouée et forte de Yukimura qui en venait désormais aux preuves accumulées par Sai, Itachi et lui-même. Cependant le seul à avoir tout récupéré officiellement devrait être Sai qui avait accepté le danger que cela comportait. Il savait se défendre et puis, rendre ce service ne lui déplaisait pas entièrement.

Les ninjas ainsi que les villageois ne parvenaient pas à croire leurs oreilles. Avaient-ils été manipulés depuis plusieurs années sans s'en rendre compte ? Danzo ne se sentait pas très bien dans son siège. Avait-il une chance de contrer cette attaque plus que direct ? Il sentait des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos. Il parvenait à garder une expression neutre et inchangée, néanmoins cela se révélait être de plus en plus difficile à mesure que la prise de parole de Yukimura s'éternisait. De plus, les preuves contre lui, si c'était bien celles auxquelles il pensait n'allaient pas l'aider bien au contraire.

- Comme je le disais, continua Yuki. Voici les preuves de l'ordre donné pour effectuer des expériences sur le réceptacle de Kyubi pour l'extraire et l'utiliser.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes part et en particulier de la part de la promotion de Naruto. Des expériences sur leur camarade Naruto !

- Quoi ! hurla alors Sakura dont les nerfs venaient de lâcher.

D'abord Sasuke à l'hôpital, Kakashi introuvable et maintenant une des plus horrible révélations faisable sur Naruto. La personne qu'elle considérait comme un ami proche et même son petit frère. Impardonnable ! Mais plus que tout inqualifiable !

- Calme ! rugit alors le Kistune qui s'était repris tant bien que mal.

Il était tellement heureux de leurs réactions de colère qu'il avait faillit oublier que pour le moment il était le Kitsune, ambu de l'unité zéro en mission de garde du corps pour leur Hokage et non Naruto.

Les protestations cessèrent, mais personne n'en pensait moins. Une aura étrange pris place dans la salle d'audience.

Tsunade avait faillit s'étrangler dans son siège à l'entente de l'accusation. Déjà parce que cela concernait Naruto et ensuite parce qu'il s'agissait d'une accusation de taille. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'Itachi n'aurait pas demandé un procès s'il n'avait pas ce genre de révélations à faire.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, dit Yuki en tentant de garder une voix contrôlée. Il s'agit des résultats…

- Outrage, coupa Danzo. Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas tout créé de A à Z pour me nuire !

- Silence, réclama cette fois Tsuande en regardant les résultats mais surtout les méthodes employées.

- Y a-t-il des témoins de cet incident ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Oui, ceux qui l'ont secouru.

- Qui ?

- L'unité Zéro, répondit Yuki qui savait que ces témoins ne pouvaient pas être remis en doute.

- Kitsune ?

- Hokage-sama, s'inclina-t-il. Nous servons notre hokage et uniquement notre hokage, répondit-il sur un ton plaisantin et de discussions badines pour répondre implicitement à sa question.

Il avait une manière de jurer sa loyauté à Tsunade qui laissait à désirer, mais Tsunade n'avait pas besoin de plus. Le seul ennui c'était que Kitsune était Naruto. Mais le « Nous » de Kitsune faisait référence à toute l'unité zéro dont le commandant incontesté était Panther malheureusement absent pour le moment. Et Wolf/Kakashi était parti avec lui pour elle ne savait quoi. Ses ambus la laissaient un peu trop dans l'ignorance à son goût, mais elle leur faisait confiance. Mais tant qu'il gardait l'identité de Kitsune secrète jusqu'au moins le fin du procès, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes majeurs.

- Bien, Danzo, apostropha la voix pleine de haine et de colère de la princesse qui essayait de garder un visage digne.

- Princesse Tsunade, commença Danzo d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne vois pas de quoi parle votre ambu…

- Comment oses-tu !

Toutes le têtes se tournèrent vers la source de l'aura (ou l'une des auras) plus que terrifiante qu'ils aient eut l'occasion de sentir que tentait de contrôler Itachi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'état de ce réceptacle t'importe et je ne vois pas de quoi on m'accuse. C'est une machination !

- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter mon fiancé en le traitant de réceptacle comme s'il était la peste personnifiée. Tu le regretterais.

- Ton fiancé, ricana le conseiller. L'héritier des Uchiwa se doit d'épouser…

- Suffit ! réprimanda Tsunade. La suite, demanda-t-elle à Yuki qui peinait à cacher son sourire en coin.

- A vrai dire c'est officiel, coupa Yuki calmement.

- Quoi ? bredouilla l'hokage qui aurait besoin de saké en double dose pour parvenir à faire entrer toutes ces informations auxquelles elles croyaient.

Elles faisaient aveuglément confiance à ses ambus. Ils lui avaient prouvés leur loyauté depuis longtemps et elle n'hésiterais jamais elle leur confier sa vie.

- J'ai un document officiel, ah ici, dit-il en extirpant un rouleau dans le tas qu'il avait formé. Qui était gardé par le témoin , Jiraya, signé de la main des maisons Uchiwa et Namikaze qui stipule que quelque soit le sexe des héritiers premiers nés de leur clan respectifs, ils seront engagés à être fiancés puis mariés comme le veut les coutumes des clans du villages de Konoha.

- Impossible, entendit murmurer Tsunade.

Cela venait de Kitsune que la nouvelle venait de perturber comme jamais. Itachi était-il avec lui que parce qu'ils avaient été fiancés par leur parents ? Non, Itachi l'aimait, mais en même temps, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, sans compter le village. Mais être fiancé à une personne ne pouvait pas nuire au village. Naruto resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Tsunade comme pour se donner une nouvelle contenance. Il chercha Itachi des yeux et le vit lui sourire tristement. Non, ce ne pouvait être un mensonge ! Il ferma les yeux et croisa le regard de Yuki qui lui fit un beau sourire pour le rassurer, mais ce fut l'effet contraire qui se produit. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment, il devrait attendre la fin du procès ou de la journée en tout cas pour avoir une réponse à cette question qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

« Tu sais bien que les Uchiwa ne mentent pas, lui susurra une voix plus que connue dans sa tête : Kyubi. Il avait du sentir sa détresse. »

« Merci… »

« Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder… »

Naruto se calma. Kyubi ne lui mentirait jamais. Il avait promis. Et savoir que Kyubi sentait que Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller le ravissait aussi. Pour le moment, il devait penser comme Kitsune et non comme Naruto. Il réglerait ses problèmes avec Itachi plus tard en espérant que la vérité lui plaise…

- Bien, mais cela n'a aucune rapport avec le procès, rumina Tsunade.

- Avez-vous des informations plus pertinentes à fournir ? demanda Kitsune en répétant la phrase donnée par Kyubi qui restait pour lui communiquer un soutien dont il avait besoin.

- En effet, reprit l'espion. C'est au sujet du massacre des Uchiwa que ce procès a d'abord était demandé.

- Je croyais que le sujet était clos ? demanda le père de Shikamaru qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- Il semblerait que l'ordre est été donné d'assassiner le clan Uchiwa en prétextant une traîtrise qui n'a jamais eut lieu pour la majorité du clan.

- Majorité ?

- Certains membres du clan Uchiwa auraient, en échange de plus grands pouvoirs dans Konoha, aidé Danzo à attaquer le Kyubi pour qu'il identifie les bandeaux comme Konoha pour qu'il dirige sa haine ici.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire grotesque ! Je vous le répète c'est un coup monté.

- Avez-vous des preuves ? demanda la mère de Kiba gentiment pour faire redescendre la tension.

- Nous avons retrouvé des rouleaux de conversations douteuses.

- Ce n'est pas très fiable, fit remarquer le chef des Hyuga.

- C'est sans équivoque, affirma Yuki en donna le document à Tsunade en main propre.

Elle parcouru des yeux les messages écrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça possible !

Elle passa les documents au chef du clan à sa gauche, le père Nara toussa et regarda Tsunade, mais au lieu de les passer à son voisin il les garda pour lui.

- En effet, on ne peut pas se tromper, confirma-t-il.

Yuki reprit la parole, mais en plein milieu de son discours, il fut coupé. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant passé un Sasuke tenu par un Kyubi au sourire plus que carnassier.

- Sasuke, sourit Sakura en voyant que son coéquipier était réveillé.

- Tsunade, salua Kyubi en guidant son protéger vers son frère ainé.

La salle attendit que Yuki reprenne la parole ce qu'il fit après un court instant. Quelques minutes qui permirent à tous de constater que oui Sasuke était vivant et réveillé avec un garde du corps au physique avantageux et très protecteur vu la façon dont il le regardait et toisait les autres occupants sauf quelques ambus.

- Aniki, articula Sasuke en étant forcé de s'asseoir sur les genoux du démon malgré l'autre chaise libre.

- Itachi, sourit-t-il.

- Sasuke-chan, Kyubi, répondit ce dernier en inclinant la tête. Vous arrivez au bon moment.

- Je n'en douta pas, ricana-t-il tandis que Sasuke se lovait plus confortablement dans ses bras et qu'il poussa un soupir de bien être après avoir posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Sasuke avait été réveillé, plus qu'il ne s'était réveillé, pas qu'il se plaigne. Revoir la lumière du jour lui avait arraché un sourire et la présence du démon renard un rougissement. Kyubi avait réussit à l'embarrassé lorsqu'il l'avait sortit de la chambre dans laquelle il avait résidée. Il l'avait couvé presque amoureusement, on va dire, et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le taquiner alors qu'il était encore dans un état comateux. Il ne voulait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait ou dit. Bien trop gênant. Ce démon n'avait aucun tact. Et pourtant s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait apprécié ces attentions. Elles n'avaient été là que pour lui et personne d'autre. Cela lui faisait plaisir que pour une fois il ait une personne qui ne se souciait que de lui. Il aimait vraiment ce sentiment de se sentir spécial. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Itachi ou Naruto.

Leur attention fut reportée vers Yuki qui entamait à présent la partie la plus délicate. La chute de Danzo avec ses sous fifres. Il avait fini de donner ses arguments et ses preuves plus ou moins flagrantes. Ensuite viendrait le tour de la défense, mais Danzo n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Itachi le ferait tomber quitte à le tuer même sans avoir gagné ce procès. Cependant ils allaient tous perdre leur crédibilité. Pour le moment, ils avaient un avantage certain, mais allait-il rester ?

- Etes-vous en train de nous dire, Yukimura que Danzo a fait éliminer le clan Uchiwa car il ne soutenait pas sa cause de l'extraction de Kyubi puisque son réceptacle Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto est actuellement fiancé à Uchiwa Itachi depuis bien avant leur naissance. Que Danzo a actuellement au vu de prendre la place d'Hokage de Konoha fait en sorte que Kyubi détruise le village pour y instaurer ses lois. Que pour se faire il a eut recourt à des transaction avec un homme décédé du nom de Gato et que le clan Hyuga est actuellement complice de ses actes pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Et qu'il a fait en sorte que le conseil gagne en autorité ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Yuki qui pour une fois affiché un air grave et sérieux.

- Comment peux-tu dire que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ! hurla le chef Hyuga.

- Je n'ai pas dit vous spécialement, mais si vous avouez, sourit Yuki.

En effet, Tsunade avait cité le clan Hyuga et non Hiashi lui même. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir de plusieurs autres membres du clan.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais la chute du clan Uchiwa.

- Vous auriez de nombreux avantages, au contraire. La Maison Namikaze n'a qu'un misérable héritier qui n'est pas officiel et sans les Uchiwa vous devenez le seul clan puissant du village.

- Hiashi ? demanda alors Tsunade.

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je me défende, répondit-il avec la dignité et la classe d'un maître de maison accusé de l'un des pires crimes du monde ninja en rapport avec son village. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour mon clan, dit-il en se levant pour être encerclé par des ambu.

Il contourna la grande table et avança vers la porte pour être mené à la prison de Konoha situé dans l'enceinte des ambu. Quiconque entrait là bas ne pouvait pas ressortir que sauf s'il était relâché. Mais il fut coupé dans sa course par un tiers :

- Père ?

- Avec une héritière pareille que vouliez vous que je fasse, dit-il en regarda sa première fille avec haine, en s'adressant à Tsunade, ignorant royalement sa fille.

- Je ne vois pas où Hinata est en tord ? aboya Kiba qui s'était aussi levé pour défendre sa petite amie.

- Parce que tu penses que tu serrais un meilleur chef de clan ?

- Silence, Ca suffit ! hurla la jeune, timide et frêle Hinata en se plaçant devant son père. Que tu me rabaisses et m'insultes sans cesse depuis la mort de maman, j'ai l'habitude, mais que tu oses insulté mon petit ami et que tu reportes la fautes sur moi pour un acte aussi hideux, j'ai honte de faire parti de ton clan. Naruto n'était qu'un enfant. M'aurais-tu rejeté si ça avait été moi, bébé en qui on avait choisit de sceller le Kyubi.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! rétorqua son père, mais aujourd'hui Hinata ne se laisserait pas faire.

Toutes ces années à se taire, à endurer, à travailler, à devenir quelqu'un, à prendre exemple sur la détermination de Naruto, finissaient par ressortir. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois, alors que l'honneur de son clan, des ses amis étaient en jeu.

- Naruto n'a jamais rien demandé à personne ! Il protège Konoha alors que vous le traitez tous comme de la boue, à sa place je vous aurez tous détruit, oui, je l'aurez fait ! hurla-t-elle de rage, les larmes perlant à ses yeux. Et le bien du clan ? Ne vois-tu pas que rien que la sôke et la bunke sont un échec ? Que cela ne devrait même pas exister ! N'as-tu pas pensé que Neji serait l'héritier parfait pour le clan. Non, bien sûr parce que malgré ses talents ce n'est qu'un membre de la bunke. La seule chose que j'aurais faîte si j'avais eut la chance d'être à la tête du clan, ça aurait été de dissoudre cette absurdité et de nommer frère Neji à ma place ! trancha-t-elle avant de fuir la salle la tête haute.

Elle devait fuir le regard de Neji qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle devait fuir les regards de surprise et d'admiration qu'elle venait de créer. Parler de la sorte à Hiashi Hyuga, il fallait vraiment le vouloir. Kiba et Akamaru sortirent pour la rattraper.

- Danzo fait-il parti de ce projet ? demanda Tsunade avant que personne ne puisse rien dire d'autre et que la seule personne qui pouvait témoigner contre Danzo et les autres traître ne s'en aille.

- Oui, répondit Hiashi avec un sourire.

Il ne serrait pas le seul à couler, ça jamais. Et Tsunade venait de lui offrir son souhait sur un plateau.

Danzo lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et s'apprêtait à rétorquer.

- Y-t-il d'autres conseillers impliqués ? continua-t-elle juste avant d'être interrompue par un événement totalement imprévu.

En effet, un énorme bruit retentit alors faisant trembler tout l'édifice. Les quelques villageois présents prirent peur, mais un rappel à l'ordre du Kitsune les calma. Une énorme bombe fit exploser la porte de la salle d'audience révélant alors plusieurs visages peu amicaux qui pour l'instant ne semblait pas se soucier du village mais de personnes en particuliers qui étaient toutes (ou presque) présente dans le bâtiment.

- Je suis déçu de ta traîtrise Itachi. Tu en veux Kisame ? sourit sadiquement leur chef.

- Akastuki.

La simple évocation de ce nom, produit l'effet d'une autre bombe. L'angoisse grandit encore, Kyubi resserra sa prise sur Sasuke qui tremblait. Le choc était de trop après ce qu'il venait juste de vivre. Naruto se positionna devant Tsunade en position de défense. Il n'était pas assez fou pour attaquer, mais il se défendrait.

- Oh, mais n'est ce pas le petit Sasuke, ricana Kisame en sortant son énorme lame, mais qui n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'Itachi se trouvait nonchalamment sur son épée, un kunai contre son cou où il ne se gênait pas pour appuyer laissant le sang couler.

- Oses ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à mon petit frère et je ferrais en sortes que tu n'ai même pas suffisamment de souffle pour me supplier de t'achever, menaça Itachi, son don héréditaire enclenché.

- Comme c'est touchant, se moquèrent les autres.

- Uchiwa Madara, haleta Tsunade, en reculant lorsqu'elle aperçu une ombre qui se révélait être un homme.

Ses yeux fixant un point où tous les autres regards, autres que ceux des ninjas expérimentés, convergèrent et ne lâchèrent plus. Il allait sans dire que les ambu étaient près au combat qui s'annonçait et ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir leur attention prisent par une seule personne surtout dans une situation aussi incertaine.

- Uchiwa Madara ? répétèrent plusieurs autres personnes sans comprendre et dont la peur augmentait.

* * *

Merci,

Je suppose que là vous avez envie de savoir la suite ? Alors ce petit rebondissement ?

Un petit commentaire ne serrait pas de refus en tout cas.

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	28. Petit Problème en Perspective

BONJOUR à tous ! Me revoilà !

######

**NOTE :** Comme toujours je vous rappel que j'ai un mal fou avec les combats donc je vous pris de m'excuser si ce chapitre est assez minable.

J'ai essayé de le rendre informatif et de faire évoluer le couple secondaire, c'était une bonne occasion, j'ai une cette idée en cours de … Je sais plus trop lequel… Juste que je m'ennuyais alors autant utilisé mon temps pour de nouvelles idées. Et puis mon inspiration est aussi venue en cours d'écriture…

**NOTE :** Je n'ai jamais lu les scans où les membres de l'Akatsuki se battent donc je n'en ai aucune idée… Il n'y a pas de description de combats, et de toute façon, ils ne sont pas pour moi très importants.

**NOTE :** il y a des changements par rapport au livre, j'ai adapté à ma version.

**NOTE :** Il y a sûrement pleins de fautes, mais j'ai tout écrit d'une traire alors le relire ne me tenait pas… Je corrigerais plus tard !

######

BONNE LECTURE !

######

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_- Uchiwa Madara, haleta Tsunade en reculant lorsqu'elle aperçu une ombre qui se révélait être un homme._

_Ses yeux fixant un point où tous les autres regards, autres que ceux des ninjas expérimentés, convergèrent et ne lâchèrent plus. Il allait sans dire que les ambu étaient près au combat qui s'annonçait et ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir leur attention prisent par une seule personne surtout dans une situation aussi incertaine._

_- Uchiwa Madara ? répétèrent plusieurs autres personnes sans comprendre et dont la peur augmentait._

_######_

Chapitre Vingt-huitième : Petit Problème en Perspective…

Madara qui actuellement portait le célèbre manteau noir avec des nuages rouges si caractéristique de l'Akatsuki, mais pas de masque. On pouvait ainsi voir son lien de parenté avec les Uchiwa.

L'hokage eut juste le temps de donner un ordre d'évacuer les habitants pour que les ambus, entrainés à réagir face à se genre de situation n'entame les combats qui de toute manière était inévitable. Autant lancé l'offensive puisque le village était attaqué.

Heureusement que quelques jours avant, l'Unité Zéro, accompagné de certains ambus avait obligé les habitants de Konoha, civils ou villageois à apprendre la procédure d'évacuation en cas d'attaque. Panther savait bien qu'avec son départ et celui de Wolf, le village aurait de fort risque d'être la cible d'une nouvelle invasion. Les villageois devraient se mettre à l'abri avec les genin et les apprentis de l'académie. Certains chunin se chargeraient de leur protection tandis que ceux plus habitué aux combats resteraient sur place en retrait. Les autres feraient leur devoir de ninja. Mourir pour son village et Hokage.

######

Itachi et Kisame se lancèrent sans attendre dans un combat à mort. Le brun réussit à faire reculer l'homme poisson plus loin afin de permettre aux habitations de rester en état. La dernière invasion n'avait pas encore été totalement effacée. Pas la peine d'ajouter encore des destructions surtout qu'Itachi ne craignait pas son ancien partenaire.

######

L'hokage n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre Madara à part toute fois accompagnée d'Ibiki qui comptait bien faire en sorte de la ramener vivante.

- Tsunade-hime, s'inclina Madara.

Une fois ceci fait, il enclencha le don héréditaire de sa famille et sourit :

- Vous devriez sortir Jiraya.

- Ah, repéré, rigola ce dernier en se mettant en position de combat.

- Bien, deux sannins et un chef d'interrogatoires.

######

Kyubi déposa Sasuke qui n'était pas en état de se battre et le confia à Sakura, medic-nin et devait donc rester pour apporter des soins. Le renard pris le chef à part et qui pour éviter son attaque dû sauter assez loin. Kyubi l'accula dans une clairière loin du village.

- Qu'importe le lieu où l'on se bat, tu finiras entre nos mains.

- Bats toi au lieu de parler !

######

De son côté, Naruto hérita d'une femme avec une rose dans les cheveux. Connaissant le dicton : ne pas se fier aux apparences, Naruto se méfia. Elle ne semblait pas très puissantes, mais d'un autre côté, lui non plus. Savait-elle qu'elle se battait contre le réceptacle de Kyubi ?

- Kitsune-taicho ?

- Occupez-vous des autres, ordonna-t-il.

Il était facile de voir que c'était d'elle que les autres prenaient leurs ordres. De plus, Naruto ne tenait pas vraiment à se trouver contre Hidan. Il en avait de mauvais souvenirs.

- Kistune-chan, apostropha-t-elle. Konan.

Il ne répondit rien. Pourquoi se présentait-elle ? Mais il ne se posa pas davantage de questions et attaqua, tout de même avec prudence. Il ne savait pas son mode de combat.

######

Les autres membres furent pris par des groupes de ninja qui ne pouvait pas faire un duel comme les ambus. Ainsi ce cher Hidan se retrouva avec Shikamaru et trois autres personnes.

Malheureusement pour le village, les combats avaient lieu en son sein et les bâtiments prenaient chers, mais au moins les ninjas parvenaient plus ou moins à rester en vie ce qui était le principal. Les bâtiments, ils n'auraient qu'à les reconstruire une nouvelle fois en moins de cinq ans. Ce village ne connaîtrait donc jamais la paix ?

######

De retour dans la bataille de Pein et Kyubi, la clairière était en cendre et de nombreux cratères déformaient le sol autrefois verdoyant. Des troncs d'arbres le jonchaient également à la place des corps habituellement présent sur un champ de bataille.

- Tu ne pourras plus tenir très longtemps loin de ton hôte, n'est ce pas ?

Kyubi resta silencieux et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Il avait en effet du mal à être à cent pourcent sans Naruto près de lui. Plus la distance était grande, plus son pouvoir était limité…

« Renardeau »

« Peu pas… »

« Fais un effort ! »

- Je suppose que j'ai raison ? continua son ennemi en vu du silence qu'il reçut.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit là pour te mettre en charpie.

- Ton arrogance ne te sauvera pas. Tu serras à nous.

######

Konan ne comprenait pas l'arrêt soudain de l'ambu. Il y a deux secondes, il s'était trouvé en mauvaise posture face à elle et maintenant ils étaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, sans bouger. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient à force égale. Il serrait difficile de savoir qui vaincrait l'autre.

- Pourquoi vous voulez les démons à queues ?

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question puis le vit s'éloigner d'elle comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance. Tentant de lui barrer la route et elle ne pu que le suivre. Il était extrêmement rapide.

Ils tombèrent sur Pein et Kyubi qui s'observait mutuellement, attendant l'offensive de l'autre. Naruto toujours en mode Kitsune se retrouva aux côtés de son démon qui l'entoura de ses bras. Les yeux de l'ambu se voilèrent avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil artificiel.

A ce moment là, le puissant chakra de Kyubi déferla hors de lui dans un tourbillon maléfique rouge. Konan se retrouva aux côtés de Pein pour le protéger de cette source démonique. Ils assistèrent alors à la transformation de l'humain Kyubi en sa forme de démon renard. Il n'était pas aussi imposant qu'il y a seize ans, mais faisait quand même sa taille. Ses neufs queues fouettaient l'air joyeusement.

- Bien, la partie peu enfin commencer.

######

Les villageois se figèrent reconnaissant sans mal, la puissance et l'aura intoxicante du chakra du démon. Les autres combats se stoppèrent également. Les anciens retinrent leur souffle. Kyubi était donc lâché. Mais arriverait-il à garder le contrôle ? Itachi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et trancha sans remord la tête de Kisame qui sur le coup était occupé à sentir le chakra. Aussi rapidement qu'il put, le capitaine se retrouva auprès de son petit frère et vérifia qu'il allait bien. Il ne fallait pas perdre trop de temps. Que Kyubi décident de redevenir un démon n'était pas vraiment prévu et il n'avait aucune idée s'il pourrait redevenir « humain ».

######

Madara en pleine attaque se mit à rigoler :

- Je me demande combien de temps Naru-chan va contrôler Kyu-chan !

- Madara, tu ne te bas pas sérieusement…

- Non, en effet, Jiraya-sensei. Ne devrait-on pas aller voir le fils de Minato-kun ?

- Madara ? demanda Tsunade.

- Tobi, si tu veux bien, Hokage-sama.

- Quoi, je…

- Je croyais qu'Itachi-kun t'avait dit qu'il avait un indic' dans l'Akatsuki ?

- Quoi c'est toi ?

- Quoi, tu croyais que j'allais trahir Minato-sama de mon plein gré ? Panther et moi étions ses coéquipiers. On serrait mort pour lui !

- Je pensais que tu avais vraiment trahis Konoha, murmura Jiraya.

- C'était fait pour, dit Tobi.

Madara Uchiwa, était né dans une branche secondaire. Pouvant être considéré comme étant l'oncle de Sasuke et Itachi vu son âge et le fait que c'était un cousin de Fugaku, il avait, en quelque sorte, forcé les chefs des clans respectifs à conclure une alliance par mariage entre les deux héritiers. Il avait été un coéquipier de Minato Namikaze avec Panther, raison pour laquelle il a trahis son village pour mieux le protéger.

Il se fait appeler Tobi parce qu'il adorait Obito dont il aimait bien s'occuper, surtout pour l'écouter déblatérer sur Kakashi, mais aussi parce qu'il a reçut bons nombres de blagues pas drôle à s'appeler comme leur ancêtre. Il en voudra un peu à ses parents d'avoir choisi ce nom, cependant il ne leur dira jamais. Il attendra leur mort avant de se renommer Tobi parce qu'il respectait quand même ses géniteurs.

Le caractère d'Obito venait probablement de lui, vu qu'il était très peu dans la norme du clan bien qu'il sache magner son sharingan à la limite de la perfection.

Il obtiendra l'évolution de son don en tuant son meilleur ami mourant qui savait le prix à payer pour Tobi afin de l'obtenir. C'était son dernier cadeau avant de mourir, de plus il ne voulait plus souffrir. Tobi ne révéla jamais l'identité de cette personne et ne compte toujours pas le faire. Encore aujourd'hui, peu de personnes savent comment il ait parvenu à l'obtenir. Certains pensent que c'était plus qu'un meilleur ami, mais se gardent bien de lui poser la question.

######

Tous les membres encore vivants de l'Akastuki, autrement dit tous, ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, bien que certains étaient quand même amochés, se retrouvèrent tous près de leur chef pour affronter un Kyubi plus que déchainé.

- Tobi, tu es donc un traître.

- Semblerait, sourit ce dernier.

L'Hokage resta interdite devant Kyubi. Comment diable Minato avait trouvé le courage et la force de ce battre contre ça !

Sans plus attendre, l'organisation lança une offensive sur le démon, mais son chakra les envoya valser sans mal. Kyubi semblait diriger toute sa haine sur eux. Et d'un simple coup de queue, il envoya une boule de feu sur eux.

Pendant que Kyubi s'amusait avec les ennemis, parce qu'aucun autre terme ne pouvait convenir devant cette boucherie, Tsunade remarqua que Naruto était entouré d'une bulle de chakra appartenant à Kyubi. Il serrait donc difficile de l'approcher à moins que Kyubi ne se calme ce qui ne semblait pas près d'arriver.

- Kyubi va engloutir le village lorsqu'ils seront morts, dit sobrement Tobi.

- Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait rien contre le village.

- Oui, dans son état normal, mais dans sa peau de démon, son esprit engloutit notre haine, rancœur et tout ce qui va avec. Il perd le contrôle de sa santé mentale.

- Et pour le calmer ?

- Je pourrais utiliser mon sharingan, mais ce n'est même pas sûr que ça marche, soupira-t-il. Mais s'il faut le faire, je le ferais.

- Tobi ? apostropha Itachi qui tenait son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?

- Sasuke voulait venir et je suis inquiet pour Naruto, répondit Itachi en tombant sur le corps de Naruto inconscient.

A peine arrivés que les membres de l'Akastuki étaient tous plus ou moins morts et que le démon porta son attention sur les autres humains de la clairière.

- Naruto ne le fera pas revenir, conclu Tobi en enclenchant son don héréditaire.

- Kyubi ? murmura Sasuke. Non… Attendez, il n'y a vraiment pas une autre solution ? Je veux dire, même avec le sharingan on n'aura aucune chance.

- Possible.

- Pourquoi il n'attaque pas ? demanda alors Tsunade qui observait le démon se tenir immobile face à eux.

Il avait la tête baissée et semblait humer l'air. Ils le virent se retourner vers Naruto et l'entourer comme pour le protéger, bien que son chakra semblait faire le travail.

- A moins que… ricana Itachi. C'est la meilleure.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Il n'attaquera jamais con compagnon, ni sa progéniture, ni sa famille, pas vrai ? continua le brun.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Naruto, c'est sa progéniture, d'une certaine manière, dit-il en regardant l'échange en face d'eux. Et je suis le compagnon de Naruto donc normalement, il ne m'attaquera pas. Je suppose aussi que tant que vous resterez avec nous, il en sera de même pour vous.

- Mais ça l'empêche juste de s'en prendre à nous.

- Exactement, mais son compagnon pourrait le calmer, sourit-t-il.

- Et qui ? s'impatienta Tsunade.

- N'est ce pas évident ?

- Sasuke, sourit-elle en se tapant le front.

- Hein ? Moi, mais…

- C'est bien lui qui t'as réveillé, non ?

- Oui, mais… rougit-t-il.

- C'est à tenter. Naruto a l'air de juste pouvoir l'empêcher de venir vers nous.

- Et comment je fais ? râla Sasuke.

- Ben essaye de lui parler…

- Facile à dire… marmonna-t-il en se mettant debout.

- Attend, dit soudain Itachi. Je vais essayer de m'approcher. S'il attaque je suis plus à même de l'éviter si notre théorie est fausse.

- Mais, commença Sasuke.

- Pas de risque, coupa calmement son frère. Tu n'es pas en état.

- Toi non plus, Itachi, remarqua Ibiki, présent lui aussi.

Il ne répondit rien puis avança alors lentement et s'arrêta lorsque Kyubi leva la tête vers lui. Itachi resta droit, bien que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se battre contre le côté animal de Kyubi qui pour l'instant n'avait pas l'esprit de leur « ami ». Lorsque Kyubi inclina sa tête vers Itachi, ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement et remarqua qu'il avait retenu son souffle. D'une manière aussi détachée que possible, il marcha jusqu'à Naruto et sans hésitation il plongea sa main dans la bulle d'énergie. A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit pas de douleur, ni l'impression maléfique que le reste du chakra donnait. Juste une aura protectrice. Il pris délicatement Naruto dans ses bras, lui retira son masque et le berça pour le réveiller.

- 'Tachi…

- Shh, je suis là…

Kyubi porta subitement son attention vers sa gauche où Pein s'était relevé et lançait sa dernière attaque vers Sasuke, un des ninja ennemi le plus proche de lui. Kyubi réagit au quart de tour et broya férocement l'attaquant de celui qu'il considérait comme étant sien et à personne d'autre.

Sasuke tomba au sol sous la bourrasque de chakra et les autres ninjas furent projetés à plusieurs mètres et ils fallu leur réactivité et entrainement pour ne pas se ramasser contre un arbre ou un obstacle.

- Wouah ! rigola Tobi. Minato m'impressionne.

- Surtout que Kyubi n'est pas à fond. Naruto s'est réveillé et la présence de Sasuke semble le calmer vu qu'il n'a pas été envoyé comme nous.

Sasuke resta au sol et lorsque le renard se rapprocha de lui, il recula, terrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était le même renard qu'il embêtait et qu'il appréciait. Il tremblait comme une feuille et avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il avait l'air si démoniaque…

- Kyubi ? bredouilla-t-il. S'il te plait…

« Kyubi ! »

- Silence ! rugit-il. Taisez-vous !

- Tu me fais peur, pleura Sasuke qui se leva pour partir, mais une queue l'entoura lui empêchant toute retraite.

- Laisses-moi ! Arrête, je veux partir ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si c'est pour ne pas être toi-même, hurla Sasuke à plein poumon.

Sa voix était autant déformée par les larmes que par les cris qu'il poussait.

- Lâche-moi ! Espèce de sale boule de poils !

- Jamais, murmura-t-il alors en serrant son Sasuke dans ses bras.

- Ne refais jamais ça…

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en s'enivrant du parfum du petit brun qui se cala dans ses bras.

Du côté des spectateurs, la scène était des plus romantique mais rien ne pu empêcher Tobi de faire un commentaire :

- Tout ça pour ça.

- Adorable, pouffa Tsunade. Bon au moins il est redevenu normal, dit-elle en reprenant un temps plus professionnel.

- Mouai, faudra pas que ça recommence. Les villageois doivent être morts de peur, bougonna le maître des crapauds.

- Hokage-sama, il faudrait rentrer au village, conseilla Ibiki qui commençait à fatiguer.

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'_ils_ sont rentrés, chantonna le troisième Uchiwa.

- Ils ?

- Laissons les, continua Tobi en ignorant tout le monde et les obligeant à retourner rassurer les habitants pendant qu'il brulait les corps.

Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils soient tous morts. Leur objectif avait échoué mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Un retour serait mauvais.

- Je suis désolé Ichi-sama, je n'arrivais pas à le calmer.

- Je sais, ce n'est rien, répondit Itachi en n'attendant pas une seconde de plus pour sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser amoureux.

Pas de dominant, juste de l'affection.

Kyubi tenait toujours Sasuke contre lui et attendait d'avoir totalement récupérer son contrôle pour oser le lâcher. Et il voulait en profiter encore. Son chakra se stabilisa entre lui et Naruto. Le sceau n'avait pas cédé et Kyubi se dit que Minato avait fait du bon boulot. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas mis son fils en danger délibérément, mais que le sceau se stabilise cela tenait du miracle.

- Tu ne me lâcheras jamais ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux, dit Sasuke avant de tomber de sommeil.

Il était encore épuisé et il avait fallu qu'il soit soumis à un stresse conséquent ce que le médecin avait fortement déconseillé. Kyubi se donna une claque mentale, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil du côté de son renardeau et constata qu'il était entre de bonne main. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce qui c'était produit. Avait-il fait ce chantier ? Tout était ravagé, exactement comme lors de la dernière fois… Il était vraiment dangereux… Heureusement que Sasuke était venu, sinon il se doutait qu'il les aurait tous tuer sans pitié et aurait détruit le village.

- Merci, sourit Kyubi.

Il ne voulait pas redevenir un démon qui ne faisait que semer la mort et la désolation mais il semblerait que sous sa vraie forme, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il allait devoir travailler ça avec le blond sous la supervision des deux bruns dont le plus âgé se trouvait désormais à côté de lui.

- Bon, râla Itachi qui tenait lui aussi son soumis dans ses bras.

- Je suppose, répondit le démon de nouveau « humain ».

- Bougez-vous, bouda Tobi.

De retour au village, ils furent acclamés par les villageois qu'ils soient civils ou ninjas. Quelle histoire avait encore raconté leur Hokage ?

Tobi croisa le regard de son ancien coéquipier et lui tomba dessus :

- Shiro-chan !

- Tobi, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Alors, ils sont en vie ?

- A l'hôpital, et ah, remarqua-t-il. Sasuke est entre de bonnes mains.

- Oui, sourit le plus vieux des Uchiwa encore en vie. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, on vient d'arriver. Kyubi a été lâché ?

- Oui, soupira Tobi. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais l'Akastuki en a pris pour son grade. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Kyubi puisse devenir un vrai démon. Il faudrait pour ça savoir que le sceau est fragilisé.

- Et il n'a pas cédé ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

- Non, Minato-kun est un as.

- Même mort, il m'étonne encore, rigola-t-il.

- Panther, salua Itachi avec Naruto à demi conscient toujours lové dans ses bras.

- Itachi, Naruto, dit gentiment leur commandant en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

- Panpan veut dormir…

Les adultes pouffèrent et se retirèrent. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Les reconstructions attendraient au moins demain. Pour l'instant le repos était de mise, mais malheureusement pas pour tous. En effet, bien que Panther soit épuisé, il devait veiller à la protection du village.

- Je ferais ton tour de garde, dit Tobi en refermant la porte.

- Non…

- Shiro-chan ! Ce n'était pas une proposition.

- Merci, Tobi, ça fait du bien de t'avoir à la Maison.

- Je sais, dors bien, sourit Tobi. Je suis rentré, chuchota-t-il dans le salon vide.

##########

Merci,

Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ?

Prochain chapitre ! 

Aller, je suis de bonne humeur :

Fête dans Konoha pour un événement spécial !

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	29. Veux tu m'épouser ?

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! 

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** ce chapitre contient un lemon sur le couple Kyu/Sasu donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, passez votre chemin. Et lisez le reste. Et en fait il y a aussi un lemon Ita/Naru ^^' Mon esprit n'est pas très sain ces derniers jours ^^' hum hum…

Donc deux lemons héhéhé !

La **fin est proche **! Mais **pas encore** là…

######

BONNE LECTURE !

######

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Vingt-neuvième : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le soleil venait à peine de remplacer la lune que les oiseaux chantaient sur les câbles électrique. La journée qui s'annonçait allait cependant être chargée. Les moineaux posés s'envolèrent joyeusement lorsqu'une ombre passa telle un prédateur en chasse, mais en chasse vers l'hôpital de Konoha où reposaient les trois membres rescapés de l'équipe envoyé chez Orochimaru, mais aussi Wolf qui avait été blessé lors de la mission de sauvetage.

Tobi les veillait encore, bien qu'il ait dormi une à deux heures sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaque. Des chunins dont l'effectif avait été doublé par rapport aux jours habituels montaient la garde aux frontières même du village. Sa sécurité passait avant les frontières extérieures. Tsunade préférait ne pas prendre de risque surtout que la plupart de shinobis étaient dans un état plus ou moins lamentable.

Au début, Wolf avait affirmé qu'il allait bien, mais Panther l'avait obligé à rester pour des analyses montrant une blessure non létale, mais dangereuse si non soignée.

Ses ambus étaient trop têtus.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement puis se referma de la même manière.

- Shiro-chan, sourit Tobi en tournant la tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

- Tu avais besoin de dormir, rétorqua Tobi dans un chuchotement pour ne pas troubler le sommeil des endormis.

Panther soupira :

- Danzo s'est échappé.

- Cela semble évident.

- Soit sérieux cinq minutes tu veux.

- Sérieux, lâcha Tobi en se levant puis se plaçant en face de son ami, il le salua à la manière ambu puis reprit :

- Au cours de la journée d'hier, Danzo ainsi que certains conseillers qui ont trouvés la mort dans l'attaque ont été jugés coupables de traitrise envers le village. Danzo s'est échappé profitant de l'invasion tandis que Hiashi Hyuga est mort en shinobi pour le village. Au total, il y a eut vingt-six villageois décédés et cinq shinobis dont deux genins, un chunin et un jounin en la personne d'Asuma laissant une veuve. Il y a également trente quatre blessés dont six graves actuellement résidant ici. L'effectif au contour du village a été doublé. Hokage-sama s'est endormi après avoir secouru ses ninjas.

- Suffit, s'énerva Panther. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Tobi n'a pas été un gentil garçon ?

- Tobi, arrête ça !

Ce dernier fit une moue comme un parfait enfant et regarda par la fenêtre. Puis se retournant vers son ami, il lui fit un sourire triste auquel Panther répondit en enlevant son masque pour être juste lui, la personne que Tobi surnommait Shiro-chan pour l'embêter comme au bon vieux temps. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des jeunes insouciant où la plupart du temps leurs techniques échouaient en des résultats plus ou moins catastrophiques. Il rit et Tobi le fixa étrangement pour ensuite se joindre à son rire. Il savait à quoi avait pensé son Shiro-chan. En regardant par la fenêtre, ils regardèrent les visages de pierre et observèrent le visage de Minato. Tout ce temps déjà…

###### LEMON ON ######

Sasuke se sentait incroyablement bien, il avait chaud, se sentait en sécurité. Il se rapprocha de cette source de confort qui se mit à vibrer. Sasuke gémit puis ouvrit les yeux et finit par reconnaître Kyubi qui ricanait.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hm… geint Sasuke qui voulait juste se rendormir.

Kyubi pouffa et se mit à mordiller le cou du brun qui tenta de le repousser, mais il n'avait aucune force et se décala simplement pour lui laisser le champ libre. Le démon l'embrassa demandant l'accès qui lui fut accordé quasiment immédiatement.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement plaintif lorsque Kyubi se sépara de lui pour l'admirer d'un œil prédateur. Pour une fois Sasuke ne contrôlait pas la situation, mais il devait avouer que c'était agréable en particulier parce qu'il s'agissait de Kyubi.

Un renard qui n'attendit pas plus pour le déshabiller sensuellement en léchant, suçant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue.

- Je… qu'est… haleta le petit brun en essayant de se soustraire à ses caresses.

Il fut retenu par les mains fermes du renard à neuf queues sur ses hanches, mains qui firent descendre avec une lenteur démoniaque le caleçon du jeune homme qui gigotait sous lui.

- Pressé ? ricana Kyubi.

- Dans tes rêves, parvint-il à bégayer.

Le roux ricana encore et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses du brun qui cherchait toujours plus de contact et qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Sale démon, râla-t-il en se mettant en position assise pour lui jeter un regard noir.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps Kyubi prit son membre en bouche d'une seule traite, obligeant le plus inexpérimenté à plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour se faire taire et à s'allonger sur le matelas sous le plaisir procuré. Le roux cessa ses attouchements buccaux pour venir susurrer d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, à l'oreille du brun :

- Je veux t'entendre gémir, Sa-su-ke.

Un Sasuke qui agita sa tête de gauche à droite en se cambrant pour que Kyubi le touche encore. Il avait tellement chaud et c'était tellement bon que ça en devenait insupportable.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te laisse comme ça ?

- Non, hurla-t-il alors que sa bouche se faisait prendre en otage par Kyubi qui remonta les mains de son futur soumis au dessus de sa tête.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas question, ricana Kyubi avec un sourire sadique alors que ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la vue que le brun lui offrait, alanguit sous lui.

Détestant le ton supérieur de son futur amant, Sasuke le dégagea tant bien que mal grâce à son chakra ce qui élargit le sourire de son interlocuteur désormais debout alors que Sasuke était de nouveau assis. S'enchaina alors une lutte où Sasuke griffa et mordit Kyubi qui finit par le coincer au sol à quatre pattes devant lui.

- Garde ton énergie pour le deuxième round, ricana Kyubi.

- Qui te dis que j'en voudrais en deuxième ? rétorqua l'humain d'un ton supérieur caractéristique des Uchiwa.

- Oh, mais tu vas me supplier pour un second et un troisième, jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses et lorsque tu te réveilleras tu en voudras encore.

Kyubi qui tenait un bras de Sasuke vers l'arrière se baissa et lécha l'intimité du brun qui tressaillit et chercha à s'y soustraire. Il finit par gémir et cria lorsqu'un doigt le prit :

- Arrêtes ! J'ai mal !

- Même là, demanda Kyubi pas vraiment comme une question.

- Oui, hurla-t-il en ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup, c'était si bon.

- J'arrête alors ?

- Non, encore, supplia-t-il.

Kyubi finit par lâcher le bras de sa prise qui se tenait tranquillement au sol, n'attendant et ne voulant que ses caresses puis elle finit par être prête.

- Sa-su-ke, chantonna sadiquement Kyubi.

- Arrêtes de me faire languir, se plaint-t-il.

Il le domina alors de tout son corps, lui mordilla fortement le cou laissant une empreinte et lécha le sang alors que Sasuke pleurait. La marque caractéristique de compagnon démoniaque n'était pas forcément très agréable à recevoir.

- Tu es à moi, rugit le maître des démons de manière extrêmement possessive.

- Pas encore, ricana Sasuke en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Et maintenant, grogna-t-il alors qu'il venait de prendre le brun qui hurlait sous lui.

- Sors, c'est trop gros, haleta Sasuke dont les larmes coulaient sans retenues.

Kyubi sortit, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux revenir. Ce n'était pas un démon pour rien. Ses ébats étaient brutaux et violent surtout la première fois. Il devait dominer complètement son partenaire. Montrer qui était le maître. Il pilonnait sans répit Sasuke qui criait, hurlait et pleurait sentant son intimité être déchirée malgré la préparation réalisée plus tôt. Il essayait de s'éloigner mais Kyubi le maintenait en place par les hanches sans pitié. Puis la douleur se transforma en plaisir et les cris se murent en gémissement. Demandant toujours plus, plus fort, plus vite, plus loin. Sasuke adorait d'autant plus qu'il sentait le pantalon de Kyubi contre ses fesses dénudées alors qu'il le prenait sans relâche.

Sasuke sentit finalement un liquide chaud se répondre en lui et fut libéré de l'emprise de fer du roux. Ses hanches portaient encore les marques des mains de Kyubi. Son corps lui faisait mal et son érection était atrocement douloureuse. Il se roula sur le dos avec difficulté et observa Kyubi se lever comme pour partir. Il voulait jouir, nom de…

- Hey !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de second round ?

- Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu me laisses ? pleurnicha-t-il en réussissant miraculeusement à se mettre debout mais chuta aussitôt.

Cependant, il fut retenu par Kyubi qui le plaqua contre son torse alors que son sperme coulait le long des jambes de son brun. Sa main descendit sur le membre de Sasuke qui du se retenir de gémir et se retint au démon pour rester droit. Il n'eut pas à forcer bien longtemps parce que Kyubi le déposa délicatement sur le lit et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le refaire sien, mais cette fois plus lentement.

- S'il te plait…

- Tu es très vocal, mon petit humain.

- Je t'en pris, supplia-t-il en cherchant à embrasser le renard qui le lui accorda.

Avec souplesse, Sasuke réussit à s'asseoir sur Kyubi, mais ne fit que gémir et haleter durant tout le processus pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant dont le sourire narquois ne réussit qu'à le faire rougir. Il se comportait si peu comme un Uchiwa, mais n'en éprouvait aucune honte et de toute manière il était déjà dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. Son esprit ne ressentait plus que le plaisir qui le parcourait.

Sasuke était finalement à califourchon sur lui, mais ne bougeait plus pour reprendre contenance. Malheureusement ou pas, Kyubi n'était pas de cet avis et donna un puissant coup de bassin tout en tenant de nouveau les hanches du brun qui poussa un plainte des plus érotique en se cambrant à l'extrême. Néanmoins, ce fut lui qui reprit la cadence et se délecta, puisqu'il était juste concentré sur le plaisir de son partenaire, du sien et non sur la douleur, des grognement bestiaux de la personne sous lui. Kyubi avait l'air d'aimer ça.

Au bout d'un moment, le démon reprit quand même la situation en main, Sasuke se fatiguait vite dans cette position. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se libérer, rendant son intimité autour du sexe de Kyubi encore plus étroite. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle, son partenaire dominant l'avait laissé dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas jouir non plus, vu que le rythme n'était pas assez soutenu. Il retourna Sasuke sans le quitter, ni le prévenir.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? taquina le plus âgé. Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Nan, … ah… Oui... hm… Si… bredouilla-t-il entre deux autres plaintes.

Le démon s'assit, le dos de Sasuke contre son torse et pris en main le membre, complètement gonflé du brun d'où du pré sperme coulait, en le pilonnant avec dévotion.

- Je vais…

- Tu n'as pas envie ? plaisanta Kyubi vu la manière avec laquelle Sasuke essayé de le dire.

On aurait dit qu'il se plaignait.

- Si, pleura-t-il après que Kyubi l'ait sadiquement empêcher de se libérer.

Il n'obtint qu'un ricanement et des baisers sur sa chair en sueur.

- Kyubi, gémit-il pour la première fois en employant son prénom.

Les jambes de Kyubi lui écartaient les siennes impudiquement, le mettant presque à quatre pattes devant lui alors qu'il était encore assis sur lui. Puis, le caressant une dernière fois, Sasuke se répandit sur le sol et sa main. Son intérieur déjà serré entoura encore davantage le membre du démon qui le remplit une seconde fois.

Sasuke voulut se retirer, mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

Le petit brun tourna comme il put son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rougis et humides, ses cheveux lui collaient au front, sa bouche laissait passer un filet d'air chaud alors que ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par les baisers ce qui donnait un tableau que Kyubi appréciait tout particulièrement.

- Dormir ? répondit Sasuke, même pas sûr de lui.

Kyubi sourit, se retira le faisant soupirer et le déposa sur le lit encore propre. Il était désormais allongé encore une fois, dos contre le matelas et détourna la tête lorsqu'il vit Kyubi observait le liquide blanchâtre qui le quittait.

- Non !

Mais sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge alors que leur troisième fois commençait. Cette fois avec plus d'amour puisque Kyubi ne cherchait qu'à satisfaire le petit humain qui s'endormit à la fin instantanément. Le renard inversa les positions, se retrouvant allongé avec Sasuke au dessus qu'il n'avait toujours quitter pour le prendre amoureusement dans ses bras.

Ils se lèveraient à midi ou même demain. De toute façon, Sasuke ne pourrait pas bouger avant un certain moment. Kyubi sourit victorieusement.

###### LEMON OFF ######

À l'autre bout de la demeure, Naruto allongé sur le lit réfléchissait, sa queue de renard immobile derrière lui et ses mignonnes oreilles baissées vers l'avant. Il attendait qu'Itachi finisse sa douche matinale et le rejoigne. C'était dans cette position que le capitaine retrouva le petit kitsune.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le brun, pas aussi gentiment qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Les yeux du blond rencontrèrent leurs homologues noirs qui s'adoucirent instantanément, le surprenant. Itachi du s'en apercevoir car il prit son lieutenant dans ses bras et le plaça sur ses genoux. Naruto en profita pour fourrer son visage dans le cou d'Itachi qui sentit alors de l'eau et entendit des pleurs.

- Naruto, s'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Itachi ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur lui, ne sachant, de tout manière, pas quoi faire.

- Chaton, parle-moi, susurra le brun.

- Ichi-sama, hoqueta Naruto. Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- Pardon, lâcha-t-il complètement pris au dépourvu.

Pourquoi une telle question ? Un silence s'installa entrecoupé uniquement des larmes de Naruto qui essayait de ne pas faire de bruit et même de cesser de pleurer. Ne supportant plus le silence qui prit place, Naruto se leva, mais c'était sans compter Itachi qui le retourna face à lui. Il se trouvait assis avec son blond debout devant lui, le visage baissé et triste.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement.

Décontenancé par cette réponse, Naruto leva sa tête vers Itachi.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ! s'énerva Naruto en dégageant les mains du brun qui le tenait. Tu ne m'aimes qu'à cause de ce fichu contrat, n'est ce pas !

Itachi s'emporta aussi vexé que son kitsune pense ça de lui et le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Naruto qui ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, se débattait comme un diable jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi place sa jambe entre les siennes.

Il stoppa le baiser et colla sa bouche à l'oreille du blond pour venir lui susurrer :

- Je ne sais pas quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il lui lécha le lobe.

- Mais c'est arrivé.

Il le lui mordilla, lui arrachant un hoquet.

- J'ai adoré ta personne au moment où je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Il descendit sur son cou pour lui infliger le même supplice.

- Mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas trop ce que cela pouvait être. C'était différent de tout ce que j'avais connu.

Il le déshabilla, encrant son regard dans le sien.

- Mais quand je t'ai revu.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement quémandant l'entrée qui lui fut accordé. Naruto se bataillant avec lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, mais Itachi enchaîna :

- J'ai sus que tu serrais à moi et à personne d'autre.

- Mais…

- J'ai découvert ce contrat, bien après notre rencontre et crois moi avec ou sans. Tu es à moi, et à personne. Corps, et âme, grogna l'Uchiwa ses sharingan enclenché.

Puis il se détacha de Naruto qui ne comprit pas pourquoi. N'avait-il pas envie de lui, là tout de suite ? Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, il revint avec une petite boîte, joliment enrubannée de bleu, s'agenouilla, lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser pour lui tendre ce cadeau que Naruto accepta sans trop savoir où voulait en venir son maître depuis toujours. Il l'ouvrit et eut un hoquet de surprise. A l'intérieur se trouvait une belle bague simple mais raffinée couleur doré et argenté sur les bord. Magnifique… Il avait les larmes aux yeux et c'est à ce moment qu'il lui posa la question :

- Épouse-moi.

Bon, certes comme un Uchiwa mais l'intention y était, non ? Naruto sourit. Son maître était égal à lui même, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait. Les défauts comme les qualités. Il l'enfila à son doigt et constata que l'anneau n'était pas tout à fait à la bonne taille : bizarre.

Itachi pouffa en se relevant et lui expliqua sans le regarder :

- Je l'ai acheté il y a un bout de temps. J'ai l'ai vu et j'ai pensé à toi… J'avais du trouver une excuse pour me débarrasser de Kisame. Attend, dit-il en utilisant son chakra pour qu'elle prenne la bonne taille.

Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser comme un fou. Il était tellement heureux !

- Je t'aime, oui, je t'épouse, répondit Naruto en imitant un peu le style Uchiwa, répondre par une affirmation catégorique qui ne permettait pas de refus, même si dans ce cas c'était inutile.

# Lemon on ^^' #

Itachi le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur et mordilla les oreilles de renard du blond qui enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'embrassa alors et le prenant par les fesses, pour le maintenir durant le trajet, le déposa sur le lit où Naruto déjà à moitié dévêtu, se fit complètement déshabiller en quelques minutes. Le jeune lieutenant gémit fortement lorsqu'Itachi caressa son érection à travers le tissu qui finit lui aussi au sol sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit pour prendre l'objet qu'il avait libéré de sa prison. Naruto se cambra cherchant à aller plus loin dans l'antre chaude et humide.

Devant l'état de son soumis, il abandonna la fellation puis se leva. Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre la raison de ce courant d'air qui l'avait fait tressaillir. Cependant il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps qu'il vit Itachi s'approcher pour l'embrasser à la française et il sentit qu'il en profitait pour lui attacher les mains au-dessus de son crâne.

- Ichi-sama ?

- Laisses toi faire et profite, murmura Itachi avant de fondre une nouvelle fois vers le bas de son anatomie.

Il lui écarta les cuisses laissant voir au monde entier son intimité dans laquelle Naruto sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer. Cela ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était inhabituel.

- Ah… Qu'est ce que… demanda-t-il en le sentant vibrer en lui contre son point faible.

Juste suffisamment proche pour que ça le touche et trop éloigné pour vraiment le satisfaire. Il sentait toujours la langue de son partenaire sur lui et cela le rendait encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se tortillait pour toujours plus.

- Onegai…

- Tu aimes ça, souffla Itachi sur son membre.

- Oui, soupira le blond qui commençait à désespérer.

Itachi serra l'érection du blond avec sa main en continuant son traitement. Le kitsune ne pouvait que se cambrer. C'était trop.

- Je vais jou… Non ! hurla-t-il en sentant Itachi lui mettre un anneau de chakra.

- Je t'en supplie laisse moi jouir, pleurnicha le petit ambu.

Un ricanement lui répondit et il sentit seulement la langue du brun contre son entrée.

- Onegai… Ichi-sama… Arrête.

Et il le fit. Il s'arrêta, se leva et se recula pour admirer la posture dans laquelle se trouvait sa proie. Il était allongé sur leur lit, les mains toujours liées au dessus de la tête, ses jambes parfaitement écartées alors qu'il gigotait et se cambrait à se briser le dos.

- Ichi-sama !

- Mais j'ai fait ce que tu as demandé, répondit-il ironiquement.

- Si tu ne viens pas me prendre dans la minute qui vient, je ne te laisserais pas me toucher jusqu'au mariage et je t'assure qu'il aura lieu dans au moins un mois vu que les filles voudront tout préparer et qu'il… Oh putain !

En effet, Itachi venait de lui retirer le sex-toy assez violement sans pour autant entamer une action.

- Uchiwa Itachi ! grogna Naruto avec une voix cependant trop aigue à cause du plaisir pour que ce soit crédible.

Il voulait être rempli, il aurait encore préférait garder ce jouet en lui que de rester comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son érection insatisfaite ne le lui permettait pas.

- Tu as dit « la minute qui vient ». Tu n'as pas dit immédiatement. J'ai cinquante-neuf secondes pour me décider.

- Itachi, ne joue pas avec les mots, supplia le blond dont les larmes coulaient.

Il vint l'embrasser doucement et sans le prévenir, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi serré, comme la première fois ?

- Chais pas… M'en moque... haleta-t-il. Bouge, fais moi l'amour, baise moi, mais fais quelque chose, bredouilla-t-il en bougeant le bassin.

- Avec plaisir, susurra le brun qui ne pouvait plus d'attendre non plus.

Une fois leur rituel amoureux terminé, ils firent un câlin plus calme.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, murmura Itachi à l'oreille du plus jeune dans ses bras.

- Je devrais poser cette question plus souvent, pouffa Naruto, rougissant face à cette déclaration.

Il avait beaucoup aimé cette séance aussi.

- Repose-toi.

- Je t'aime aussi, bailla le kitsune, la tête nichée contre le torse de son maître.

Un baiser sur le front et il s'endormit suivit du brun.

######

Trois semaines plus tard, Naruto se trouvait sur une estrade carrée avec les filles autour de lui pour finir de l'habiller. Il portait un kimono féminin très compliqué qui tombait jusqu'au sol dans de plis bleus ciel comme ses yeux et serré autour de sa taille par un obi orange. C'était obligatoire pour Naruto. Il aimait quand même la couleur du pelage des renards. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés à l'aide d'une broche japonaise comportant les deux teintes précédentes.

C'était Sakura, Ino et les autres femmes et filles du village qui avaient préparés Naruto. Depuis que la nouvelle du mariage entre les deux partis avait été lancée, toutes la gente féminine s'était battu pour choisir La tenue, La coiffure et tout ce qui allait avec, de la manucure au maquillage.

- A-do-ra-ble !

Naruto rougit face à l'implication. Il avait ses oreilles de renards sur le haut du crâne et était content que sa queue soit cachée par la longueur de la robe. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver Itachi et de finir cette cérémonie pour n'être plus qu'à Itachi, son capitaine, son maître et amant. Il se tourna pour mieux se regarder et sourit. Il avait beau ressembler à une demoiselle, il aimait bien. Surtout parce qu'il était persuadé que cela plairait à Ichi-sama. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit les femmes le laisser seul quelques minutes en attendant la personne qui le mènerait à l'autel de leur union.

Un sifflement lui fit remarquer que son Panpan était arrivé. Il portait sa tenue d'ambu habituelle. Et bien oui, c'était le père qui menait la mariée à l'autel, bien qu'ici c'était celui qui l'avait élevé et qu'il était du sexe masculin. Naruto avait choisit Panpan, parce que c'était celui qui lui avait offert une vie. Il voulait le lui faire comprendre. Panther quant à lui était honoré d'être celui que le blond avait choisit. De plus, à l'emmener lui même il était sûr que Naruto ne serait pas en danger.

- On y va ?

- Oui, Panpan, sourit Naruto le rouge aux joues.

- Ne stresse pas.

- Trop tard… Attend, dit le blond.

- Arrête de trembler, rigola l'ambu en s'agenouillant devant lui, comme un père le ferait pour son fils.

Naruto sourit nerveusement. Il se comportait comme, comme… C'était frustrant surtout que Panther semblait s'en amuser. Il sentit les mains de son protecteur sur ses épaules et leva la tête. Il soupira, il n'aimerait vraiment jamais ce masque qu'il portait toujours. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il le retira et Naruto encra son regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage. Il était beau, dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le faire profiter à tous. Le blond toucha sa joue comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de la situation.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage de ma part, pouffa-t-il en reposant son masque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Merci, sourit Naruto qui pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur cette voix.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'il prit et ils avancèrent vers l'autel, installé là pour l'occasion, au centre du village, devant les visages de pierre, comme si de cette manière, son père serrait là et sa mère aussi. Il essuya une larme traitresse. Il n'était pas triste bien au contraire, il était plus qu'heureux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit possible.

Il attrapa un pan de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et s'avança vers Itachi déjà debout devant l'Hokage. Ils marchèrent entre les bancs des invités qu'ils soient du village ou pas. Il remarqua Sasuke et Tobi assis au premier rang avec des amis proches comme Iruka, son parrain Jiraya, ou encore Sakura. Même la princesse du pays des Neiges était présente et souriait au couple. Il reconnu juste derrière Itachi, Kakashi, pour une fois sans son livre à la main. Avec humour, Itachi avait choisit leur compagnon de l'Unité Zéro. Lui, il avait porté son choix sur Gaara. Il voulait qu'il soit là et qu'il partage une partie de son histoire. C'était son ami.

Ce dernier avait été surpris qu'il lui demande. Il s'attendait plutôt à une personne de son village, pas au Kage d'un autre village, mais une fois le choc passé, il avait dit oui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et se promit que si un jour il avait cette chance, il ferait de Naruto son témoin. Mais il doutait qu'il en aurait jamais l'occasion.

Les yeux bleus croisèrent ceux ébène d'Itachi pour ne plus les lâcher. Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Itachi était lui dans un kimono, mais d'une couleur bleue nuit et noir. Typiquement Uchiwa. Mais cela lui allait à ravir. Il remarqua le sourire narquois qu'il abordait fièrement. Il avait l'air heureux. C'était rare, et le cœur de Naruto bondit dans sa poitrine d'être la cause de cette joie.

Tsunade se moucha bruyamment. Elle pleurait ?

- Désolé, les enfants, renifla-t-elle. C'est si émouvant…

Naruto lui sourit et gravit les trois marches pour se retrouver en face de son futur époux.

Tsunade cherchant dans ses papiers et constata qu'en faite, elle s'était mouchée avec.

- Vous avez bu ? demanda Panther avec amusement.

- Un peu…

Un peu. Cela voulait dire beaucoup, chez Tsunade. L'assemblé rit légèrement face à l'attitude de l'Hokage de Konoha, ne voulant pas non plus rire à gorge déployée et risquer de se faire briser en morceau face à la force légendaire de la princesse.

- Moi, Itachi Uchiwa, je jure sur mon honneur, mon nom, ma fierté, mon sang ainsi que mon âme de chérir, protéger, de rester fidèle et encore plus de n'aimer jusqu'à l'éternité que toi, la seule personne qui illumine mon existence : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Des soupirs envieux prirent place. C'était tellement romantique. Sakura se moucha elle aussi. Elle était émue par son ami. Il avait ce qu'il méritait.

Naruto commença à parler à son tour en essayant de ne pas gaffer comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Moi, Uzu… euh, sourit-il. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, je jure sur mon honneur, mon nom, mon nindo.

Il offrit un clin d'œil à la foule, puis reprit plus sérieusement :

- Mon sang, et mon âme de chérir, protéger, de rester fidèle et encore plus de n'aimer jusqu'à l'éternité que toi, la seule personne qui m'ait sauvé : Uchiwa Itachi.

Tous les autres savait que Naruto avait dit ça dans le sens que seul Itachi serrait prêt à tout pour lui, absolument tout.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser, dit Tsunade.

Un ordre, ou rituel qui fut obéit rapidement, Itachi plongeant sur les jolies lèvres offertes de son, officiellement _**son**_ kitsune.

Itachi portait un anneau qui était l'opposé de celui du blond, argenté au centre et avec les bordures dorées.

Des sifflements prirent place ainsi que des applaudissements. Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser pour se joindre à la fête qui se tenait. Naruto riait, et mangea sa part de gâteau après avoir laissé Itachi le couper à la perfection. Ce dernier était plongé dans une discussion avec un chef d'état du pays du feu. Il était heureux et apaisé. Il était marié à Itachi, son Ichi-sama. Enfin, et il savait que c'était la même chose de l'autre côté. Le regard de son mari, il sourit encore à ce terme, le couvait amoureusement.

- Kyaaa ! Naruto, c'était si mignon, dit Sakura.

- Merci… rougit-il.

Sale habitude…

De leur côté, Sasuke était assis sur Kyubi qui le forçait à engloutir ce gâteau, pas si mauvais. Il se mettrait peut-être au sucré. Il se lécha les lèvres pour enlever le surplus de mousses mal dirigées vers sa bouche qui fut happée par celle de Kyubi.

- On dirait qu'on aura un autre mariage bientôt, rigola Naruto de très bonne humeur.

- Sasuke est tellement mignon comme ça, dit l'apprentie de l'Hokage, assise près du blond.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Tu aurais du le voir se faire porter par Kyu après leur première fois. Dire qu'il se moquait de moi.

- Oui, continua-t-elle son fou rire de plus en plus incontrôlable en repartant dans la foule d'invités.

D'ailleurs, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il voulait voir ses parents, pour leur dire de vive voix, même si, cela ne servait probablement à rien, juste à ressasser le passé.

Il s'arrêta devant leur tombe où des fleurs reposaient. Il sourit, c'était un jour heureux.

- Bonjour maman, papa… Je me suis marié aujourd'hui, comme vous vouliez. Oh, non, je suis heureux. Ce ne pouvait être un meilleur choix. Ichi-sama prend déjà soin de moi. Je l'aime… Et je vous aime aussi, pas de la même manière bien sûr, rit-il nerveusement. Kyubi est avec Sasuke aussi. Et je vais caser Gaara et Sakura aussi. Tsunade boit toujours autant et ero-senin est un vrai pervers, mais ça vous le saviez déjà… Panpan est mon protecteur. Ne sois pas jaloux, papa, je t'aime, mais Panpan est un peu comme un père aussi. J'ai le droit d'avoir deux pères, hein ? Tu m'aimeras quand même ? Je suis sûr que oui, on me parle tellement de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu. Maman, tu n'étais pas du village, j'ai moins de gens de mon entourage qui te connaissais, mais le peu que je sais : tu étais formidable. Je suis fier d'être votre fils alors soyez juste fiers d'être mes parents. Je vous revois plus tard, avec mon… Avec mon époux, sourit-il pour conclure son monologue.

- N'est-ce pas niais au possible, susurra une voix et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste, il vit noir.

######

Kyubi qui tenait fermement Sasuke sur ses genoux, se leva d'un bond faisait sursauter le brun qui allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il le vit regarder dans l'assemblé, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un : Naruto !

- Kyubi ? appela Sasuke.

- Naruto, réussit-il à dire avant de tomber à genoux dans de douloureux spasmes.

Les invités se turent et se tournèrent vers lui ce demandant ce qui se passait.

Il devait retourner aux côtés de son hôte. Le lien se tordait. Il était en danger. Il eut juste le temps de souffler le nom du ravisseur avant de disparaître pour retourner à sa place. Derrière le sceau.

- Et merde ! ragea Itachi qui se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentif.

De protéger, tu parles… C'était déjà raté ! Merde !

Sasuke tomba aussi à genoux, et pleura. Il avait besoin de son frère et son compagnon comme Itachi, mais lui il contrôlait son expression, même si on voyait son masque se décomposer au fur et à mesure.

##########

Merci,

Sadique ? Non… Juste un peu

Commentaires ?

Little Sulky Void ^^'


	30. Dans l'Antre de la Bête !

Bonjour,

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis arrivé aussi loin dans cette histoire ! L'épilogue est proche, mais pas encore là. Encore un peu de patience. (Plus que 2 chapitres à me supporter !)

_**NOTE :**_ Ne me haïssez pas à la fin du chapitre !

######

BONNE LECTURE !

######

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Trentième: Dans l'antre de la bête !

De l'eau goutait, faisant apparaître un bruit monocorde et monotone. Le seau qui récupérait la fuite réverbérait le son de manière désagréable.

Naruto se réveilla difficilement dans une position peu agréable. Il avait les mains dans le dos et était assis sur un sol gelé. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha à comprendre où il se trouvait. La pièce était à peine éclairée et Naruto remarqua des machines inconnues et un nombre conséquent de câbles dont certains arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Il avait froid et ne vit qu'une seule sortie, une porte d'où Naruto sentait du chakra, preuve qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici facilement. Il se sentait vidé de ses réserves qui semblaient extrêmement faibles. Et à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec Kyubi. C'était exactement comme la dernière fois, il y avait dix ans…

Des tremblements incontrôlables l'assaillirent à mesure que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Seul, sans moyen de contacter son renard, comme l'autre fois… Seul, enchainé et glacé, comme l'autre fois. Et comme la dernière fois, il s'était fait capturé dans le cimetière… Il s'affala au sol, tenta de récupérer un pouls normal et une respiration régulière. Sans résultats. Son stress était trop intense et des larmes finirent par venir couler sur ses joues pâlies par la faim, la soif et la fatigue. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme dont l'apparence se serait plus apparentée à un serpent qu'au genre humain. Naruto observa comme il put la personne qui venait d'entrer et il sut qu'il était mal parti… Mais il fit le vide dans son esprit. Il sortirait d'ici pour retrouver tous les êtres qu'il chérissait et qui allaient le retrouver. Il n'abandonnerait pas qu'importe la douleur, la faim, ou le froid. Il s'enfuirait d'ici. Et il allait mettre la patté à ce sale dégénéré ! Mais en attendant, il allait le sentir passer…

######

- Orochimaru !

C'était ce sale serpent qui détenait Naruto et qui avait osé l'enlever dans le village même ! Comment diable avait-il put pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village. Certes, il y avait beaucoup d'invités mais ils avaient tout bien vérifié ! Du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient avant la disparition du petit kitsune.

Sasuke était en pleure à cause de la marque d'appartenance à Kyubi. Cette marque était le symbole de Kyubi et prouvait que Sasuke lui appartenait corps et âme jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux, bien que jusqu'à l'infini sous certaines conditions que personne ne connaissait. Seul Kyubi le savait et n'avait pas encore eut le temps de leur en parler, surtout à son petit humain. Cependant pour le moment, les larmes de Sasuke ne se tarissaient pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un état pareil. Il savait qu'il aimait Kyubi, il était donc tout à fait légitime d'être triste, mais de là à ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de verser des larmes quel que soit l'heure de la journée et la nuit c'était bien pire. Diable ! Il était Uchiwa Sasuke et un Uchiwa ne pleurait pas pour un oui ou pour un non ! C'était froid et avec un visage impassible bien que naturellement pas dénué de sentiments. Mais Sasuke en avait marre et finit par réussit à se calmer pour réfléchir à une solution.

Tsunade venait souvent voir les deux bruns pour leur santé, elle avait expliqué que c'était sûrement du à la marque que Kyubi avait apposé sur Sasuke qu'il était dans un état très différent de sa personne. Elle disait que cela avait un rapport avec les hormones du brun qui ne comprenait pas en quoi cette marque avait un lien avec ses foutues hormones. Il n'avait pas quitté son lit où l'odeur du démon se laissait encore sentir.

Heureusement que Sakura et Kakashi venait le voir souvent et lui changer les idées mais surtout ils l'empêchaient de quitter le village à la recherche de Naruto et Kyubi avec Itachi. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir les retrouver eux mêmes, ordre de Panther. Mais de quoi ce mêlait le commandant ! C'était un problème Uchiwa. Quiconque s'en prenait à leur amant aurait deux mots à leur dire ! Mais non, ils étaient assignés à résidence parce qu'on ne leur faisait pas confiance. S'ils partaient, ils disaient que ce serait pour aller ensuite à la recherche des deux autres ! Bon sang, mais cela allait durer longtemps ?

Même Kaito avait opté pour une attitude sérieuse, il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool depuis que le petit ambu de l'Unité Zéro, leur petit prince avait disparu. Il se devait de parler à Itachi avec l'aide de Yuki parce que ce dernier quant à lui s'était fermé tel une huitre et ne parlait plus qu'à Sasuke qui avait besoin de soutien, tout comme lui, mais il était l'ainé, c'était son rôle de protéger sa famille, bien qu'il ait échoué. Mais maintenant, il devait rester au village…

Il avait voulu partir à la recherche de son époux immédiatement, cependant Tobi l'en avait empêché avec Panther. Et désormais, il voyait ses pouvoirs et chakra réduits à quasiment rien à cause de ces deux là. Et sans eux il ne pouvait pas partir à la suite de Naruto. Bande de… Mais il devait admettre que partir sous le coup d'une impulsion et sans être préparé reviendrait à mourir inutilement et à laisser Naruto entre de mauvaises mains pour toujours.

En plus, désormais avec ses réserves de chakra réduite à celles d'un genin tout droit sorti de l'académie, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de stopper ses visions, ses cauchemars qui le hantaient et qui avait finit par s'estomper avec le temps et une technique qui lui mangeait du chakra régulièrement. Sauf que maintenant dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait revoir toute cette scène du début à la fin, du moment où il entrait dans la chambre d'un cousin, à celle où il passait dans le couloir pour croiser un ami et ses parents… A l'endroit exact où il avait transpercer ses grands parents… Puis le pire, le salon. Cette salle où maintenant lorsqu'il y entrait il se revoyait combattre son père et sa mère. Et même éveillé et les yeux bien ouvert, il pouvait encore voir les larmes de son petit frère qui avait accouru jusqu'ici.

Durant tout ce temps, cette technique avait fait effet pour repousser au plus profond de son âme, son péché… Il avait souhaité tout oublier, hurlant la nuit à son arrivé à l'Akatsuki.

Dormir près de son blond avait également des pouvoirs calmants, mais désormais sans lui, ni la possibilité d'utiliser cette hypnose, il n'osait plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et son honneur d'Uchiwa ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Un Uchiwa ça n'avait pas besoin d'aide et franchement la santé de Naruto le préoccupait plus que la sienne. Il ne perdrait pas sa famille une seconde fois.

Les autres villageois qui avaient finis par respecter l'hôte du démon et le démon lui-même, s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir mieux traité l'enfant. Ils se promirent que s'il revenait, ils le traiteraient mieux, beaucoup mieux alors en attendant ils essayaient de remonter le moral des deux amants solitaires qui au fil des jours étaient devenus encore plus froids. Ils avaient repris une attitude que tous pensaient ne pas revoir, mais ils comprenaient bien que c'était leur manière de masquer leur tristesse. En plus, ils aidaient à réparer le village pour sûrement ne penser à rien. C'était des fantômes froids et distants que Sakura saluait tous les jours avec un sourire sans jamais faire de remarques.

Les ninjas de leur côté travaillaient encore plus dur pour finir et réussir toutes leurs missions, récoltant des informations sur le lieu où pourrait être détenu leur pauvre camarade. Ils le faisaient aussi pour ne pas avoir à penser : en mission, seule celle-ci comptait et cela leur évitait de se sentir tristes et inutiles de ne pas avoir réussit à protéger Naruto.

Panther et Tobi leur avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils retrouveraient Naruto et le sauverait. A être marié avec Itachi, Naruto aurait bon espoir de s'en sortir et avait donc moins de chance de devenir fou. Et puis Kyubi prendrait soin de lui. Bien sûr, ils avaient peur ou plutôt étaient terrifiés parce que Naruto ne pourrait jamais réellement survivre à une deuxième fois… Ils allaient devoir faire vite.

Les jours passaient et Tobi semblait de très bonne humeur vu les circonstances ce qui faisait que peu de gens venaient lui parler. Et l'Uchiwa préférait largement la compagnie de Panther avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Après tout ils avaient été amis et l'étaient encore aujourd'hui.

Tobi n'en pouvait plus non plus, même s'il le cachait très bien. Il était tellement stupide, tellement idiot, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Cependant, cette bêtise qu'il avait faite, il allait s'en servir. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Il allait réparer ça, cette lettre était claire. Il l'avait lue et relue tellement de fois qu'il connaissait chaque phrases, chaque mots, et chaque courbes de chaque lettres… Oui, il lui devait tout et il allait réparer ça, pour lui et pour se dire qu'il lui pardonnerait s'il le faisait.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Tobi et Panther cherchaient un moyen de trouver Naruto. Ils buvaient tranquillement un thé chez les Uchiwa, dans une partie de la propriété qui lui avait autrefois appartenue. Tobi se leva pour aller dans sa chambre chercher quelque chose et redescendit à l'étage inférieur silencieusement et furtivement.

On entendit juste le bruit d'une vaisselle qui se brise, éparpillant des morceaux de verres au sol et l'assassin s'enfuit sans attendre. Les dés étaient jetés !

######

Naruto avait été entrainé, il pouvait résister à la douleur des interrogatoires musclés dans lesquels il n'avait jamais eut la malchance de tomber. Sauf que là, il n'y avait que de la douleur, de la souffrance, les muscles qui se tordaient, les nerfs qui lâchaient face aux informations qu'ils transportaient jusqu'au cerveau. Un cerveau en ébullition qui ne parvenait plus à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il recevait. Il n'y avait aucune question et bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Orochimaru était comme les autres, il voulait simplement ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui : Kyubi. Son plus fidèle compagnon de combat et de souffrance. Ils avaient après tout décidé de s'entre aider pour ne plus être seul.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser. Il devait partir d'ici, s'enfuir très loin avant de plonger dans la folie sans aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était ici, mais de toute manière, les secondes lui semblait duré une éternité. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, Orochimaru prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer franchement.

Il reprit sa respiration parce que les flux de chakra qui sortaient et entraient en lui se stoppèrent et il haleta au sol. Il fut content de constater qu'il était tourné vers la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant entrer Tobi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? A parler de façon civiliser avec Orochimaru ?

- Alors ?

Naruto n'entendait pas la conversation, ses oreilles bourdonnaient atrocement, mais sa vue elle n'avait pas subit de dommage pour le moment alors il vit avec horreur ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir, ni imaginer.

La tête de son Panpan détachée du reste de son corps.

Il ne put même pas hurler, se débattre, crier, pleurer, se réveiller. C'était la simple et tranchante réalité. Panpan tué de la main de Tobi ? De toutes les personnes, c'était Tobi ? Non ! Non ! Son esprit se révoltait ! Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Kyubi, même pas lui parler… Il se sentit abandonné… C'était la fin… A quoi bon… Ce que Naruto ne sentit pas ce fut le chakra qu'il émit durant un bref instant surprenant les tortionnaires de la pièce maudite. Peu être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas encore tout laisser tomber.

« Renardeau ? »

« Kyu ? » demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était enfin chez Kyubi, dans l'antre du démon et plus dans celle du serpent. « Panpan », pleura-t-il en tombant à genoux devant les barreaux de la cage.

Panpan était celui qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait offert une vie, une famille, une maison. C'était comme un père… Il était le commandant en chef, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était imbattable ! C'était impossible… Pas Panpan, c'était comme s'il perdait Itachi, Sasuke ou Kyubi. Un membre de sa famille…

Une cage dont les barreaux étaient plus espacés qu'à l'ordinaire, mais dont le sceau était toujours placé sur les deux côtés de la grande portes qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis là, moi, je ne te laisserais pas. »

« Menteur, tu vas bientôt partir aussi ! »

« Non », réfuta catégoriquement le renard en laissant le peu de chakra qui lui restait venir bercer le petit blond en position fœtal au sol.

« Je le sais ! Je le sens ! J'ai peur…» avoua-t-il.

Il avait beau chanté dans sa tête cette litanie salvatrice : je vais m'en sortir, je ne suis pas seul. Ils vont venir… Juste rester en vie...

« Je ne te laisserais pas… Je vais rester avec toi. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas retourner là bas ! Kyubi ! » hurla Naruto en sentant être secoué pour être réveillé.

Il ne voulait pas quitter le confort et la présence rassurante de son démon. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Il savait bien que ce voiler la face ne le mènerait à rien. Il craquerait tôt ou tard.

Un démon qui semblait très énervé. Il pouvait enfin sentir tout ce qu'avait traversé son renardeau seul durant tous ces jours où le seul but était de les séparer. Et dans ce cas, il serait scellé dans une urne pour être contrôlé et ne devenir qu'un pantin et Naruto perdrait la vie. Pas question, ils allaient rentré chez eux, dans leur village, dans leur Maison, leur bercail et leur bras. Mais avant, Kyubi ne devait pas laisser Naruto devenir fou. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si cela arrivait. Mais il était fier que son renardeau ait aussi bien résisté.

Il tenta de passer son bras entre les barreaux rouillés et constata pour la première fois qu'il pouvait passer une partie de son être de l'autre côté. Pourquoi il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important était de mettre Naruto en sécurité avec les moyens du bord. Il traversa et sortit de cette cage pour la première fois. Il avait beau pouvoir sortir dehors aux côtés de son hôte, une partie de lui restait toujours de ce côté du sceau. Et jamais, il n'avait pu passer pour rejoindre son renardeau.

Il le prit dans ses bras gentiment et lorsqu'il sentit que Naruto se battait encore pour ne pas se réveiller, il posa sa main sur le front de Naruto et dans un flash inexplicable le blond se réveilla en pleine forme d'un côté qui lui était inconnu.

« Kyubi ? Qu'est ce que tu… »

« Reste là, et tout ira bien », lui sourit son renard avec compassion.

« Et toi ? Tu as pris ma place ! » réalisa alors Naruto. « Comment… »

« Le comment n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Tu es en sécurité et c'est ce qui compte… »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, mon petit renardeau, je suis un démon, je ne sentirais rien… »

« Tu mens ! Tu vas le sentir ! »

« Mais j'y survivrais… »

« Je peux aussi… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas… Sois réaliste et de toute manière je ne te laisse pas le choix, dors et lorsque tu te réveilleras, je te promet que ce sera fini », lui sourit son démon.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Naruto s'endormit lové dans une fourrure douce et chaude. Il n'avait plus envie de se réveiller et ne se souvenait plus de ce dont il parlait.

« 'Nuit Kyubi… »

« Fais de beaux rêves… » murmura Kyubi avant de retourner dans le monde des êtres éveillés dans le corps du blond.

Il voyait tout par les yeux de Naruto et sentait que son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Avec soin et patience, il réussit à stabiliser le flux de chakra qui convergeait vers lui et qui le quittait. Comme il l'avait dit à Naruto, il était un démon, un monstre, la douleur n'existait pas à la même échelle. Pour lui tout ça, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Si seulement, il avait put le faire, il y avait dix ans, Naruto n'aurait pas eut à vivre cet accident. Mais il était juste heureux qu'aujourd'hui il puisse le faire. Il savait bien que c'était parce que le sceau était de plus en plus fragilisé. D'abord, il y avait quinze ans, les premières fois où le blond avait été attaqué. Quelques années après, à cause de Danzo. Ensuite, il y avait peu de temps, avec l'attaque de l'Akatsuki et maintenant avec Orochimaru.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était uniquement par la force mentale que Naruto n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie. Au fond de lui, Naruto était courageux, droit et fort.

Il avait peur que le jour où cela arriverait, il n'aimerait pas le résultat. Il se demandait désormais si se lier à Sasuke avait été une bonne idée parce que le brun avait besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto mourir, non plus. Il s'était dit que si un jour le travail de Minato était détruit, il disparaîtrait et Naruto serait alors seul dans son corps comme cela aurait du être depuis le début. Néanmoins, les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes.

En attendant qu'il comprenne mieux la situation, il essayait de faire en sorte que le corps de Naruto prenne le moins de dégâts possible… Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les autres les retrouvent, mais avec Panther mort, cela n'était pas gagné. Il chercha alors qui avait emmené sa tête et rugit intérieurement : Tobi !

Comment était-ce possible ? Il pensait que Tobi ne trahirait jamais Panther. C'était très étrange, mais Tobi avait en quelque sorte trahi l'Akatsuki en étant un espion alors pourquoi pas être celui d'Orochimaru au final.

Les jours défilèrent et Kyubi commençait à en avoir marre ! La douleur se faisait peu à peu sentir par notre démon expérimenté et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Tobi. Depuis qu'il était venu déposé la tête de Panther, il n'était pas revenu. Et avec lui contre eux, il allait devoir trouver une solution tout seul pour se sortir de se pétrin. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais au moins Naruto ne se souviendrait pas de la fin. Il devait encore être endormi tranquillement dans la salle du sceau…

######

D'autres jours passèrent sans plus de nouvelles à Konoha. Tsuande avait du obligé Itachi à se coucher et lui avait fait une transfusion pour lui administrer des calmants parce que lorsqu'il avait vu le sang sur le mur du salon de la maison de Tobi, il avait cru revoir tout le massacre à nouveau et avait fait une crise…

Il était clair qu'il y avait eut un mort et que Tobi avait fait disparaître le corps. Et étrangement, Panther avait disparu ce qui menait à la conclusion que Tobi avait tué Panther. Ils étaient supposés être amis donc baissaient leur garde en présence de l'autre. Mais la question était où se trouvait-il ?

Itachi était donc veillé par Sai qui recevait souvent la visite de Yuki ou d'autre comme Anko qui venait pour les nouvelles. Il cauchemardait quasiment tout le temps et c'était les mots rassurants de son frère qui parfois lui donnait quelques minutes de répit dans son passé.

Sakura était présente aussi. Elle était toujours en train de sa battre avec Sai. Elle sentait aussi qu'une présence les surveiller comme pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, mais se dit que c'était sans doute son imagination.

Pour qu'Itachi se remette plus vite de ses émotions, Jiraya avait levé le réducteur de chakra mais il allait mettre du temps à revenir, mais au moins, Itachi pourrait reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son esprit qui était perdu entre deux cadavres de son clan. Sasuke lui commençait à en avoir assez et voulait une mission, l'inactivité ne le réussissait pas bien qu'une partie de lui voulait rester aux côtés de son frère ainé. Il était redevenu le désagréable gamin qu'il avait été. Et le fait de le savoir, le rendait encore plus exécrable ! Il ne parlait plus vraiment et le peu de mots qu'il articulait était comme du poison pour ses interlocuteurs… Sakura avait l'habitude et Sai y était immunisé.

C'était l'effervescence dans le village… Cela faisait bientôt un mois et demi et personne n'avait encore perdu espoir de revoir Naruto en vie…

######

Dans les autres villages, l'ambiance était assez maussade parce que Naruto était aimé et respecté. Il avait bon nombre d'entre eux, en commençant par le Kazegake, qui avait envoyé certains de ses ninjas et diplomate pour confirmer que Suna et Konoha resteraient lié quelque soit l'issu. La princesse du pays des Neiges avait aussi continué ses transactions pour Naruto et vérifié bien ses frontières en cas de nouvelles du blond. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et tous, même Inari attendait les nouvelles et laissait ses oreilles trainer pour entendre des informations qui pourraient être utiles.

Mais rien… Il n'y avait jamais rien… Cependant personne ne désespérait.

##########

Merci,

ET NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! (si vous le faite vous n'aurez pas la suite, enfin si vous la voulez...^^') LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

Little Sulky Void ^^' qui a eut une idée sadique il y a bien longtemps. En effet cette idée est dans mon cerveau depuis presque le début !

PS : j'espère que Rudra sera satisfait(e) de mon effort pour empêcher mes perso de sombrer dans le OOC trop OOC. J'avoue cela n'a pas de sens. Enfin, mes persos sont aussi OOC car chaque auteur ne peu pas donner le véritable caractère des perso de Masashi Kishimoto que lui même... De plus, le passé de mes persos a été modifié or c'est notre passé qui fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui… Bon à la semaine prochaine !


	31. De Retour Dans Tes Bras !

Bonjour, comme promis me revoilà ce vendredi.

Je n'arrive TOUJOURS pas à croire que je suis arrivé aussi loin dans cette histoire !

L'épilogue est au prochain chapitre.

Merci d'être encore là ! si c'est le cas

######

TRÈS BONNE LECTURE !

######

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Trente unième: De Retour au Village, à la Maison, au Bercail, dans Tes Bras !

Kyubi devait parler à Tobi et de toute urgence. Il devait être sûr de sa traîtrise. Il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, ce n'était pas concevable qu'il ait fait ça. Tobi n'avait pas semblé être ce genre d'individu, mais il voulait être sûr alors il devait lui parler. Et vite…

Depuis combien de temps, il avait échangé sa place avec Naruto ? Il ne savait plus trop… Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne souhaitait plus que partir d'ici…

- Naruto, chuchota une voix.

- Madara, répondit Kyubi avec la voix de Naruto bien qu'elle soit enraillée.

- Kyubi ?

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du jeune blond. Pour toute personne présente, c'était un spectacle particulier que de voir les rictus de quelqu'un d'autre réalisé avec le corps d'un autre.

- Combien de temps…

- Bientôt deux mois et trois semaines, répondit Tobi avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne me faisait pas confiance, il m'a envoyé en mission dehors le temps de me tester et je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Où est Naruto ?

Tobi avait délibérément répondu autre chose que le pourquoi demandé.

- En sécurité. J'ai échangé nos places.

- C'est impossible.

- Le sceau se brise…

Tobi eut l'air alarmé, mais il y avait de quoi. Si le sceau cédait, Naruto mourrait.

- Comment on va faire, il faut sortir d'ici avant qu'Orochimaru réussisse à vous séparer. Même avec une autre méthode que celle de l'Akatsuki, c'est possible de vous séparer…

- Je sais.

- Madara !

- Oro-chan, sourit Tobi. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je disais à Naruto qu'il allait bientôt mourir. C'est plus amusant s'il le sait…

Un rictus mauvais se forma sur le visage de l'homme serpent.

- C'est exact, d'ailleurs on commence maintenant.

Et merde, le temps leur manquait. Tobi pensait que cela prendrait plus de temps à Orochimaru. Il avait pu découvrir les autres cachettes de cet ennemi pour les détruire plus tard, mais ne pensait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver Naruto. S'il laissait les choses se faire, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien et il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive. Il se dégagea du blond avec réticence et se plaça aux côtés du serpent pour attaquer au moment opportun. Il se concentra pour rester calme. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer son attachement au porteur du Kyubi. Pourtant lorsqu'il se plaça près d'Orochimaru, il fut encerclé par des ninjas de Danzo. C'était donc ça, la raison de la rapidité dans l'extraction de la bête. Il continuait avec ce bâtard les recherches commencées, il y avait des années.

- Pourquoi tout ceci, demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas amené la tête de Panther, je me serais méfié, mais maintenant que je suis sur le point d'extraire le démon et de le contrôler, je ne veux pas prendre de risque et puis si tu es vraiment avec moi, tu t'en fiches.

Coincé, comme un débutant. Mais il s'agissait quand même d'un sannins, même si Tobi était un shinobi puissant, il n'arrivait pas au niveau d'un des trois ninjas légendaires. Cette situation devenait problématique. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

* * *

Retour en arrière avant que Tobi ne parte chez Orochimaru pour essayer de sauver Naruto.

Tobi était assis dans sa chambre et ressassait le passé.

Il y avait longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore de jeunes inconscients, et où aucune guerre ne pointait le bout de son nez. Tobi et Panther s'était retrouvé dans la même équipe avec deux autres personnes dont le nom ne leur disait plus rien. C'était une époque où leur équipe était changée assez souvent pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats parce que si Panther et Tobi s'associait très bien, ils ne laissaient jamais la place à un troisième membre. C'était pour cette raison qu'au final par un coup de chance, ils avaient été placé avec Jiraya qui n'avait qu'un apprenti : Minato Namikaze, mais ce n'était que pour effectuer des missions sinon ils n'étaient pas une équipe. C'est une unité non officielle.

Les deux s'en souvenaient comme si c'était hier, ce jour où Minato les avait sauvé d'un ninja ennemi. Ils s'entrainaient quand soudainement un inconnu armé était sorti et les avait pris pour cible. Ils n'étaient pas très puissants, juste de bon équipier, et pris par surprise, il avait fallu la rapidité du blond pour les secourir.

- Waouh ! avait lâché Tobi ce qui avait embarrassé le blond.

- Vous vous entrainez ?

- Oui, avait répondu Shirogane.

Il était déjà assez grand pour son âge, des cheveux noirs un peu bouclé lui encadraient le visage alors que ses yeux dorés toisaient le blond avec méfiance, mais respect.

- Minato, s'était présenté celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Tobi. Et le ronchon là c'est Shiro-chan.

- Shiro-chan ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! avait râlé le brun aux yeux inhabituels.

Minato avait rit et ils avaient finis la journée ensemble puis avaient continué à s'entrainer tous les trois et ils finirent par devenir amis. Ils formaient un trio particulier, mais n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble. Shirogane était le disciple du commandant de l'Hokage pour des raisons politiques alors que Tobi était entrainé au sein du clan Uchiwa. Ils n'étaient pas une équipe bien qu'ils auraient été la meilleure.

Shirogane était né dans une famille noble et puissante du pays du feu et fut envoyé étant l'ainé des deux jumeaux à Konoha pour devenir ninja tandis que son cadet fut entrainé pour la politique. A l'âge de six ans, ils furent séparés. Shirogane devint l'apprenti du commandant de l'Hokage en fonction à son arrivée. Il finit par considérer cet homme comme un père, le sien n'existait plus vraiment. C'était celui de son frère jumeau et non le sien.

Tobi, lui était né dans le clan Uchiwa et ne du qu'au hasard de rencontrer Shirogane. Ses parents le confièrent aussi à cet homme de main de Sarutobi. C'est ainsi que ces deux là devinrent probablement le meilleur duo que Konoha eut jamais rencontré. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, évitant de toucher l'autre de quelques millimètres alors qu'aucun des deux ne se battait différemment de son style. Ils étaient dangereux, mais cela ne vint que bien plus tard. La plupart du temps, ils étaient de petits enfants maladroits et se faisaient souvent prendre par surprise.

La rencontre avec Minato les fit mûrir et ils l'acceptèrent dans leur groupe, surprenant beaucoup de monde. Ils furent ainsi envoyés avec Jiraya dans une province du pays du feu et Tobi rencontra Kirogane, le jumeau de Shirogane. Etrangement, ce garçon était plus chétif que l'ainé et souriait tout le temps d'un air mélancolique. Il était calme et écoutait toujours avec attention Tobi qui était survolté.

Ils tombèrent amoureux au ravissement de Shirogane qui aimait son frère par dessus tout et le haïssait avec la même intensité. Le plus âgé était sûr que le second le savait et pourtant il lui souriait toujours comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir ravit leurs parents. Et Shirogane finit par se comporter comme un bon grand frère lorsqu'il sut qu'il était malade depuis leur naissance. Il ne vivrait pas très longtemps et il voulait que son frère soit heureux le peu de temps où il respirerait.

Égoïstement, Kirogane voulait garder Tobi pour lui et Shirogane l'y aida, bien qu'il savait que son ami souffrirait. Il voulait faire profiter de la vie à son frère. Il recollerait les morceaux plus tard. Il s'y engagerait.

Le Kyubi attaqua le village, Minato mourut, plus tôt que prévu. Et le blond avait demandé à Tobi d'effectuer une mission au sein de l'Akatsuki. Shirogane accepta la place de son maître et mentor lorsque ce dernier mourut de la patte de Kyubi.

Durant cette même période, Kirogane rappela Shirogane à son chevet, il allait mourir et demanda à son frère une dernière faveur : de faire en sorte que Tobi le tue pour obtenir le mangekyou sharingan. Il lui confia une lettre pour demander à Tobi de lui pardonner sa traîtrise. Sa lâcheté de n'avoir jamais pu lui dire qu'il ne vivrait pas pour le voir vieillir ou l'attendre dans leur maison… Cette même lettre que Tobi ne reçut qu'après l'enlèvement de Naruto par Orochimaru.

_« Bonjour, Tobi ou Madara peu importe à mes yeux._

_Je t'écris ce que je ne suis plus capable de te dire, de t'avouer… Vois-tu je suis lâche. Ton sourire et ton rire m'enchantaient toujours et je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de te dire que je ne te verrais jamais vieillir, que je ne pourrais pas t'attendre dans notre maison. Que je ne pourrais jamais plus te sourire et te prouver mon amour. Et je suis horrible parce que même si je sais que je vais mourir, je ne te laisse pas partir. Je te garde près de moi. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, juste vois-tu, je vais mourir bientôt et tu te retrouveras seul et tu vas souffrir. _

_N'en veux pas à Shirogane, il t'a menti pour moi, je voulais périr de ta main. De tes délicieuses mains. Je voulais tellement me rendre utile, et pour ce don maudit, il te faudra tuer la personne que tu aimes le plus, je vais mourir alors autant de servir une dernière fois. Et si tu parviens à avoir ce don, je serais pour toujours près de toi… A mesure que je t'écris je sens mes larmes venir, mais je ne pleurerai pas parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Par contre, je voudrais qu'un soir tu verses toutes les larmes de ton corps et que tu m'oublies… Mais je voudrais tellement rester pour toujours dans ton cœur, mais oublie moi. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, même si je sais que je ne serais pas là pour te voir, ni te consoler._

_Pardonne moi mon amour, de n'être plus qu'à toi dans la mort… Promet moi que tu vivras heureux et je t'en pris pardonne moi… _

_Ton Kiro-chan pour toujours. »_

_« __Note de l'auteur __: j'en pleurs tellement c'est émouvant. PAUSE, mon clavier est noyé par mes larmes… Ma béta se moque de moi en plus… Et ça me fait rire. Comment tout casser ! par Little Sulky Void ^^' bon vous ferez avec cette vieille lettre d'adieu, ce n'est pas si simple à écrire…» _

Dans sa haine, il avait tué la cause de sa tristesse et pris de remord il avait alors accepté cette mission d'infiltration que lui avait confié Minato en secret, avant de périr. C'était une bonne occasion de faire son deuil loin de tous leurs souvenirs. Il devait partir loin de Shirogane. Il ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face à nouveau. Mais il avait tord car une fois de retour au village, ce dernier ne semblait pas fâché, juste content qu'il soit de nouveau là.

Et il avait suggéré à Panther qu'il infiltre la base du serpent.

###### Fin ###### du flash back :b

* * *

Maintenant Tobi ne savait plus quoi faire. Orochimaru avait commencé l'extraction sous le regard attentif de l'Uchiwa qui ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il serait décapité sur le champ et dans ce cas, il ne pourrait vraiment plus rien faire.

Naruto se réveilla sur le champ en sentant être comme aspiré en dehors de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Kyubi avait dit que tout irait bien ! Que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait à la maison. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Kyubi ? »

« Renardeau, ça a commencé… »

« Mais l'un de nous va mourir ! »

« Pas forcément. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, quelle question ! »

« Et tu serait près à mourir pour que je vive ? »

« Oui… »

Kyubi sourit et disparut de nouveau. Mais le noir qui prenait peu à peu place dans la salle du sceau n'était pas naturel. Il appela son démon, mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Il avança, et seul ses pas ne raisonnait pas, le son de sa respiration semblait décuplé. Il ne marchait plus sur le sol de la salle habituelle. Où était-il ? Il se sentit encore une fois aspiré, poussé et chuta sans fin. Puis se retrouva dans un espace étrange, plus rien, plus de sensation… Pas d'inconfort, mais pas de chaleur non plus.

Il aperçut Kyubi plus loin et s'approcha de lui, craintivement. Un piège ? Le renard se retourna et un rictus mauvais lui fit face.

« C'est l'heure de jouer »

Naruto ne comprit pas ce qui se passa lorsque la forme humaine de Kyubi se transforma en sa forme de démon à neuf queues et que ce dernier, tous crocs dehors lui fonça dessus. Cependant, il se retrouva seul de nouveau. Et les murs noirs devinrent blancs, le sol devint duveteux, des coussins firent leur apparition. Une jolie lumière tamisée emplie la pièce, et Naruto se sentit revivre. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait plus froid et l'horrible impression de solitude avait disparut.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait peur que Kyubi ait disparu, mais n'était pas inquiet pour autant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une partie de lui, sentait que son démon n'avait rien, qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'amusait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le savait, mais c'était le cas.

* * *

Après avoir commencé son opération, Orochimaru sentit une résistance et un chakra plus que connu devenir dominant dans le corps de Naruto. Hors à moins que le sceau n'était été totalement détruit, ce qui n'était pas possible. Et si le sceau avait lâché, cela voudrait dire que les deux parties allaient fusionner et pourtant il ne sentait que le chakra du démon qui se matérialisait à la surface prenant de plus en plus la forme d'un renard. Neuf branches de ce même chakra se formèrent avec une même base, laissant clairement comprendre qu'il s'agissait des queues de Kyubi.

Sentant que la situation devenait hors de contrôle, Orochimaru essaya de stopper le processus, mais s'était trop tard. La forme finit par devenir solide et le chakra n'en était plus. Une rangée de dents pointues se laissa voir :

- C'est l'heure de jouer !

Avec une rapidité incroyable, Kyubi se jeta sans pitié, ni hésitation sur l'homme serpent, ne lui laissant aucune opportunité pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut le fin de cet individu qui aurait du mourir de la main de Sarutobi lorsqu'il avait découvert sa traîtrise envers le village.

Tobi, très surprit que les évènements prennent cette tournure, en profita pour terrasser les hommes encore fidèles à Danzo après avoir reprit son calme. La voix de Kyubi montrait qu'il était parfaitement en contrôle de ses esprits. Une fois ceci fait, Tobi se dirigea vers Naruto qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Finalement, ils allaient s'en sortir… Drôle de tournure des évènements cependant. Penser qu'avec leur lien, ils se sépareraient en deux entités au lieu de fusionner et de mourir s'ils venaient à être séparés.

Il le porta et sortit d'ici. A sa grande surprise le corps de Naruto avait été soigné par Kyubi lorsque ce dernier était sortit. Il s'éloigna ensuite de la zone du massacre réalisé par Kyubi qui reprit sa forme humaine rapidement et les rejoint avec un sourire plus que satisfait. Il récupéra son renardeau et ils prirent la route du retour. Ils étaient sortit d'affaire.

L'intervention de Tobi n'avait pas vraiment servit, parce que son plan n'avait pas marché. Il avait juste découvert toutes les planques d'Orochimaru et que Danzo s'était allié avec lui. Il n'avait donc pas échoué sur tous les tableaux. Heureusement qu'un imprévu particulièrement bénéfique avait fait son apparition.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Konoha, ils furent acclamés et Itachi vint récupérer son amour immédiatement. Il avait eut le temps de redevenir « normal ». Son hypnose fonctionnait et il en était heureux. S'il pouvait sceller sa mémoire du massacre, il sauterait sur l'occasion. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir…

Et Kyubi se demandait où se trouvait le sien et se fut Sakura qui lui chuchota à l'oreille où il résidait ce qui le fit sourire.

Sakura ne sut si elle devait être outrée ou amusée et elle choisit la deuxième solution. Donc il savait. Intéressant.

Les jours qui suivaient allaient être drôles. Et il n'y avait plus de menaces réelles pour le moment.

* * *

Merci encore !

**Epilogue au prochain chapitre **!

Little Sulky Void ^^' qui vous revoie dans une semaine...

Ma correctrice de fautes : « Je plains tes perso de tout mon cœur »


	32. Aire de Paix Ou Presque

BONJOUR À TOUS !

Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il y a moins d'un an, j'entreprenais le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction sortie tout droit de mon esprit très peu sain !

**Note : Je voudrais savoir quel type de fiction vous voudriez que j'écrive ensuite (et après que j'ai finit de rédiger ma deuxième fic), voir mon profil.**

######

Une dernière fois pour Ichi-sama' s little kitsune je vous souhaite : TRÈS TRÈS BONNE LECTURE !

######

**Ichi-sama 's little kitsune**

Chapitre Trente-deuxième/Epilogue : Aire de Paix ! Ou presque…

Itachi ramena son amant à leur maison, dans leur chambre. Il se réveillerait dans un endroit connu et apprécié avec l'être aimé. Il ne le quitterait plus. Il y veillerait. Cette fois, il prendrait soin de son blond quitte à être surprotecteur. Il le mena à la douche et le nettoya avec délicatesse puis le déposa sur le lit et resta près de lui en le câlinant.

- Ichi-sama ?

- Naruto, susurra le brun.

Naruto se cala encore et huma l'odeur de son capitaine. Ses oreilles se dressèrent fièrement sur sa tête et sa queue fit bouger la couverture.

- Bon retour à la maison.

- Je suis là…

- Oui, et tu ne pars plus, affirma Itachi en embrassant son blond.

Ils ne firent rien de plus que se câliner gentiment et amoureusement. Naruto avait besoin de réconfort et d'attention. Et Itachi ne pouvait pas être exciter à cause de l'état mental dans lequel son amant se trouvait. De plus, avec toutes ses visions il n'était pas encore remis non plus. Le massacre était ce qui le faisait souffrir comme une plaie que rien ne pouvait soigner. Juste des ruses pour s'y soustraire.

Itachi s'endormit apaisé par la présence de Naruto, de nouveau à ses côtés. Pour cette sieste il n'aurait pas de cauchemars.

######

Kyubi se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'hôpital de Konoha où Sasuke logeait pour simplifier la tâche à Tsunade qui veillait de près à sa santé. Il fallait être prudent. Kyubi, à l'aide son flaire, trouva la chambre de son soumis sans perdre du temps à demander quelle était sa chambre à une infirmière.

Sasuke s'ennuyait, bien qu'il était inquiet. Est-ce qu'il reverrait son Kyubi ? Il lui manquait tellement. Il avait besoin de lui. Sa chambre était trop blanche à son goût ou était-ce l'odeur de désinfectant qui l'insupportait ? Il était là depuis plusieurs semaines déjà pour que Tsunade n'ait pas à faire des allers et retours tout les deux minutes et qui prenait trop de temps. Il allait dire de sa voix polaire made in Uchiwa qu'on le laisse en paix, mais sa gorge se noua à la vue de la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kyubi.

- Tu es rentré ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- A ton avis, railla le démon libre.

Sasuke se leva, ayant retrouvé contenance et sa mauvaise humeur qui durait depuis un moment déjà.

- Comment oses-tu me répondre comme ça, espèce de sale pervers sadique ! articula-t-il sans hausser le ton et en venant taper le torse du roux. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je me suis inquiété pour toi et Naruto !

Il commença à pleurer de nouveau. Ses hormones étaient complètement détraquées et le rendaient bizarre. Mais il ne s'en souciait plus, il s'y était habitué et continua sur sa lancée :

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais me toucher, espèce de démon débauché doublé d'un obsédé. Je suis enceint de toi, sale dépravé ! J'ai des nausées tous les matins et en pleines journées, je ne compte plus le nombre de repas que j'ai vomi, je dors mal et tu n'étais pas là, cria-t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, c'est moi, pleura le brun en essayant de partir de son étreinte. Je suis horrible. Tu t'étais fais capturé et je t'accuses… En plus, regarde moi, mon ventre est devenu énorme. Un Uchiwa mal ne peut pas être enceint ! ragea-t-il.

Kyubi l'embrassa pour le faire taire, il délirait complètement.

- Je croyais que tu ne me laisserais plus te toucher, taquina-t-il.

- La ferme et embrasse moi.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ou du moins pour le moment…

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres qui lui avaient manquée. Il lécha son cou, lui mordilla l'oreille et planta ses crocs dans sa chair au niveau de sa clavicule pour le refaire sien, le marquer et le dominer, cet être qui portait sa progéniture. Il s'agenouilla puis remonta le haut de sa tenue et baisa le ventre arrondi de son amant qui tressailli.

Ses touchers lui avaient manqués. Il en avait envie…

- Fais moi tiens, s'il te plait, demanda Sasuke dans un murmure.

- Pressé ?

- Dans tes rêves…

Kyubi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et hôpital ou pas, il ferait l'amour à Sasuke, à sa façon, bien sûr.

######

Quelques mois après

- Kyubi !

- Aller, Sasuke un effort.

- Je te préviens que si tu me fécondes encore, je te castre pour de bon et je serais le dominant !

Kyubi fit une grimace et caressa le front de son amant en plein accouchement qui semblait souffrir et cette promesse ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais il pourrait faire en sorte que Sasuke ne tombe pas de nouveau enceint et attendre que ce soit lui qui le demande.

Une fois, leur fils sortit, donc né et après nettoyé, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras. Il était brun et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses petits yeux, ils étaient rouges comme ceux de Kyubi. Les parents sourient. Il était parfait !

- Il est trognon, sourit Naruto qui était tenu par Itachi qui ne le quittait plus, et Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas.

######

Deux ans plus tard

La nouvelle se sut chez tous les autres alliés de Konoha et des fêtes furent organisées pour fêter l'avènement du Rokudaime de Konoha : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Le monde était en paix, des traités étaient créés entre les grandes puissances pour éviter les guerres et les morts inutiles.

Naruto se trouvait à la tête du village et actuellement en pleine réunion avec ses conseillers pour avoir et bien de conseils… Derrière lui, son ombre et garde du corps qui ne le quittait jamais, ou vraiment très rarement : Uchiwa Itachi. Il l'appelait toujours Ichi-sama bien qu'il soit son supérieur, mais pour lui, il serait à jamais le kitsune d'Ichi-sama quel que soit la suite de leur vie.

Itachi et lui filaient le parfait amour sous les yeux attendris des habitants du village et de toutes leurs connaissances. Il était un modèle de stabilité et d'affection pour beaucoup d'autres couples.

Naruto sourit, et congédia ses conseillers en offrant un magnifique sourire à celui qui présidait le conseil avec lui. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour et sortit pour boire un thé dans un des salons.

Il fut rejoint par Tobi, de retour au village depuis l'aube. Tobi était parti après le rétablissement quasi complet (il voulait être sûr qu'ils iraient bien) de Naruto et Kyubi pour raison personnelle.

- Alors tu as finis ce que tu voulais faire ? demanda le présidant du conseil avec amusement.

Si Tobi était rentré, c'était forcément qu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait et l'avait réussit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents, mais répondit quand même.

- Bien sûr Shiro-chan, tu en doutais.

- Non, répondit l'ancien commandant en portant la tasse à sa bouche.

Lorsque Tobi avait tué Kirogane, il avait utilisé un sceau maudit pour conserver le corps de son amant afin de le ressusciter. A la base, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait contacter Orochimaru, mais après la lecture de sa lettre, il sut qu'il pouvait le laisser partir tout en se souvenant de lui. Il avait levé le sceau, trancher sa gorge et l'avait fait passer pour son frère : Shirogane.

_(__Note de l'auteur __: si je laissais Panther mort, je savais que vous m'en voudriez alors j'ai inventé Kirogane à la dernière minute ^^'parce que le jour où j'ai pensé à la fin de la fiction, je voulais que Panther meurt, mais après j'ai lu un commentaire qui disais « j'adore Panther ». Alors j'ai réfléchi à une alternative)_.

Quelques jours plus tard, on appris la mort de Danzo, retrouvé dans un fossé au détour d'une route commercial. Son meurtrier ne fut jamais retrouvé, mais personne ne le chercha vraiment.

Les ambus avaient été remanié après le départ de Panther. Sa place fut reprise par Tobi à son retour. Kakashi avait préféré garder son rôle de second. Il affirmait qu'autrement il n'aurait plus le temps pour lire son livre orange et de tout tester sur son amant brun. Un certain Iruka qui niera tout en bloc si on lui posait la question.

On entendait toujours Tsuande se plaindre de Jiraya et pourtant ils continuaient à vivre « ensemble » ou du moins à passer un certain temps en compagnie de l'autre, sous le regard inquiet des habitants qui évitait comme la peste de se retrouver sur leur chemin lorsqu'ils s'égueulaient ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent.

D'autres couples s'étaient formés qu'ils soient avec des gens de Konoha ou de Suna. Certains couples comme celui plutôt étrange de Shikamaru et Temari qui était un mélange de deux culture, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer les liens des deux villages. D'autre comme Kiba et Hinata était toujours aussi fidèle et ils devaient s'occuper de leur fille âgée de quelques mois. Le clan Hyuga fut remanié avec à sa tête Neji qui avait aussi trouvé l'âme sœur avec une jolie kunochiki dont on n'avait pas encore réussit à trouver l'identité. C'étaient qu'ils savaient être discrets. Sakura quant à elle vivait une relation amoureuse particulière avec Sai après plusieurs flirts infructueux.

Chez les ambus, c'était toujours la même ambiance… Ils étaient encore prêt à tout pour Konoha et leur petit prince. Tobi arrivait à avoir une autorité semblable à celle de Panther avec ses subordonnés. Kaito buvait de temps en temps avec Sasuke qui laissait dans ces moments-là, le père s'occuper de leur fils. Kaito était toujours au même poste et Yuki avait pris des vacances et ne faisait plus que gérer les archives. Anko et Ibiki se faisaient toujours une guerre verbale ce qui surprenaient les jeunes recrues qui se demandaient souvent où elles avaient atterries.

Tsunade avait la charge de l'hôpital avec ses jeunes apprenties. La collection de Jiraya n'en finissait pas et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'écrire. Même pas les menaces de Tsunade qui à force ne fonctionnaient plus aussi bien.

Bref, une bonne partie du monde ninja était en paix, même si l'autre partie était en bonne voie. Les missions des ninjas ne consistaient plus qu'à des protections rapprochées de hautes personnalités. Bien sûr, on courait toujours après le chat qui commençait à se faire vieux… D'ailleurs quel âge avait-il ?

######

Encore un an plus tard.

- Uchiwa Itachi ! Je vais te tuer ! Et toi Kyubi explique moi comment je peux être enceint !

Sasuke leva un sourcil alors que son fils se trouvait sur ses genoux. Vengeance, Naruto allait subir ça aussi. Lui qui s'était moqué.

Kyubi sourit. Naruto avait une partie de lui, raison pour laquelle il avait encore la possibilité d'avoir ses attributs de kitsune et donc ayant une partie de démon, il pouvait soit mettre enceinte une femme s'il était hétéro ou tomber enceint s'il était le soumis. S'il était du type dominant et gay, il aurait du faire comme Kyubi et marquer son partenaire masculin pour qu'il puisse porter sa progéniture. De la même manière que Kyubi possédait une partie de Naruto en lui ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une apparence humaine. C'était le même principe que celui qu'ils avaient mis au point pour que Kyubi ait un semblant de liberté, sauf que désormais c'était un aspect définitif qui ne les gênait en rien.

Itachi se crispa face au hurlement, regarda Kyubi lui offrir un rictus du type « toi aussi tu vas vois ce que c'est un soumis enceint de toi ».

Un Hokage avec le ventre arrondi par un fœtus ce n'était pas pour plaire aux habitants. Sasuke avait été assez incontrôlable. Alors avec Naruto, qu'est ce que cela allait donner ?

Le calme était fini…

########## FIN ##########

MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI M'ONT SOUTENU JUSQU'ICI ! ET OUI C'EST LA FIN DE CETTE FICTION ! Une fin qui peut-être considérée comme tirée par les cheveux, mais elle était prévue depuis longtemps donc je ne veux pas entendre ça ! **Si vous trouvez que cela manque d'explication, dîtes-le moi, je les rajouterais !**

POUR LA SUITE, JE LA LAISSE À VOTRE IMAGINATION !

Des commentaires ?

####

**Note : Je voudrais savoir quel type de fiction vous voudriez que j'écrive ensuite (et après que j'ai finit de rédiger ma deuxième fic), voir mon profil.**

########

C'était une histoire inventée par **Little Sulky Void ^^' **sur la base du manga Naruto de son auteur original : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dernière note de LSV :**

Je suis très ému d'être arrivé jusque là, au début c'était pour améliorer mon style d'écriture, et de savoir ce qu'il valait. Mais je me suis attaché à cette histoire alors j'espère qu'elle vous a plut. C'est amusant la sensation que cela procure de poster le dernier chapitre. Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux et celles qui ont suivis cette histoire qu'ils aient posté un commentaire ou non voire plusieurs. Et aussi tous ceux et celles qui arriveront après qu'elle soit complète pour la lire.

Merci.


End file.
